Daylight
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl meets quiet little Carol and her sweet daughter Sophia before the Dead raise. Follow them as they fall in love, battle Ed, Kill the Dead, and find the rest of the group in the Quarry. Athlete Girl will be writing the Meth! Hope you all like it! A/U with all your favs. Joint story with Athlete Girl! New cover art by HRGHfan35!
1. Chapter 1

**-Daylight-**

**Well I have NO business starting another story, nope, none! But when piratejessieswaby asked me about co-authoring a CARYL story, well I jumped at it! Now this story will be completely A/U, the Walking Dead will come into play but we wanted to bring Carol and Daryl together before the Dead raise. I will be writing Daryl's POV and piratejessieswaby will be writing Carol's. I hope you give us a chance! **

**So here's the what ifs….**

**What if….Carol left Ed moved to a small town outside of Atlanta to start a new life with Sophia. She meets Daryl when she moves into a small apartment building….so we begin.**

**-Daylight-**

Daryl Dixon was plain old exhausted. When he finally pulled into the parking lot of the shitty apartment building the clouds opened up and started to dump rain in the bucketfuls. Daryl sighed, if he hadn't worked that extra shift at the lumber mill, he would've been fucking home by now. He pulled himself out of the rusty Ford pickup and made a run for it. As he rounded the stairs he saw a small woman struggling to get her door open, her daughter was clinging to her side. Daryl had seen them move in next door just a few weeks before. He had seen the kid playing on the walkway right in front of their door and the woman a few times at the mailboxes. But Daryl didn't talk to people; it just wasn't something he ever did.

So he tried to ignore the fact that the woman was still struggling in the pouring rain to get her door open. The manager of their apartment building was a lazy bastard and he remembered the last people that lived next door had trouble unlocking their door too. Daryl opened his door to his shit hole apartment and took one last glance at the woman and her kid. He couldn't just leave them there, fuck if Merle wasn't locked up he would be kicking his ass for even thinking about helping.

Daryl pulled his door shut and walked over to the two, he put a hand on the woman's shoulder and she jumped a mile. Daryl glanced down at the kid and saw her cling tighter to her mom. Daryl felt his cheeks burn red, he mumbled, "I was just tryin' to help. I can show you a trick to get it open."

The woman put her hand on her chest, her hand shaking as she handed the keys to him. Daryl took them and put them in the lock, "All ya gotta do is pull hard on the knob and then twist." The door popped open. When Daryl turned around he saw the happiness in the small woman's face.

The woman smiled hugging her daughter, "Thank you so much. I told the manager but he hasn't fixed it yet."

Daryl nodded taking in the woman, she was skinny, maybe too skinny. But she had a soft way about her, and Daryl found himself staring into her crystal blue eyes. He quickly looked away as the woman pushed her daughter into the apartment. She smiled at him, "Well thank you. I'm Carol."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm Daryl. Remember to ask the manager about that door." Before Carol could say anything else he was already heading into his own apartment. Carol smiled as she shut the door, maybe there were still good people in the world.

**-Daylight-**

The next day Daryl got home late again. He hated working all these hours, but someone had to pay his dumbass brother's legal fees. As Daryl flipped on the light of his apartment he groaned the place really was a shit hole. He turned on his TV and headed into the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He had already pushed his work overalls half way down and was heading toward the shower when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Daryl looked at his calendar, he wasn't late on rent so who the hell could be knocking on his door. When he opened the door, the woman from next door, Carol, yeah that was her name, jumped a foot in the air. She giggled softly, "Sorry. I wanted to bring you dinner for helping us yesterday. Your trick works."

Daryl could smell the food and his stomach grumbled, "I'm good. I already ate."

Carol handed him two plastic containers, smiling at him, "Well please take them. Sophia, that's my daughter she made the brownie especially for you. I know it's not much just a piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes and fresh biscuits. Maybe you could put it in the fridge. Ok, I'm rambling. Thank you again Daryl."

Daryl stood there in stunned silence as the woman walked back to her apartment and shut the door. People didn't just do shit for the Dixon family. Hell Daryl could count on one hand the number of times someone did something for him that didn't result in a fist or belt. He sighed closing the door, his shower forgotten; he sat down on his thrift store couch and opened the container of brownies. Damn they smelled good, he took one and bit off a huge piece and almost groaned at the taste. Daryl sat the brownies aside and opened the container with the chicken in it. He sighed, seeing how big the piece was, he knew anyone living in this shit hole couldn't afford to give away food, but that woman had done just that. When Daryl bit into the chicken he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Maybe there was something to this being nice to people shit.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl went a week without seeing the woman or her kid, after she had brought him dinner. He had been working extra shifts and then he had to go to Merle's arraignment where his dumbass brother got fifteen months for possession. So he hadn't really been looking for them, but his mind did go to them every night when he sat down and had one of the little girl's brownies. He had made them last the whole week.

When he got off work that Friday night he stopped at the supermarket to pick up a six pack and a TV dinner, he didn't know that night his life would change forever. He was standing in line, looking at the floor, he hated going into public places. Senoia was a small town and everyone knew the Dixons and everyone hated them. Everyone usually gave them a wide berth when they went into the store, but all that was on Merle and his daddy. Daryl just wanted to be left the fuck alone. He sighed looking up to see what was taking so long, he was shocked to see Carol and Sophia. He stepped closer half hiding behind the woman in front of him.

Carol couldn't believe the library forgot to cut her a check, she had only been working there for a month but she was running low on money and she needed that check. Now standing there at the register having the little bubbly headed teenager tell her that her debit card didn't go through well it was just the final slap in the face for the day. Carol sighed digging out the last of her cash, she looked down at Sophia,"I'm sorry baby; we have to put some things back."

Sophia gave her mom a brave smile, "No momma that's fine."

Carol took what she could and headed out the door with Sophia holding her hand. Daryl watched them go, feeling bad that she couldn't buy what she needed. Daryl was snapped back to reality when he heard the bitch cashier and the woman in front of him talking. "Oh My God! I swear, I hate these people who can't afford to feed their kids. But they bring all this stuff up here and I have to put it all away." Sneered the little bitch cashier.

The woman in front of him nodded her head, "And would you look at that, she can't afford food but she'll let the kid grab a doll."

Daryl was pissed, these women didn't know them. Carol and Sophia were good people, he could tell, he'd seen enough assholes in his life to know good people when he saw them. He marched down the baking aisle and went back to the register. He slammed his things down on the counter. The bitch cashier swallowed hard, she knew who he was and she knew you didn't fuck with the Dixons. Her older sister had dated the older one and he was bat shit crazy.

Daryl was enjoying making the little bitch squirm, he glared at her, "I'll be takin' that shit too. Won't want ya to break a fuckin' nail putting it back."

The young woman nodded, ringing everything up and bagging it quickly. Daryl paid and grabbed his bags, he spoke through clenched teeth, "And I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut about people you don't fucking know. Cuz you don't how might hear ya and get pissed off."

Daryl huffed out to his truck not even noticing people were staring at him. Just as he got into his truck the heavens opened up and it started to rain again. Daryl slammed his fist against the steering wheel, "FUCK". It was Friday night and he had Saturday off for a change and he just hoped the rain would stop so he could disappear into the woods and hunt all day.

As he pulled up to the stop light he glanced over and saw Carol and Sophia walking together in the rain. Daryl groaned, he couldn't just let them walk home in the rain. He pulled over and reached across the truck bench opening the door, "GET IN."

Carol looked nervously at him, "No it's alright we like the rain."

Sophia looked from her mom to Daryl. She pulled on her mom's hand, "Please momma, I'm cold."

Carol sighed, "Alright. Thank you." She pushed Sophia into the truck and squeezed herself in next to her. The ride to the apartment building was quiet. Daryl felt bad for them; both of them were shivering as he drove.

When they pulled up, Carol opened her door and smiled at him, "Thank you again. Sorry to be a bother."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine, ain't got anything better to do."

He watched the two of them as they disappeared into their apartment. He grabbed his bags and went into his own apartment. He unpacked his bags and put all of Carol and Sophia's stuff back in a bag. He walked back into his bedroom to change his clothes. When he stepped into the bathroom he could hear them talking. He felt like an asshole stalker standing there listening to them talk about him, but he couldn't help it.

Sophia's voice was so soft, "Momma, he's so nice."

Daryl heard Carol chuckle, "Yes baby he is. See it's like I said there are good people in the world. Now give me a few minutes to shower and I'll be right out."

Daryl smiled to himself as he made his way to their front door. He figured handing off the bag of groceries would be easier if he just gave them to the kid. He knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. Finally as he was getting ready to go back to his apartment, Carol opened the door in a light pink robe. Daryl could see fear on her face and one of her arms was hidden by the door. She gave him a tight smile, "Daryl, is everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, feeling a twisting sensation in his gut, his voice cracked, "Yeah, I was at the store earlier and saw ya all. Thought you needed these."

He held up the bag to her, "I hope you don't mind but I got another box of brownie mix. Was hoping Sophia won't mind making some more for me."

Sophia popped her head out from behind her mom, "Hey Daryl. Come in! We were going to have grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. I can start your brownies."

Daryl blushed, "Nah, I got stuff to do."

Carol seemed to relax, "Well you are welcome to come in." When he looked into her eyes he saw unshed tears there, but she was happy, he could tell. "We have plenty."

Sophia grabbed his hand making him flinch, "Come on Daryl it will be fun. You can help me with the brownies while Momma get dressed."

Daryl nodded, letting Sophia drag him into the apartment. He turned just as Carol shut the door; he saw she had a baseball bat in her hand. In that moment he knew she was hiding from someone. He knew the signs, she was quiet and jumpy, he knew because he was the same way.

Carol hugged her robe tighter to her body, "Well I'll be right back if you need anything just call."

Sophia was already grabbing stuff from the cabinets, "We'll be fine momma. Come on Daryl, Momma doesn't let me touch the oven, so you have to preheat it for me."

Daryl gave Carol a smirk as he went into the kitchen to help Sophia with the brownies. The two were just putting the brownies in the oven when the phone rang. Daryl looked at Sophia, "Shouldn't ya get that?"

Sophia looked pale, she shook her head, her voice was low, "No."

Daryl could hear the hair dryer in the bathroom and he figured Carol hadn't heard the phone ring. Finally the answering machine picked up and Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know you're there you stupid bitch. I bet you think you're all big and bad with that restraining order the judge gave you. You know what bitch I'm gonna walk right through that shit. When I get done with you, you won't be able to run away from me again. You hear me you whore! I'm gonna find you and that little shit and beat you both black and blue…"

Daryl watched as Carol ripped the answering machine plug from the wall. He could tell she was embarrassed by what he heard, but she just gave him and Sophia a smile, "Ok, let's make some dinner."

Daryl ate three sandwiches and two bowls of soup, he loved sitting there listening to Sophia as she rattled away about her day at school. The kid was growing on him, she was ten, but you could tell she still had innocence about her that most ten year old didn't have any more. He found himself looking over at Carol from time to time seeing her smile at her daughter. After dinner he hung back as Sophia headed for her bath.

Carol came back into the kitchen and gave him a weak smile as she put the brownies on a plate for him. Daryl leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, "You want to tell me who the asshole was on the phone?"

Carol turned around and swallowed hard, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

**Alright the first chapter is up! Now I throw the ball over to Jess and see what happens! Read and review! Hugs, Kaye**


	2. Mending

Chapter 2….Mending

**We are totally blown away by the love this little A/U story is getting! We hope you won't be disappointed in us. The song I've been listening to while I write is 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. I get asked a lot what I'm listening too. I know Jess likes 'Arms' by Christina Perri. Ok, here we go, Jess had a crazy week so I'm helping out by posting this! Hugs Kaye!**

**-Daylight-**

Carol didn't feel comfortable with telling Daryl about Ed, hell she'd rather poke her eyes out. But he was there and had heard the message on the machine, damn it she had just gotten this number last week. Carol turned around starting the dishes, she could feel Daryl's stare, but she kept working. Working always made her feel better. She knew she could tell him, he looked rough around the edges, but she could see he had a good heart and she really needed a friend.

Carol glanced over her shoulder at him, "That was Ed, my ex-husband on the phone."

Daryl huffed, "Didn't sound like he got the fuckin' memo about the ex part."

Carol let out a small laugh, "Yeah, well Ed was never the brightest blub in the box."

Daryl stared at her tiny frame, trying to keep his eyes on her back and not on her curvy hips and ample ass, he felt himself twitch in his pants and stood ram rod straight for a minute trying to think of anything but the woman's body in front of him. "Well why were you married to him if he's such a dick head?"

Carol gave him a sad smile, "He was nice, when I wasn't use to nice. My momma was a use the rod don't spoil the child kind of woman. So when I met Ed in college, it was a dream come true. He was a linebacker at Georgia State, where we went to school. He was sweet and good looking, so when he asked me out I couldn't believe it. We dated and then he got injured, couldn't play ball anymore. So he dropped out of school and joined the army. I missed him, but I had my own life. I graduated with a degree in library sciences got a job, even went out on a few dates with different guys. Then Ed came home from Iraqi and I ran into him. Oh, he laid it on thick, telling me how much he missed me and needed me in his life. I was so needy I fell for every damn thing that bastard said. We got married and things were fine, well he got mad a lot, but he didn't hit me until Sophia was born. He hated she wasn't a boy and then he was jealous of how much attention I paid her. I tried to make it work, but two years ago I had all I could take. He broke my collar bone and beat me into a coma. When I woke up in the hospital Sophia was curled in a chair sound asleep, I promised myself I won't let him touch me again. So I left him, got a divorce."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, she was now facing him, her arms hugging around her waist, "Your divorced but he don't see it like that?"

Carol wiped at a tear, "Yeah, this is the sixth place we've lived in a year. See Ed's brother is a sheriff deputy up in King County so he gets a hold of my phone number and address no matter how hard the courts try to keep him away. But it's getting better. Each time he finds us, I learn something new to keep us protected. It's the only way to survive. If he shows up here, Sophia knows to go out the bedroom window and run to the gas station at the corner. A woman I work with at the library her husband owns the shop and she said Sophia could go there if there's any trouble. I keep a gun under my bed now and the baseball bat at the door."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What about your family?"

Carol laughed, "Well my dad died when I was little and my mom is remarried living in Atlanta. She thinks it's shameful I married Ed to begin with; he wasn't good enough for her. So I have no one but Sophia. I didn't tell you this to make you feel sorry for me or Sophia. We're happy, the happiest we've ever been. I told you because you heard him on the phone and I know if he has the number it won't take long till he shows up here. Telling you will give Sophia one more person she can turn to if need be. I just keep hoping he gets tired of it all and gives up."

Daryl sighed running a hand over his face, "Well if he comes around just let me know."

Carol gave him a sad smile, "Thank you, but if you'd just help Sophia if she needs it, she didn't ask for any of this."

Daryl huffed, "Like you did?"

Carol walked over and sat down at the kitchen table, "I stayed, I was the dumb one." Daryl saw her face cloud with disgust. Daryl knew how it felt to be disgusted with yourself.

Daryl walked over and sat down across from her, "Ya ain't dumb, ya get yourself out of there. That's all that matters. You or Sophia see him you just let me know."

Carol smiled at him, giving him a slight nod, "Thank you." She reached over and squeezed his hand which was on the table, he nodded back to her.

Sophia came running into the kitchen with her favorite book in her hands, "Daryl would you please read me a story."

Daryl felt fear rip through him; he had no idea how to read a fucking story book to a kid! Hell the only kid he really spent any time with was Sophia and that was just tonight. Carol must've seen the fear in his face because she smiled standing up she hugged her daughter, "Sophia, remember Daryl said he was going hunting in the morning, he probably needs to get home and get some sleep. Why don't we have him do it another time?"

Sophia scowled, "Alright. Good night Mr. Daryl, enjoy the brownies."

Daryl stood up grabbing the plate of brownies that Carol had painstaking wrapped for him. He gave the little girl a half smile and ruffled her hair, "Night kid."

What happened next made his whole body tense, Sophia rushed over to him and hugged him tight around his waist, luckily it didn't last long and the little girl bounced down the hallway to the bedroom. Daryl just stood there watching her go. Yeah he knew in that moment he was totally fucked.

**-Daylight-**

The next day Daryl was feeling good, really good. He had took down a pretty large buck; he had it cut up in the back of his truck and couldn't wait to fill his freezer with the meat. Though the first thing he thought of was filling up Carol's freezer, he knew she was struggling and the meat would feed her and Sophia for quite a while. Carol. He had thought about her a good part of the day. He wasn't sure what it was about the woman and her little girl, but he found himself calmer around them.

His mood turned when he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, cops were everywhere. He got out of the truck and walked toward the sheriff who he knew well after all the times of picking up Merle. Daryl walked over slowly, "Sheriff what's going on here?"

The sheriff looked up at him; he really did like the younger Dixon. He was nothing like his brother, kept to himself and didn't cause any trouble. "Hey Daryl, I forgot you lived here."

Daryl nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek, "Yeah, apartment six b."

Sheriff nodded, "You know the lady in six c?"

Daryl felt his blood run cold, "Yeah, Carol. Is she alright?"

The sheriff sighed, "Her ex-husband showed up and put one hell of a beating down on her. Her little girl ran for the gas station on the corner and Gus the owner called us. When we got here the fucker was gone."

Daryl felt his body go stiff, "Are they alright?"

The Sheriff nodded, "Yeah, one of my men picked up the little girl and took her to the hospital where we have her momma. Woman's tough, don't know if many men could take that kind of beating."

Daryl didn't wait around; he jumped into his truck and made his way down to the little hospital on the edge of Senoia. It took him over an hour for someone to let him see Carol. When he walked into the room his heart sank, Carol was laying in the hospital bed, her face a purple mess of bruises. Daryl hissed through his teeth, "Damn."

Daryl's eyes traveled down her small body, one of her wrists was in a cast and she had a bandage around her other arm. He heard a soft whimper, when he looked over he saw Sophia coiled up in a chair. Her legs pulled up tight, tears rolling down her face. Daryl walked over and held his arms out to the little girl. She looked at him unsure for a few seconds, but then she let out a sob and launched herself into his arms, "I was so scared."

Daryl patted her back awkwardly, "It's alright kid, ya did good gettin' to the gas station and calling for help. You probably saved your momma's life."

Sophia buried her head in his neck, hot tears falling. Daryl shifted sitting down in the chair that Sophia had been in. He just sat there in the dark and soon Sophia fell asleep. He thought he would put her down but he found he needed to hold the kid. When he found out that the asshole had found them, he felt fear. Fear that one or both of them might be dead and fear that he didn't know why he cared.

Daryl woke up when the nurse came in the next morning. The woman gave him a soft smile and he realized he still had Sophia sleeping on his lap. When he stood up to set her down in the chair, he heard Carol's voice behind him, "Daryl?"

Daryl turned around and relief flooded his system, "About time you woke up woman."

Carol looked over at Sophia, "Is she alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah she's fine, worried about you."

Carol nodded, looking back at the nurse, "Can I go home now?"

The nurse scowled, "Well I don't know, the doctor would really like to keep you an extra night."

Carol groaned as she tried to sit up in the bed, "I really can't afford it. Will you please ask?"

The nurse nodded, "Well if you have someone stay with you and not your daughter, I'm sure he'll agree. The concussion needs to be watched, so you need an adult that can wake you a few times a night and drive you back here if something goes wrong."

Daryl nodded, looking at the nurse, "I'll take care of her, she'll be fine."

The nurse smiled at both of them, "Alright then, I'll go see what I can do."

Carol pulled herself up hugging her ribs, "I'm going to lose my job again."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, they'll understand."

Carol nodded, "Thank you for saying that to her, I don't think she was going to let me go."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't no saying. You need someone to watch out for ya, I ain't doin' nothing I don't mind."

Carol felt tears burning up in her eyes, "Thank you but I don't want to be a burden."

Daryl was getting pissed, she woman took a beating that would've made a grown man curled up and die and here she was worrying about being a burden, "Damn it woman, I said I'd do it, now we ain't talking about this again."

Carol nodded, looking him up and down. He was dirty from head to toe. Carol couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when she saw a leaf in his hair, "Did the hunt go good?"

Daryl looked at her then himself, in his rush to get to the hospital he never changed his clothes, "Oh, yeah. Got a deer, we'll be eatin' good for months."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Daryl looked down at the floor, "Well it's too much for my freezer and I don't want the meat to go bad."

Carol put her hand on Daryl's arm, though he flinched he didn't move away, "You really are a blessing Daryl Dixon."

**-Daylight-**

It felt like it took forever for the hospital to release Carol, Daryl was starting to wonder if he shouldn't just throw her over his shoulder and march out of there, but they finally let them leave. The trip to the apartment was hard on her, Daryl wanted to wince every time he looked at her in the bright light of day, she really was a mess. Every bump he watched as she grabbed her cracked ribs and gritted her teeth, but she was putting up a brave front for Sophia.

When they got to her and Sophia's apartment, he had to ball his fists at his side to not help her as she limped back to her bedroom. He felt a warm hand slip into his and looked down to see Sophia smiling at him, "I'll help her get dressed for bed."

Daryl nodded and watched as the girl disappeared after her mother. Daryl started cleaning up the mess from the night before, the television was laying on it's side busted, the couch was over turned, and there was glass everywhere. He had just finished picking up the biggest pieces of glass when Carol appeared in the hallway, "Oh Daryl, I'm sorry I thought you went home. You don't have to do this. I'll get it." She made a move to pick up a broken picture frame and let out a small whimper.

Daryl growled and closed the distance between the two of them, carefully supporting her weight, "Bullshit, I told those people at the hospital that I was going to take care of you and that's just what I'm going to do. Now Sophia and I have this shit covered, you go rest."

Sophia appeared behind her mother glaring at Carol, "MOMMA! I told you I would clean up. Back to bed young lady."

Carol chuckled at her daughter's tone, "I'm sorry. I'm going, no need to get mad."

Daryl couldn't help but smile as he listened to the two bicker as Sophia put Carol back to bed. A few minutes later Sophia appeared in the living room, Daryl had just finished cleaning up the living room, "Thank you so much Daryl. I would've helped, but I was cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, it was bad in there."

Daryl looked at the little girl, "Why was the bathroom bad? I thought it happened in here."

Sophia looked sick, "Well that's where momma drug herself, so she could wait for the police. Its' alright I took care of it."

Daryl wanted to punch something; it was total bullshit that this beautiful little girl had to put up with this kind of shit. Hell, her momma didn't deserve all this either. He sighed, running a tired hand over his face, "Alright kid, I need to grab some stuff from the truck. "

When he came back he was holding a large cooler of deer meat. Sophia's eyes got wide, "What is that?"

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "This is venison kid, deer meat."

Sophia scrunched up her face, "Ewwwweee, that's gross."

Daryl let out a hearty laugh, "What ya ain't never had deer meat before kid? Well you are in for a treat. Let me stock up the freezer and put the rest in mine, then I'll make us some deer steak. Best shit ever!"

After he won Sophia over with his deer steaks, he went to his place to take a shower and get some clean clothes. He told Sophia to lock the door and stay with her momma while he did. When he came back the little girl looked nervous. Daryl looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

Sophia looked at the floor, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm afraid he'll come back."

Daryl knelt down next to her, "I ain't leaving."

Sophia looked up at him, her little eyes full of tears, "You're not?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, I'll sleep out here on the couch and keep watch over you and your momma. Now go get ready for bed."

Daryl almost fell over when the girl hugged him like her life depended on it. Daryl patted her back and pulled her away from him, "Go on now."

While she was in the shower he went over to his place and grabbed his bow so he could clean it and packed a small bag. When he got back Sophia was making up the couch for him, he smiled at the sight of the little girl tucking the blankets in and fluffing up the pillow. When she turned around he could see how tired she was, he walked over and nudged her shoulder, "Let's get ya to bed now."

Sophia nodded, rubbing at her sleepy eyes, "You're sure you'll stay?"

Daryl nodded ushering her into the bedroom. Sophia went to her mother's side of the bed and softly kiss her, "Night momma, love you." Carol didn't move. Sophia went over and got into the bed.

Daryl nodded at her, "Night 'Phia."

Sophia held out her arms, puckering her lips, "Kiss good night please. Momma always says that the best way to start a dream.

Daryl felt his hands turn sweaty, what the hell was he even doing there? The amount of kisses given out at the Dixon home couldn't fill a shot glass. He willed his legs to move to the little girl, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, she smiled at him and giggled, "You're beard tickles."

Daryl snickered, "Go to bed."

When Daryl finally fell into the couch, he was exhausted; he fell asleep until he heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He lay there a few minutes straining his ears until finally he heard a soft whimper that he knew was Carol. He got up and walked into the kitchen, he flipped on the light and watched in horror as she spun around fear all over her face.

Daryl held up his hands, "Whoa now settle down."

Carol nodded, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you stayed. I was looking for the pain meds the doctor sent home with me."

Daryl nodded, "They're in the bathroom I'll get them."

When he got back she was sitting gingerly on one of the kitchen chairs. He handed her the bottle and she smiled her thanks to him. He sat down across from her, watching her intently. Carol looked at him, "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

Daryl chewed on his thumb nail, "Ain't no big deal, that's what friends are for. Now you needed to get back to bed. Sophia and I will make breakfast."

Carol nodded, getting up slowly from the chair. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at him softly, Daryl hadn't had a person, let alone a woman look at him since his ma had died. "You're a really good man, thank you Daryl."

Daryl sat there a few minutes alone a small smirk creeping on his face, she thought he was a good man.

**Ok, there you go! Daryl to the rescue! Let me know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. Standing Strong

Chapter 3…..Standing Strong

**WOW! THANK YOU! It's all I can say! I have been trying to answer all your reviews! Jess and I can't thank you enough for all the love for our little story! **

**Again, we own nothing! **

**On with the story!**

**-Daylight-**

Sunday morning Carol woke up to the sound of hushed voices in the kitchen. She slowly pulled herself from the bed and limped down the hall. When she got to the kitchen doorway she couldn't help but laugh. Daryl and Sophia had flour everywhere. Daryl and Sophia turned, Daryl blushed, "She wanted to make biscuits, but I haven't made them in ages. Sorry for the mess." Carol couldn't help but think the rough looking man almost looked child-like standing there.

Carol smiled moving toward the kitchen table, "It's fine. I feel really good today I'll help clean up after we eat."

Sophia shook her head taking her mother's hand and leading her to a chair, "Nope, Daryl and I will do this momma. You just sit here and relax."

Carol groaned, "I can't keep sitting around."

Daryl brought her over a plate and sat it down in front of her smirking, "I won't mess with 'Phia she's got a wicked temper on her." Carol and Daryl both laughed when Sophia huffed glaring at them both.

After breakfast Carol was ushered into the living room, when she sat on the couch she noticed a TV. Carol yelled into the kitchen, "Daryl? Could you come here please."

Daryl walked in a few minutes later wiping his hands on a towel, "Somethin' wrong?"

Carol pointed at the TV, "Where did that come from?"

Daryl shrugged, "It's from my bedroom. Figured we'd need something to do today. Sophia and I are gonna run out to get movies in a bit, so we'll have stuff to watch."

Carol nodded her head, when she didn't say anything Daryl turned around and headed back toward the kitchen. Carol sat in awe of this man. He was the first man since her daddy she wasn't afraid of. Before they had ever talked she saw him around, he was quiet and never looked up at people. The day her and Sophia had moved in, she saw him going into his apartment and she couldn't help staring at him. Now that she knew him, she couldn't understand how a man that looked like him could NOT have a woman in his life and then with his kind heart, she just didn't get it. Sure she had heard about the Dixon's, they were something of a legend in Senoia, but she also heard that Daryl was the quiet one, kept to himself. Carol felt a spark of hope bubbling up in her chest, that maybe everything would be alright. Maybe there were people in life who wanted to help, with nothing in return. People like Daryl Dixon.

By the time Daryl and Sophia got the kitchen cleaned Carol was already asleep on the couch. Daryl watched as Sophia covered her mother up and smiled. He could barely remember his own ma, but he liked to think she was a lot like Carol. Sweet, soft, and always ready to give love or understanding to anyone that came into her life. Sophia bounced on the balls of her feet looking up at him, "Can we go to the video store now?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, get your shoes."

Carol woke up a little later and stretched, looking around she found a note on the coffee table. _Be right back went to store – D and S._ Carol smiled as she slowly walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She was leaning against the sink when she heard a voice that made her blood go cold. "You really shouldn't leave your back window open. Never know how might find their way in." Carol turned slowly to stare at the grinning face of her ex-husband.

Ed laughed squaring his shoulders, moving to tower over her, "So that your little boy toy that left with our kid? A little young for a washed up piece of shit don't ya think? You fuck him in the bed with our daughter?" Ed yanked her broken wrist pulling it behind her back and pushing her into his chest, "Well, answer me whore!"

Carol trembled with fear, "Ed…please….this has to stop. The police here…."

Ed sneered, "The police ain't gonna do shit about this. You're my wife and no god damn judge is going to say different. Now the way I see it, you got a lot to be punished for, but then we can go back to the way things were. You're MINE Carol Ann Peletier, and there ain't nothing or nobody that will keep you from me."

**-Daylight-**

The video store took longer than Daryl thought, but he sadly realized that Sophia had never been to one before. The kid took forever walking up and down the aisles looking at the movies. Before they left she had talked him into a bag of popcorn, two candy bars, and a bottle of soda. As they pulled into the apartment building parking lot, he saw Sophia turn pale, her body stiff. Daryl put the truck into park, " 'Phia what's the matter?"

Sophia looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "That over there is my daddy's car."

Daryl nodded; reaching into his glove compartment box he grabbed his handgun. He looked over at Sophia, "Lock the doors and don't come out till I come get ya."

Sophia nodded, doing as he said, as she watched Daryl storm across the parking lot, she hugged her knees to her chin, "Please don't let anything happen to my momma or Mr. Daryl, please Lord they need each other."

Daryl pulled the keys to the apartment quietly from his pocket and let himself in. He walked his way to the kitchen where he saw Ed holding Carol against him. Daryl flipped the safety off his gun and walked with an eerie quiet toward Ed, who was distracted with Carol. Daryl pushed the muzzle against the back of Ed's head, "I suggest you let her go mother fucker."

Ed froze looking down at Carol, he let her go and Carol hurried to stand behind Daryl. Daryl nodded to her, "Go call the police." Carol nodded, leaving the room.

Ed turned around slowly and leaned against the counter smiling at Daryl, "The police won't do shit. Now why don't you just fucking run along little man. This here is grown up problems, that there's my wife."

Daryl snarled at him, "She ain't shit to you anymore. As far as the cops go, it ain't the cops you need to worry about. I told her that to get her out of the room."

Daryl launched himself at Ed, head butting him, his nose exploded under the pressure. Ed bent down which gave Daryl the chance to kick the man square in the forehead. Ed's head snapped back hitting the cabinet behind him, Daryl jumped on him, his fists pounding into his face, "You ain't so cocky now are ya you mother fucker." Daryl grabbed Ed's shirt pulling him up so he could see the man's already swelling eyes, Daryl's voice was low, "She ain't yours NO MORE, you come near her or 'Phia again I'll fucking kill ya. I'll KILL YOU."

Daryl barely registered Carol pulling on the back of his shirt; finally he released Ed, who slumped down onto the floor. Carol put Daryl into a chair and when the sheriff got there he was totally ready to be taken off with Ed for the beating he had given the man.

The Sheriff walked in and looked at Ed and then Daryl, "Daryl, what seems to be going on here?"

Daryl growled, "Mother fucker was thinking about finishing the job he started the other day. I wasn't about to let that happen."

The Sheriff nodded his head, gesturing to his other two officers, "Alright boys, cuff him. I guess you'll be filing charges Ms. Peletier?"

Carol nodded her head, "I sure will be Sheriff."

Ed huffed as the two cops cuffed him, "That's fine. I'll just call my brother Andy and he'll take care of this, ain't going nowhere whore, I'll be back for you." Carol recoiled, Daryl moved to stand in front of her, he was getting ready to beat the fucker's ass again but the sheriff handled it.

"Oh Mr. Peletier, you forget this isn't King County, you're snot nose little punk brother ain't got no say here in Mason. But my daddy the judge, he'll be seeing you in the morning and I'm guessing if I tell him what you've done to this woman, well let's just say my daddy he's got a temper with men that lay hands on women. Take this fat ass idiot to the car."

Carol was sitting giving her statement to one of the cops in the living room, the Sheriff had Daryl in the kitchen, when he remembered Sophia, "Shit, Sheriff I need to get the girl from my truck."

The sheriff waved him to go, when he got to the truck one of the deputies was trying to get her to come out but she just shook her head. Daryl pushed the guy out of the way, once Sophia saw Daryl's face she let out a breath, unlocking the door she flung herself into Daryl's arms. Daryl walked across the parking lot with Sophia wrapped around him, when they got to the apartment he let her go and she flew into her mother's arms. Daryl looked at the Sheriff, "They gonna let him out?"

The Sheriff shook his head, "Not if I can help it. Don't worry, if it looks like someone is gonna bail his ass out I'll call, but he should be tucked in at the jail until his arraignment on Wednesday. I'm thinking the dumb ass should get at least eighteen months for this if not more. I'll talk to my daddy."

Daryl nodded shaking the Sheriff's hand. Daryl was relieved when the cops cleared out, Carol looked exhausted. Daryl watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open, so he ran to pick up some dinner for them. After dinner Daryl was helping Carol clean up when she saw his bloody knuckles, "Oh my God. Let me clean those up."

Daryl didn't have time to say anything she was already down the hall getting her first aid stuff. When she came back she set to work cleaning his knuckles, "I'm so sorry you had to deal with all this. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you please let me. I mean that, anything."

Daryl nodded, his eyes fixed on the sight of her small hands on his. "It's nothin'; no man should lay hands on a woman. He's just a coward."

Carol nodded, her head still dropped as she worked on his hands, but she slowed, her voice was low, "That was really the bravest thing I ever saw."

Daryl felt his heart skip when she said that, not only had this woman called him good, but now she was telling him how brave he was. That had to be a record for a Dixon, "Ain't nothin'."

That night Carol insisted she would be fine so Daryl went back to his apartment. He didn't see them for a few days with working, but every night when he got home there was a small bag hanging off his door knob with dinner inside. He found himself looking forward to going home, even if he didn't see him because of the fucked up hours he was working, he loved having someone look out for him. He took half a day off on Wednesday to take Carol to the courthouse and watched with silent smugness as the judge sentenced Ed to two years for Domestic Violence and Aggravated Assault. That night Carol took him and Sophia to the local diner for a celebratory dinner. He loved how at peace they both looked when he said good night; he knew then that he wanted to be much more to both of them. He was flying high until Thursday night when he got home.

His phone was ringing when he opened the door to his apartment, when he picked up the phone his heart stopped, "Well about damn time baby brother, what'cha been up too?"

Daryl sighed, "Just workin'. They finally gave ya phone privileges?"

Merle laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm on my best fuckin' behavior in here. Plan on gettin' out on time. So what's this I hear about you hanging around with some bitch and her kid?"

Daryl froze, "Ain't nothin'. How'd ya hear about all that?"

Merle chuckled, "Well I saw the sheriff here the other day, he told me all about your hero act. So you bumping ulgies with that little woman?"

Daryl groaned inside, "Nah ain't like that; just don't like to see a woman take a beatin'."

Merle huffed, his voice getting dangerously low, "Well ya just remember boy, nobody gonna take care of your ass like you're old brother. Don't need no one but me little brother. You're too damn damaged for someone to care about ya." Daryl was silent, he heard Merle cackle with laughter, "Oh man I'm glad I called, you got yourself thinkin' you had yourself a little family didn't ya? Don't ya know NO ONE can love ya just me little brother. Hell our own momma and daddy didn't love us. It's just us against the world. When I get out of here you and me gonna head to Atlanta got a friend that gonna set us up with a sweet deal, so ya just remember who YOU ARE BOY."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah Merle I remember."

Daryl could almost hear Merle grin, "Alright then, gotta go baby brother, stay tough."

Merle hung up before Daryl could say anything. Daryl sat down thinking about what his brother had said, he was right, Daryl had no right hanging around that sweet woman and her daughter. He sighed, his own daddy had beat on his momma, when she died he turned his rage onto his two sons. Daryl stood up and felt his rage building; he walked over and punched the wall. He felt the first sob rip from his chest as he leaned his head against the wall; he was a worthless piece of shit. The rest of the night he sat in his bedroom drinking whiskey from the bottle. The next morning he pulled himself from bed and headed to work. When he opened his door he saw the familiar bag hanging on his door. He took the bag and set it in front of Carol's door hoping the damn woman would get the message and leave him the hell alone.

**-Daylight-**

Carol hadn't felt this good in a really long time. She had a job she loved working in the children's section of the library, her daughter was happy and making friends, Ed was somewhere he couldn't hurt them, and Carol found herself thinking of the kind rough looking man that had come into her life. That Friday when she got off work she took Sophia to a movie and pizza. The two of them were laughing as they walked toward the apartment building, the warm spring air buzzing around them.

Carol saw Daryl's truck pull up and she smirked until she saw him get out with a dark haired woman who draped herself all over him. Carol tried to slow her and Sophia as they approached, she had never seen Daryl act like this, the woman was hanging off him and they were making out to beat the band against his apartment door. Carol felt her heart breaking, what did you think? Did you think that man would want a used up whore? Carol felt tears burning in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Carol tried to keep a hold of Sophia's hand, but the little girl saw Daryl and took off toward him.

Daryl had gotten off work, his brother's words twisting through his head. He had gone to the bar and gotten completely lit, so when his favorite bar maid Becky started hanging on him, he figured what the hell. He was in a drunken lust state, his lips all over the young woman that was more than willing to hook up with a Dixon. He had finally gotten the door open and was starting to push her inside when he heard Sophia's sweet voice, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked over at the little girl; he saw the hurt in her eyes. He heard Becky laugh, "Oh how cute, is she yours?"

Daryl growled, "Nope ain't no kid of mine." Daryl flinched as soon as he saw the look on Sophia's face. He looked up to see Carol, the pain on her face was worse.

Carol looked down, motioning to her now open apartment door, "Sophia Marie, inside now." Her voice was forceful and it took Daryl aback.

Sophia walked toward her mother, but then she turned back around and glared at him, "I thought…I thought you were a nice man….but you're just an asshole!" Carol gasped grabbing Sophia's arm she led the little girl into the apartment and slammed the door.

Daryl sighed, he was sobering up fast, he felt Becky trail her hand down to the front of his pants and he grabbed her wrist, "DON'T."

Becky looked up at him, "Oh come on baby, don't let that old lady and her dumbass kid fuck up our good time."

Daryl glared down at her in disgust, making Becky cower away from him, "Get the fuck out of here! Go on!"

Becky backed away from him, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "Damn you Daryl! All you Dixon's are just alike." He didn't wait to watch her stalk away he went into his apartment and slammed the door.

**-Daylight-**

It took forever to calm down Sophia, who had sobbed for hours after the episode with Daryl. Carol had stoked her hair and told her that when people drink they sometimes act like that. When Carol finally got her in bed and asleep she slipped into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and pulled her knees up under her chin and sobbed. She had been a fool, maybe it was because she was lonely, but she thought there was a spark between her and Daryl. A spark that she had never felt in her life, but once again Carol had fooled herself.

Daryl entered his bathroom at the same time that Carol started sobbing. He stopped in the doorway and listened, the woman had taken a beating and stared down her crazy ex and he had never heard her sob like this. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, he leaned against the wall and listened as she cried herself out. He had to fix this, he knew this was his fault and he had to fix it.

The next morning he waited to go hunting. He knew that Sophia came out to play usually around nine. So when he heard the door open he waited listening as she talked with a few of the neighbor kids. He grabbed his keys and his bow heading out the door. When he walked outside he saw Sophia look up at him, but instead of the usual hopeful happy blue eyes he saw hard angry eyes staring at him. He swallowed hard, why the hell was a ten year old making him feel like he was staring down his brother. He adjusted his bow on his back and gave her a small smile, "Hey 'Phia."

Sophia looked at her two friends, "Let's go inside and play." He watched as she disappeared into her apartment, as she shut the door she stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door. He sighed walking toward his truck; he needed the woods to clear his head.

Sophia had been asked to spend the night at a friend's house, it was the first time she had ever been asked and when she came running into the apartment to ask Carol, she couldn't tell her no. So when Sophia left, Carol found herself alone for the first time in a really long time. Carol felt free as she walked down to the gas station and picked up a bottle of wine. She figured if she was going to be alone, she might as well enjoy herself.

The weather was beautiful so when Carol pulled a chair outside her front door and sat there relaxing a glass of wine in her hands. She watched cars go by, people walking up and down the street, it really was nice to do without fear. She took another sip of wine, she had been so caught up in her own little world, she didn't see Daryl pull in and walked toward his apartment.

Daryl wasn't sure if he should say anything to him after his encounter with Sophia earlier. Man up Dixon, was all he could think as he dumped his bow in his apartment and came back out. Carol finally looked over and he saw her tense up, but she gave him a soft smile. Daryl walked over toward her, "Hey."

Carol nodded, "Hey."

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek, he gestured toward the spot next to her, "Mind if I sit with ya?"

Carol eyed him for a minute and then nodded; she stared out at the road sipping her wine, trying to play it cool. Daryl watched her, taking in the beautiful woman beside him, "Are you drinking?"

Carol smirked the glass still at her lips, her cheeks getting red, "Sophia is at a friend's tonight so I thought I would treat myself."

Daryl let out a soft chuckle, "Didn't know you drinked."

Carol looked over at him and smiled, "I haven't in ages, I should go in and make some dinner. This is just my first glass, but I'm sure I'm a light weight nowadays." She stood up grabbing the chair to drag it in.

Daryl stood up, gently taking the chair from her, he motioned to her cast, "I'll take it, Sophia is already pissed at me, don't need to watch you get hurt taking in a chair."

Carol nodded opening the door for him. She walked over and opened the fridge, "Would you like a deer steak?"

Daryl sighed; this was going better than he thought, "Yeah, can I do anything?"

Carol shook her head, "No, thank you it won't take long."

Once they had ate dinner Daryl helped her with the few dishes. He was drying trying not to stare at her; he wasn't sure what it was about this woman that drove him crazy. "I'm real sorry about last night. I'm an asshole when I drink."

Carol nodded, no looking up at him, "I noticed."

Daryl huffed, he grabbed her arm making her turn to look at him, "I heard ya crying last night, was that because of me?"

Carol felt anger rip through her; she pulled away from him, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Why the hell are you listening to me?"

Daryl held up his hands in defeat, "Whoa, no need to get upset, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry. Damn woman, you make everything so fucking hard."

Carol gasped, her eyes wide, "I make everything hard! ME? I will never be able to thank you for all the things you've done for me and Sophia but you have no right listening to …." Her words died in her throat as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Daryl watched as her chest heaved and her face was red with fury, she was stunning when she was pissed and before he could stop himself he kissed her. He felt her body relax and he slowly flicked his tongue out against her lips, seeking entrance, when she opened her mouth and their tongues met, he groaned pushing her gently back against the wall. She tasted like honey on a warm summer day; her smell was everywhere, as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Carol thought she was going to heaven, his tongue moved lazily against hers, but she felt her toes curling as he continued to deepen the kiss. She laced her hands into Daryl's hair and moaned, which made him buck against her. Carol couldn't believe this was happening and then the phone rang making them break apart. Daryl smirked at her, his thumb softly touching her cheek, "Need to get that?"

Carol looked up at him, her face flush with want, "Yeah, it could be Sophia." He nodded pulling away from her taking a few deep breaths and trying to get the painfully hard pressure in his pants to relax. He watched as Carol talked on the phone, her face filling with worry. She hung up and looked at him as she grabbed her purse, "I have to go get Sophia, she's throwing up."

Daryl nodded, "We'll take the truck."

Carol smiled at him, "Thank you."

Daryl closed the distance between them, his hand cupping her face and pulling her in for a quick kiss, "Anytime."

By the time they picked up Sophia the poor kid looked green. Carol apologized to the friend and her family as Daryl carried Sophia to the truck. Daryl looked down at her, "Ya alright kid?"

Sophia moaned, "I think I'm dying."

Daryl chuckled, "You're not dying and at least you're talking to me now."

Carol put Sophia in her lap and they drove home. Daryl helped her carry Sophia into the apartment, after they got Sophia changed, Carol settled her down in front of the TV and went into the kitchen to get her some ginger ale. Sophia studied Daryl, sitting on the other end of the couch, "I'm really sorry you called me an asshole."

Daryl smirked, "I was an asshole, it's alright kid. Come over here." Sophia smiled weakly as she went over and snuggled into Daryl's side. By the time Carol walked back into the room Sophia was almost asleep. Carol smiled sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. Daryl picked up his arm from around Sophia and swallowed hard, he motioned for Carol to get closer.

Carol snuggled up against Sophia, who was snuggled against Daryl. Carol wanted to cry in happiness when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull them both closer to him. Daryl wasn't use to this kind of physical closeness, but for them he would do it. For them he would do anything. Which Daryl would find out made him a very dangerous man.

**Alright….I hope you enjoyed this one! It's super long! But I couldn't stop the writing! Hope your day is great, hugs, Kaye**


	4. Growing Pains

**Chapter 4…..Growing Pains**

**Well, I can't believe….I mean we are already at fifty reviews! OMG! Thank you guys soooo much! This story is really the easiest one ever, maybe because there are two of us writing it, but honestly the story is just flowing! **

**So I'm still working on Wanted in my head, but this one needed one more update today. So here it goes! Enjoy you all!**

**-Daylight-**

Carol smiled as she finished up her makeup. The last few months had been heaven since Ed was in jail. Sophia was growing leaps and bounds; she had a good group of friends and was doing great in school. Carol herself was loving her job at the library and then there was Daryl. Though they hadn't kissed like they did that night they were alone in the apartment, they had held hands and hugged. He spent almost every night at their house having dinner. He even started reading Sophia her bedtime stories. Carol could feel him pull away sometimes, usually after his brother called, but she just went slow with him, pulling him back into her and Sophia's life.

Carol pulled back from the sink to get a good look at herself, she was wearing a red shift dress, with a pair of silver heels. Tonight was the end of year open house at Sophia's school and even though he said no at first, Sophia had kept at him until he said yes. Carol could feel butterflies in her stomach as she opened the bathroom door. She almost jumped when she saw Sophia standing right there, her little girl's face lit up, "Oh momma you are beautiful."

Carol knelt down and hugged her hard, "You look beautiful too. Let's go get Daryl."

Sophia darted out of the apartment and knocked on Daryl's door. When he opened the door Sophia was vibrating, Daryl chuckled at her, "What's going on peach?"

Sophia threw her arms around his waist, "You look so handsome!"

Daryl hugged her back. When he got home from work he had cleaned his boots, picked out his best shirt and jeans and took a long hot shower. Hell he even threw on some cologne. He was getting ready to say something when the words got stuck in his throat at the sight of Carol walking toward them. She was a vision. She always looked good, but he had never seen her legs in a dress before. Before he could stop himself he began looking her up and down, he blushed when he got to her eyes, seeing her stare the same way at him.

Carol can't believe how he looked all cleaned up; who would've thought under all the grease, dirt, and leaves was the handsome man in front of her. When she saw him looking at her with lust heavy eyes, she blushed giving him a coy smile, "Well don't you clean up nice."

Daryl huffed, snapping out of his trance, "Ain't nothin'."

Sophia tugged on his hand, "Doesn't momma look pretty?"

Daryl blushed hard, "She looks nice, but you little peach are breath taking." Sophia twirled around in her sundress beaming at the two adults.

The drive to the school was filled with Sophia chatting away talking about school and all the things she wanted to show them both when they got there. But Sophia noticed all the shy looks both her momma and Daryl were giving each other. Sophia couldn't help her smile when she walked into her school with one hand in Daryl's and one hand in her momma's.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl shifted nervously when they entered Sophia's room. He noticed all the stares from people that knew him, he wanted to run from the room, get in his truck and hide in the fucking woods. But Sophia grabbed his hand and drug him toward a wall that was covered in artwork. "Daryl you have to see this!"

Across the top of the wall in cut out paper letters was, _My Hero,_ Sophia smiled up at him pointing to her artwork, "See Daryl I drew you with your bow. Do you like it?"

Daryl felt a sense of pride fill him as he stood back looking at the picture she had drawn of him. "That's real fine 'Phia."

Sophia beamed up at him, "I even made sure you had a string of squirrels." Daryl felt Carol's hand on his back, he still tensed when she touched him, especially his back, but he relaxed into the touch.

Carol leaned her head against his shoulder, "Oh Sophia it's so pretty."

Sophia smiled wider as her teacher Mrs. Barnes came up, the woman smiled at Carol and Daryl, "Well you must be Sophia's parents. Mrs. Peletier nice to finally meet you in person and you must be Sophia's dad, wonderful to meet you Mr. Peletier."

Daryl wanted to dig a hole and crawl inside it, Carol froze not sure what to do, but Sophia took control of the situation, "Oh no Mrs. Barnes, this is my Daryl, he's my momma's boyfriend. But I hope someday he'll be my daddy."

Mrs. Barnes smiled at them both, "Well I have to tell you what a pleasure it's been having Sophia in my class this year. I'm really sad to see her go. Oh Sophia you should get your mom and d….Daryl their gifts you made them."

Sophia ran to her desk and then came back with her hands full. She handed her mother a small painted ceramic pot with a daisy in it. Carol knelt down and hugged her daughter, "I love it. Thank you so much honey."

Sophia giggled, "I knew you would! Here's yours Daryl."

Sophia handed Daryl a small dark green felt bag with a black drawstring, Daryl smiled at her, "I love it."

Sophia bounced on her feet, "It's for your arrow tips."

Daryl chuckled, "I needed one of these how did you know?"

The hour passed quickly, after they left the school, Daryl took his two ladies out to the diner for dinner. They were sitting there finishing up dinner when Skeeter one of Merle's drug buddies came up to the table. "Well if it ain't little Darylina. Shit boy what you got here?"

Daryl's blood boiled as he watched Skeeter run his eyes up and down Carol. Daryl stood up blocking his view, "Need something Skeeter?"

Skeeter snickered, "No need to get your lipstick bunched up, glad to see you with a woman. Hell we were thinking you were a faggot or something."

Daryl gritted his teeth, "Maybe you need to walk away now."

Skeeter bumped into Daryl's chest, "What's the matter Darylina don't like someone else looking at your woman? Hey honey if he ain't getting the job done you should take old Skeeter for a ride."

Carol jumped up just as Daryl pulled back his arm to punch Skeeter. Carol whispered in his ear, "Not in front of Sophia, let's just go."

Daryl glared at Skeeter, "Take Sophia to the truck I'll be right there."

Carol shook her head, pulling him toward the door, "Not without you. Good evening Mr. Skeeter." Daryl let her pull him from the diner, but he was pissed. They had such a nice night and his past had to go and fuck it all up. He was almost shaking when he got into the truck. When they got back to the apartment Sophia went to get dressed for bed.

Carol kicked off her heels and walked over to him, he was still standing at the door, his fists tight at his side, "I should go."

Carol slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, "Please don't. Sophia will be sad if you don't read to her."

Daryl groaned, "I ain't much company tonight."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "I don't mind, we don't have to say anything. Please just stay for awhile." Carol pouted out her lips and Daryl finally relaxed.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head quick, "Alright woman, no need to beg." Carol laughed against his chest, closing her eyes just enjoying the feel of him.

Sophia called from the bedroom, "DARYL, I'm ready for my story now."

Daryl smirked starting to let Carol go, "Little peach is calling." Carol smiled grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Carol kissed Sophia good night and grabbed her night clothes and went into the bathroom. She could see her hands shake as she changed into her black night shorts and a red tank top. Carol stared in the mirror at her face, damn I look old, she thought to herself. Taking a few deep breaths she put on some cherry lip balm and sprayed herself with her lavender body spray. She heard Daryl finishing up with Sophia so she made a bee line for the kitchen to grab him a beer and her a bottle of water. She wanted him to stay tonight and there was one thing Daryl couldn't resist it was chocolate. She had baked double chocolate chip cookies earlier in the day, so she put a few on a plate for him. She took another deep breath and walked into the living room.

Daryl was already sitting down on the couch with the TV on. Carol smiled at him, "I have beer and cookies."

When Daryl looked up he swallowed hard, his eyes trailing up her long slender legs, and where the fuck did she get those little ass shorts? Anytime he'd been around before she always wore sweats. His eyes roamed up to the red tank top, damn red was this woman's color, not to mention he secretly wanted to thank whoever made tank tops so form fitting because her tits looked delicious. Daryl felt a hot stirring in his pants and he shifted uncomfortably trying to not think about what he wanted to do to her.

Carol handed him the beer and sat down next to him. This had become their normal nightly ritual, he would put Sophia to bed, Carol would bring him something to snack on, and they would sit together watching TV until one of them couldn't keep their eyes open. Usually Daryl would throw an arm around her shoulders or Carol would put her hand on his thigh, but it didn't get much further than that.

But tonight was going to be different, Carol needed more, she still felt the ghost of that one passionate kiss on her lips every night when he left and she wondered if it was just a onetime thing. Carol felt his arm go around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him taking a drink of her water, trying to decide what the hell she should do.

Daryl watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was thinking hard on something, he knew her long enough he could read her and she was definitely thinking about something. Daryl looked down at his beer, "So you freaked out by what 'Phia said earlier?"

Carol's head snapped up, "What did she say?" She really had no idea what he was talking about.

Daryl sighed, still not looking at her, "About me being your boyfriend. You alright with that and all?"

Carol smirked blushing she looked at the water bottle, "What part that she said it or that you are?" She looked up and smirked at him coyly.

Daryl felt his heart beat fast, she just said I am her boyfriend, well ain't that something. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Both, I ain't much Carol. I know you should have more than just some dirty red neck from the hills."

Carol moved setting her water bottle on the floor, her eyebrows wrinkling, "Daryl, don't say that kind of thing about yourself. You're so strong, the strongest man I know and you don't have to throw that around to prove it to anyone. You care more about what happens to Sophia then her own daddy ever has and the way you make me feel…." Carol couldn't believe she said that, she gasped and covered her mouth, not sure what to say. She knew she blew it; she looked down at her hand that was lying in her lap. She felt Daryl pull her chin up making her look at him. When she looked at his face he had a half smirk on his face.

Daryl smirked at her, "How do ya feel about me?"

Carol growled, "You know how I feel about you Daryl."

Daryl moved a little closer to her, his hand going to her bare leg, "No, I think you brought it up."

Carol groaned, "Well how do you feel about me?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he shook his head, "Oh no woman you started this, now answer the damn question."

Carol swallowed hard, her voice low, "I think I'm fallin' for you."

Daryl just stared at her for a minute, then he slowly leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. Carol kissed him back her hands going to his hair, lightly tugging on it as he deepened the kiss. Carol moaned as Daryl's hand moved from her hip roaming up until he cupped her breast in his hand. He gently squeezed the soft mound, "Fuck Carol, you're beautiful." Carol didn't have time to think he was back to kissing her, his hands going from one breast then the other. Daryl pulled back his hand ghosting over her collarbone, he leaned his forehead to hers, "I ain't ever had a girlfriend before, I'm gonna fuck it up sometimes."

Carol nodded, kissing the tip of his nose softly, "I'm going to mess up too. We're human."

Daryl swallowed, "I know, but I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you or 'Phia. I just want this so much, I know I shouldn't, I know I should be a man and walk away 'cuz it's better for you and 'Phia, but I just ….I want to be around ya all the time."

Carol felt a tear slip down her tear, she smiled at him, "You won't hurt us. You're too good a man. I trust you Daryl. I trust you with the most precious thing I have and that's Sophia."

Daryl took a ragged breath, "I ain't ever been with a woman unless I'm drunk, I just don't know….."

Carol kissed him hard, pushing him back against the couch. Before he could think she straddled him, she leaned her forehead against his, she whispered to him, "Don't think about it. Just let what happens happen. No pressure."

Daryl nodded, his hands going to her hips, Carol pulled away and reached over turning off the lamp. As she did Daryl cupped her breast and sucked her nipple through her tank top. Carol gripped his hair as the feeling of his tongue and the tank top against her nipple made her moan. Daryl's hands were slowly creeping up under the tank top. Carol wanted to tear the tank top from her body, but she knew he needed to take things slow, so she kept her hands in his hair.

Daryl couldn't believe how soft her body was; it felt like fine silk under his hands. He pushed her tank top up over her breasts, he looked up at her as he put his mouth to the bare nipple and suckled her, she threw her head back "Oh Daryl."

Daryl felt himself go rock hard, he flipped her laying her down gently on the couch, their bodies were on fire. Hands exploring, tongues tasting each other's mouths. When Carol snaked a hand up the back of his shirt he pulled away fast, sitting up on the end of the couch, breathing hard. Carol sat up, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What happened? What did I do wrong?"

Daryl put his head in his hands; he felt like a fool, if he did this, she would see how weak he was. She would see the scars that littered his body. "I can't do this…I'm sorry."

Carol rested her head gently on his shoulder, her voice low, "Is it the scars?"

Daryl snapped his head up, "WHAT?" He hissed through his teeth.

Carol recoiled a little, but kept her hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, I've felt them through your shirt, I promise it won't upset me. As long as you can look at mine and not get disgusted."

Daryl looked up and could see from the pale light of the TV the tears welling in her eyes. Carol trembled as she pulled off the tank top and turned her back, showing him a lifetime's worth of pain. Daryl ran his hand up and down her back feeling the raised and puckered skin. He saw her tremble and he moved closer to her kissing her back gently, Carol let out a little sob. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, his voice a whisper in her ear, "I love your imperfect perfection. You're perfect for me woman."

Carol turned around in his arms kissing him hard. Daryl lowered her to the couch again, this time he pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Carol ran her hands up and down his bare chest, Daryl smirked down at her, bucking into her core, Carol bucked her hips back. Daryl growled kissing her neck, his hand snaking down between them and rubbing her wet core through the thin shorts. Carol was panting as he worked his hand inside her pants, he stopped at the waist band of her panties, he was out of breath, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, her voice pleading with him, "Please, please touch me Daryl."

Daryl didn't need to be told twice, he ran his fingers into her panties, his finger slipping along her slick folds, he slowly began moving his finger on her hot nub. Carol buried her face into his shoulder as she moaned and panted his name. Daryl slipped one finger into her hot core moving it in and out of her. Carol grabbed his shoulders, "Don't stop please." He smiled down at her as she clamped down around his finger, her whole body shuddering hard against his.

As she came down he littered her neck with soft kisses, Carol was going to return the favor when they heard Sophia's sleepy voice in the hallway, "Momma?"

Carol and Daryl both froze, they looked over at the living room doorway and there stood Sophia, her little doll in her arms, "Momma, I heard noises, is everything alright?"

Carol wanted to crawl in a hole and die, "Everything is fine, why don't you go into the kitchen and get a drink I'll be right there." Sophia nodded heading into the kitchen, Carol sat up and grabbed her tank top putting it on quickly. Daryl sat up crossing his legs, trying to hide his painfully hard erection, he turned on the lamp and took several hits of his beer, hoping it help. He could hear Carol in the kitchen talking to Sophia. A few minutes later the two of them walked back out.

Sophia walked over to him, "Kiss good night."

Daryl nodded, "Sure peaches." Daryl leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carol smiled to him, "I'll be right back, I'll just get her to bed."

Sophia stopped in the doorway, "Daryl will you spend the night? I like having the bed to myself and momma will sleep out here if you stay."

Daryl looked at Carol and saw the hope in her eyes, she smiled at him and he knew he was totally screwed these two could get him to do anything. He was really close to kicking his own ass, but he knew he won't have it any other way, "Alright peaches, see you in the morning."

Sophia yawned and headed back to bed. When Carol came back she had a few pillows and blankets in her hands. Daryl laughed at her pointing at her, "You had her ask me didn't you?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "After what you just did to me I was going to ask you to stay but she beat me to the punch."

Daryl helped her move the old coffee table and they spread the blankets on the floor. Daryl kicked off his boots and lay back against the couch watching Carol check to make sure the door was locked. She checked one more time on Sophia and then came back in joining him on the floor. Carol crawled up to him kissing his neck, "Where were we?"

Daryl laughed as she started to unzip his pants, he grabbed her hand, "Unless you're on the pill, we can't. I just thought about it I don't have anything with me." Even in the dark she could see his cheeks were bright red.

Carol smirked at him continuing to unzip his pants, "I have to at least return the favor."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Oh, you don't…..SHIT!" She moved fast taking him in her hand and working him back up to full attention. She lightly flicked her tongue out across the head and he threw his head back, he had never had a woman go down on him and he now knew what all the fuss was about. He grabbed one of the pillows she had brought out and bit into it as she moved her warm, wet mouth up and down his shaft. He moved the pillow so he could watch her work on him, his hand going to her short hair. She started moving faster and faster, Daryl felt the tell tale tightening in his balls, "I'm gonna….Carol…FUCK!" He groaned as his hot seed spilled into her mouth. When he finally opened his eyes, she was staring at up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

Daryl ran a hand through her soft hair, "What're you smiling at?"

Carol shrugged, "Did I do alright?"

Daryl moved down so he was lying next to her pulling her onto his chest, "Fuck ya, never felt anything like that before. DAMN woman. If I knew you could do that with your mouth we would've been doing that a lot sooner."

Carol giggled, her hand running through his chest hair, her voice was low, as she stared at him, "I didn't know I could feel this way."

Daryl ran a hand over her cheek, "We need a bigger place."

Carol looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Daryl snickered, "Nothin' go to bed woman."

Carol snuggled into his chest, his words ringing in her ears. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, where they were going together, but one thing was sure she loved Daryl with all her heart. That thought scared the hell out of her and lifted her to heaven at the same time.

**I hope you really liked this one. I know how fluffy this was, but God I just couldn't help it. Things will be really cute and fluffy for a few more chapters, then Merle gets out of jail and the dead raise, but I promise this one will be worth it! Have a good night! Hugs, Kaye**


	5. Uncle Merle

Chapter 5…Uncle Merle

**Well, well, well….I wonder if you can tell who this chapter is about. That's right….this one should be a good one! Happy Easter to you all! Enjoy this one! Hugs, Kaye and Jess**

**-Daylight-**

After the night of Sophia's open house Daryl started sleeping over at their apartment more and more. He loved coming home getting a shower and heading to their place. He never saw himself as a person that would ever want a family of his own, but the more he was around them the more he realized he wanted a family with them. He had even taken Sophia out with him on a hunt and was surprised at what a natural the kid was. Now here he stood, Daryl Dixon, kid brother to the biggest bad ass Mason County had ever seen having a picnic with his two girls by his side.

He had agreed to the picnic after much begging from Sophia. The girl wanted to learn how to shot a gun after Daryl told her the story of his first hunt with Merle when he was just seven. Once Sophia found out he was using a shot gun at that young age, she wanted to learn all there was about guns and bows and well anything Daryl liked. Carol wasn't crazy about the idea, but Daryl told her that no woman of his wasn't gonna know how to handle a gun, so she agreed, but he could tell she wasn't happy.

So they found a large field outside of Senoia and had their picnic. Carol even set out a blanket for them to sit on, Daryl couldn't help but chuckle to himself that he, Daryl Dixon, was spending his Sunday afternoon with his beautiful woman and a kid that might as well been his.

So when they finished up eating Carol packed up their stuff while Daryl and Sophia set up cans alone an old fence. Daryl started with Sophia, showing her how to use his small handgun. Carol sat on the blanket watching, Daryl knew she was nervous but when Sophia hit her first can Carol jumped up clapping. After awhile Sophia got tired, so Daryl turned around grinning to Carol. He motioned with his finger for her to come to him, she smiled as she got up, when she reached him she gave him a soft kiss, which caught him off guard but he smirked. Sophia rolled her eyes, "Ewwww, that's just gross. Kid STILL here!"

Carol and Daryl laughed; he spun her around toward the targets, his breath hot on her ear, "Show me what you got woman."

Carol turned out to be not a half bad shot, which thrilled him. At least he would have peace of mind if Ed showed back up, though Daryl hoped the greasy fucker would take the hint and stay away.

By the time they got back to the apartment it was dark and Daryl carried a sleeping Sophia to bed. Once she was tucked in, he made his way down the hallway and stood in the doorway watching Carol as she cleaned up the kitchen. She was humming to herself, swaying her hips a little. Daryl couldn't fight the smile starting on his face or the heat building in his pants. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Carol's waist, his lips going to her neck. Carol sighed leaning back against his hard chest; she let out a soft giggle, "What are you doing?"

Daryl nipped at her neck, "Tryin' to get these clothes off."

Carol turned in his arms, grinning, "Well all you had to do was ask."

They had done just about everything you could do without sealing the deal. But Daryl had made a point of getting over himself and going to the pharmacy to pick up a brand new box of condoms. He had two burning a hole in his wallet. So when he saw her standing there by the sink he decided they had waited long enough. He knew Carol wasn't the type of woman that you fucked; she was the kind of woman you made love too, and tonight he was going to do just that.

He kissed her, their tongues fighting to take control. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and slowly started backing up toward the living room. Carol pulled away and saw he had already moved the coffee table and set out their blankets, for their little love nest as Sophia teased them. Daryl broke away from her long enough to turn off the lights and lock the front door. When he came back in, Carol was nervously sitting on their blankets with one wrapped around her, Daryl noticed her clothes in a pile and swallowed hard.

Daryl toed off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head. His hands were shaking as he unzipped his pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. He threw the pants onto the couch so he could grab the condoms when he was ready. He moved to the floor sitting next to her, he gave her a nervous smirk, "What're ya wearing under that blanket?"

Carol had only ever been with Ed, she figured Daryl had a hell of a lot more experience than she did when it came to this thing. She had really loved where their relationship had gone over the last few weeks. He had done things to her body that Ed never could. So when he came at her in the kitchen she knew tonight was the night. So when he went to lock the door she stripped and got under the blanket at lightning speed. Though they had done a lot of things, a lot of hot and sweaty things, they had never been completely naked together. She was afraid he won't like what he saw. She was five years older than him and in her eyes she wasn't much to look at compared to him. But when he undressed and came to her with that smirk on his face her heart grew heavy with the love she felt for him.

Carol looked up at him sheepishly, dropping the blanket from around her, "Nothing."

Daryl wanted to eat her alive when she dropped the blanket; he growled and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. He moved laying her back on the blankets. He hissed when their bare chests came together, it was heaven, feeling her skin on his. Daryl sucked and kissed down her neck moving to her breasts, damn did he love her tits. Carol moaned underneath him as he kissed down her stomach and then moved to her thighs. He smiled when he heard her begging him to taste her. Once his woman got going she was a wild thing, she wanted anything he wanted to do to her. He toyed with her a few more minutes until his resolve broke and he had to taste her. He buried his face into her hot wet core, his tongue diving deep into her. He added two fingers and began pushing them into her. She made the most maddening sounds when she was close and it took everything in his power not to cum while he listened to her go over the edge.

He gave her a minute as he slipped off his boxers and nervously moved so he was resting between her legs. He kissed her again, feeling her hands dig into his bare ass; he bucked into her and growled. Carol started kissing and sucking on his Adam's apple, oh the things this woman could do with her mouth were unbelievable. He reached above them and dug the condom out of his wallet. He pulled away from her a little propping himself up on his arm, he ripped the packet open with his teeth. He looked down at his sweet delicate woman underneath him as he put the condom on. She had her hands softly massaging his shoulders. Her face was so open, full of trust and love.

Carol felt him move so his tip was at her entrance. Daryl looked down at her, "You ready?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, I love you." He was still for a minute, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she had called him a good man, a brave man, and now she had said the three words that he had wanted to hear for so long and have someone really mean them. She loved him.

Daryl smiled at her, his woman, his voice cracking, "I love ya too woman."

Carol felt tears pricking at her eyes, she knew he loved her, he didn't have to tell her, he showed her every day in the little things he did for her and Sophia. But to hear those words and know he meant them, it was one of the best moments of her life.

Daryl slowly eased himself into her hot core, when he was finally in, they both groaned at the feeling. It was like they were made for each other. He slowly started moving in and out of her, kissing her gently, sweetly, he wanted this to be good for them both. Carol began moving up to meet his thrusts and he picked up the pace. He readjusted so his hands were gripping her breasts and he was above her, sweat was dripping from both their bodies. Both of them trying to keep quiet as they moved closer to their own paradise. When Daryl felt her clamp down around him, he thought he would go nuts, thrusting into her as hard as he could until he came with a growl.

He collapsed on top of her, Carol's arms going around him, holding him to her. Both their hearts beating fast as they came down together. Carol felt him start to kiss her neck again and she giggled, "If you start that again I'm might attack you."

Daryl smirked pulling back to look at her, a cocky as hell look on his face, "Well I do have another condom." With that he kissed her again, both of them well on the way toward round two.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl groaned as he opened the door to his apartment, he took the overtime because Sophia's birthday was coming up and he wanted more than anything to get the girl a bike. He saw her watching the other kids on their bikes and it broke his fucking heart that he couldn't just go out and get one for her. He had some money in savings but he was secretly saving that for a bigger place for the three of them. He didn't know what Carol would say, but he wanted to ask her when he had enough saved up to get them a halfway nice place. They deserved better and he wanted to give them that. He was glad at least Carol had finally broke down and bought the Jeep Cherokee, it wasn't very pretty to look at but he got it running just fine and at least now he knew her and Sophia weren't walking when he was off working at the mill.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the living room TV was on and a familiar duffle bag was sitting on the couch. Then his blood ran cold when he looked at the kitchen doorway, there stood his brother smirking at him, beer in hand, "Well look who finally showed up. Come give your brother a hug boy!"

Daryl went over and hugged his brother, feeling like his chest was going to explode when Merle picked him up into a bear hug, "Oh man baby brother it's good to be home."

When Merle let him go he stumbled back a little, "What're doin' out already?"

Merle huffed taking a pull from his beer, "What ya not happy to see me?"

Daryl clenched his jaw, "It's not like that, just wasn't figuring on you being here for another eight months."

Merle sat down on the couch, "Well they let me out. Some shit about overcrowding. So let's go tear up this fucking town, bust some heads. Let the fine folks of Senoia know the Dixon brothers are together again."

Before Daryl could answer the door opened and Sophia ran in, "Daryl, Daryl, you'll never guess…..Oh hello."

Daryl held his breath moving closer to Sophia in case he needed to step in. Merle sat up on the couch and his eyes narrowed at the girl, "Well what do we have here?"

Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat, "This here's Sophia, Carol's daughter. Sophia this is my brother Merle."

Sophia walked right over to Merle and held out her hand, "Hi Merle! Daryl's told me all about you! He said that one time when you went hunting you took down a black bear all by yourself. That had to be cool."

Merle stared at the little slip of a girl, who was looking at him with awe. Merle snorted taking another sip of his beer, "He told ya that did he?"

Sophia smiled, shaking her head, "He did! He said you're the best shooter he knows, that you were a sharp shooter in the marines!"

Daryl watched as Merle's face turned to stone, Daryl moved placing his hand on her back, " 'Phia go tell your momma I'll be right there for dinner."

Sophia looked up at Daryl and smiled, "Alright." She was halfway out the door when she turned, "Merle will you be eating with us?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh I won't miss it for the fucking world."

Sophia smiled, "Great! We're having deer roast tonight. You can sit by me Merle!"

Once she was gone, Merle stared at Daryl, "So this your little family now? Got yourself a woman and a makeshift kid, don't need me no more right?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "It ain't like that Merle. You're my blood, but Carol and Sophia …"

Merle stood up and Daryl braced himself for the punch but instead Merle started toward the shower, "Well I best go clean up, want to look my best when I meet this woman of yours."

Daryl fidgeted; he didn't know what to do, so he went over to Carol's. When he came into the kitchen she turned around and smiled at him, "Hey how was your day?"

Daryl grabbed her arms, "This is bad Carol. It's just fucking bad. Merle ain't let me have anything. I have to keep him away from you and 'Phia." He started pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair. He walked over and punched the wall leaning his forehead on it.

Carol sighed walking over and placing her hand on his back, rubbing soft small circles, "Daryl, it's alright. You're not your brother and after years of living with Ed I can handle merle. Besides I know you won't let him hurt us."

Before he could say anything there was a loud knock at the door, "Baby Brother you in there?"

Daryl sighed, but Carol just kissed his cheek, "Go on, let him in. It'll be fine."

Daryl opened the door and Merle grinned like a fool, "I figured ya were over here. Didn't want to miss dinner." Merle stepped in the apartment and made a bee line for the kitchen.

When Carol turned and saw the older Dixon, she forced a smile, "Hello Merle, thanks for coming over for dinner. Would you like a beer before hand?"

Merle looked her up and down, taking in everything about the woman that had his brother so whipped, "Beer'd be nice. Nice place ya got here."

Carol grabbed two beers from the fridge handing one to Daryl and then one to Merle, "It works just fine for me and Sophia."

Merle nodded sitting down at the table. Sophia came running in, her face lit up, "Merle! Wait till you have my momma's roast it's the best there ever was!"

Dinner would've been silent if it weren't for Sophia, she chatted on and on asking Merle a million questions about anything she could think of. Daryl watched his whole body on alert as he waited for his brother to really show his ass. After dinner was done, Merle thanked Carol for dinner and even let Sophia hug him.

Daryl walked him out, not sure what to think. Merle lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, "She can cook. I'll say that for her, a little old for ya ain't she?"

Daryl kept his eyes on the ground, "She's only five years older."

Merle nodded, "Well I'm meetin' Skeeter and some of guys down at Chance's bar tonight. I'd ask ya if ya wanted to come but I figure ya got other plans."

Daryl gave him a stiff nod, "You can have the bed, I'll be staying here tonight."

Merle let out a loud laugh, slapping Daryl hard on the back, "Well shit little brother you fucking her?"

Daryl turned bright red, "Don't be like that. Carol's a good woman."

Merle shook his head, "What ever you say little brother, just let me borrow your truck. Still have to get the bike out of storage."

Daryl didn't say anything he just fished his keys out of his pocket and watched as his brother took off. He let out a sigh of relief, all in all that went better then he thought it would.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl was woke from a deep sleep by a loud pounding on the door. He tensed pulling Carol closer to him, "What the hell?" Then the silence of the apartment was broken by his brother's voice.

"I know you're in there Darylina. Open up, I need to talk to you and your woman."

Carol groaned, "Jesus, is he drunk?"

Daryl sighed getting up and pulling on his jeans over his boxers and then his shirt, "Just stay there, I'll get rid of him."

Daryl opened the door and Merle smiled, he was higher than a kite, "What'd ya want Merle? It's three in the morning and I have to go to work soon."

Merle pushed Daryl hard making his way into the apartment. Carol was already getting up and Merle whistled when he got a peek of Carol pulling up her sweat pants, "Man oh man, now I know why you've picked this cunt over me baby brother, she's got a fine ass little body under her clothes. How about you let old Merle have a look at ya sweet heart?"

Carol hugged herself, "Merle, I think you should head home and sleep this off."

Merle took a step toward Carol, his face flashing with anger, "Don't you fucking tell me what to do you bitch! That shit might work with my baby brother here, but not with me!"

Daryl put himself between Merle and Carol, "GO home Merle, you're an ass when you're high."

Merle laughed, "Oh I'm an ass. I bet you never told her you use to get high right along side of me."

Daryl balled his fists at his sides, "Yeah about twenty fucking years ago when I was too fucking dumb not to know it was bad for ya."

Merle's face twisted, stepping closer to him, "You picking this little family of yours over blood boy? Let me tell you something boy, it's just a matter of time before you start beatin' on them like pa did us. Ya ain't no good boy, only one that can ever love ya is me."

Carol was pissed, not only did he come over in the middle of the night high, but he was tearing Daryl down right in front of her, "Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

Daryl shook his head, "Let it go Carol. It's fine. Come on Merle, we need to get you home."

Merle laughed, "My home is where you are boy. I guess I'll just lie right down next to the missus here. We can share baby brother."

Carol growled at him, "Fuck you Merle. You need to get out of my house!"

Merle advanced toward Carol, but Daryl dropped his shoulder tackling him to the ground. He tried to pin his arms, but the older Dixon was stronger and he rolled them over. When he finally had Daryl under him, he began punching him, "You ain't nothing without me boy, NOTHING." Carol jumped on his back pulling him off Daryl, who was half in and out of it.

Merle slammed his head back into Carol's, she saw stars and fell back hitting the floor hard. It was then that everything froze, "DON'T YOU HURT MY MOM OR DAD!" Standing there in the doorway was Sophia with Carol's handgun in her hands. "I thought you were gonna be my uncle! I thought you were a hero! You taught Daryl everything and I thought for once that maybe I'd have an uncle to teach me stuff and but you are just like ED! And I won't let you hurt them."

Merle watched in awe as the little girl clicked off the safety, just like Daryl taught her. Merle held up his hands, "Come on sugar, put that down. This here was just a misunderstanding."

Daryl had come too and had watched the whole scene, he crawled over to Sophia holding his ribs, "Sophia sweetheart, it's alright. Give me the gun."

Sophia shook her head, "NO! He's going to hurt you or momma."

Carol stood up, "Sophia honey don't do this. Merle's just had too much to drink is all."

Daryl placed his hand over Sophia's hand, slowly taking the gun from her. The little girl collapsed into him, sobbing, "I was so scared! I …..thought…..he…would….."

Daryl held her tight against him rubbing her back. Carol rushed over to them, taking Sophia and then helping Daryl stand up. Daryl squared his shoulders still holding onto his ribs with one hand and Sophia with the other, "Go home Merle. We'll talk about this shit tomorrow."

Merle swallowed hard, "I'm….shit little one…I didn't….Damn it boy you know I don't mean this shit."

Daryl glared at his brother, "Go Home."

Merle nodded his head, as he walked toward the door he reached out to touch Sophia's back and Daryl slapped his hand away and pushed him. Merle was in shock, in all the years Daryl had been alive he had never hit him first, Merle felt sick to his stomach, "Alright…see you tomorrow boy."

Once Merle was gone Daryl slumped against the wall, Carol quickly took Sophia and ran to lock the door. Carol hugged Sophia close to her kissing her head, "It's alright sweetheart. That was very brave baby. Now run and get momma the first aid kit so we can fix up Daryl."

Carol put her down and helped Daryl into the kitchen sitting him down. Carol grabbed a towel and started wiping at the blood on his face, her face twisted with worry. Daryl grabbed her wrist, "You alright?"

Carol nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes, "I'm ok. I just thought…he was hurting you…Sophia with the gun."

Daryl pulled her into his lap, cupping her face, "I'm sorry woman. I would understand if you don't want me around."

Carol's face hardened, "Don't you do that! Damn it Daryl, we're a family! You can't just push us …." He cut her off by kissing her gently.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "I ain't going anywhere woman. No one has ever stuck up for me like you and 'Phia did tonight. And anyway you heard that girl she called me her dad, I can't leave her."

Carol's eyes widened, "She did call you her dad. Are you ok with that?"

Daryl smiled through his busted lip, his eyes shiny, "I'd be damn lucky to not only have the love of that little girl, but also of her momma."

Carol whimpered with happiness, snuggling into his chest, "Well then it's lucky for you, you have both."

Daryl nodded seeing Sophia standing in the doorway, he motioned for her, "Come 'ere little peach." Sophia came to them, hugging both her mom and Daryl, thinking how nice it was to have a real family, even if Merle was part of it.

**Ok, there you go….uncle Merle was an ass, but don't worry the only one to get through to him is Sophia! I hope you all have a great weekend! Hugs, Kaye**


	6. Birthday Wishes and Nightmares

Chapter 6…..Birthday Wishes and Nightmares

Well, again can't believe the response to this one! It really is fun to write. I had a few questions about this story; YES the dead will be coming in about three chapters or so. Also Merle won't be a true bad guy, he cares for his family which you will see in this chapter I hope you all have a wonderful weekend, it is so warm here and we never get that in Ohio! Well Happy Easter and on with the story….Hugs, Kaye

-Daylight-

The next day Daryl pulled himself from he and Carol's little makeshift bed on the living room floor and he groaned. His ribs were on fire and there was a dull roar in his head. He sat up trying to will himself to get up and get ready for work. He could already hear Carol in the kitchen making coffee. Damn woman had him fucking spoiled, she didn't need to get up till seven, but every morning at five she got up and made him coffee and breakfast and packed him a lunch. He sighed pulling himself off the floor and walked bare foot into the kitchen.

Carol turned when she heard him, her face clouding with worry, "I don't think you should go in today."

Daryl scoffed sitting down at the table with a wince, "I've worked with worse, 'sides I need the overtime to get 'Phia that bike she wanted for her birthday."

Carol brought him a cup of coffee and a few pain killers, "She'd rather have you in one piece you know."

Daryl nodded, catching her wrist and pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach, "If I stay home, will you stay home with me?"

Carol laughed kissing the top of his head, "I can't its summer and the library is always packed with kids every day. Besides Sophia would be here so what you have in mind would be hard to do."

Daryl moved his hands down to her ass squeezing, "Well there's always the bathroom." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed kissing him gently, mindful of his busted lip.

Carol pulled away packing her lunch, "So, are you going to stay home today? I think you should. I can make you lunch; you could sleep and rest up. Let your ribs have time to heal."

Daryl sighed, his ribs were really killing him, "Shit, I haven't fucking called off in the six years I've been there."

Carol smiled at him, "Well there's a first time for everything. Come on, I won't worry so much if I know you're resting up."

Daryl sighed standing up, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder, "Alright, but you've got to leave 'Phia here with me today. Last night was a cluster fuck and I think she could use a break from the library today too."

Carol smiled over her shoulder at him, "You want to keep her all day? Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded his head, "Yup, she's my kid too. She said so." His smile getting bigger as he said the words.

Carol turned in his arms, her hand going to his cheek, "How'd I get so lucky?"

Daryl kissed her quick, pulling away from her, "Come on woman, if we try really hard you can lay back down for awhile, before you have to go to work. Don't worry about lunch or any of that shit; I think I can feed the two of us."

Carol let him lead her back into the living room, she didn't sleep, but he did. She just laid there stroking his hair staring at the man who had totally taken her heart. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but she was so glad he was all hers.

-Daylight-

Daryl woke up to someone poking him in the side; he opened one eye to see Sophia sitting on the floor in her mother's spot smiling at him. Daryl cleared his throat propping up on one elbow, "Hey peaches."

Sophia smiled, her hair still crazy from sleep, "Hey, where's momma?"

Daryl yawned, stretching, "She went to work, I took the day off to hang with you. That alright?"

Sophia shook her head, "Yes! This is so cool. I mean I love the library, but I get to hang with you all day! Can we go hunting?"

Daryl felt the burn in this ribs and shook his head, "Well not today peaches, can't go out there with my side fucked up. But maybe we can get a few things done around here and go see mom at work. What do you think?"

Sophia nodded her head, "I love it!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Daryl hissed at the contact, Sophia pulled away, guilt all over her face, "I'm so sorry."

Daryl ran a finger down her little button nose, "No biggie. Let's get some breakfast."

After breakfast he and Sophia were cleaning up the apartment when he heard a knock on the door. When Daryl saw it was Merle he sighed, "Sophia why don't ya run along to your room and clean up for your momma?"

Sophia eyed Merle hard, "You sure it's alright?"

Merle huffed, while Daryl nodded to her, "It's fine peaches, go on." Sophia took one last look at Merle and headed down the hallway and disappeared.

Daryl turned to Merle, "What do you want?"

Merle looked like shit, Daryl could tell he was hungover and itching for a high, "I came over to check on ya. Saw your truck here and ya never miss work. I'm really sorry I upset the girl last night."

Daryl folded his arms, "Yeah, well ain't that normal with ya. You just can't let me have anything good; ya got to fuck it up."

Merle sighed, "Ain't like that baby brother, you can't just pick up a new family and leave old Merle behind. We're blood, boy!"

Daryl moved closer to him, hissing through his teeth, "Didn't say I couldn't do both! You're the asshole that came busting in here last night hitting me and throwing Carol around and scaring Sophia half to fucking death! Because of your shit last night my ribs are so fucked up that I couldn't go to fucking work today so I lose out on over time I was gonna use to buy that kid a fucking bike for her birthday. You could've been part of this, but you fucking blew it!"

Merle frowned, "Ahh, come on little brother, it's always been you and me. You can't leave Old Merle for some cunt and her bat shit crazy rug rat!"

Before Merle could react Daryl grabbed him by the throat and had him pinned against the open door. Daryl's eyes were wild, he talked through clenched teeth, "I swear to fucking God if you EVER, EVER, call them anything other than their names I'll fucking kill you blood or not!"

Merle was getting ready to answer when Sophia's voice came from behind them, "Daryl? Is everything alright?"

Daryl turned to see her staring at him and Merle; her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. Daryl released Merle, "Yeah, Merle was just leavin'."

Daryl released Merle and the two brothers stood there glaring at each other. Sophia walked toward them and put her hand in Daryl's. She knew they shouldn't be fighting, "Merle, my birthday is in two days. Daryl said we could put off some fireworks and Momma said I could have a few friends over and have pizza. I know it's just a kid party but would you like to come?" She looked up at him hopeful.

Merle looked down at the little girl, "Why would ya want me here?"

Sophia gave him a smile and took his hand with her free hand, "Because you're family silly! And Daryl always says nothing is more important. So will you come?"

Merle looked at Daryl who was still glaring at him, then back down to Sophia, "Sure kid I'll come."

Sophia nodded her head, "GREAT! Ok we better get going Daryl if we're gonna surprise momma at lunch."

**-Daylight-**

Merle had watched as Daryl took the kid and left in his truck. He went back into Daryl's apartment and paced back and forth. What the fuck was going on? He was gone for six fucking months and he comes his brother had a fucking instant family! But he was his blood, not them. He growled sitting down on the couch. He couldn't lose Daryl; the boy was the only person he loved in the world. He had to know that Merle loved him. Merle sighed maybe he just needed to get out for awhile, clear his head.

That afternoon Merle took a walk down town, snickering to himself as the good town folks crossed the streets to avoid him. Merle had planned on going over to Skeeter's place and get himself a bag of the good shit. He had gone to the bank earlier and taken out some of the money he had saved; his plan for the night was to get so high he won't even remember his own name. But that was before he saw the bikes sitting outside the local toy store. He sighed, Daryl's words ringing in his head; if it wasn't for him his brother would be buying that little girl a bike for her birthday. Merle could feel a strange feeling twisting in his gut; he realized he felt guilt over his little episode last night. Merle shoved his hands into his pockets, "Fuck."

Two hours later he wheeled the pink bike into Daryl's living room. As he put the kick stand down Daryl came out from the bedroom with a large duffle bag. Daryl stared at the bike, "What the hell is that?"

Merle muttered, "Ya said the kid wanted a fucking bike, so I got her one. What ain't it the right one?"

Daryl had to fight back the smirk that wanted to spread across his face, "Nah, she'll love it. Pink's her favorite color. Listen 'Phia and I are going out to Jake's on I-42, you want to come with and help pick out fireworks?"

Merle felt a large sense relief, "Yeah, I ain't doin' nothin'."

Daryl nodded his head, "Alright, I packed a bag so the place is yours. I'll give ya ten minutes and we'll meet you at the truck."

Merle nodded, "Alright."

As they made their way to the firework stand, Daryl flipped through the radio stations. He finally stopped and listened to what one of the news reporters was saying, "There are reports that this virus has spread now to most of the larger cities. If you see the infected call the local authorities and stay away. This virus is high contagious. The CDC and Washington are telling people not to panic. We will be following this ever changing story."

Merle looked over at Daryl and the two shared a look, nothing about this virus sounded good.

**-Daylight-**

Sophia could hardly contain herself the night of her birthday. Her momma had baked her favorite cake and ordered pizza for her and her four friends. After eating pizza and cake, the five little girls went outside to the parking lot where Carol had sat a blanket for them. Carol laughed watching Merle and Daryl as they lit fireworks and ran. Merle almost set his jeans on fire and Daryl had accidentally shot a bottle rocket at Merle. Though the two brothers bickered back and forth, they seemed to be having fun listening to the girls as they squealed happily each time a firework went off.

Finally it was present time and Sophia sat on the floor of the living room opening up her presents. Her mom got her some new clothes and a radio for her room. Daryl made her a simple bow with a quiver and her very own arrows. Sophia was so happy it was the best birthday she ever had and then Merle rolled her bike into the living room, she almost exploded in happiness. Sophia covered her mouth with her hand, "Is it for me?"

Merle huffed, "Well unless your momma wants to ride it to work! Of course it's yours."

Daryl wrapped an arm around Carol's waist, "It's from Merle."

Sophia walked toward the bike studying the hot pink bike with pink and silvers streamers. She looked at Merle and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love it Uncle Merle! Thank you!"

Merle stared at Daryl for a minute; he couldn't believe he was so comfortable with this kid hugging him. Hugging was not something Dixons did. He wanted to kick his own ass, as he patted her back, "You're welcome kid."

**-Daylight-**

Carol was exhausted when she got home the next night. Work at been crazy, the news of this virus was spreading and it was all anyone could talk about. Carol and Sophia had stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner; people were buying bottled water and anything else they could get their hands on. Sophia hugged close to her mother as they got their things and headed home. Carol was opening the door when Sophia sighed, "Momma I left my bag in the car."

Carol smiled at her, "Alright you run and get it."

When Carol opened the door she saw blindsided by something heavy coming down on her head. When she fought to pull herself from the floor and she felt the pain of a boot slamming down into her back. Carol let out a scream and tried to crawl away, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ed grinning at her, "Hello honey I'm home, did you miss me? They let me out, all freaking out over this virus. So I got out and the first thing I wanted to do was to come to see. Now I think we have some lost time to make up for. Let's see what the redneck thinks about me fucking his woman." Ed laughed as he turned her over, straddling her legs; he began pulling at her clothes.

Carol clawed at him, thrashing under him, trying to kick or punch, but he was too strong. He ripped opened her shirt and bit down on her breast. He sat back smiling at the mark he had left, when the door was kicked open, to reveal Merle. Merle tackled him off Carol, giving her time to pull herself up. The two men rolling around the living room. Carol went into her hall closet and got her handgun. When she got back to the living room, Ed had picked up the TV and was getting ready to slam it into Merle's head. Carol fired twice hitting him in the back.

Merle wasn't sure what the hell happened, one minute he was sleeping off a hangover and the next minute Sophia was in Daryl's apartment screaming that her momma needed help. When he kicked in Carol's door rage hit him that ANY man would touch what was his brother's. But when Merle heard the shots, he just hoped that Sophia hadn't gotten the gun. Ed fell landing next to him, the bastard's eyes already closed. Carol saw standing in the doorway holding the gun in her hands loosely, her whole body was shaking. Merle pulled himself up off the floor and went to her, "Give me the gun now little sis. Don't want to hurt Old Merle right?"

Carol felt as if she was having an out of body experience, "I didn't mean….he was….I just….Oh God Merle! I killed him; they'll put me in prison. What will happen to Sophia?"

Merle grabbed the gun and put it in the back of his pants, his hands going to her arms, "It's alright. Ain't gonna let you and the kid to get separated. Just take a few deep breaths." Merle guided her into the kitchen helping her sit down.

Carol stared at her hands and then through the doorway at Ed's body, "Where's Sophia?"

Merle knelt down in front of her, "She's just fine, kid's at me and Daryl's place. Told her to lock the door and not open it unless it was me or Daryl."

Daryl walked through the door, "What the …FUCK! What happened?" He rushed to Carol's side his hands going to her face and then his eyes down to her shirt, "DID THAT MOTHER FUCKER…"

Carol just pulled his face toward hers their lips bushing together, "I'm fine. Merle saved me. But I shot him, I killed Ed." Her voice breaking and tears streaming down his face.

Daryl held her looking up at Merle who ran a tired hand over his face. Daryl opened his mouth, but was cut off from the moans coming from the living room. Daryl stood up and Merle spun around to see Ed standing there, his eyes now a milky grey color. Walker Ed stumbled toward them; Daryl looked at Merle, "I thought he was fucking dead?"

Merle nodded, reaching for the gun he had tucked in his pants he fired three shots. The first two hit his chest, while the third hit him square in the head; Ed fell to his death for a second time. Daryl held Carol as she sobbed into his chest, Merle looked at him, "You think that's this virus they've been talking about?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't fucking know, but maybe we should pack up the bike and truck and get the fuck out of here. We can head to Granddad's old hunting cabin up in the woods until all this shit blows over."

Merle nodded, "You pack up you and the missus. I'll go keep an eye on the kid."

Once Merle had gone, Daryl turned his attention back to Carol. He kissed her head, "Ya alright woman?"

Carol nodded against his chest, "What's going on? Daryl I'm scared."

Daryl hugged her tighter, "I know woman, I know. But I won't let nothing happen to you or 'Phia. I need ya to be strong for me."

Carol held onto him for quite awhile, just listening to the beating of his heart, if she knew one thing was for sure, Daryl would do anything to keep her and Sophia safe and for now that was enough.

**Alright….hope you enjoyed! I'm off to bed, the Easter bunny comes tomorrow! Happy Easter Hugs, Kaye**


	7. The Cabin

Chapter 7…..The Cabin

**Well tonight is the night! Call me crazy but I plan on hoping against HOPE that we get a CARYL moment tonight! GOD, what I won't do for a holding of hands, hug, or dare I say a kiss. A declaration of love is just crazy, but a girl can hope! I kept hoping they would kill off Tryese so that I knew they won't put him with Carol, like in the comic book. But I know this; if Carol or Daryl die tonight we RIOT! If they NEVER give us CARYL…..well we storm the castle! LOL….sorry…I'm better now. **

**Well hope your Easter was awesome! Here's the next update! Big hugs, Kaye and Jess**

**-Daylight-**

They made it as far as the elementary school where Sophia went to school, when they saw the first herd. The dead were slowly creeping along the field behind the school; some were in large groups feasting on people who had fallen trying to get away. Sophia whimpered and Carol hugged her to her side, "Don't look baby, don't look."

Merle idled the bike up to Daryl's window, "What the fuck is going on?"

Daryl looked back over to the field and shook his head, "I have no idea brother. We need to go."

Merle nodded, "I'll take the lead." Daryl pulled behind Merle as they made their way out of town. The place was in mass chaos. People were trying to pack up their cars, children were crying. Stores were being torn apart. As they passed the sheriff's car, Daryl winced when he saw the man was being torn apart by a group of walkers.

Carol hugged Sophia tighter to her, looking at Daryl, she had tears streaming down her face. Daryl didn't say anything; he just kept his eyes open trying to focus on the road. When they finally got clear of town Merle led them down a few dirt roads. Sophia's sobs had trailed off to just small huffs of air, Carol stroked her hair, "It's alright baby. We're with Daryl and Merle, they will keep us safe."

Sophia looked up at Daryl, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked over at her, "Yeah peaches?"

Sophia let out a sob, "You'll protect us right?"

Daryl nodded his head, reaching out for the girl, "Yeah peaches, I'm gonna take care of you and your momma. You two get over here." He motioned for them to get closer. Carol put Sophia on her lap; Daryl's arm went around the two of them. "Ain't gonna let anything happen to either of ya. Now try to rest peaches. Momma and I will keep watch."

Carol started to scoot back toward the door, but Daryl grabbed her knee, his eyes on the road, "Stay there." Carol just nodded, she was only moving to give him some space, but if he wanted them close then she wasn't going to move. She had never felt the terror that she was feeling.

An hour after they left, Merle pulled them to a stop at a small cabin. Carol took a deep breath as Daryl put the truck into park. He got out of the truck and grabbed his crossbow; he also grabbed a gun for Carol. He leaned back into the truck, handing it to her, she looked at it fear all over her face. Daryl grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "I'll be right back. We need to make sure this place is safe. You stay here, lock the doors and make sure you keep this at the ready. I told ya I'd keep you safe, but you have to help me out. Stay here and keep your eyes open."

Carol nodded, before he shut the door she reached for him, "Be safe, I love you."

Daryl nodded, "I know, I will."

Carol watched as the two men made their way inside the cabin. Carol hugged Sophia close to her when they both disappeared inside, thankfully Sophia had fallen asleep. Now the sound of her daughter's breathing was all Carol could hear. She had her eyes scanning behind the truck and didn't see Daryl and Merle come back out so when he tapped on her window she jumped with a little squeal waking Sophia.

Daryl sighed, as she unlocked the door, both of them sat there crying. What the hell am I suppose to do with them now? He rolled his eyes and grabbed Carol's shoulders, "Everything's fine. Cabins clear, come on now, let's get you two inside."

Carol knew he was irritated with her, so she did her best to calm herself and Sophia as they walked into the small one room cabin. Merle came in behind them, "Not the Ritz, but it'll do for now."

Daryl motioned to Carol and Sophia, "We're gonna take the couch it folds out into a double and Merle's gonna take the cot. So let's get comfortable. I'm going out to get us something to eat. Merle's gonna keep watch. You both stay inside alright."

Carol nodded; Sophia looked around miserable, "Where is the bathroom?"

Merle chuckled, "Come on kid, we got an outhouse out back. I'll go with ya."

Sophia looked up at her mom and Carol forced herself to give her a smile, "Go on, you've always wanted to camp, looks like we are."

Sophia nodded her head and went with Merle. The little girl grabbing his hand tightly as they went out the door. Carol hugged herself staring at the old couch, as she went to grab the pillows off, Daryl spun her around and pulled her to his chest, "It's gonna be alright. Just a matter of time before someone figures out what the hell is going on and then this whole thing will be behind us."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, as he cupped her cheeks, "Carol, I need you to be strong, can you do that?"

Carol looked up at him and nodded, "I will, for you, Merle, and Sophia."

Daryl looked into her blue eyes and gave her a smirk, "I love ya woman, don't ever forget that. Now I'm going to get us some dinner."

When Merle and Sophia came back, Merle set up the radio struggling to get a radio station. When he finally did, Sophia sat down next to him on the cot, while Carol stood near them hugging herself. The news was terrifying. _"This hour the news is grim, we have confirmed reports that Washington and Los Angeles have fallen to the dead. Repeat, Washington and Los Angeles have fallen. If you see the dead run, do NOT try to help them. The only thing that will stop them is a shot to the head. Hospitals are filling up with people that the virus is taking; so far there is no cure for the virus. If you are bitten you will die. Refugee centers are being set up in all major cities, backed up by the National Guard. We have reports from all over the world that the dead are raising. Stay inside_ and wait for further instructions."

Carol had her hand over her mouth, Merle looked sick, Sophia was sobbing into Merle's shirt clinging to him, Merle ran his hand up and down the girl's back trying to calm her. The door opened and all three of them jumped. Daryl looked at them, "What's going on?"

Carol went to Darylwrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his shirt, "They're everywhere."

Daryl hugged her close looking at Merle, Merle nodded, "Radio said Washington and LA fell. Hospitals are filling up with sick folks. They said the only way to put on down is a shot to the brain. It ain't good boy."

Daryl nodded, his grip on Carol tightening, "SHIT." The four of them stayed like that for the longest time, no one said anything, what was there to say.

Finally Carol took the meat from Daryl and quietly went over to the small hot pad and started frying up the rabbit. Sophia went over to her and did what she could to help.

Daryl motioned for Merle and the two brothers went outside to talk. Daryl chewed on his cheek, "What're gonna do?"

Merle sighed looking out at the tree line, "We're gonna do what Dixons always do. We're gonna push the fuck on. Stay here until it's not safe then find somewhere else."

Daryl nodded looking at the ground, "We could try for that old quarry we use to fish in. Lots of hills and rocks, might slow the fuckers down a little."

Merle nodded, "That's a good idea boy. Need some tents and shit. Probably get those over in Mason City."

Daryl looked at Merle, "That's a fucking bigger town than Senoia, how do you think we'll be able to do that?"

Merle chuckled, "Remember that hunting store is right on the edge of town. We don't have to make the city just grab what we need and go. We'd move a lot faster without them."

Daryl frowned, taking a step closer to his brother, hissing through his teeth, "I ain't leavin' them!"

Merle held his hands up, "I ain't askin' ya to leave them. I'm sayin' maybe we should go alone, leave them here for the time bein', grab the shit we need and come back for them."

Daryl paced, shaking his head, "No way in hell, if we get cut off from them, or one of us dies, they're as good as dead. They're family NOW! My family!"

Merle scowled, "I fucking get that, but we could be in and out in minutes."

Daryl got right in Merle's face, "I get that! But they can wait in the fucking truck too! I ain't letting those two out of my sight. I get they ain't your problem, they're mine." Daryl stormed back into the cabin, slamming the door, the whole cabin rattled.

Merle sighed looking out at the woods, "They're my family too, little brother."

Daryl lay awake, Sophia was curled into Carol and Daryl had his arm wrapped around the two of them. He gently kissed Carol's head, he glanced over at Merle who was wake staring up at the ceiling. Daryl was getting ready to get up when they heard the first moan. Merle was up at the door like a shot, Daryl eased away from Carol who was already staring at him wide eyed. Daryl brought his finger to his lips, she nodded leaning over she quietly whispered to Sophia who bolt up clinging to her mother.

Merle looked at Daryl, Daryl looked outside and wanted to scream, there were at least twenty of them making their way across the clearing toward the cabin. Daryl looked at Carol and Sophia, "We have to go."

Merle grabbed Sophia as Carol ran around the room gathering everything she could. Finally Daryl grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, "We're out of time." They made a run for the truck and bike, throwing the few things they had into the back of the truck and took off. Daryl nodded to Carol, gently squeezing her hand, there had to be somewhere safe for them, there had to be.

**-Daylight-**

The next morning Carol sat staring out the windshield of the truck as Daryl and Merle made their way into the small hole in the wall sporting goods store. She had Sophia shoved on the floor of the truck, the little girl held a gun in her hands and even though she was shaking, the little girl kept quiet. Carol saw movement out of the corner of her eye, before she could react there were two walkers clawing at her window. Sophia screamed into her arms as the two dead things tried to get inside the truck. Carol felt her heart pounding in her chest as she moved to the driver's side door. She scanned the area and saw it was just the two, so she looked at Sophia, "I need you to lock this door. You hear me? Don't open this unless it's one of us. Do you understand?"

Sophia nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "Wait for dad mom, please!"

Carol cupped her daughter's face, "I have to keep the route to the truck and bike clear. I don't know what they're facing in the store, so I have to keep the path to the truck clear. Be my brave girl." Carol kissed her daughter hugging her hard and then she slipped from the truck. As soon as she did the two walkers advanced toward her, she raised the gun and shot the first one, but it hit the chest. The shot slowed it down but he kept coming. Carol heard Sophia crying in the truck and she tried to block it out. She aimed and shot again this time it hit the walker in the head. The second walker was almost to her, she steadied herself and raised the gun again, she closed her eyes and fired. She heard a thump, when she opened her eyes both walkers were on the ground.

Carol shook as she walked back to the truck. Sophia let out a loud sob as Carol slid onto the seat, pulling her daughter into her lap, "It's fine. See I told you I'd be fine. Calm down sweetie, please calm down." Carol rocked her back and forth, her eyes scanning around them; Carol wondered what kind of hell God had unleashed on them.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl and Merle took down the few walkers they came across and were in the sporting goods store grabbing tents and anything they could find when they heard the gunshots. Daryl looked at Merle both of them feeling fear, Daryl grabbed the stuff he had picked up and ran towards where they had parked the bike and truck.

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, he could see Carol and Sophia in the truck, but laying there were two dead walkers. Daryl threw his stuff in the back of the truck, he pulled at the truck door but it was locked. Daryl slammed his hand on the window snapping Carol out of her trance like state. Daryl ripped open the door, grabbing at both Carol and Sophia, "Are ya bit? DAMN IT WOMAN answer me!"

Carol shook her head, her voice small, "No, I'm not bit."

Daryl grabbed Sophia letting the girl wrap around him, he paced back and forth, he was furious, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? JESUS! You could've been killed! Did you think about that Carol? I told you to stay in the FUCKING TRUCK!"  
Sophia was sobbing in his arms, "Please don't be mad. Please daddy Daryl don't be mad. Please don't hit mommy."

Daryl froze looking into Sophia's tear filled eyes, "I ain't ever gonna hurt your momma. You hear me?"

Sophia nodded slowly, her voice was a whisper, "She was just trying to help."

Daryl nodded, "I know." Daryl looked over at Carol who was standing half unsteadily by the truck.

Daryl felt Merle's hand on his back, "I got her. Come 'ere kid, come to old Uncle Merle." Daryl handed Sophia to Merle, the girl throwing her arms around Merle's neck hugging him tight.

Daryl walked over to Carol; he put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Carol nodded her head, looking down at her hands, "I saw them and I had to make sure you and Merle could get back to the truck. I'm sorry." Her last words coming out in a whisper.

Daryl pulled her to him, hugging her, "You did real damn good woman, just don't do that again. Scared the shit out of me."

Carol nodded, "I wanted you to make it back safe."

Daryl sighed, looking over at Merle. Merle motioned toward the vehicles, "We've gotta move ya all. Make the quarry by night fall."

Daryl loaded his family back into the truck and fell in behind Merle. The quarry would be good for them, maybe they'd be safer there, if anywhere was safe anymore. He glanced over at Carol and Sophia, there had to be somewhere safe.

**Alright, sorry I didn't post last night. I was on Walking Dead overload. Hey it might have been just a second, but the two of them holding hands and Daryl squeezing her hand back. I thought my body would explode! Reedus said that he thinks Daryl and Carol will get closer, but he doesn't know how close. They HAVE to give this to us! It's the greatest love story! OH MY GOD….ok, enough of my feels. Do your thing! Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that. Next update they finally make the quarry! Here comes the others! I got some wicked plans for them all…..LOL.**


	8. The Quarry

Chapter 8…..The Quarry

**Alright so I'm posting the video for this one today! I'm almost done with it so check it out by going to youtube and go to the Reedus Renegades channel!**

**I'm really excited that we have finally have gotten to the show! Now Jess and I will be changing somethings from the show, but we will be playing off the show. Hope you enjoy!**

**We own nothing, not a single thing! If we did CARYL would've happened already!**

**-Daylight-**

The Quarry had been a great idea, but when they got there others were already there seeking shelter from the world gone crazy. Daryl had to talk Merle down when they saw the cop, Daryl didn't like the look of him either, but he had to keep Carol and Sophia safe and he figured that there was safety in numbers. So the Dixons set their camp up on the edge of the makeshift camp. Merle took the smaller tent, while Daryl, Carol, and Sophia took the larger one. Once they were settled in Carol took Sophia to meet the other kids that were in camp. Daryl had told Carol and Sophia not to wander out of his sight line; he didn't know these people and he sure as hell didn't trust them.

Merle had headed into the woods to hunt, saying he didn't like the way the fucking cop was eyeballing him. So that left Daryl sitting at their small fire, his eyes scanning the people as they went about their day. He saw the cocky looking cop slowly making his approached and Daryl wanted to growl, but he didn't.

Shane gave him a tight smile, hooking his thumbs into his waist band, "Hey Daryl, I was wonderin' if I could have a word?"

Daryl squinted looking up at him, "Yeah?"

Shane took a deep breath, "We're setting up a watch schedule and I was hoping you and your brother would take a watch."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we can do that. Just let me know when."

Shane nodded kneeling down, "We ain't gonna have any problems here right?"

Daryl glared at him, "Why would you fuckin' think we'd have a problem?"

Shane chuckled, "I've seen your type before, just let me say if I see anymore bruises on your wife then you and me and gonna have a big problem."

Carol and Sophia had chosen that moment to walk back toward their camp. Daryl looked over Shane's shoulder and snickered when he saw the rage on her face, "I ain't the one you got to worry about."

Carol softly patted on Sophia's back, "Sophia sweetie why don't you head down and play with the other kids?"

Sophia smirked at Shane knowing he was about to get an ass chewing, "Sure momma."

Once Sophia was gone she advanced on Shane, her finger wagging at him, "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you accuse Daryl of hurting me! For your information these bruises are from my ex husband! An abusive bastard who beat the hell out of me on a daily basis. Daryl saved me from him! Daryl would never, EVER put a hand on me. Now you just go on and find someone else to bother."

Shane shuddered, "But I heard you tell Lori that your husband did that to your neck and cheek."

Carol scoffed, crossing her arms and standing next to Daryl, "Yeah, my EX husband! Daryl and I are….well we are…..what are we?" She turned to Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl put his arm around her pulling her close, "Ain't nobody's business what the fuck we are. All you need to know is that she's mine and I'm hers and it's my job to keep her and that little girl safe. You got that Officer Prick?"

Shane let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah I got that. You all have a nice day now."

Daryl tightened his grip on Carol's shoulders, "Self righteous asshole."

Carol nodded leaning against his shoulder, "Sorry he treated you like that."

Daryl nodded sitting back down, "Do you ever feel like you'd be better off with someone else?"

Carol sat down hard next to him, she cupped his face making him look at her, smiling at him, "Listen good Mr. Dixon, because I ain't gonna say this again, you are the best man I've ever known besides my own father. I'd die for you Daryl, that's how much I love you. When I look at you I see all the wonderful things that I thought I'd never have in my life, so please don't let that idiot get to you."

Daryl sighed, pulling her into his chest as they sat there by the small fire, his voice was low, "I love ya too woman."

By dinner Carol had a small dinner of squirrel and beans cooked up, she was just getting ready to ask Daryl where Merle was when he stumbled into camp, slapping Carol on the ass, "Hey sis, what's for dinner?"

Carol stared wide eyed at Daryl, "Merle are you alright?"

Merle laughed flopping down on the ground, "Right as rain little sister, right as rain. What's for dinner?"

Daryl got up from his spot next to Sophia and took the plate that Carol was holding handing it to Merle, he sat down next to his brother, "You're high."

Merle laughed, making the others in the camp look up and stare at them, "Hell yeah baby brother, you want some? It's good fucking shit! Helps make things not so shitty."

Daryl stared quietly at his plate, "You can't be getting high right now. Need you thinkin' clearly in case a herd of walkers comes through."

Merle scoffed shoveling his food into his mouth, "Fuck that, we can get the hell out of here, ain't no big deal."

Daryl groaned, "You should eat and get some shut eye."

Merle had already finished his plate, he threw it down and scanned the camp, "I think I might just make my way down there and get to know these two pretty little blonde things. Might get my dick wet tonight."

Carol glared at Merle, "Keep your talk clean around Sophia."

Merle laughed stumbling to his feet, "Awww, shit, she knows what you two do when she ain't around. Hell she could probably give my dumb ass brother some pointers."

Carol stood up, "Don't talk about him like that! If anyone around here is a dumb ass it's YOU!"

Before Daryl could react, Merle slapped Carol sending her to the ground. Merle stared down at her, "Oh shit, little sister I'm so fucking sorry…." His words were cut up by the fist to the mouth. Merle felt himself fall back hard on his ass, when he looked back up; Daryl was towering over him, his crossbow in his hands. Sophia was crying holding onto her mom who was holding her cheek, blood dripping from her mouth.

Daryl kicked at Merle's feet, "YOU BEST get your ass in that tent and go to sleep. No one wants to deal with your shit tonight."

Merle huffed pulling himself up, muttering, "I didn't mean to hit 'er. God damn bleeding heart little pansy. Had to take in a fucking woman with a god damn kid."

Daryl growled, "GO THE FUCK TO BED!" Merle glared at Daryl once more before disappearing into his tent. Daryl stood outside Merle's tent until he heard him snoring deeply.

Sophia had already gotten a rag and some water to clean up her mother's lip. Daryl looked down at her, "Yeah alright woman?"

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Yeah. I'm sorry I just couldn't let him talk about you like that."

Daryl smiled at her, his hand ghosting over the now forming bruise, "You two should get some sleep. Gonna go check in with the assholes down there and make sure we're good for the night. I'll be right in. 'Phia tuck in your momma."

Sophia smiled, "Yes daddy." Daryl's heart swelled with pride as he walked away toward the old man with the fucked up hat and the asshole cop.

Dale looked up and smiled at Daryl, "Evening Daryl, how are things up your way?"

Daryl scowled, "Good, need any help tonight?"

Shane raised an eyebrow at him, "It didn't look like everything was good up there. What's your brother's problem?"

Daryl felt his fist ball at his side, "Ain't nothin' wrong with my brother, what's wrong with you asshole?"

Dale got in-between the two men, "Ok, Shane take a walk. Daryl we're good tonight, Morlaes is taking night watch, but if you can tomorrow that would be a great help."

Daryl nodded glaring at the cocky looking cop one more time before he retreated back up to where his tent was. Daryl knew one thing he planned on beating the shit out of Shane the first chance he got.

**-Daylight-**

Sophia stretched slowly; when she opened her eyes she noticed she was alone in the tent. She tore open the tent flap and saw her mom and Daryl kissing each other good morning standing by the fire. Sophia giggled and they broke the kiss looking back at her. Daryl smirked, "Well peaches, you gonna sleep all day or do you want to come huntin' with me?"

Sophia bounced up and down on her knees, "REALLY?"

Daryl laughed, "Yeah really, now come on get a move on we're burning daylight."

Sophia dressed quickly and ate some breakfast. By the time she was done Daryl had packed a small bag with water and trail mix for them. Sophia kissed her mom good bye and the two set off into the woods. When they got far enough away from the camp Daryl stopped and handed Sophia a knife, "Now I'm giving you this in case something happens, I really don't want you telling your momma just yet that I'm letting you run around with a knife so this is our little secret till I can convince her it's a good idea."

Sophia nodded staring in awe at the knife in her hands, "I promise."

Daryl nodded, "You have to be careful with it, ya go cutting off your hand I'll beat your ass with the last of my strength."

Sophia laughed, "The last of your strength?"

Daryl nodded, his face grim, "Yeah 'cuz if you cut off your hand I'm pretty sure your momma will fucking kill me." Sophia's face turned serious at the thought of her mother being that pissed, Daryl was right she might kill him.

They hunted for hours, Sophia trying to stay as quiet as she could. Daryl was slowly tracked a deer when he heard the first moans, "Shit. 'Phia in that tree."

Sophia felt fear beating in her heart as Daryl pushed her up into the tree. She watched as he took on four walkers, the first two he took out with his cross bow. The third he went at with his knife, but the fourth one got past him and came at her in the tree. Sophia pulled her legs up as high as she could, but the walker was faster and grabbed her leg. Sophia took a deep breath pulling the knife from her pocket. With all her strength she plunged the knife into the top of the walkers head, tumbling on top of the now twice dead thing.

Daryl turned around and felt his blood run cold as he watched Sophia kill the walker and then tumble out of the tree on top of it. Daryl ran to her, " 'Phia!" He picked her up running his hands all over her, making sure she wasn't scratched or bitten. He pulled her into his chest when he figured out she was fine, Sophia cried into his chest, "It's alright peaches. You did good baby girl. It's alright."

After a few minutes Daryl sunk to the ground holding the sobbing girl in his arms. Sophia finally calmed down pulling away she looked at Daryl, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

Daryl smirked at her, wiping the tears from her face, "Baby girl, you did fucking good. I'm real proud of you, but maybe we shouldn't tell your momma about this."

Sophia let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, she might go ape shit."

Daryl's mouth fell open, "Shit, you can't be talking like that. Damn girl you're picking up bad habits from me and Uncle Merle."

Sophia chuckled burying her head into his chest, "It's because I'm a Dixon now."

Daryl sighed looking at the body of the walker, "Yeah kid you sure as hell are a Dixon now."

**-Daylight-**

Merle was pulled from his sleep by the asshole cop's voice. He laid there rubbing the sleep from his eyes wondering why his head felt like a sledge hammer was beating the hell out of him, then he remember after his hunting trip he had stumbled across three walkers in the woods. Two of them were kids. After he put them down he made a bee line for his bike where he had his stash, his hands had been shaking when he popped a handful of pills. He was a bad man and had done a lot of bad shit in his life, but seeing those little kid walkers, that had fucked him up. He had sat in the woods crying like a pussy after he had killed them. The only thing he could think to do was get high off his ass to forget about the pain.

He heard Carol's voice and groaned, he needed to get out there and make sure the cop was keeping his hands to himself. Merle stepped out of the tent, his eyes narrowing on the cop.

Shane smirked at him, "Good morning Merle. I was just telling Carol here we have a group making a run into the city for supplies. Wanted to know if Daryl wanted to go, but he's off hunting already with Sophia. So what do ya say? Will you go for us?"

Merle looked over at Carol, seeing her face made him feel like a bigger shit heel than he had before, he briefly remembered hitting someone and now he knew it was Carol. "Yeah I'll go, but Carol goes with me. If Daryl's gone with 'Phia I ain't leaving her here."

Shane nodded, "Alright, Glenn is in charge. You leave in twenty minutes be ready."

Once Officer stick up his ass took off, Merle took a few steps toward Carol, "Sorry about last night."

Carol nodded, "If you ever treat your brother like that again in front of me I'll slit your throat in your sleep. We clear?"

Merle swallowed hard, "Yeah, crystal clear."

Twenty minutes later they were loaded into the van heading toward the city. Merle had slipped a few pills into his pocket just in case he needed a little escape while out on the run. He leaned over to Carol, "You sure you're alright going?"

Carol grabbed his hand squeezing gently, "What can happen? I'm with you right? I know you won't let anything happen to me."

Merle smiled at her, "You bet sugar." Merle just hoped he could keep that promise.

**-Daylight-**

When Daryl and Sophia made it back to camp they found their site was empty. Daryl took half of his kills and walked them down to the olive oyl looking bitch, what was her name, Lori, that's it.

Lori looked up at him and smiled, "Are those for us?"

Daryl nodded, " 'Phia and I had a good hunt. Thought we'd share. Have ya seen Carol or Merle?"

Lori nodded, looking at Sophia as she stood talking to Carl, "They went into town on a run."

Daryl's face twisted in anger, "What? She went into town? Who the hell thought that was a good idea?"

Shane walked up and stood next to Lori, "It was your brother's idea. Shouldn't be a big deal, our guy Glenn does it all the time, we haven't had a problem yet."

Daryl wanted to rip the smug look right off that asshole's face, he moved closer to Shane, "You better fuckin' pray my woman comes back in one piece or me and you are gonna have a problem."

Daryl didn't wait for him to answer he just grabbed up Sophia and stalked back to their camp, his mind on overload worrying about Carol being out there with of all people Merle.

**Alright! There ya go….Now I'm throwing it to Jess who is going to write about the trip to Atlanta! So fun! Have a great day! Kaye**


	9. Atlanta

Chapter 9…..Atlanta

**Well here we go! This should be fun; I hope you all enjoy our take on Atlanta. Merle is damaged just like Daryl is; he just hides it under the drugs and bad ass attitude.**

**-Daylight-**

Carol couldn't believe the smell that seeped from every inch of Atlanta. They parked by a small construction place and worked their way through the streets under Glenn's supervision. Carol had a large hammer that she had already used to take down several walkers. Her arms hurt and her legs ached from running, but Merle kept pulling her along. They were almost to the department store when two walkers came up behind her and Merle surprising them all. The walker that grabbed Carol took her down. Merle caught himself and drove his knife up into the walker's skull.

When he saw Carol struggling under the walker that took her down, he felt something terrifying going through him. He grabbed the walker by the back of the rotten shirt and threw it aside as Glenn rammed a lead pipe into the things head. Merle pulled Carol up running his hands all up and down her looking for bites or scratches. "ARE YOU BIT? ARE YOU BIT?"

Carol shook her head, a tear threatening to roll down her cheek, "No, I'm fine."

Glenn hissed at them, "We need to move."

Merle nodded grabbing Carol's arm and dragging her down the street after the rest of the group. When they got into the department store Glenn gave everyone jobs, telling them to be alert. He put Merle on the roof keeping a look out, while Carol was sent to find clothes for the children of the camp. She kept her eyes open and worked fast moving through the department.

Merle stood on the roof alone gazing out at all the dead that were stumbling around. He felt his throat well up; he sat down hard on the gravelly surface, his sobs coming out in ragged bursts. He could've lost Carol, he knew how much Daryl loved this woman, not to mention he would've been letting down the little peach, and he couldn't stand that. He reached into his pocket and popped the pills he had put in there earlier. He leaned his head back and let the wind blow across his face as he waited for the pills to take him away from the hell of life.

Carol was awe struck when Glenn came back with a man in a sheriff's uniform. As Glenn was telling the story of where he found Rick they heard shots being fired on the roof. The whole group ran as fast as they could up the stairs. When they opened the door to the roof they saw Merle screaming down at walkers as he shot as many as he could.

T-Dog advanced on him, "Man you need to get the fuck down from there! You want every walker in the city down on us?"

Merle jumped off the ledge marching menacingly toward T-Dog, "You say somethin' to me BOY?"

Carol raced between them, her eyes locking on Merle's, "NO! Not here! Merle I need you to make sure I get back to camp. Don't do this. You can't do this. You know noise attracts them, please stop this."

Merle reached around Carol and hit T-Dog in the face. Carol felt herself shoved hard, when she turned she saw the cop, Rick on top of Merle handcuffing him to the exhaust on the roof. Carol ran to them, pushing Rick off Merle, "You don't have to do this! He's a jack ass but he'll listen to me."

Rick shook his head, "I'll let him out as soon as he settles down."

While Rick and Glenn took the others to find a safe way out, T-Dog sat with Jacqui nursing his busted lip. T-Dog waved his hand at Carol and Merle, "Carol you seem like a nice woman, why do you put up with him and his white trash brother?"

Carol glared at him, "I'm sorry he did this, Merle is a jack ass, but he's Daryl brother so I put up with him. Daryl is nothing like his brother you just have to get to know him. He won't judge any of you but I guess you won't give Daryl the same treatment."

Carol blocked them out turning to Merle, "You have to stop this. We have to get home back to Daryl and Sophia. I can't do it alone!"

Merle sighed, rolling his head back, "Oh shit sis, it's no big thing. Just needed a little something to make the day go faster."

Carol slapped him hard, "You stupid son of a bitch! You got high while we were here? I swear to God when we get back to camp I'm going to let Daryl put an arrow in your ass." She got up from him and went to look over the edge of the building, watching the ever growing group of walkers. She hugged herself praying that they would make it out of this.

A while later Rick came back up and gave T-Dog the key to the cuffs, telling them the plan to get a box truck and pull it up to the front doors of the department store. Carol walked over to T-Dog, "Please unlock the cuffs, I'll keep him under control."

Just as T-Dog was going to unlock him, Andrea opened the door and screamed at them, "They're here, we have to GO! HURRY!"

T-Dog turned tripping, the key going down the storm drain. Carol screamed watching it fall, but there was nothing she could do. Merle was bucking wildly trying to pull himself from the cuffs. T-Dog looked at Merle, "I'm so sorry man, I really am. I'm leave the tools. Carol come on we have to go."

Carol had tears streaming down her face, she pulled from his grip, glaring at him, "I'm not leaving! You can't leave!"

T-Dog dropped his tools and ran for the door. Carol sat down next to Merle as he screamed, she cried holding onto him, rubbing his back, "It's alright, I won't leave you. Just relax."

Merle looked at her through tear filled eyes, "You have to go! I won't let you get killed 'cuz of me!"

Carol leaned her forehead against his, shaking her head, "No, we're family Merle I won't leave you."

After a few minutes they both settled down. Merle was sobering up fast; he motioned to the tool bag that T-Dog had dropped, "Bring those to me."

Carol nodded grabbing the tools and bringing them over to him. Merle looked through the tools; he pulled out a screw driver, putting it into the lock, "Grab the hammer sis." Carol did it nodding to him. Merle steeled himself, "Ok, I need you to hit the screw driver as hard as ya can. Can ya do that for me?"

Carol took a deep breath and nodded, "I can do that." She drew her hand back and slammed the hammer into the screw driver. Merle screamed in pain as the metal dug into his hand.

Merle looked at her, speaking through gritted teeth, "Ya got to keep going till this comes unlocked." Carol nodded, she swung the hammer three more times trying to block out Merle's screams of pain. Finally the cuffs came unlocked freeing him.

Merle threw his arms around Carol, the two hugging hard. Carol pulled back, "Are you alright?"

Merle nodded, standing up pulling her with him, "I'm fine. Nothin' that can kill me but me. Now grab those tools sis, we're gonna need them."

Merle and Carol worked their way out of the department store through the fire escape. He led her through the streets until they found the same car dealership that Rick and Glenn had taken the mustang. Merle found them a nice black SUV. Getting the keys he loaded him and Carol up, he nodded to her as they made their way out of the city and back to camp.

-**Wanted-**

Daryl watched as the red mustang pulled into camp, alarm blaring. He and Sophia had been sitting by the fire nervously awaiting Carol and Merle's return. Daryl felt Sophia's hand slip into his, "Do you think they're alright?"

He squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile, "Everythin' is gonna fine 'Phia. Let's go down and hug your momma."

They slowly moved toward the rest of the group as they watched Rick reunite with his family. Daryl couldn't help but feel bad for the man; almost everyone in the camp knew about the asshole Shane and Rick's wife Lori. Sophia stared at the box truck, when T-Dog came walking toward the group. "Daddy Daryl, where are they?"

Daryl looked at T-Dog, "Where's Carol and Merle?"

Rick looked up setting his son down and pushing him behind him, "There was a problem back in Atlanta."

Daryl started pacing; Jacqui had come to grab a hold of Sophia who was crying, "What kind of a problem? They get bit?"

Rick shook his head, "Your brother was causing problems. I had to handcuff him to the roof."

Daryl felt his blood burn, "What'd ya mean ya handcuffed him? Did you leave him on that roof?"

Rick started to speak, but T-Dog spoke up, "I panicked I dropped the key. I tried to get Carol to leave him but she won't leave him. It's my fault."

Daryl saw red as he charged T-Dog, but before he could make it to the man, Shane tackled him from the side the two crashing to the ground. Sophia let out a scream as Daryl and Shane rolled all over the ground the two men slamming their fists into each other. Daryl heard Sophia break loose of Jacqui screaming, "Don't hurt my daddy!"

Daryl looked up long enough for Shane to get him in a head lock. Dale grabbed Sophia, rubbing her back, "It's alright, settle down."

Rick knelt down in front of Daryl, "We need to have a calm conversation here. I'm sorry they got left behind. Your brother put us all in danger, I had to do something. No one wanted to leave him there and if I had been on the roof I would've made sure Carol made it back. Now we all panicked, your brother brought down a herd on us. Now I want to go back first thing tomorrow morning and get them. Now if Shane lets you go will you calm down? You're little girl needs you."

Daryl nodded his head, his eyes fixed on Sophia. Shane slowly let him go, Sophia kicked Dale, making the man let her go and she ran at Daryl collapsing in his arms. Daryl stood up glaring at the group as he hugged Sophia close to him. He walked her back to their part of camp he walked them into the tent and sat down rocking her, tears slipping down his face. He tightened his grip on the little girl in his arms, HIS little girl. Daryl cleared his throat, "We're gonna get your momma and Uncle Merle back. I swear peaches. I swear." Sophia nodded, burying her heard back in his neck.

That night they only left the tent to wash up and eat. Sophia didn't leave his side. Lori and Andrea had come by to check on them, but Daryl just growled at the women. Sophia didn't talk to them, she just buried herself into his side, her anger at the group for leaving her mother behind was almost as strong as Daryl's.

Night had set in, Daryl knew he had to get Sophia to bed, she was already sleeping, her head in his lap. He slowly brushed his hand through her hair, making silent promises to her that he would bring her momma back to her. If not he would spend the rest of his life, keeping this little girl safe. He noticed a commotion on the RV and then Andrea came running toward them, "There's headlights coming."

Sophia stirred, "Is it my momma?"

Andrea grinned, "Don't know sweetie, but it might be."

Daryl felt his heart hammering in his chest. He picked up Sophia with one arm and grabbed his crossbow with the other and half ran to the RV. Praying to whoever was listening that they would be the ones stepping out of the car.

Carol wanted to cry when they pulled into the quarry. As they got closer they could see Dale and Glenn on the RV, the others were there with their weapons drawn. Merle grabbed her hand squeezing it, "I told ya we'd make it."

Carol didn't even wait for the SUV to stop she opened the door and flung herself toward Daryl and Sophia. Sophia screamed when she saw her momma, "MOMMA!"

Daryl thought he was having an out of body experience as he dropped his crossbow to catch her in his arms. He felt her tears on his chest as she shuddered against him, "Oh woman, baby, let me look at ya."

Carol felt him sit Sophia down; Sophia hugged onto her mother's leg, as Daryl ran his hands all over her, looking for bites. Merle chuckled behind them, "She's fine baby brother. Just had to do some fancy lock picking and high jack a ride."

Daryl glared at his brother, pulling Sophia and Carol behind him, "You mother fucker!" He lunged at Merle, but Carol grabbed his waist.

Carol hugged him to her, "Please not tonight, we fought our way back here. Please, not tonight. Just take me and Sophia back to our tent and we'll deal with all this tomorrow. Please Daryl."

Daryl slowly relaxed his body, he was glad his brother was alright, but if it hadn't been for his asshole attitude Carol won't have been in trouble to begin with. He grabbed his crossbow putting it on his back and tucked his girls under his shoulders heading to their tent.

That night after Sophia fell asleep he laid there next to Carol, kissing her from her jaw to her thighs. He had been given a second chance with this woman and he wasn't going to waste it. He looked over at Sophia's sleeping form and then down at Carol, "If I could I'd marry ya woman. Make that little girl mine."

Carol choked back a sob, "I'm already yours and so is she."

Daryl nodded leaning his forehead to hers, "I don't know what I'd do if somethin' happened to ya."

Carol smiled up at him as she slipped her hand down his pants, making him moan, "I hope you never find that out."

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with everything he had. Carol stared up at him as he pulled down her panties slowly, their bodies hidden under the sleeping bag. Carol pulled him from his pants her hand going up and down his shaft; he smiled at her as he entered her. Hugging her tight to him they made love quietly, enjoying every kiss, every touch. When Carol had finally fallen asleep Daryl laid there staring at the top of the tent trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do about Merle? Hell should they even stay with this group after they left her. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let either Carol or Sophia out of his sight again.

**Alright there's the Atlanta chapter! Hope you liked it! Drama drama drama! **


	10. Safety in Numbers

Chapter 10…Safety in Numbers

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a really, really long weekend at work and I was too busy to post on this one. I hope you like it! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Daryl carried Sophia with one hand and drug Carol with the other. They were going to have a long ass talk about her taking off to Atlanta and getting herself left behind. When they got to their camp site, he sat Sophia down on a log and glared at Merle who had walked up behind them, "You think you can fucking stay sober long enough to keep an eye on the kid?"

Merle nodded, feeling bad for all the shit he got Carol into and knowing that in all his life he had never been in danger of losing his brother as he was now. "Yeah, I'll sit with her."

Daryl grunted and pulled Carol into the tent. When he finally zipped up the door he turned looking at her standing there rubbing her wrist, he had hurt her when he drug her to the camp. He felt guilt hit him, he hadn't meant to be rough, but god damn it she had scared the hell out of him. He sighed reaching for her wrist, his words soft, "Sorry if I hurt ya."

Carol looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, "It's alright, it wasn't you. I've had this wrist broken so many times that even Sophia has hurt it."

Daryl sighed pulling her into his chest, "Damn it Carol, I thought I fucking lost you today! What the hell would I do if something happened to you? What about Sophia?"

Carol nodded sobbing into his chest, hiding her face, "I know, I'm sorry. When Shane asked him to go I could tell something was still off about him, I didn't want him to get hurt so I went with them. I don't know what he took, but he took something and then he went crazy. They only hand cuffed him when he got out of control. When T-Dog dropped the key, he panicked and I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't leave your brother." She collapsed against him, sobbing hard; she had been so scared all day. Her mind had drifted back to Daryl and Sophia. What would happen to them if she and Merle dead in the city? But now standing there with his arms around her, she was exhausted and scared.

Daryl pulled her away from him, cupping her face in his hands, "I understand what you did. That's why we need to get the hell away from him. He's gonna get you or Sophia fuckin' killed."

Carol shook her head, "No, you can't! He's your brother and you love him. We can't leave him. I promise me and Sophia will stay close to you and not go off alone with him again. Please Daryl, he's family and there's safety in numbers."

Daryl looked at her tear stained face and he couldn't take it, he pressed his lips to hers, savoring the feel of her against him. He was getting ready to pull her down onto the sleeping bags when a scream pierced the air.

**-Daylight-**

Merle had been sitting outside the tent listening to his brother say he was going to leave him behind. Merle scoffed heading into his tent, fuck his brother, if he wanted him gone, then he was fucking leaving on his terms. He had just opened his tent his bags in his hands when he saw the walker moving toward Sophia from behind. Merle sprang into motion, knife drawn as he leant over the girl and rammed the knife into the dead things skull. Sophia screamed and moved just in time for the walker to fall. Merle saw more of them lumbering toward them.

Daryl was out of the tent in a heartbeat, Carol right behind him. Daryl raised his crossbow and shot a walker that was right behind Merle and Sophia. Daryl pulled Carol putting her between him and Merle, the woman picking up her daughter as the two men worked killing walkers as they made their way toward the others. Sophia was screaming and crying into her mother's shoulder. Carol watched as a walker bit into Amy and one ripped apart Jacqui. There was death all around them. They finally made it to the center of camp where Rick and Shane were guarding Lori and Carl. Daryl shoved Carol and Sophia toward the other woman. The four men making a solid wall to protect the women and children. When all was said and done the walkers were down, but so were many of their people.

Daryl stood there panting as he scanned the camp, it had been so close. If they hadn't all been waiting up for Merle and Carol they might've all been dead. Daryl turned seeing his girls huddled together crying and holding each other. He closed the distance and hugged them both hard, knowing how close he had came to losing them. Sophia broke free of him and launched herself into Merle arms. Daryl watched as his brother let out a hard breath.

Merle thought for sure he had gotten to Sophia too late, so when the girl jumped into his arms, he couldn't help the relief that flooded his system. The kid had really wormed her way into his heart. He hugged her hard, "Oh peaches, I thought we lost ya."

Sophia pulled away, tears still falling, "Thank you for saving me Uncle Merle."

**-Daylight-**

It had taken hours to get Sophia to lie down. Carol finally got her to lay down when Lori offered to watch over her and Carl in the Grimes tent. Carol was exhausted from dragging walker bodies to Daryl's pickup. She scanned the camp seeing Andrea sob over her sister's body, Dale knelt down next to her speaking softly. Shane and Rick were standing looking over a map on the hood of Shane's jeep. She saw Daryl slowly make his way toward them; he looked up at her and nodded. They had decided as a family to follow the group for as long as they could, there really was safety in numbers, so they would go where they went, at least for now. Carol nodded back to the man that in every sense was her husband, she trusted her with all she had, even her daughter.

Daryl stood listening to the two men argue over the best place to take the group. Daryl sighed, causing Rick to look over at him, "Hey Daryl. Everything alright with your family?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah we're all fine. Sophia is a little shook up, but she's fine. Listen, my family, we're gonna go with ya. Help out where we can. I'm gonna go up and search Merle's shit and find his stash, throw it out. You won't have any more trouble with him. Carol and I think there's more safety if we stick together."

Rick smiled, "Sounds great. I'm really sorry that Carol and Merle got left behind. Please let them know."

Daryl nodded, "If that shit happens again, if my woman gets left behind, you best not come back without her."

Rick sighed, "That's fair."

Shane shifted on his feet, "Can we get back to the question at hand?"

Rick glared at Shane, "Why don't we ask Daryl where he thinks is best?"

Shane huffed, "Sure let's ask the resident redneck where he wants to go."

Daryl rolled his eyes, his hand gripping the strap of the cross bow hard. Rick shoved Shane, making the man stumble back a little, "Daryl the choices are Fort Benning or the CDC." Rick pointed at the map showing Daryl the two different places, Daryl stared at the map not sure what to say or do.

Daryl took a step back, "Well I'm guessing if there's a cure for this thing it'd be at the CDC. That's where I'd go, but I'm just a dumb ass red neck."

Rick smirked at Shane, "The CDC it is then."

Shane huffed storming away, but not before he yelled over his shoulder at Carol, "You're husband just got our asses killed."

Carol looked at Daryl, she could tell by the look on her man's face he wanted to murder the cocky cop. Daryl watched him walk away, he looked over at Rick, "You'd better get your boy before someone puts an arrow in his ass."

Rick chuckled, "Try not to do that, I'd see it as a personal favor. Shane might be a dick, but we need his strength to keep our families safe."

Daryl nodded heading toward Carol. Carol looked up at him wiping the sweat off her brow, "How'd it go?"

Daryl ran a hand over her cheek wiping away at the walker blood, "You need to go rest, ya look exhausted."

Carol nodded, "There's too much to do, I'm fine. Can I have a hug? I know I'm covered in guts, but can I have a hug?"

Daryl smirked pulling her against him, they both chuckled, "I think we both smell pretty bad."

Carol nodded her head smiling up at him, "Yeah we need a bath."

Daryl kissed her on the lips, giving her ass a little pat, "Yup, tonight we'll sneak down to the water and take a little bath together. I'll help ya wash your naughty places."

Carol giggled pushing him playfully away, "Shoo fly, I got stuff to do."

Daryl laughed watching her walk away, "I know woman, you got lots of shit to 'DO'." Carol turned red and laughed shaking her head as she walked away.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl slowed his steps as he approached the camp; Merle was sitting outside the tent, looking like shit. None of them had slept the night before. They had been working all day moving walker bodies and burying their dead. Merle was taking a long drink; he looked up and nodded at Daryl, "Hey."

Daryl nodded back, "Hey, need to talk."

Merle sighed, crossing his arms, "I ain't going anywhere. I know you're pissed, but I love that little girl and I saved her ass last night. She's part of my family too. And Carol she's part of my family too, damn woman stayed by my side when I got my ass cuffed on that roof. I would've died, I owe her!"

Daryl raised his hands, "Whoa, that's not what I was going to say. I want to your stash. It's the drugs or us. You chose."

Merle huffed, "Fuck! You can't do that!"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't give two shits, you're either a sober part of this fucking family or you're gone. I love ya, you're my big brother but I got a family of my own to worry about here. So pick."

Merle sat there glaring at his brother for a few minutes, then he stood up and went into his tent. He sighed as he grabbed his bag of drugs. He walked out handing them to Daryl, "Here, you happy?"

Merle watched as Daryl dug through the bag taking out the Meth he threw it into the fire watching as Merle flinched. He double checked the rest of the bag; he pulled out all the pain killers and threw the antibiotics back at Merle, "Keep those."

Merle looked at the bottles in Daryl's hands, "Where ya going with those?"

Daryl sighed, "Don't you fuckin' worry about it."

Merle sat down hard as Daryl walked away. Carol had been in the tent and heard the exchange between the two men. She came out of the tent and walked over to Merle hugging him around the neck, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you big brother."

Merle scoffed, "Yeah anytime sis."

**-Daylight-**

Daryl made his way to the RV where Dale was working under the hood. He wasn't sure why the man really dug at him. He figured it was because the old man reminded him of his granddad; the man had been one of the only bright spots in Daryl and Merle's life. So talking to him, made Daryl a little sick, but he knew the group could use the pain killers if they got in trouble along the way.

Dale turned from the hood of the RV and gave Daryl a small smile, "How's it going Daryl?"

Daryl shifted nervously on his feet, "Hey, hate to ask but can you hide these in your RV?"

Dale looked down at the prescription bottles, "What are these?"

Daryl sighed, "I took away Merle's stash, I burnt what wasn't of use and kept the pain pills just encase we need them."

Dale nodded, his smile getting bigger, "This might help Jim. We have him resting in the RV. Thank you so much Daryl."

Daryl nodded heading back toward his camp. He needed to get his family packed up. He just hoped the CDC would be a safe haven, but he doubted anywhere was safe anymore.

**Alright that's that….onto the CDC! Hope you enjoyed hugs, Kaye!**


	11. CDC and Highway

Chapter 11…CDC and Highway

**Oh thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I've been trying to write in-between working today and writing for a side job. I hope you all enjoy my take the CDC with Merle along! Watch out world! Liquor and Merle….not good.**

**Ok, I don't own anything…just my love for CARYL and my (only in my mind) marriage to Reedus….HA! I joke! I know most of you are married to him in your minds too! Hugs y'all, Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Carol gripped Sophia close to her as they stepped into the large elevator. Carol tried to steady her breathing, she was horribly claustrophobic and the crammed elevator wasn't helping matters. She felt Daryl's hand on her back; he leaned into her ear, "Are you alright?"

Carol just nodded her head; if she talked she would cry. She had her reasons and she didn't want to tell him or anyone for that matter what they were. When the elevator opened they all followed Dr. Jenner down a long hallway to an exam room. Sophia looked up at her mom, her eyes wide, "I'm afraid of needles momma." Her voice shaking as she spoke.

Merle knelt down in front of her, smiling softly, the smile he only gave to the little girl, "Well we'll go first peaches. You sit on Uncle Merle's lap and watch me get mine and then I'll hug ya while he does yours. Don't tell nobody but I hate needles too."

Daryl scoffed; Merle had never met a needle he didn't like. Merle looked up at his brother and glared at him, Daryl held up his hands feigning innocence. Merle looked back at Sophia holding his hand out for her, "You ready peaches?"

Sophia nodded following Merle over to the Dr. Jenner, "We'll go first doc."

Dr. Jenner smiled at Sophia as Merle sat her down on his lap, "You helping your daddy through his blood test?"

Sophia gave him a weak smile, "He's my uncle, my daddy and momma are over there." Sophia pointed at Daryl and Carol, Daryl's heart swelling with pride at the little girl. He put an arm around Carol and felt her shiver; he looked down at her but didn't say anything.

Merle sat still as he got his blood test, then he wrapped his arms around Sophia as Jenner got her ready for hers. Right before Jenner stuck her, Merle looked at Sophia, "What was that?"

Sophia looked at Merle, "What?"

Merle frowned, "Did you break wind on my lap young lady?"

Sophia turned ten shades of red, "NO! That's nasty Uncle Merle."

Dr. Jenner smirked at her, "All done."

Sophia looked at him, "What? I didn't even feel it."

Merle chuckled pushing her gently off his lap, "You're welcome peaches. Now let's get out of the fuckin' way so the others can get their needle stick."

Sophia grinned up at the crazy rough looking man, she was really glad her momma had met Daryl. At that moment she was thrilled to have someone like her Uncle Merle around too.

**-Daylight-**

As Jenner walked them down the hallway that held the offices, he told them all about the hot water and the pull out beds in most of the offices. While the others were sighing at the thought of hot showers, Carol was having more and more trouble breathing, "Are we underground?"

Jenner looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you claustrophobic?"

Carol nodded, "A little."

Jenner nodded, "Try not to think about it."

Carol sighed as she followed Daryl and Sophia into one of the offices. Daryl looked at her face and sighed, "Sophia, why don't you hit the shower first. Grab some clean clothes and head out."

Sophia hugged him then her mother; she grabbed her stuff and skipped into the bathroom. Daryl watched as Carol sunk down on the couch, he knelt down in front of her, "You gonna be alright?"

Carol nodded, fidgeting, "Yeah, just have a hard time sometimes."

Daryl sighed, inching her legs apart he moved he had her pulled up against his stomach, with him on his knees, "I'm right here if ya need to talk about it." Carol nodded kissing him softly, Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply and moving her back against the couch. He pulled away and looked at her with lust heavy eyes, "The water's running ya want to….?"

Carol nodded, pulling at his shirt, she was breathless, "Yes, we have to hurry."

Daryl pulled her pants down and tossed them aside quickly; unzipping his pants he didn't even move her. She was at the perfect height right there on the couch, he thrust into her and they both groaned with pleasure. They were sweating and panting as they came together. Daryl leaned his head against her stomach, "Shit! Damn woman your pussy is like a fuckin' vise grip." Carol covered her face as she laughed; he smirked at her placing little kisses on her stomach.

By the time Sophia came back into the room, they both had their clothes back on and were sitting cuddled up on the couch. Merle knocked on the door and peeked in, "Hey peaches let's go check out the game room and let your folks get a shower. Meet you two at dinner."

Once the door was shut Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her, she squealed as he chased her into the bathroom. Round two last much longer and when their shower was over their fingers were almost pickled.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl and Merle stood staring at Jenner, the fucking guy was a lunatic, he was planning on blowing them all up. Merle watched as his brother clenched and unclenched his fist and knew that his little brother was planning on hurting the doctor. Carol and Sophia sat next to Lori and Carl, both women holding their crying children, begging the doctor to let them go. It was too much for Daryl to take, he had let Rick lead them down here into this tomb and now his whole fucking family might die.

Daryl grabbed an axe that was hanging on the wall and lunged at Jenner. Merle and Shane pulling him back, "You fucker! Let us go!"

Merle pulled him back, "Ain't the way little brother, ain't the fucking way."

Before anyone could react Shane went at him with a shotgun, Rick and T-Dog pulling him back. Merle glanced down at Sophia; he couldn't let this shit happen. He walked toward Jenner, kneeling down next to the man, "I ain't nobody. I'm a druggie bastard, that's been clean for about three days now. If I die it ain't no big fucking deal, but those two kids, they ain't gonna make it out there without us. They need us tough fuckers to keep them safe. Now if the human race is gonna go on, you need to open those damn doors and let us out."

Jenner looked at Sophia and Carl; he swallowed hard and entered the code opening the door. "Move fast."

Merle stood up grabbing Sophia, Daryl gripped Carol's wrist and they made a run for it. When they got to the lobby they were greeted by bullet proof glass. Carol reached into her purse holding out the grenade to Daryl, "I found this in Merle's wash, will this help?"

Daryl kissed her hard, "Damn I love ya woman. RICK! Here!"

Rick stared in awe at the grenade, "EVERYONE DOWN!" Rick ran putting the grenade at the base of the windows, he ran as the window shattered behind him.

Merle covered Sophia's body with his, while Daryl did the same to Carol. Once the window gave they all ran straight for the truck and bike, Merle shoved Sophia in with Carol and Daryl while he dived into the bed of the truck. The place went up, the ground shaking underneath them. When the smoke cleared Daryl looked at Carol, "You two alright?"

Carol and Sophia both nodded, he looked back and nodded at Merle who nodded back taking a big breath of relieve. Daryl kissed Carol and then the top of Sophia's head, he waited till Merle was on the bike and they pulled off with the little caravan of vehicles leaving Atlanta forever.

**-Daylight-**

That night they pulled the vehicles into a tight circle, putting up a few tents in the middle. Sophia and Carol slept in the truck cab while Daryl and Merle bedded down in the bed of the truck. Daryl sighed staring up at the stars, "What ya did back there, I don't know how I'd ever thank ya."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, well couldn't let ya burn up in there. Couldn't let them either."

Rick had been dreading this conversation all day. He felt Shane slipping further away from him since he came back, but he had to tell someone what Jenner had told him. He walked up to the Dixon truck and nodded to the two men lying on their backs in the bed, "Daryl, Merle. I need a minute."

The two Dixon brothers nodded to him, pulling themselves up out of the truck bed. Daryl motioned by nodding his head for the three of them to walk away from the truck, he could tell by the look on Rick's face this wasn't something he wanted the others to hear. When they were far enough away Rick turned to face the two of them. Rick stared at the ground for a minute, "Jenner told me something, before we left. Now I don't know if he was telling me the truth or he was just talking crazy, but he said we're all infected. That no matter what we do, if we die, we come back like them."

Merle felt like someone kicked him in the gut, "Shit."

Daryl stood there, his face blank, "Why ya tellin' us?" They already knew that because of Ed coming back to life, but they weren't sharing that with the cop. They really didn't know the man and it was best to leave what happened between the family.

Rick sighed, looking toward Shane as he whispered to Lori by the fire, "I don't know who I can trust around here, but I know you two have a family to protect, so I figure you're my best choice. Do you think I should tell the others?"

Daryl looked at Merle the two men saying tons with just their looks at each other. Merle nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, ya need to tell them. Christ knows what will happen if they find out without you telling them."

Rick nodded; glancing back over at Lori as she laughed at something Shane said to her, "Do you think Fort Benning is a good idea?"

Daryl sighed, "Honestly, it's gonna be just like Atlanta. I think the best thing to do is find us an old farm, somewhere we can hold up. Build fences; maybe give the kids some room to run. Plant some crops and Merle and I can hunt. There ain't no one out there gonna help us. We have to help ourselves now."

Rick nodded, looking up at the two men, "I think you're right. I'll talk to Glenn and Dale, get them to start us toward farm land. If Shane don't like it, then he can just go off on his own. Thanks for talkin' to me."

Daryl and Merle nodded, watching as the man walked back to the fire. They watched as Shane eyed him wearily getting up and moving toward his own tent. Merle glared at the cocky asshole as he disappeared into his tent, "Do you think Officer Friendly has any clue his wife is fuckin' his best pal?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope and we're gonna stay the hell out of that mess."

Merle nodded, "Agreed." The two men got back into the truck bed and tried to sleep, though they were up a number of times just checking the perimeter and making sure Carol and Sophia were fine.

**-Daylight-**

The next morning they had covered quite a bit of ground until they hit a huge traffic tie up. Merle had been riding ahead on his bike, he pulled up to the RV so he could talk to Dale, "It's fuckin' clogged up good. Might need some time to clear this shit."

Just then the RV started smoking; Dale slammed his hand against the steering wheel, "Well shit, alright, looks like we have to stop anyway."

Once everyone was out of their vehicles, Rick started giving out orders, "Daryl, T-Dog need you two to gather gas. Merle and Shane work on pushing some of these cars out of the way. Andrea, Glenn, and Dale will be working on the RV. I'll go with Carol and Lori and the kids to go through the cars. Let's hurry up as fast as we can, don't like being out in the open."

Daryl squeezed Carol's arm as he pasted, "Stay close to Rick."

Carol nodded, "I will don't worry." Daryl gave her a stiff nod as he took off with T-Dog.

They were going through the cars when Rick saw the herd of walkers coming after them. He motioned for everyone to get down. Lori pulled Carol under a van with her, Carol watching in horror as Sophia slid under a car by herself. Carol put her hands over her mouth as she watched hundreds of feet stumble past her.

Daryl couldn't believe this, as they were siphoning gas the herd hit. He found T-Dog bleeding from a deep cut to his forearm; pushing him to the ground he covered him with several walker bodies. Once he knew T-Dog was safe he pulled a body down on himself and hid as the walkers moved around them. His only thought was he hoped that Carol and Sophia were safe.

Merle was hiding in the back of an SUV, listening to the walkers as they walked into the SUV, but so far none of them had heard or seen him yet. He kept his ears opened trying to see if he heard any screams, so far there weren't any. He knew next time they stopped he wasn't lettin' little peaches out of his fuckin' sight.

It had been twenty minutes since the first walker had stumbled across them. Carol watched in horror as Sophia started to move from under the car she was in. A walker saw her and got down moving toward her, Carol couldn't let her little girl get killed. She scurried from under the van she and Lori were hiding; taking her knife that Daryl had given her she slit her palm. As soon as she did the three walkers that were going for Sophia turned toward her. She ran as fast as she could, hoping over the guard rail she half fell down the hill. She righted herself, the walkers hot on her heels; she took one last look at the highway and ran into the woods, praying that Daryl would keep Sophia safe.

When Daryl and Merle reached the guard rail Sophia ran to him, tears streaming down her face, "Daddy! DADDY! MOMMA ran into the woods with three walkers after her! OH GOD DADDY! Please go get momma! MOMMA!" Daryl rocked the little girl in his arms, his eyes going to Rick.

Merle took Sophia from him as Daryl advanced on Rick, "What the FUCK HAPPENED?"

Rick stared into the woods, "A walker saw Sophia, before I could move Carol got out from under the van where she and Lori were hiding. I saw her slit her palm, the walkers ran after her attracted to her blood. She did it to save Sophia."

Daryl huffed, tears burning his eyes, "Let me wrap my head around this, you let my woman going running into the woods with walkers after her?" Daryl walked toward Merle, "I'm going for her, will you watch out for 'Phia?"

Merle nodded, handing his gun to his brother, "Just bring her back." Daryl nodded, heading down the hill where Carol had just disappeared.

Rick called out for him to wait, but Merle put his hand on the man's shoulder and shook his head, "He's the best fuckin' tracker in Georgia, he'll find her. We need to get this place secure while we wait for him to come back." Rick nodded his head going toward the others giving them things to do while they waited.

Sophia looked up at Merle, her face stained with tears, "Did I just get my momma killed?"

Merle pulled her to his lips, "Hush now, none of that. You're momma would do anything to save ya; she just did what any good momma would do. Now your pa he's gonna come walking back here in no time hugging your momma, so you just relax. You hear me?"

Sophia nodded, burying her face into his neck. Merle stared down at the woods, hurry your ass up baby brother, this little girl ain't gonna make it without her momma.

**Alright! I hope you liked it! I'm done! I've written on all three stories today! Hope you have a great night! Hugs, Kaye**


	12. Daylight

Chapter 12…..Daylight

**Well I guess y'all liked that last chapter. I was going to go one direction with this one, but I changed it up. Remember this is A/U and Merle being in the mix makes things a little different. So Merle has kept his hand for now….a quick question IF I give Merle a love interest who would you like? Here are your choices: Beth, Maggie, or Andrea. I had a few complaints about always putting Merle with Beth so I'm asking since you have to read this! I will use the most popular one!**

**Ok, here we go! I really, really hope you guys like this! This chapter is one of my favorites. **

**I don't own TWD, if I did CARYL would happen and Reedus would never wear a shirt! Sorry….I'm better now!**

**-Daylight-**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold ya so close,_

_By daylight we'll be on our own,_

_So tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Daylight- Maroon 5_

Carol's legs burned and her face stung from the tree branches hitting her face. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't some bad ass end of the world survivor she was a librarian, a mother, hell she had just learned how to use a gun. And here she was running through the forest trying to think of a way to kill the three walkers on her trail. She glanced over her shoulder and saw she had put some distance between her and the walkers. She gripped the knife in her bleeding palm as she ducked behind a tree, trying to catch her breath. _God how did I get here? I was saving my daughter; her life means more to me than anything else._ As soon as she thought about Sophia she felt a sob escape her throat, she had to keep going; she had to get back to Sophia and Daryl.

Carol heard the walkers getting closer; she took off running again hoping she could find a place to hide. Maybe they would go right past her then. She saw a creek in front of her and she tumbled down the bank, making her way to the other side she forced herself to keep going, but she was so focused on trying to get up the wet bank she didn't see a new walker come at her from the side. Its rotten hands gripped her shoulders, she screamed, kicking it in the face. She stumbled to her feet but the thing kept going, she raised the knife and buried it into the skull of the onetime man's face. The walker's body slumped against her and she felt herself falling back. To her horror she had fell straight down a ravine with the walker. The world went black.

She came around to the sound of water. Opening her eyes she saw the walker corpse lying at the base of the ravine, her knife still in his head. She was lying in a pool of water; her head was spinning as she tried to sit up. A pain ripped through her side, looking down she saw a tree branch sticking out of side. Carol sobbed silently as she pulled herself toward the walker's side, she needed that knife encase another walker came upon her. Carol pulled the knife from the skull, her side on fire. She pulled herself away from the walker resting against a log. She gripped the knife and tried to calm herself. She had no idea where she was, how far she got from the others, she didn't know if the others had survived. She let out a sob, what if she died her alone? What if she never got to hug her daughter, tell her what a miracle she had been to her, how if it hadn't been for Sophia she would've given up a long time ago? And Daryl, she might never get to tell him how she finally started to really live when he came into her life. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy; she knew it was probably from the blood loss. She figured it was fitting that she died here alone, after all she had killed Ed and killing was a sin that had to be punished.

She tried to force Ed out of her mind. If she was going to die she wanted to go thinking of Daryl and Sophia, hell she even wanted to think of Merle. Her family she had finally found at the end of the world.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl pushed himself through the woods, his eyes scanning the forest floor so he could follow her tracks. She had run through here, but she wasn't alone. He could tell the walkers were hot on her heels. He felt sick as he came to a stream he saw three walkers milling around the edge. Daryl raised his crossbow and fired, hitting one right in the rotten eye. The other two turned coming at him. Daryl shouldered the crossbow and grabbed his knife, taking the two walkers down quickly. His rage increased as he noticed the trail had continued, he could see where there were broken branches and brushes. He got closer almost losing his footing; he stared down into a ravine and saw her.

"CAROL!", she didn't move, his heart hammering in his chest as he as quick as he could made his way down the slippery slope.

Daryl saw the fallen walker first; he walked over the corpse and fell to his knees next to her. She was a mess; he saw the branch sticking out of her side. He tore a few strips off his shirt and fashioned a tourniquet. He tied it around the branch and wrapped it around her waist, he let a small sob escape his lips, she hadn't moved and he was starting to fear the worse. He checked her pulse feeling it but it was weak. Daryl cupped her face in his hands, "Woman! Wake up, Carol come on I need ya to talk to me." He kissed her lips gently, pulling back waiting for any sign of life. Her eye lids fluttered and he grinned, "That's it woman, it's me. I need ya to wake up."

Carol could hear his voice, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming; when her eyes opened slightly she saw his blue eyes searching hers. She reached up a shaking hand to his face, "Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, his voice was stern, but loving, "What the hell did you do? Can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"

Carol coughed her side on fire, "Sophia?"

Daryl nodded, "She's fine baby, just fine, Merle's got her. Think you can walk?"

Carol nodded, letting him pull her up; she let out a scream of agony. Daryl started lowering her back down, but she shook her head, "No, I can do it."

Daryl nodded, tightening his grip on her good side, his hand resting under the branch. He sighed, "I think I need to pull the branch out."

Carol nodded as he leaned her against the ravine wall. Daryl looked up at her pale face, his hand gripping the branch, "Are you ready?"

Carol gritted her teeth and nodded, Daryl gripped the branch and with all his strength he pulled. Carol slumped against the ravine wall, having passed out from the pain. Daryl threw the branch aside and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her forehead, he muttered against her skin, "Just hang on for me woman, just fuckin' hang on."

**-Daylight-**

Merle sighed watching Sophia; the little girl hadn't moved a muscle from the guard rail. He felt Rick came up behind him, "Daryl's gonna find Carol."

Merle snorted, "I have no doubt of that! My brother can take care of himself, he's probably already found her, just holdin' up for the night."

Rick nodded staring with Merle at Sophia, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Merle shook his head, he was twitching for a hit, he had only been sober for five hellish days, and right now his worry for Daryl and Carol was eating away at him. Merle sighed looking down at the ground, "Nah, I got her."

Rick nodded, "Well Lori and Andrea are throwing together some dinner. Dale has offered to let Sophia stay in the RV, might be best if she's gonna sleep at all."

Merle's head snapped up and he glared at the man, "I ain't lettin' her stay alone, she barely knows you people."

Rick sighed, hooking his thumbs into his waistband, "I understand that. I'm sure Dale will let you stay with her. Listen if there's anything she needs just let me know."

Merle nodded, his feet moving away from the cop and toward his little charge who glanced back at him, her face twisting in horror. "Uncle Merle, they aren't back yet."

Merle knelt down next to her, "I know peaches, but ya know your daddy he can hunt a mouse in a rain storm, he's gonna find your momma and they're both gonna be just fine. Now ya need to eat somethin'. Lori has made some dinner for us and Dale wants us to stay in the RV tonight."

Sophia looked up at him, her eyes wide and tears were threatening, "I can't eat! Momma and daddy aren't eating, I just know. How can I eat when all of this was my fault?"

Merle pulled her into his arms, patting her back, "You know that ain't true, that walker could've come after anyone. And I already told ya your momma would've given her life if it meant you were safe. Now when she and your daddy get back I ain't havin' them kick my ass because ya haven't taken care of yourself. Now come on, we're goin' to eat and get some shut eye. I'll talk to Rick, if they ain't back by mornin' we'll go out and look for them."

Sophia hugged closer to his neck, "You promise?"

Merle pulled her away from her, a small grin spreading on his face, "You bet your ass little peaches."

While Sophia ate with Carl, Merle motioned for Rick to follow him outside. Once they were standing outside of the RV Merle stared toward the guard rail, "If they ain't back by the morning we need to go lookin' for them. If Carol's hurt he might not be able to carry her."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we'll start looking in the morning. Can you track them?"

Merle nodded, "Taught that boy everything I know. 'Phia will want to come with us, can't leave her behind."

Rick was getting ready to say something when Shane walked up, he had been listening in on their conversation, "There ain't no way we're taking our people into the woods with this drugged out dumbass leading us."

Rick stepped so he was between the two men, he glared at Shane, "Shane! Daryl and Merle both have been feeding this group, we owe them that. And if this was Lori or Carl you'd be already out there! We go out in the morning, if you don't want to go then stay here with T-Dog and Dale."

Shane gave a wicked snicker and headed off in the direction of his vehicle. Rick sighed turning to Merle who was staring murderously at Shane's back. Rick sighed, "We'll leave in the morning, it's probably best if you get Sophia to bed."

Merle gave him a stiff nod, "Once we find my brother and his woman, I'm gonna kill that fucker. Just so YOU know." Merle walked around Rick heading into the RV. Rick stared at the ground with his hands on his hips wondering if anything would bring peace between Shane and the rest of the group.

Merle finally got Sophia into the old bed in the back of the RV. She had insisted she wear one of her mother's shirts to bed. He had just gotten her settled in when her eyes started welling up again, "Uncle Merle?"

Merle sighed, exhaustion getting to him, "Yeah peaches?"

Sophia sniffled, "Can I have one of daddy's rags? I just want to cuddle with it while I fall asleep."

Merle nodded, running a knuckle down her cheek, "Be right back, don't ya move now."

He grabbed an old rag from his bag and headed back inside. When he got there Dale was standing in the small hallway talking to Sophia and Merle could hear her laughing. Dale turned toward Merle smiling, "I was just telling Sophia here about the time I got lost in the woods on a family camping trip. I fell into the river and walked all the way back to our camp with a fish in my pants."

Sophia let out a quiet laugh again, "Uncle Merle have you ever been lost before?"

Merle bit back a grin, "Well I ain't ever, but your daddy did, I was…on vacation. He was seven or eight at the time and got himself lost for six days. Our pa ya know wasn't a good pa, so he didn't notice. I got home a few days after he finally made his way home. He had poison oak all over his ass." Merle howled out a laugh and Dale started wiping at tears from his laughter.

Sophia just stared at the two men, "How did my daddy get poison oak on his butt?"

Merle chuckled, "Well probably 'cuz the dumbass used poison oak to wipe his ass."

Sophia started laughing, "Oh my gosh! Poor daddy."

Dale smiled at the girl and her uncle, "Well I'm gonna set up the bed up here. If you two need anything just give a yell."

Merle nodded to the man as he tossed the rag to Sophia. She moved against the wall snuggling down under her blanket, "Good night Uncle Merle, love you."

Merle leaned back against the wall, his legs on the bed, he patted Sophia's back, "Night 'Phia, I love ya too kid." Merle kept up patting her back until her breathing became even. He sighed staring out the window of the RV, _You two better fuckin' be alive, or I'll kill ya both._

**-Daylight-**

Daryl walked down the stream at the bottom of the ravine, until the banks got lower. Carol hadn't woke up again but he kept talking to her, hoping she could hear his voice. He finally found a spot where he could get them both back into the trees. The sun had set hours ago and he wasn't happy walking along with them both vulnerable. He almost wept when he came to a clearing and saw a small white church sitting back from the trees.

When he got to the church he set her down gently leaning her against the wall by the front door. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door scanning the small church. Three walkers stood up when he advanced through the church, he took them down fast. After the last one he sat down hard leaning against the pew in front of him, his eyes glaring up at that statue of Jesus, "Hey JC takin' requests?" He was exhausted but he knew he had to get her inside.

As he was walking toward the door he heard her, "Daryl?" Her voice was weak, but he heard it.

He ran falling to his knees in front of her, his hands going to her face, "Woman. Jesus are ya alright?"

Carol hissed as she moved, "My side…..the pain is awful….where are we?"

Daryl leaned down and kissed her hard, his forehead leaning against hers, "I thought I might've lost ya back there."

Carol let out a weak chuckle, "Well a little fall ain't gonna kill me, don't you know better than that?"

Daryl shook his head, grinning a little, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you woman. Come on we need to get our asses inside for the night. Do you think you can stand?"

Carol hissed as he tried to help her sit up. Daryl growled as he picked her up again, Carol felt helpless as he lowered her down onto the sanctuary floor. He looked around, "Ain't the Ritz but it'll do in a pinch."

Carol nodded, "It's fine really. Just come sit with me." Daryl nodded easing onto the floor next to her; he gently wrapped an arm around her. It didn't take long for her eyes to close and she was out again. He sat there his crossbow at his side, praying that she would hold out until the others could find them. He had to get her back to the others; he had to get her back to Sophia, hell she had to live for him.

**Ok, there you go! Don't worry some things will stay the same….and Daryl will find himself in a shitty situation soon enough at the hands of Shane. Lots to come! Hope you enjoyed! Night y'all, Kaye**


	13. Running the Long Road

Chapter 13….Running the Long Road

**So sorry it took me soooo long to update. My kid was mega sick, her appendix had to be taken out and it's been a little rough for a few days. She is doing sooo much better, resting and driving me crazy (between you and me it's more like walking distance to crazy). But that damn real life has calmed down so here I am giving you another update! Much love to all of you who read, review, follow, or favorite! Y'all make my heart sing! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Merle could feel his temper boiling, between Rick and Shane arguing every few feet and Lori whining at Carl to stay with the group and Sophia! Oh God Damn his little brother for going off alone! That kid, though he really did like her, had asked him about a million times if he thought they were close to finding them yet. To top the cherry on his shitty ass day he needed a fucking fix like yesterday.

Merle sighed as he heard Rick call for a rest break. Well that was like the hundredth time today. Merle groaned and sat down on a log next to Sophia who was staring down at her shoes. Merle sighed seeing a few tears spill from her eyes. He put an arm around her, pulling her into his side, "Stop all that now."

Sophia looked up at him, "But what if…."

Before he could answer her they heard the ringing of church bells. Merle jumped to his feet, scanning the woods. Rick ran to his side, "Where is that coming from?"

Merle pointed, "That way. 'Phia get on my back girl." Sophia nodded as Merle helped her climb on his back, she locked her legs around his waist and Merle took off in a dead run. He couldn't help but think that all his years of smoking was catching up to him, as he huffed and puffed toward the sound. When he broke into the clearing, he wanted to weep for joy. Standing there in the doorway of the church was his dumb ass brother.

Sophia saw Daryl and let her grip on Merle go, the girl sprinted toward her step father, "DADDY!" She screamed with tears falling down her face.

Daryl braced for impact as she hurled herself into his arms. He hugged her to him hard, kissing her head, "Oh peaches!"

Sophia pulled away, "Momma? Did you find her?"

Daryl smiled, "Of course I did, but she's hurt real bad and I need you to be brave for me."

Sophia nodded, taking Daryl's hand he lead the others into the church. Carol opened her eyes when Sophia knelt down next to her mother, her little hand brushing her mother's hair, "Momma."

Carol gave her a weak smile, "Hey baby girl."

Sophia looked at the blood on her mother's side, tears spilling from her little blue eyes, "Momma, I'm so sorry if I would've been still the walker won't have come at me."

Carol cupped her daughter's face, "Ssshhh, none of that now. I'm fine, just a really bad scratch."

Daryl looked at Merle and Rick, motioning for the two men to join him outside. Daryl felt exhausted, "We need to get her to the RV, Dale has antibiotics and some pain killers. We need to clean out the wound and sew her up."

Rick nodded, "I'll take Shane and head back to the highway. You all hold up here with Carol, it seems safe enough."

Merle nodded, "You want me to go with you Officer Friendly?"

Rick shook his head, "Nah, Shane is better just alone with me. We'll be back right away."

Daryl nodded his thanks heading back inside to Carol and Sophia. Sophia had moved Carol's head onto her lap and the little girl was humming to her mother. Daryl sighed casting a glance at Merle, they both knew they needed to get that wound cleaned out and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**-Daylight-**

Insanity, that's what this was, Daryl watched as the dark haired girl rode up to the church. "Is there a Lori here? Lori Grimmes?"

Lori looked up at the girl on the horse in shock, "Yes, what do you want?"

The girl shifted the horse, "There's been an accident, Rick needs you to come quickly."

Merle stepped in front of Lori, "Whoa, whoa hold up there little lady who the fuck are you?"

The girl glared at Merle, "Name's Greene, Maggie Greene and we don't have time for all this."

Lori looked at Merle, then jumped herself up onto the horse. Maggie looked at the others, "We'll be at the Greene Farm half mile down the road and hurry."

Merle went back into the church, "I'm heading back. I don't think Rick or Shane made it back to the highway."

Daryl shook his head, "Why? What happened?"

Merle shook his head, "I don't know but some dark haired bitch just rode off with Lori saying Rick told her to come. Gave us directions to her place. Somethin' ain't right and little sister here ain't gonna have long if we don't get those meds in her."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, Merle?"

Merle turned looking at his brother, "Yeah?"

Daryl sighed, looking down at Carol, "Thank ya." Merle gave him a stiff nod and headed out the door.

**-Daylight-**

You'll never know the levels of hell you'll face until you have to endure pain without any medication. Merle had arrived near sunset with the others in tow. They had started cleaning her wound with Dale's help. Andrea and TDog started a fire and boiled some water they had, while Glenn kept watch with Sophia. Daryl was hoping if they were on the edge of the woods near the church she might not hear her mother screaming when they stitched her up.

Once everything was set up, they moved Carol to the communion table to better work on her. Daryl leaned down his elbow propped on the table, he smiled at his woman, "I've been dyin' to get ya out of this shirt."

Carol laughed, wincing, "Such a charmer, all you had to do was ask."

Daryl grinned, giving her a soft kiss, his eyes full of fear as he stroked her hair, "This is gonna hurt worse than anything you've ever had in your life."

Carol swallowed hard, "I know." Her hand cupping his face, "It's alright, I'll be just fine. I love you."

Daryl leaned his forehead to hers, "I love ya too woman."

Dale and Merle moved to his side, Daryl helped her take off her shirt. She lay back down and nodded to him, letting him know she was ready.

Dale looked at Daryl, "Pin her hips down, Merle you get her shoulders, she's gonna thrash around something awful, but Carol I need you to try to keep still."

Carol nodded, her nerves getting the better of her. Dale took the bucket of boiled water, that they had mixed with peroxide that Dale had in the RV. Dale swallowed hard, "Here goes nothing."

When he poured the water over the wound, Carol screamed, her body trying to come up off the table. Merle and Daryl held her tight, not letting her move. Andrea came over with a rolled up tee shirt, "If she bites this it might help."

Daryl nodded and watched as Andrea put the tee shirt into Carol's mouth. Dale finished flushing out the wound, Daryl looked into Carol's eyes, "It's alright woman, you're doin' great. I'm so fuckin' proud of ya. Now Dale's gonna stitch ya up. Look at me woman, don't look at him. Just fuckin' look at me."

With the pierce of the needle Carol shrieked into the tee shirt in her mouth. Daryl felt a lump growing in his throat; it was a relief when she passed out from the pain. Once they had finished, Dale sat down on the altar, wiping sweat from his brow, "If we can keep her resting we might have a chance. We need to get her to that farm; they might have a bed for her to sleep in."

Daryl nodded, "Let's get her into the RV before she wakes up."

Merle helped him carry her to the RV, Sophia cuddled up with her. By the time they got to the Green farm both of Daryl's girls were asleep. They were heartbroken to know that Carl had been shot, but grateful that by some luck the man owning the farm was a vet.

The next morning Hershel Green sat on the edge of the lumpy RV bed and looked over Carol's wound; he smiled down at her, "You are very lucky young lady that you had these men looking out for you. They did a wonderful job stitching you up."

Carol nodded trying to sit up in the bed, "When can I be up and around?"

Hershel looked over his shoulder at Daryl, "Tell me is she a stubborn one?"

Daryl huffed, "As stubborn as they freakin' come."

Hershel smirked as he turned back to Carol, "Three days no moving from this bed you hear?"

Carol nodded, crossing her arms in front of her and looking like a spoiled child. Hershel looked at Daryl as he walked past him, "I'll have my girls bring out a big down feather comforter we have to help make the bed softer. I wish I had more beds inside." Daryl didn't miss the worried look in the man's eyes; if strangers came across his family he'd be worried about letting them in his house at night too.

Daryl gave the doctor a nod of thanks and turned his attention back to Carol, "Well at least I'll know where the hell ya are for three days."

Carol groaned, "I'm going to go stir crazy in here."

Daryl smirked looking around, "Yup. But I'm sure we can bring ya stuff to do keep your mind busy and if you're a good girl I'll help ya outside at night for dinner."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Shit. I hate this."

Daryl laughed, leaning down to kiss her, "Be back soon, take those pain killers and get your ass some rest."

Carol caught his lips and sighed as he ran his hand down her neck. She grinned as he pulled away, "I can't wait to do more of that."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face, "Naughty bitch."

Carol laughed at him as he walked out of the RV into the fresh hell that was their group. But at least Carol was safe and so was Sophia and for that he was thankful.

**Alright, I got them to the Greene farm. Now it's a dead heat between Andrea and Beth for Merle's love interest. Please let me know what you think, it's nuts! I have two different story lines but it depends on who he's with! Can't wait! Hugs you all! Kaye**


	14. Safety and Tempation

Chapter 14….Safety and Temptation

**Alright….well you see it's been really hard to tally your votes. Beth won by a land slide, but for those of you that wanted Andrea and Merle….well I'm going to give you that too. I hope I do the farm justice….it's going to be fun! **

**-Daylight-**

Carol groaned as she came too, her head was swimming. She felt a soft bed under her and a warm weight on her good side, while another one was across her legs. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room she had never seen before. She looked over and saw Sophia sleeping curled up into her side, while Daryl was snoring his arm and head in her lap. She tried to move a little and the pain that radiated through her side reminded her that she had almost died. Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing with concern, his voice raspy with sleep, "Lay the fuck down. You alright woman?"

Carol nodded, tears brimming in her eyes from the pain, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daryl huffed, sitting up pulling the chair he was in closer to her, "Bullshit."

Carol touched his face, "Where are we?"

Daryl looked around and then back at her, "Well after you passed out at the church we loaded you into the RV and high tailed it here."

Carol looked at him her eyes filled with concern, "Carl?"

Daryl nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, "He's gonna be fine. Man owns the farm here is a doc. He patched him up and you. He's nice enough, his name's Hershel. I'll go get him; he wanted to look you over when you came too."

Carol gripped his hand a little tighter, "Just give me a minute."

Daryl nodded, easing gently down on the bed next to her, his hand going to her forehead, checking for fever, his eyes were murky with anger and love, "What the hell were ya thinkin'?"

Carol sighed looking over at Sophia, "I couldn't let them go after her, I just couldn't. She's my baby Daryl. I didn't protect her all those years I was with Ed, I had to. I owe her that much."

Sophia stretched next to her, opening her eyes and smiling up at her mom, "You always protected me momma."

Carol felt a tear roll down her cheek, as her daughter kissed her cheek, "I love you momma, thank you for saving me."

Carol nodded, no trusting her voice at the moment. Daryl scowled at her letting her know that she wasn't out of the woods yet as he stood up, " 'Phia go help Uncle Merle outside. I'll be right back woman, need to go get the doc." Before Carol could protest he was out the door.

Minutes later a young girl with blonde hair came in a big smile on her face, "Good morning. Daddy will be right in Ms. Carol. Sophia there's breakfast downstairs and Merle is looking for you."

Sophia kissed her mother's cheek and hopped off the bed, "Well Daddy said I needed to babysit Uncle Merle so I'd better go see what kind of trouble he's causing, see you in a bit momma."

Carol smiled as she watched her daughter leave, she turned back to the young girl who had set a fresh glass of lemonade on the night stand for her, "Who are you sweetie?"

Beth smiled at her, "I'm Beth, do you want some breakfast? It's fresh eggs?"

Carol's smile got bigger, "Oh Lord yes please. I haven't had fresh eggs in months." Beth smiled and left just as her father came in with Daryl following behind him.

Hershel sat down on the chair that Daryl had slept in opening his bag, "Good morning Carol, how's the pain?"

Carol looked at Daryl who was giving her the glare that warned she'd better not lie, "Well it's bad, but not the worse I've had in my life."

Daryl clenched his fist knowing how true her statement was, he walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed as Hershel worked on checking her wound and cleaning it. Hershel looked up at her, "Well it looks real good, hardly any redness. Take a few of these pain killers after Beth brings you something to eat."

Daryl looked at the doctor, "How long should she stay in bed?"

Hershel stood repacking his doctor bag, "Well at least three days, don't want you pulling out all my work."

Carol groaned, "Three days? I'm needed around here."

Daryl growled at her, "You're gonna do everything the docs says ya hear me? I had to drag ya from the damn woods and I ain't EVER gonna have to do that again. You need to be a hundred percent woman."

Hershel chuckled as he stopped at the door, "Listen to your husband, you need the rest. I'll check on you before dinner."

**-Daylight-**

Merle fidgeted sitting at the large table surrounded by all the assholes from the group. His eyes going from time to time on the farmer's two daughters, damn they were fine ass looking women. The blonde was a little too young for his liking, but the dark haired girl had curves in all the right places. Damn now he had a fucking stiffly sitting there at the table. He sighed, wishing Sophia would get her little skinny ass down here; they had tents to set up.

Sophia came bouncing into the room and smiled at Merle, "Good morning Uncle Merle."

Merle grumbled under his breath, "Mornin' kid." She sat down next to him and began eating her breakfast. When they were finished he drug her out to the camp the others had set up and had her help him set up the little Dixon camp. He sighed wiping his brow when they were finished, watching as the hot ass brown haired farmer's daughter, what was her name…..Margie….no Maggie, went off on horseback with the Korean kid in tow. He sighed, wishing he was the one riding her.

Sophia made him jump when she touched his arm, she giggled, "Sorry Uncle Merle, but is it ok if I go visit with Carl?"

Merle looked up to see his brother coming toward them, "Don't ask me kid ask your pa."

Sophia skipped up to Daryl, "Hey daddy can I go see Carl?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but don't leave the house again unless me or Merle are with ya."

Sophia nodded, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight, "Thanks daddy." He watched as she took off in a run toward the house.

Daryl walked over next to Merle, both men staring out at the farm, "What'd ya think of this place?"

Merle frowned, "Well it looks good, but we both know a herd blows through here and we're screwed. Ain't gonna take a herd no time to rip down those fences he's got and the fuckin' livestock is like ringing a damn dinner bell."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah. I'm going to talk to Rick about all this shit. It ain't safe to stay here very long."

Merle huffed, "No it ain't. Just stay clear of that asshole Shane."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Some shit go down while I was gone?"

Merle looked at his brother, "Yeah the fucker didn't want to look for you and Carol. I would've put a hole in his damn head if it would've been for Officer Friendly."

Daryl growled, "That fucker needs dealt with, might come to you and me just doin' that. Fuckin' asshole." Merle laughed as he watched his little brother tear off toward Rick. Well this should be fun, he thought to himself.

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl was spitting mad by the time he got to Rick, "What the fuck is this that Merle said about Shane not wantin' to look for us?"

Rick sighed, looking out toward the older Dixon who was smirking smugly near the Dixon tents, damn Merle was stirring up shit. "Shane was just looking out for the group. It wasn't anything personal."

Daryl stepped up gritting his teeth as he got in Rick's face, "How would you feel if it was your old lady or your kid? You fuckin' would've done anything to find them. Now you get a leash on that asshole before me and Merle do it for ya."

Rick nodded, watching the younger Dixon head out toward the woods. He had to admit he was right; something had to be done with Shane before he did something that he couldn't take back.

**-Winter Heat-**

Merle was dog tired by the time he finished chopping up wood with the other men. His body hurt in places he couldn't even understand. It had been almost a week since he's last high and his body was slowly starting to get use to not needing the drugs, though his mouth watered when he thought about it. He guessed it might take some time for that to go away. He watched Rick and Tdog finish stacking the logs he had spilt. He looked over at Rick, "We done here?"

Rick nodded, wiping his own brow, "Yeah, we should knock off for the day. Thank ya both for the help."

Merle nodded, heading toward the water pump. He knelt down in front of the pump, putting his head under the faucet and enjoying the feel of the water running over his hot skin. He groaned as he stood up and came face to face with the youngest farmer's daughter. She smiled at him, handing him a glass of ice tea, "I thought maybe you'd need something to drink. I already gave Rick and Tdog something."

Merle took the glass, trying to ignore the twitch in his pants when their fingers touched. She must've felt it too, because she blushed, "Thank ya angel, what's your name again?"

Beth stared at him her cheeks getting redder, "Beth. You're Merle right?"

Merle nodded drinking the ice tea down quickly, he wiped his mouth and handed her back the glass, "Thank ya." He reach around and massaged his shoulder that was hurting something fierce.

Beth sat the glass down, motioning for him to turn around, "I can rub that out for ya."

Merle looked at her unsure, "Nah, I'm fine, just haven't chopped wood in fuckin' forever."

Beth giggled at his curse, Merle wanted to dive into a lake full of cold water, this was so wrong on so many levels. "Come on, I don't bite. I do it for daddy all the time."

Merle huffed, against his better judgment, which wasn't much; he sat down on the edge of a rock near the water pump, turning his back to Beth. The moment her hands started to move over the tense muscles he groaned. Damn this little thing had gentle hands; she worked hard on the muscle, her body getting closer to his. When he felt her chest brush against his back he stood up ram rod straight, "What the hell little one? Ya can't be doing shit like that."

Beth looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? I was just rubbing your back."

Merle chuckled, "With your tits?"

Beth stepped toward him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She stormed away leaving Merle standing there laughing as he watched her, damn she was fine and hot as fuck when she was pissed. The slap and the lingering feel of her tits against his back, left him hard as stone. He saw Andrea walking toward the water pump and he smirked, "Hey sugar, how's it going?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, setting down her bucket filling it with water, "Good how are you today Merle?"

Merle sat down on the rock staring at her, she wasn't bad to look at, curvy in all the right places even if he wasn't into uppity smart ass bitches. "I'm fine, just a little hard. Want to help me with that?"

Andrea huffed, "You've got a hand."

Merle laughed, as she stood up grabbing her bucket, "Yeah I got two, but it's more fun if I can help ya out too."

Andrea snickered, leaning close to him, "In your dreams playboy." Merle sighed as she walked away, well best thing to do was disappear into the woods and take care of this on his own.

**-Daylight-**

Beth huffed as she entered the house, how dare the man say such things to her. She was just trying to be nice and he …. Well….he….she hated him. She looked out the window above the kitchen sink and saw him heading into the woods. Well she was going to give him a piece of her mind; he wasn't going to talk to her like that, no sir.

She stomped across the field and followed in the direction he had just disappeared. She looked around, but didn't see him. She crept through the woods and froze at the sight in front of her. Standing there with his back against a tree, he had his eyes closed and he was panting hard. She looked down and saw his hard cock in his hand, he was pumping fast. Beth was shocked, she wanted to turn around, but she had never really seen one before, let alone one that big. She watched as his body tensed and his seed spilled out of him. Beth felt a fire hit her inside, she felt almost light headed watching him as he stroked the now softening shaft a few more times. Her breath was coming out in short bursts. She tried to hide herself in the brushes, as he pushed himself into his pants, pulling a rag from his pocket he wiped his hand off.

Beth made herself still as he started walking back toward the camp. Merle stopped right after he passed her, a cocky smile on his face, but he didn't look at her, "If you want to watch next time just let me know angel, no need to hide from old Merle." He heard her gasp and he laughed as he walked back toward camp. Maybe the farm wasn't so bad after all.

**Alright, I know that was a lot of Merle, but Carol is getting better. Next chapter will have much more CARYL. Ok, have a great day! God I love writing naughty Merle….LOL. **


	15. Partridgeberry

**Chapter 15….** Partridgeberry

**Hello Everyone - Athlete Girl here! I was so excited with the latest Daylight chapter that I begged SOA Loving mom to let me write a follow up. Read if you like Meth, don't read if you're a hater.**

Beth lay in her bed that night, humiliated and furious. What a horrible man! She was just following God's law and he...he...was horrible! _Hopefully this group will leave soon so I can finally go out of the house without dying of embarrassment, _she thought,_ although Maggie doesn't want them to leave, seems like she's pretty stuck on that Glen guy_. Beth knew they were having sex behind Daddy's back because she saw it written all over Maggie's face.

Beth knew that Maggie liked sex because she talked about it when they shared girl time. She wondered if Glen's... thing... was as big as Merle's. _How does Maggie fit it in her? She said the first time she had sex it hurt but after it felt good. In fact she said a big one feels really good. Merle's is awfully big. I wonder what it would feel like? _

_Gross! Merle! He's blasphemous and crude and dresses in black and rides a motorcycle and struts around intimidating everybody with his big shoulders and horrible mouth._

_A biker vest hanging over his shoulders._ Those shoulders had been firm and warm and bunched up under her hands, a world different from the soft body of her father. _And that horrible mouth!_ Most of the time it was set in a grim line but when it curved up he was really cute. Way different than Jimmy's soft mouth that had a dusting of peach fuzz on it. Merle had a man's hard mouth.

_I hope he doesn't kiss his mother with that dirty mouth_, she thought haughtily_._

Her thoughts wandered. _Still,_ _I wonder what that mouth feels like? With the stubble around it...would it tickle? It looks more bristly. _

_Ew, gross!_ _I'm crushing on Merle! Time to pray, that's it. Prayer solves everything. Dear Father, thank you for the blessings of today, for my family, for the food on our table and roof over our heads. Thank you for blessing me with a healthy body... _

Her prayer stopped as her hands slid up over her belly and rested on her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top and she could easily feel their contours. Her nipples rose under her fingers. She wondered if they had been this hard when she brushed against him. _Would he have noticed?_ She squeezed the buds softly and felt a stirring in her crotch. _Would it feel just as good if Merle did it?_ _He's got big, rough hands, would it hurt?_ She'd never let Jimmy tongue kiss her and definitely didn't let him touch her tits or ass. _Omg, I never use those horrible words. Horrible words like Merle said! _

_Nice words. Breasts or bottom. There, that's better. Enough of this silliness, I'm going to sleep. Merle's too old for me anyway. Old! And experienced. He looked at me like a wolf stalking a rabbit. Jimmy never looks at me that way because he's a nice boy. Very inexperienced just like the Lord intended. Timid maybe. He wouldn't have a clue how to touch me!_

Beth tossed and turned for a couple hours. She was restless there was a gnawing at her gut that she never felt before. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle took a swig of bourbon and leaned against his bike. The night air was sweet with summer smells and the cicadas were making a racket. The night was too pretty to go to bed yet. _Wish I had some smokes. Better yet it'd be real nice to head out to that pond, throw a blanket on the dock, pull that sweet thang's pants off and show her the stars._

He laughed inwardly. He didn't know what was funnier, how mad she was over the massage or how embarrassed she was in the woods. _Pious god-fearin gal, didn't think any of them existed anymore. Bet she never been off this farm for nothin' but school and grocery shoppin'_.

_For sure she ain't been touched. And she definitely ain't never seen nothin'. Well, not til today. Too bad she saw the best first, now she'll be disappointed with anybody else._

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The next morning he woke up with a medium strength hangover and popped some ibuprofen he stole out of the camper the other day when no one was looking. He exited his tent and made his way to Daryl, who was at the camper talking with Dale. "We need to scout the woods close to here, take out any walkers that are hangin' around," said Daryl to Merle. "Awright," said Merle with some enthusiasm. Any day killin' was a good day.

Daryl looked up to the farmhouse to see Beth and Patti coming out with coffee and some kind of biscuits. Everyone congregated around a central picnic table to receive breakfast except for Merle and Daryl who usually stood away from the group. Merle hazarded a glance at Beth. She was wearing cutoff shorts and cowboy boots and a tank top with a row of small buttons and a little bow at the top. Her hair was tied back with a thin strip of ribbon that matched her tank top. She looked so fucking innocent and hot that he wanted to eat her. She was smiling at Shane who was hamming it up good for her, telling her how good her cooking was.

Beth walked back to the house and returned with an armload of coffee cups. She poured three cups of coffee then let the rest of the group demolish the pot. She carefully walked the two cups over to Daryl and Merle and handed them off. She smiled politely at them but didn't make eye contact with Merle. Then she walked the third to the RV for Dale. She told Dale that there were biscuits and honey butter at the picnic table and to please pass it on to Daryl and Merle. Then she walked back to the house, her back straight and her chin up.

When she got in the house she ran upstairs to her bedroom and cried on her bed. _At least I didn't do anything stupid like blush or trip._ She had snuck a look at Merle's back as she walked away and for some reason it felt like he was watching her even though she was behind him. It rattled her and she tried to forget how good his butt and shoulders looked in his worn cargo pants and black wife beater. She lay on her bed and tried to analyze the _wanting_ feeling inside her then in frustration she decided that it was just easier to cry.

She heard knocking at the door and walked down the stairs. She dabbed her eyes and wiped her nose with her shirt then opened the door. Merle was standing on porch with an armful of used coffee mugs. "Well mornin' sugar," he said. "Thought I'd save ya a trip." She was sure she was going to have a heart attack and she wiped her nose self-consciously. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Come in, you can put them in the sink."

He was studying her face. "Y'awright?" he asked. She snapped out of her stupor. "Yeah," she said trying her best to put on a fake smile. She closed the door behind him and walked him to the kitchen. He put the cups in the sink one by one, biding his time then he leaned against the counter facing her with his arms crossed. The sunlight streaked into the window where she stood. It illuminated her blond hair and the pendant that dangled just above the buttons of her tank top. Gold earrings shone in her ears and her large eyes appeared violet in her heart-shaped face. _Pretty little thing, almost shit__herself when she saw me. Cryin' too, _he thought. _This may be too easy._

"Where's yer family?" he asked. She answered him honestly before she caught herself. "Daddy's feeding the horses and cattle, Maggie's with Glen somewhere and Patti's in the garden. I'm supposed to be feeding the chickens." _Stupid_, she thought. _You just told him you're alone._ _You need to make conversation._ She met his eyes then dropped them to his chest. "What are you all doing today?" she asked.

He pushed himself away from the counter and stood disturbingly close to her. "Little bit a this," he said tipping her chin up with his finger. "Little bit a that," he drawled as his face moved down to hers. He caught her in a long kiss, first brushing her lips with his then deepening it by pressing more firmly and opening her mouth. At the end he introduced the tip of his tongue slowly and was rewarded by a gasp of surprise and a tremble from his quarry. He broke it off slowly and looked at her. She was flushed and her eyes were dazed and wanting. "Oh," she whispered. The corners of his lips turned up a fraction of an inch and he said in a gravelly voice, "Thought I'd come get me somethin' sweet first."

He backed away from her and walked to the front door, letting himself out. "Oh," she said, touching her suddenly very lonely lips.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle and Daryl returned early that evening covered in zombie slime. They made sure to hide the corpses so Hershel wouldn't see them on his property. On the way in they jumped into the pond with their clothes on to wash the evidence off. Afterwards Daryl made a beeline to officer Friendly to give him the down low on the situation.

Merle glanced at the farmhouse as he walked to his tent. The lights were on and he could imagine her sitting at the table and eating dinner with her family, smiling and laughing. He liked the way her smile lit up her whole face.

_Like? Back the fuck up, you need to stop that shit right now. She's a farm kid, that's it. Nothin more than a piece of candy on the road. Unwrap her, enjoy her and leave._

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

That night Beth and Maggie held Patti as she cried her heart out. Beth still couldn't believe it. Otis dead? She'd known Otis and Patti her whole life. It was like losing a grandparent. Otis. He was always kind, always giving. What would Patti do? What would they all do? Beth dissolved into tears. This was one of the worst days of her life.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Rick's group dug a proper grave even though they didn't have a body to put in it. Shane had been with Otis when he was taken so the entire group was invited to attend the graveside service the next morning.

The dawn came with bright sunshine and clear air, a perfect Georgia morning. _I'm glad it's beautiful for Otis and Patti_, Beth thought. Earlier she and Maggie had cut daylilies and daisies and arranged them around the cross in the ground and in the grave. For the service she stood between Hershel and Maggie and they periodically leaned on each other as they broke into tears. Hershel was dressed in a suit and the girls were in summer dresses. Beth's ever-present ponytail was gone and her hair was loose. It curled around her face and shoulders with the heat and humidity, giving her a look of maturity. She didn't take her eyes off the grave as her father officiated the memorial.

Hershel finished with tender words about the lifelong friendship he and his family had with Otis and his family and the girls held Patti as she cried. When Patti calmed Hershel nodded at Beth. She ducked her head and closed her eyes while holding Maggie's hand. When she managed to clear her head she started the song.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Rick's group stood in respectful silence on the other side of the grave. They had all lost people and all were grateful for this time to remember them. Most were lost in reverie when the song started. None of them were prepared for the voice of a gospel choir to fill the air.

Patti had chosen Amazing Grace, one of Beth's favorites. Beth thought of Otis' face while she sang with her eyes closed. Her rich soulful voice beseeched God on the high notes and song finished with low raw melancholy. The last notes hung in the air then were gone. She stood for a moment with her eyes closed, imagining Otis' face rising up to heaven. She opened her eyes to look across the grave.

Several of the women from Rick's group were staring at her at amazement and crying and Glen was plainly gaping. Afterwards many of them thanked her for the beautiful song as they comforted her. She tried to smile but really just wanted to go back to her room and sit by herself. When they dispersed she looked up. Merle had been leaning against a tree offset from the group. His eyes bored into hers and his expression was completely unreadable. Beth turned and walked back to the house.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle reeled as the last notes left the air. He hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole service. _That ain't no little girl, _he thought.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth thought she wouldn't sleep well because there was obviously some fight going on in the camp and she was sure it involved Shane. However when she fell into bed she passed out. The early morning sun woke her because she had forgotten to close her curtains. _Another beautiful day though_, she thought.

She pulled on her everyday clothes, tied her hair back and brushed her teeth. She wasn't up to fixing breakfast for everyone and she knew the campers had plenty of granola bars. She headed to the chicken coop to do her chores. She opened the gate and shooed the hens away then walked to the coop to get the feed. She stepped into the structure and let out a frightened squeak when strong arms grabbed her around the waist and teeth softly met her neck.

She calmed when she recognized the arms around her. The teeth that softly scraped her skin were replaced by a greedy tongue that wandered into the sensitive hollow above her collarbone. She jumped and he softly scraped his teeth in that spot. She softly moaned. Electricity was running through her whole body and all her sensitive spots were tingling.

"If I was a walker you'd be dead by now," he rasped softly into her neck. She swallowed. "You're not a walker," she said huskily. She smelled and tasted so good. He forced himself to stop.

"Got a surprise for ya," he said. She inclined her head slightly, obviously curious. He stroked her stomach unconsciously, "It's in the woods." Beth blinked and pulled away to face him.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Is it your penis?" she asked warily. He laughed out loud. "No girlie, we'll save that for another day. I will have it with me though." She gave him a look of distrust. He backed away from her. "It's summin nice," he said. She paused to appraise him then hesitantly nodded. He watched her feed the chickens then he led her into the woods. He had a gun slung over his back and he cautioned her, "You keep your eye out for walkers."

He led her past the pond and into the denser woods. He moved confidently and was obviously at ease in the woods. He didn't seem to be following any established trail and she wondered how he knew where he was going. They hiked for about an hour. He sharply deviated at one point and brought her to a shallow shaded ledge. She remembered playing here with Maggie when they were kids. There was lush growth of pink flowered plants at their feet and butterflies flitted about them. A heady fragrance filled the air.

He turned and leaned against the ledge. "Partridgeberry," he said. She looked at him quizzically. "Partridgeberry?" she repeated. "You know, squaw weed," he said. She looked at him, confused. "Ya see all the pink flowers?" he asked. She nodded. He continued, "Ignore 'em. What else you see?"

She walked into the dense growth and slowly squatted down. She gently parted the plants to see dark green ground cover, no more than two inches tall that sported very pale pink flowers.

A soft 'Oooooh' escaped her. She'd been in these woods all her life and never noticed this flower. He was leaning against the ledge, keeping an eye out for walkers and trying not to drink her in. "Smell it," he said. She pulled one of the small flowers and held it to her nose. It was heavenly. He imagined tucking a few of those flowers in her hair. _Why the fuck am I thinkin' about somethin' stupid as that?_ he thought.

He continued his explanation, "Loses its smell when it fruits. Ya hafta get the flowers when ya find 'em," he instructed. She frowned, wondering why anyone would want to collect such small flowers. A grin flitted across his face, he had read her thoughts. "Ya boil 'em in water. You can use it as perfume for your hair or whatever." She turned her head and flashed him a grateful smile over her shoulder then parted some neighboring plants to look for more. He shifted, looking at her profile. "Go on," he said. "Ya may not find it again this year."

He kept watch while she harvested the flowers and stuffed them in the front pockets of her shirt. When she was done she stood up and dusted her hands off on her pants. "Thank you," she said smiling. He was happy to see the sadness of yesterday gone from her face. He looked at the sky. "Gotta get ya back," he said. "Yer pa'll be lookin'." He saw disappointment cloud her face. "Don't need my nuts shot off, angel," he said as he placed his hand in the small of her back and moved her to his secret trail.

About halfway back they encountered two walkers. Merle shoved her. "Get up that tree," he barked. "And don't come down til I tell ya." Beth shinnied up the tree like a cat and was light enough that the top branches held her body. She watched as Merle drew them away from the tree and tried to separate them. He pulled a long knife out of his belt and drove it into the eye socket of one and as it was falling kicked it into the second one. He scrambled back to give himself a few seconds and as the second walker stumbled towards him he dispatched it. He was breathing heavily and stabbed both of them again in the head to make sure they were down. Then he canvased the area to make sure the noise hadn't drawn any more. When he was satisfied he returned to the tree.

"Come on little girl," he said, panting. Beth monkeyed down and turned to jump off of the bottom branch. Merle was standing there looking at her. She changed her mind and sat on the branch, hanging her legs over it. She kicked off and slid down into his arms. Her eyes were huge and he saw fear in them. "You really don't know what's going on out there, do ya," he said, referring to the zombie attack. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. He motioned to the two corpses. "It's a hell of a lot worse than that," he said. She looked at them and nodded slowly.

They walked for a long time in silence and they got closer to the farmhouse she regained her good mood. She got to spend a couple hours all alone with Merle and she was happy. She smiled when she saw a patch of buttercups. She picked a handful and playfully held one under Merle's chin. He flinched, "You think I'm a faggot?" he barked. She laughed at that. "No I'm pretty sure you're not," she said.

She looked at him, embarrassed. "It's a game. A girls' game, it's stupid I guess. We sit around in a circle and put buttercups under each other's chins. If your chin shines yellow then the guy that you like likes you back." She smiled down at the flowers in her hand. "I'll give them to Maggie. I'm pretty sure she'll be yellow now that Glen's around."

Merle snorted. "That's the stupidest fuckin' game I ever heard." She smiled in response and looked at the ground in front of her as she walked, reminiscing about the hours she and her friends had spent playing that stupid game. She was shaken out of her reverie by Merle. "Hey," he said. She looked up at him expectantly. He had taken a buttercup out of her bunch and was holding it in front of her. She obediently placed her chin over it and he peered underneath. "Nothin'", he said.

A pain seared through her heart. She tried to smile. "It is a stupid game," she said gently. They walked in silence past the pond and to the trailhead. Just before the mouth of the trail Merle pulled her into the trees. "Hold on. Yer gonna walk up without me, missy. I'll keep you covered from down here til you get to the fence. Don't nobody need to see us come outa here together."

She nodded in agreement and thanked him again. "I haven't had fun in a long time. This was nice," she said. He moved a piece of blonde hair off her shoulder, looked her in the eye and pulled her into a long kiss. When they separated he kept his lips close to hers, their noses touching. Somehow it seemed more intimate than the kiss itself. "I lied," he said. "You was yella." Then he turned her around, slapped her gently on the ass and said, "Now get on up to yer pappy."

**Hi again folks, Athlete Girl here. Please PM me to review!**


	16. Betrayals and Comfort

Chapter 16….Betrayals and Comforts

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter before! I know it was total METH but my girl Atlete Girl loves her some METH and y'all voted for it. I had a few very upset people with the idea of Merle and Beth. Someone going as far as saying I ruin my stories with it. That's why I left it up to all of you. The votes I took were none for Maggie, I love Glenn/Maggie too. Two votes for Andrea and several comments about hating her. Then 37 votes for Beth. So the votes for Beth win. Sorry if this upset some of you. I promise my next one will just be CARYL. In fact I'm going to do a short story with the two of them all alone! So it should be good. Ok, on with Chapter 16! Enjoy! Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Shane fucking hated this. Eveyone was looking at him like he was a fucking monester. The night before Rick had challenged him in front of the whole fucking group raging at him, telling him he knew he killed Otis. Well Shane had just done what he had to do, that was it plain and simple. If he hadn't done what he did then Carl would've died from the infection from the gunshot wound. This was all too much for him. He wasn't stupid, an asshole sure, too cocky for his own good yeah, but he wasn't stupid.

Shane Walsh was a lot of things, but blind wasn't one of them. He saw the way that Daryl Dixon marched around the farm like he god damn owned the place, trailing behind Rick with his meth head brother like they were more important than anyone else. Shane knew he had to do something to stop all this shit. Rick shouldn't even fucking be here! He should've been dead, but God had a great fucking sense of humor and he had sent Rick to find his family, taking Lori and Carl from him. Then God decided the best thing to do was place the fucking Dixon brothers in the mix, that was going to be a problem.

Shane sat down on top of the RV watching them as they trailed behind Rick. The sun setting cast a grim shadow on the three men he was eyeballing. He would figure out a way to get rid of all three of them and then he would be in charge again. He would take this farm by force even if it was over the old bastard Hershel's dead body and he would have Lori again.

**-Daylight-**

Carol had finally started moving around. She loved the house but she knew she would have to move to their tent soon. Daryl and Sophia were already spending every night out there and in the morning Daryl would carry a very sleepy Sophia to her bed and kiss her forehead before he headed out to hunt with Merle. She loved those mornings when she would lay there, watching her daughter sleep. She knew how blessed she was to have the little girl next to her. No longer was her daughter afraid, no longer was she afraid. In the end of the world, they had found a comfort that they had never known in the old world. With the end of the world came the end of Ed. Even though sometimes she still felt bad for what she did, she knew in her heart that Ed dying was the only way to stop him from killing her or Merle.

Carol was brought out of her own head when Beth entered the cozy dining room where Carol was sitting sipping on ice tea. Beth smiled at her, "Hey Carol it's beautiful out, would you join me while I snap some green beans?"

Carol couldn't help but think back to Otis' funeral and listening to the young girl singing her heart out. In the world filled with so much death, it was wonderful to hear something so sweet. Carol had just been glad that Daryl had let her go, he really was being a bit overbearing with this whole rest thing. So she was going to jump at the chance to sit outside with the young woman.

Carol nodded, smiling wide, "I would love too. Daryl won't let me outside unless someone's with me."

Beth brought out all the supplies and the two women sat there snapping beans and talking. Carl and Sophia were chasing a few lose chickens that had escaped the coop. Carol couldn't remember a moment when she felt happier, until she saw Shane coming toward them.

Shane had thought all night about his plan, he was going to take the red necks down a little bit at a time. Let the other's see what he saw in them. He knew his first stop had to be Carol; she was easily bent to someone else's will. Lori had told him stories about her ex husband so he knew once an abused woman always an abused woman. He smiled as he settled himself on the railing, across from the two women, "Beautiful day isn't it ladies?"

Carol nodded, "Yes it is. The kids are having a ball."

Shane nodded, staring out at Carl and Sophia who were both squealing with laughter as the chickens slipped through their hands. "I wanted to let you know I'm worried about Sophia."

Carol cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh. What are you worried about?"

Shane sighed, hitching his thumbs into his waist band, "Well Carol, last night I heard her crying in her and Daryl's tent. I don't like the way that man touches her. It's been getting worse since you've been laid up. I just thought you should know."

Carol felt several emotions rip through her body; an old fear tore at her first. When she finally left Ed he had been looking at her longingly and it had made her skin crawl, but Daryl, Daryl wasn't like that. He would never, NEVER hurt Sophia. He had only ever been good to her, the father she deserved. The next feeling she felt was anger, no RAGE that this pompous son of a bitch would even dare say such a thing about Daryl.

Carol stood up, she saw Beth take off across the yard, but she didn't pay her any mind. She was focused on the asshole in front of her. Carol balled her fists at her sides, "You know Shane I was married to a man like you once. He was a real son of a bitch, he use to beat me and manipulate me every day, but I got real tired of that fast. You know what happened to him?"

Shane smirked at her, "No what?"

Carol came up to him, standing right in his face, "I shot his ass in the chest twice!" She shoved him with all she had sending him falling over the railing of the porch. She heard Daryl and Rick yelling at her, but she didn't hear them. She was already making her way down the stairs; she was going to kill the bastard. How dare he say such things about Daryl!

Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beth had come running up to him and Rick telling them that Carol and Shane were fighting. She wasn't sure if she should tell them what he said but she didn't like the man, he gave her the creeps. So she knew she had to get Carol help, she liked the older woman. She was sweet and loved her family and for Beth that meant a lot.

Daryl run up standing in front of Carol who was holding her side, blood was already dripping from her wound, his eyes on Shane, "What the fuck did you do?"

Rick held up his hands, "Whoa, let's all settle down here."

Shane laughed pulling himself up from the ground, dusting off his pants, "Well Carol, I thought you were a good woman, I guess you're just a red neck whore."

Carol covered her mouth and Daryl heard Sophia gasp. When he looked over the little girl grabbed Carl's hand, tears were welling in her eyes. Daryl turned to Shane, "Take it back asshole."

Shane just rolled his eyes, "Just keep in mind what I said Carol, won't want something to happen." He started to walk away, but froze when he heard Carol's voice.

Carol had all she could take, "He said that you were touching Sophia."

Rick and Daryl's head both snapped to Shane, "WHAT?" They asked in unison. Shane turned around and smirked. That was all it took, Daryl and Rick were across the distance both men jumping on Shane. The three men rolled all over the ground, exchanging blow after blow.

Merle was walking back from the woods when he saw all hell breaking lose. He dropped the string of rabbits and tore across the field. When he got there Tdog and Glenn were pulling Rick back already, so Merle grabbed Daryl pulling him back, "Settle the fuck down boy!"

Shane laughed rolling around on the ground, "Well you Dixon are nothing if not fun to fuck with."

Rick shook off Glenn and Tdog, "I want you out of here! Today!"

Lori had run up at the sound of the fight, she gasped covering her mouth, "You can't Rick! He saved us, he saved Carl and I."

Rick shook his head, "NO LORI! He's out. He told Carol that Daryl was hurting Sophia. I won't have him causing anymore problems here. He's out." Rick looked around at his group who were now standing looking at the chaos, "Does anyone disagree with me?"

The group was silent, Hershel and his family were standing on the porch watching them, but no one said anything. Shane huffed, "That's fine, I don't fuckin' need you assholes." He walked over to Lori, taking her hands, "Come with me. Come with me and I'll keep you safe just like I always have. You know this isn't going to last and you're going to die if you stay with him."

Lori looked up at Rick, who kept his face set hard, he knew all about Shane and Lori. He even knew it was still going on after he came back. Carl ran over and stood with his dad glaring at his mom. Lori stared back at Rick and Carl, "I'm so sorry."

Rick nodded once, pulling his crying son into his side. Rick turned to Merle and Daryl, "Make sure they get enough food and water for a week. Also send them with a few guns and some ammo. Dale, Tdog go with them. Glenn I need you to stay in the house with me. Everyone else inside till they leave. Come on son."

Rick and Carl turned heading toward the house. Lori yelled out to them, "Carl! I love you! You can come with us baby."

Carl turned around and glared at his mother, "NO! I'm staying with dad." He held onto Rick and they disappeared into the house together.

After Daryl and Merle made sure that Shane and Lori were gone, Daryl high tailed it to the house. He was worried about Carol. When he got into the house Hershel was finishing up restitching her side. Daryl groaned, seeing her asleep, "How bad was it doc?"

Hershel gave him a smile, "I gave her something for the pain, to knock her out. It wasn't bad, poor thing just over did it. What she did out there, that was brave. I heard what he was saying to her, it wasn't right. You're a good man, remind me of myself when I was young. Love them with everything you have and you'll always be a rich man."

Daryl nodded, blushing slightly, "Yes sir. I'll do my best."

Hershel patted his shoulder making him flinch, "I know you will son. Make sure she stays in bed."

Daryl nodded; crossing to her bed side as the kind doctor disappeared closing the door behind him. Daryl sat on the bed brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, heavy with the drugs that Hershel had given her, "Hey."

Daryl smiled, "Hey you, how's it goin' Rocky?"

Carol chuckled, grabbing her side, "He had to go Daryl. I'm not sorry I pushed him, no one talks about you like that."

Daryl bent down kissing her lips softly, he pulled back looking into her eyes, "You know I'd never do that….what he was sayin'."

Carol nodded, cupping his face with her hands, "Daryl Dixon, you've done more for that girl in the few months I've known you then her daddy ever did. I love you and trust you completely with OUR little girl."

Daryl nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I love ya too woman. I love ya too."

**Don't worry Shane will be back. Wow! I really hated him! I love the actor, but hated Shane. One of those love to hate characters. Alright do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. Shane

Chapter 17…..Shane

**Well thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and follows, favs, heck just for taking the time to show love to this one! Alright, here we go!**

**-Daylight-**

Shane watched Lori shiver for the fourth time and he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He hadn't thought this out, but at least she was at his side. He reached for her, "Come'ere."

Lori sniffled, "I miss my son. Why didn't he come with us?"

Shane sighed, kissing her neck gently, "I don't know baby. We can go back and get him. Would you like that?"

Lori nodded, "Do you think he'll come with me? He picked to stay with Rick."

Shane groaned, "I know, but maybe if we just scoop him up he'll come around. We were a good team the three of us." Lori nodded laying her head down on his shoulder. Shane was already playing with ideas in his head. He had to find something that would distract the others long enough for him to grab Carl. For Lori he would do anything.

The first night Shane had parked them down the road from the farm hidden behind trees. Before dawn he moved them onto the outskirts of the farm. He gave Lori a gun and told her to stay put, he was going to crept up on them, he knew mornings were a busy time around the farm and he should be able to slip in grab Carl and go. As he was creeping up behind the barn, he heard the moans in the barn. As he peered in-between the old boards he saw walkers stumbling around the barn. Shane chuckled to himself; this was just too fucking easy. He went around to the front of barn; he saw Dale on the RV and knew the old bastard saw him. He worked quickly on the lock finally pulling his gun he blasted the lock and threw open the doors. He saw Merle Dixon coming at a full on run toward him and he knew he won't be able to get to Carl. So he took off in a dead run, trying to get back to Lori.

Merle saw that sneaky mother fucker as he was making his way back from the woods after his hunt. He knew he was up to no good. When he saw the walkers streaming out of the barn, fear ripped through him, his brother, Carol, Sophia, hell even that sweet little angel's face popped into his mind. He raised his gun and fired, hitting Shane in the shoulder. It wasn't what he wanted, but hell at least the fucker was in pain.

Daryl and Rick were at his side guns raised as they shot walker after walker. Glenn and TDog showed up bringing more ammno, Merle barely registered Hershel screaming at them to stop. They stood a firm line, even Andrea drew firing. Carol was holding back Carl and Sophia, as they took care of the small herd that had been hidden in the Greene's barn.

When the dust settled, Merle watched in horror as Beth ran toward one of the fallen, "MOMMA!" She sobbed as she leaned down, touching the dead woman's face. Then the unthinkable happened, her mother reached for her, Beth scrambled back, Jimmy jumping in front of her and the walker was on the boy biting into his flesh. Beth screamed as her walker mother threw what had once been Jimmy to the side. Beth kept moving back on her ass, knowing that she was going to dead. Merle stepped between her and the walker, burying his knife into the walker's skull. The body fell to the ground and Merle turned seeing Beth curled up on herself, rocking back and forth. Merle dropped in front of her, "WERE YOU BIT!"

Beth was in shock, so Merle ran his hands up and down her looking for scratches. Maggie came running toward them, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Merle stood up holding his hands up in defeat as Maggie pulled her sister from the ground. Hershel was helped up by Rick, the man looking lost. Rick sighed; following behind the Greene's leaving the others to clean up the mess.

Daryl knelt down in front of her Carl and Sophia who were crying in Carol's arms. When Daryl reached out for Sophia the little girl reached for him, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, "It's alright 'Phia, it's over baby peaches." Daryl looked up at Carol who was rocking Carl in his arms.

Carol sniffled, "They were there all this time?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know woman. But I want you to take the kids back to the RV and stay there till I come get ya." Daryl looked over at Dale, "Dale can you please help Carol with the kids?"

Dale nodded, "Sure son, don't worry about a thing."

Carol stood up grabbing both children's hands and heading toward the RV. Daryl sighed, looking back at Merle who was already stacking the bodies up. Daryl walked over sighing, "What the fuck happened?"

Merle looked off in the direction that Shane had ran, "That fucker Shane is what happened. He came blowing back in here. Must of known about the walkers. As I was coming across the field from my hunt I was the bastard blow the lock on the barn and let them out. I got a shot off at him, think I got the fucker in the shoulder. Shit, why the fuck do ya think he had them in there?"

Daryl shook his head, "I have no fuckin' clue. Come on let's get this done so I can check on my girls."

**-Daylight-**

Hershel took off not long after they buried the bodies of his family and Jimmy. Beth was in a state of shock. Dinner had been a silent event as the others tried to wrap their minds around the events of the day. Daryl noticed that Carol was quieter than usual and Sophia kept bursting into tears every once and awhile.

Rick came up to Daryl after dinner, "I was wondering if I could switch tents with you for a few nights. I'll take the kids. I'm worried that Shane and Lori are planning on coming back and grabbing Carl. I figure this way it will be a little harder for him to get to him if we're in a different tent."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but Sophia might want to be with Carol inside tonight, so we'll just play that by ear. I'll take first watch looks like everyone could use a good night's sleep."

Rick nodded, clapping him on the back and heading toward the kids. When Daryl saw Sophia's face light up he knew that his little girl was going to be staying with Rick and Carl. Sophia ran into the kitchen to her mother, "Momma, Mr. Rick asked if I wanted to spend the night with him and Carl. Is that alright?"

Carol looked into the dining room and looked at Daryl and he nodded letting her know it was fine with him. Carol smiled, "Sure sweetie. Just find Daryl if you need something."

Sophia squealed running though the house yelling for Carl that it was fine. After his watch Daryl trudged into the Grimmes tent. When he got there Carol was lying on top of their sleeping bag, she smiled at him, "Hey."

Daryl gave her a crooked smile, "Well what do we have here? I thought you were still sleeping inside."

Carol smiled, propping up on her elbow, "Well I thought I would sleep with you tonight if that's alright." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Daryl grinned looking down, "STOP! Be nice ya know ya can't do that."

Carol chuckled, "Well you'll have to do a lot of the work, but I'll try if you will."

Daryl sighed putting his crossbow near him, he knelt down putting a soft kiss on her lips, "Go to sleep will ya?"

Carol giggled, "Prude."

Daryl huffed, taking off his vest and shirt lying down next to her, his arm wrapping around her. She moved back into him, grinding her ass against him. Daryl growled, putting his hands on her hips stopping her, "Knock it off."

Carol looked over her shoulder at him, "What? Something wrong?"

Daryl groaned when she did it again, "If you don't stop you're gonna have to do somethin' to help me out."

Carol rolled over on her back, smirking at him, "I'll do you if you do me."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, they hadn't been together since the CDC and honestly he needed a fucking release. "What do you have in mind?"

Carol giggled, "Get on your knees by my head."

Daryl got on his knees by her head; Carol turned a little being mindful of her wound. She unbuttoned his pants, freeing him from his fabric prison. Daryl groaned as he watched her work the now hardening shaft, he ran his hand over her short hair, "Damn woman. Just like that."

Carol increased her sped working him up until he was painfully hard. Daryl growled, reaching his hand under his sweats which she was wearing and found her core. Carol groaned bucking into his hand, as he found her hot nub. Carol took him into her mouth and began licking and biting at the tip. Daryl growled when she sunk him deep into her mouth. Her beautiful mouth working up and down his silken shaft. He felt her tug gently at his balls and he came like a semi-truck hard and fast in her mouth. He bit down so hard on his own lip that he could taste the coopery blood but he didn't fucking care. When he looked down at her, she smirked swallowing him, which was the hottest fucking thing ever. He was panting, "Your turn."

Carol giggled as he buttoned his pants and worked her gently on her back; he pulled the sweats down in one fast movement, taking in the beautiful picture her glistening mound gave him. He buried his tongue into her core, loving the sounds coming from her as he tasted her deep. One hand bracing him and the other snaking up her shirt to massage her ample breast making her moan. Daryl increased his speed on her clit, his dick going stone hard again. When she came she shuddered, her whole body tensing. She smiled up at him, her hand tracing down his jaw, "I need you inside me."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Your side?"

Carol smiled, "Just be gentle with me. Please baby do this for me."

Daryl nodded, standing he took off his pants tossing them to the side. He pulled down her pants all the way and toss them with his pants. He lowered himself slowly to her, being gentle, making love to her, like she should be. He worshiped her and she did the same for him. His thrusts were slow at first only building up at the end. When they came, they were a sweaty mess, chuckling softly to each other.

Daryl lay down flat on his back, panting, he smiled as he pulled her to his chest, "Damn woman, you're supposed to be resting."

Carol giggled, running her hands through his chest hair, "I needed some loving and you weren't complaining."

Daryl laughed, kissing the top of her head, "Damn I love ya."

The tent flap was flipped open and there stood a very bloody Shane Walsh, his gun raised. Daryl sat up covering Carol as much as he could, Shane was shaking, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Daryl looked at him, "Where the fuck are who?"

Shane waved the gun at him, "WHERE IS RICK AND CARL?"

Daryl started reaching for his knife, but Shane fired the gun. Daryl grabbed a hold of Carol covering her with his body, pain ripping through his left bicep. The next thing he heard was Merle's voice.

Merle had seen the mother fucker sneaking around and had slipped up behind him. When he heard the gun shot she went into a rage. He raised his knife and buried it into Shane's skull, burying it to the hilt. The gun shot had drawn everyone else from their tents.

Rick and TDog had to pull Merle off of Shane's body; he kept stabbing the body, enraged. Rick shook Merle, "IT'S OVER! He's dead."

Merle nodded, looking at the blood all over his hands. Rick could tell the man was half in shock. Rick looked over at Maggie who was standing next to Glenn, "Where is your dad?"

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know I'll go inside and find him. Bring them into the house, Patricia and I can patch them up." Rick nodded.

Daryl groaned when Carol wrapped a tee shirt around his arm, "DAMN it woman, it's just a flesh wound. I'm fine." Carol's chin started to quiver, tears rolling down her cheeks. Daryl sighed, pulling her in and kissing her hard, then leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm right here and I'm fine. Now come on we need to get our girl and check on her."

Carol nodded, when he stood he offered her his hand and she took it afraid to let him go, that if she did he would slip away from her.

**Alright you guys! That was it! Now the next chapter Athlete Girl is going to write us some METH! Get ready! Thanks for all the love and support big hugs, Kaye!**


	18. Gift of Life

**Hello! Athlete Girl again! SOA Loving Mom is graciously indulging me in embellishing her story with Meth. What can I say? Merle was easily the most developable and challenging character in the show. And in my mind his only match is the angel Beth. The angel and the devil, it makes for smuttay hotness! And character growth on both sides.**

Gift of Life

Beth sat on the red couch staring at the crack between the slats of the hardwood floor. _Funny I never noticed that before_, she thought. _If I look at it just right it seems like it's big enough to fall into. But if I look at it another way I hardly notice it._ She was vaguely aware of loud voices around her, crying and yelling, but she heard them as if she was underwater.

_If I were an ant how big would that crack look? Probably like the Grand Canyon. How many ants could fit side by side in the widest part of that crack? I guess it would depend if it were the little red ants or those big black ones that always get into the house in the summer_. _If you could get the ants to walk in there side by side..._

_I wonder where those black ones live in the winter?_

Something was touching her arm but it seemed as if her arm belonged to another body. Daddy's face appeared briefly and he was talking underwater but she looked past him to watch the crack.

_Maybe those black ants stay in the house in the winter but we just don't see them because they're at the bottom of the crack. Best thing for them is boric acid. Mama used to pour the boric acid along the corners of the room in the summer. Best thing for them ants Bethy,_ she'd say.

_My mama._

Beth's screams split the night air.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Rick's group regrouped around the campfire. They decided to go with three people for night watch because everyone was exhausted. They also decided that Carl and Rick would sleep in the camper because it was the easiest spot to guard. They drug Shane's body into the barn so the fresh blood wouldn't attract walkers.

Dale, Glen and T-Dog were arming themselves for watch when Beth's screams shattered the silence. Carol turned to look at the house. "Oh my god, that's Beth," she said, covering her mouth. Glen's head snapped towards the house. "Give me a minute," he said and jogged up to the front door. From a distance they saw the front door open and Maggie emerged hugging herself with her arms. She and Glen talked for a few minutes then he touched her arm and she re-entered, shutting the door behind her. Glen jogged back to the group.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," said Glen. "Hershel thought the people in the barn could be cured, that's why he was holding them. He may be rethinking that now. Maggie believes that the walkers aren't curable." He tentatively glanced at Merle who was scowling more than usual. "They sedated Beth," he said.

Merle turned on his heel and violently slapped the door to his tent open. He changed his clothes and sat down on his bedroll. _If I wasn't so damned tired I'd tear half this camp down. Fuck Shane and fuck this world,_ he thought. _Little girl. If I was in that house I'd be able to calm ya down. _

_Yeah. You're the asshole that killed her mom in front of her. She aint gonna want you within a mile of this place. God I wish that motherfucker would come back alive so I can kill him all over again._

Enraged he picked up one boot and threw it out the tent door. Then he threw the other one. Swearing he lay down and rubbed his tired eyes.

The next morning he found his boots placed neatly next to his door.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth woke at noon the next day. She made her way down the stairs to find Patti in the kitchen. Patti walked to her and hugged her long and hard. "She's with God and Otis, baby," Patti said to her. Beth nodded. She stayed in the house all day, looking at the pictures of her biological mom and her stepmom on the walls. By nighttime she was certain of one thing. The creature that came out of the barn wasn't her Mom, just like those ones that Merle killed in the woods weren't people anymore. She lost her mom the minute her mom turned. Merle and the others in Rick's group were right. The world had changed and she was going to have to change with it.

She woke up early the next morning and helped Patti get breakfast together. Patti carried breakfast outside and Beth carried the coffee. With Shane and Lori gone they were able to make less food, conserving their valuable stores. She didn't see Merle. She went back in the house to get coffee cups and brought them out, then went to the coop to tend the chickens.

She scattered feed in the fenced area to get the hens out of the coop then picked up a basket and started collecting eggs. No one had collected eggs yesterday so it took her a while to get them all. When she turned around to leave Merle was standing in the doorway. She straightened and looked at him, unsmiling. He was glad to see her moving around but didn't like how pale she was or how serious her face was. Until now he didn't realize how much she smiled.

He leaned against the doorway, appraising her. "You hate me?" he asked in a gravelly voice. She slowly shook her head. His shoulders visibly relaxed. "Come here," he said. She stepped out of the door and put the egg basket down. He was holding a belt. He approached her and put the belt around her waist. On it was a long knife and a knife holder. He wove it through her belt loops and cinched it tight. "Ya have this on you everywhere you go. At night ya sleep with it. You take it to the bathroom with ya. I don't want to see ya without it. Ya hear?"

He stepped back to look at her. She met his eyes and nodded. "Ya know how to use a gun?" he asked. She shook her head no. He nodded, "Best you stick with the knife then."

They looked at each other for a long moment then she bent to pick up the basket. "I need to get these in the house", she said. "Thank you for the knife." He opened the gate for her and she walked into the house without looking back.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth sat on her bed that night and looked at the knife. It was sharp enough to cut paper. She watched the light flash off of its edges. She held the handle in her hand. It was a little large but there was rubber on the handle that helped her grip it. She imagined that knife going into a zombie brain, as it surely had before she received it. In her minds eye the knife arced through the air and penetrated the eye, stabbing back into the brain. She couldn't imagine her hand on the other end of it.

The next morning she got her chores done early and helped Patti deliver coffee. She smiled politely to everyone including Merle whose eyes dropped to her waist to make sure she was wearing the belt. She went back into the house but it made her restless and claustrophobic. She helped Patti with the chores that morning and was done by eleven o'clock.

I need my woods, she thought. The woods had always been her place of respite. She loved the illusion of stillness they gave. A careful observer (like Beth herself) would see that the woods were actually like a city, teeming with silent activity. She needed to bury herself in the sounds and smells of her favorite place.

A changing of the guard was happening when she left the house. Dale was climbing down from the RV roof so she was able to slip onto her favorite trail unnoticed. She needed to go to a special place to just sit. She made her way to the pond and followed the side that didn't have a clear trail broken. She waded through the tall weeds praying that chiggers would not find her. She remembered sitting for hours in that field chasing monarch butterflies and daring Maggie to taste milkweed.

She climbed through the rough brush, scraping her bare legs on shrubs and sharp grass until she found the transition between field and forest. She quietly entered the woods using a barely visible trail that she and Maggie used when they were kids. It all looked right to her, the way she remembered it. She needed to go up.

She wound her way up the slope and got her bearings. _That way_, she thought. She didn't worry about finding her way back, she always found her way home. A low branch snagged her hair and she had to stop to tug it out. "Ouch", she said as a tuft was pulled out of her scalp.

Then she found the 'secret' trail that she and Maggie reserved for special outings. Farther up the slope she saw it, a short curving picturesque deer trail that wound through the woods and farther on progressed up to a shale peak. When they were young and adventurous they used to follow the trail to the peak and crawl through the caves but today Beth just wanted to enjoy her secret place amongst old growth trees. Unlike the lower trails the air was always damp here, a fine mist generated by the trees that gently showered her skin. She always felt so clean here. She rested her back on her favorite tree and slowly slid down to sit in the leaf litter. She would know by the position of the sun when to head back.

She tried to make her mind blank. She immersed herself in the smells and microsounds of the forest. She closed her eyes. She had made a game of guessing the sounds in the forest ever since she could remember and she was pretty good at it. For a long time she listened to the sounds around her - birds calling, bird feet scratching on bark, beetles crawling on leaf litter, squirrels chattering. It was the symphony that her mind craved. She began to get drowsy.

She stretched her legs out and sighed. _A little while longer and I'll go back_, she thought. _Strange. I don't hear things moving anymore._ She perceived a sound that she didn't usually associate with the woods. Almost like breathing. She repositioned her head on the tree without opening her eyes. _Must have been me snoring,_ she thought.

_No, that definitely sounds like breathing. And dragging. I wonder if it's a dying deer?_ Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her foot. Her eyes opened and she gasped in terror. A walker was lying on the ground with its jaws clamped on the arch of her cowboy boot. Beth leaped up and her foot came out of the boot. She scrambled to the side and the walker pivoted on its stomach to slowly track her.

Beth looked around frantically. She didn't see any other walkers. She looked down at the one on the ground. It was pulling itself with its arms because its legs were useless. She backed a little more slowly and the walker followed her slowly. _It can't move fast_, she thought.

She examined it closely for any sign of human response. She talked to it, kicked it with her booted foot. It was not human and it snapped its jaws at her at every opportunity. She grabbed her knife out of its case and held it in her fist. She swung at it ineffectually several times - she didn't want to make contact. Finally she connected with the top of the skull and the knife glanced off of it. She tried again to no avail. She began to cry because it wouldn't stop coming at her. She checked around her again to make sure no more were there.

By now the walker was close enough to try for her naked foot. Beth remembered Merle taking down the two walkers while she was in the tree. She screamed and plunged the knife in the walker's eye. It collapsed to the ground.

Beth stood for a long time making sure it did not move. She went to a nearby tree and used it as a backrest while she sat. She recognized the walker. It was the school librarian. She looked at the rotted blood and tissue on the knife in her hand and wept until she couldn't cry anymore.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle and Daryl were coming back from hunting when they met Glen on the trail. "Have you seen Beth?" asked Glen. Merle frowned. "Why?" he asked. Glen wiped the sweat off of his forehead and said, "Maggie and Patti have been looking for her and they don't know where she is."

Merle handed Daryl the rabbits. "Ya take them up to camp and check the field on the other side. Make sure ya look in the cars. I'll scout the trails on this side," he said. Daryl nodded. They took off at a jog towards the trailhead with Glen darting in front of them to inform Maggie.

When they parted Merle looked around. It wasn't long before he found the newly broken trail around the pond and when he got into the woods the tuft of blonde hair on a low hanging branch confirmed it. Carefully he followed her trail until he reached a curvy trail on a slope. Carefully he rounded the curves until he came upon the carnage. A dead walker on the ground with a knife wound to the eye. And sitting against a tree with her knees drawn up and one bare foot sat Beth, a bloody knife in her hand.

"Fuck little girl," he said as he darted towards her. She looked at him with a grimy face streaked with tears. "I stabbed her in the eye," she said. He knelt down and tried to take the knife out of her hands but she jerked it away. He drew back and sat on his heels. "Ain't a 'her' angel. Just an it," he said. She looked at the corpse. "She helped me check out my first library book," Beth said.

He looked at her grimly. "We all lost people," he said. She turned her head and looked at him. The shock of the last few days was gone from her eyes and was replaced by an edge that he hadn't seen in her before. "It's like you said out there," she said steadily. He leaned his arm against the tree and nodded.

She pressed her back against the tree and willed her scratched legs to push her up to standing. Merle tried to help her by supporting her arm but she flinched violently and he backed off. She wiped her knife off absentmindedly on her shorts and put it back in its holder. "Show me," she said, looking at him.

"Hang on," he said. He went up the trail and retrieved her other boot. When he handed it to her the arch side flipped up and he saw the bite mark in the leather. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and he moved like lightning to pick up her foot and inspect it. There was a bite-marked bruise forming on her arch. She pressed her lips together and took the boot from him, sliding it on her foot. "Now show me," she said.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth and Merle faced each other. "Stab me," he said. She looked at him as if he were crazy. Aggravated he said, "I'm a walker, stab me." She made a half-hearted stabbing motion at him with her arm. "No!" he barked. "Use yer goddamn knife and stab my face."

Beth stepped back. "No," she said. He reached out and pushed her shoulder. "Ow," she said. He growled, "I'm a walker, go for the head." She pulled her knife out and held it at the ready, but there was no way she could move it towards him. "No," she said softly. He reached out with one hand, then the other, smacking her shoulders back one at a time without pause. "I'm a walker. Every time I touch you I kill you. I've just killed you about six times," he said. She shuffled backwards with the knife in her hand. He was pissing her off. He feinted with one hand and hit her harder on the opposite shoulder than he intended. She cried out and staggered backwards then lunged at him with the knife.

"Better," he said, easily deflecting the blow. "Again." She growled and struck at him harder. He dodged and said, "Yer nowhere near my eye. Follow through with your arm." He was infuriating and she really wanted to stab him. She screamed and lunged at him with all her strength. He stopped her wrist as the knife was ascending towards his eye. "There ya go," he said, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

She was panting with anger but fighting him was like fighting a building. He firmly guided her knife arm down to her side. "Ya did good," he said softly. She looked into his steely blue eyes. "What if it's stronger than me?" she asked. He looked at her dirty face. There were twigs in her hair. Her shirt was ripped where the sleeve hole had caught on a branch. He'd never seen anything so goddamned beautiful in his life.

"Then ya run like hell and ya find me," he said softly. He moved his head down and stopped his lips just short of hers. She looked at his face and slowly rose on her toes to bring hers closer to his until their lips barely touched. She stuck her knife in her belt and raised her arms around his neck and to the back of his head where she could run her fingernails through his hair. _It's so soft_, she thought.

He closed the difference for a deep kiss. He wanted to taste her, to feel her. She didn't back away as he explored her and her inexperienced tongue struggled to keep up. He groaned softly in the back of his throat and pulled her into him. One hand went to her hair and pulled the ponytail holder out and the other kneaded her ass. He felt her gasp with surprise and shudder at the same time and it was all he could do not to take her on the spot.

Her hands went to his shoulders and down his back. She was still too shy to go below the belt but the bunching muscles of his back gave her plenty to feel. He was so solid against her, she felt like she could stay there forever. His hand wound itself in her hair and pulled her neck to the side. He ducked into her collarbone and mouthed her neck all the way to her ear. The sound of his panting made her shudder again.

His hungry mouth slanted on hers and she felt his hardness against her stomach. She grunted in surprise. Merle pulled his mouth from hers. "That's what you do to me," he said raggedly. He slowly moved a hand across one breast, squeezing the hardened nipple and she thought her legs would buckle. Then he moved his hand slowly down her belly, unbuttoned her shorts and slid his hand in underneath her panties.

When his fingers found their target she cried out in surprise. She was warm and slick and absolutely the tightest thing that he could ever imagine. She was frozen in place, partly by fear and partly by the fiercest longing she'd ever had. Her breath rattled in her throat as she shook. He slowly rubbed her most sensitive part and she began to arch back in his arms. He tipped back to look at her face and removed his hand from her pants. She was a little relieved and greatly disappointed. He caught her hand and guided it down the front of her panties.

"Feel that," he rasped. She trembled when her fingers found her favorite spot. "You feel how slippery and warm and soft you are?" She nodded imperceptibly. "That's cause your pussy wants my cock sliding in and out of you, makin' ya feel better than ya ever felt." he drawled. "Oh," she said softly. He gently pulled her hand out of her pants and drew it to his mouth. He licked and sucked her juices off of her fingers then drew her in for a final kiss with his probing tongue. "Taste how sweet you are?" he asked softly when they parted.

They heard people in the distance calling Beth's name. He raked her with his eyes and helped her button her pants, then handed her back her ponytail holder. "C'mon," he said. "Got the whole county lookin' fer you."


	19. Additions

Chapter 19…..Additions

**Well, I had a really long weekend which I'm super sorry for, but today I'm working hard to get updates done for everything. Just so you know I finished the video for Daylight and it is up on you tube. Just looked for Reedus Renegades and you'll find it! **

**Big love to Athlete Girl who is working on Chapter 20 as we speak! Ok, time for some Randal and Carol has some surprises of her own. Enjoy!**

**-Daylight-**

Carol rolled over and looked at her husband, who was still snoring softly next to her. Last night had been hell for everyone. They had buried Shane's body, Hershel had come up missing, Beth was off on her own, and now there was a young man chained up in the shed. Things had been bad; Rick had asked Daryl and Merle to take turns guarding the boy. Carol felt her stomach roll and she took a deep breath sitting up. She looked over at Sophia who had been cuddled up into her. Carol ran her hand over her daughter's head, she knew the only reason both of them were still alive was the fact that Merle and Daryl protected them and cared for them.

Carol's stomach rolled again and she got up as quietly as she could and made a bee line for the edge of the field. She fell to her knees and tried breathing through her mouth slowly. This was the second morning in a row that she found herself throwing up. She felt a hand on her back, her hand went to her knife and she heard Merle chuckle, "Whoa there little sis. Don't need to lose your shit. Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, but then it hit her, she turned and threw up. Merle wrinkled his nose, patting her back, "What the hell did you eat?"

Carol didn't say anything she already had an idea what was wrong with her and this wasn't going to be good for any of them. She moved over sitting down hard on her ass, her eyes saw movement at their tent with Daryl standing up and staring in her direction. SHIT, that was the only thing going through her mind.

Daryl woke up alone, he looked over at Sophia and sighed, this was the second morning in a row that damn woman was up before him. He stood up throwing on his boots and shouldering his crossbow. When he stood up and saw Merle hovering over Carol, he wanted to put his fist through something. How did she keep sneaking off from him? He whistled making Merle's head snap up, his brother nodded at him and headed toward him.

Merle looked exhausted when he stopped in front of him, "She ain't feeling good."

Daryl nodded, "Keep an eye on 'Phia, I'll take care of ninja over there." Merle chuckled as he got into the tent.

When Daryl got to her, she was back at it, throwing up. Daryl knelt down rubbing her back, "What's going on?"

Carol wiped at her mouth, sitting back down, tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't look at him. This was going to send him over the edge, her voice was quiet, "I might be pregnant."

Daryl stumbled back a few steps, "What?"

Carol hugged her knees to her chest, "I haven't had the pill since this all happened….when we do….well I don't think about it….I'm so sorry."

Daryl felt his heart tear into two. One hand a baby was something great; he never thought he could find someone to love him, let alone someone to give him a family. With Carol and Sophia he had a family. But a baby could be a death sentence to them. He looked down at her as she cried her eyes out, afraid of what he was thinking.

Daryl sat down next to her, pulling her into his chest, putting a chaste kiss on her forehead, "It's a baby. Our baby, it's gonna be fine."

Carol sniffled, "But it's going to be hard. Oh God Daryl, what are we going to do?"

Daryl was scared, but he held it inside not wanting to upset her, "It's going to be fine, woman. Just fuckin' fine. Merle and I will protect ours. You don't need to worry. Hell we don't even know if that's what is wrong. I'll go into town with Merle today and get a test. If it's positive then we'll have Hershel look over ya. Nothin' going to happen now and I want ya to go back to bed. You've been doing too much shit lately, time for someone else to take the load. Now come on."

Daryl helped her into the tent. Merle was sitting up, cleaning his gun, "Everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, need to make a run to town. Can you watch over them? I need to hunt."

Merle nodded, watching silently as Carol snuggled in with Sophia. Daryl went over and kissed her cheek, his hand ghosting over her and Sophia, "You get some sleep. Ya don't I'll know and then you and me gonna have a shit ton of problems."

Carol nodded, her breathing still coming out in little gasped as she settled down. Daryl smiled softly at her, then stood nodding to Merle and disappearing out the tent.

**-Daylight-**

Merle wished he had stayed back at the farm. His brother was in one hell of a fucking mood. Daryl was never a talker but today he was quieter than a god damn geek. They pulled in front of the pharmacy and Merle stared at him, "Well what the hell we gettin'?"

Daryl sighed, "I can get this. You keep watch."

Merle nodded, taking post outside of the truck, his eyes scanning up and down the street. Daryl came back out a few minutes later, his face set in stone. "Come'on we ain't got all damn day."

Merle sighed getting back into the truck, he huffed looking at Daryl, "That's all we came to town for? Jesus, here I thought it was some fuckin' emergency."

Daryl glared at him, "SHUT up! Ain't none of your god damn business what we came into town for."

Merle chuckled putting the truck into drive, "Needed some rubbers didn't ya? Hell boy I got them, you should've asked your old brother. Saved us a damn trip."

Merle was waiting for the back of his head to be slapped, but instead Daryl stared out the wind shield. The boy looked fucking green. Then it clicked, everything clicked, Carol was sick, Daryl was freaking out….she was pregnant.

Merle snorted, "Shit boy, you knock her up?"

Daryl's head snapped as he looked at him, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Merle sighed, "It's alright boy. Ain't gonna let anything happen to you or your family. MY FAMILY. Just keep your shit together."

Daryl looked down at his hands in his lap, "AIn't gonna be a good pa. Look what ours fucking did."

Merle sighed, "That ain't true. Look at how you are with peaches, you're a fuckin' great pa. Now stop that shit, it's just the ghost of the old bastard digging into ya. Now let's get back so we can find out if tonight is a celebrating night."

**-Daylight-**

Carol was in the kitchen working on lunch when Rick stepped in, the man looked bad. The morning they brought back Randall, Lori had also been rescued from Shane's car a few miles from the farm. The woman hadn't come out of the RV since she returned. The only two people talking to her were Rick and Dale. Dale said she was in a deep puddle of grief and it was best to let her work it out. She had loved Shane and his death had hit her hard.

Carol felt for Rick, she couldn't believe the shit that Lori had put him through. Carol gave Rick a soft smile, "Some lunch?"

Rick shook his head, "No, no thank you. A plate for Lori would be good. Is Carl still with Sophia?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah they are both with Maggie and Beth in the stables. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rick looked out the kitchen window toward the shed, "Can you take Randall some lunch?"

Carol took a deep breath, "If that is what you need, yes I can do that."

Rick nodded, giving Carol a small smile, "Thank you. Glenn is out there if there's any trouble."

Carol made a plate and grabbed a few bottles of water and walked out toward the shed. She nodded to Glenn, "Rick wanted me to bring him something to eat."

Glenn nodded, opening the lock for her. Carol had seen him before but the sight in front of her made her stomach sick, the boy's hands were raw from working against the handcuffs. He looked up at her and Carol smiled, "Thought you might want some lunch. It's not much but I made sure to grab you a few cookies and a few bottles of water."

Randall looked at the tiny woman in front of him, if her hair had been white; she was the spitting image of his mother. He smiled at her, "Thank you ma'am. Looks good."

Carol sat the food down next to him, "Well enjoy. You should be careful with those cuffs they're cutting the hell out of her wrists."

Randall looked down; her kindness was cutting through him like a knife. He was a bad person, since the world had ended he had done terrible things, he choked back a sob, "I'll be careful. I hate to ask but would you open the water for me and help me eat. Usually the cop helps me, but I haven't seen him today yet."

Carol nodded, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him; she opened the water bottle and helped him drink. Randall smiled to her, when she took the water bottle away, "You sure are nice. Remind me of my momma. She was real kind woman, always put up with me."

Carol smiled helping him take a bite of his sandwich, "Well that's what moms are for. We have to love our kids no matter what."

Carol got a little too close and his hand snapped out grabbing her wrist, "You really look like my momma. She was real pretty too. She was soft and smiled like lavender."

Carol felt her blood running cold as he stared at her. Luckily the door to the shed slammed open and Daryl walked in, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER." Before Carol could stop him, he came over delivering a boot to the stomach, "YOU DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Daryl was in a blind rage as he kicked Randall over and over again. Merle pulled Carol out of the shed and then collected Daryl, "Settle your ass down boy! Jesus Christ, pissed enough?"

Daryl pulled away from him, glaring at Glenn for not watching Carol. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the house, "You need to stay the fuck away from him. We don't know him."

Carol tried to pull her wrist out, "Daryl you're hurting me."

Daryl looked down at the vice grip he had on her wrist and spun around, pushing Carol against a nearby tree. He leaned his forehead against her sighing, "It made me crazy to see his hands on you. I don't know what I'd do if he had hurt ya."

Carol nodded, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. I was helping him eat and he grabbed me. I won't do that again. I was trying to help Rick."

Daryl growled, "Rick needs to get his head out of his ass and in the game. Now come on we have shit to do."

Daryl paced outside the bathroom in the Greene house waiting on Carol. He could hardly breathe, what the hell was taking so long? What was he going to do with a kid? Another one at least, he had Sophia and she was his kid as far as he was concern. The door creaked open and Daryl turned to look at Carol. He could tell she had tears in her eyes, she held up the test, "I guess we're having a baby."

Something changed for Daryl in that moment. He had been afraid, scared shitless, but as soon as she said that she was having a baby, he was so glad. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around; he kissed her hard, "GOD DAMN I FUCKIN' LOVE YA."

Carol laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm scared."

Daryl pulled back and smirked at her, "I know woman, but I'm here it'll be different than ya had with 'Phia. I'll be here. Hell it'll be harder in some ways, but in others it won't be. Just have to keep our little family together."

Carol nodded, leaning into his chest, letting him hold her. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see Merle and Sophia standing in the hallway. Merle cleared his throat, "What's going on?"

Daryl smirked at them, pulling away from Carol, "You tell 'em."

Carol walked over and knelt down in front of Sophia, "Sophia sweetheart, I'm going to have a baby."

Sophia's eyes got huge, "REALLY? You and daddy are going to have a baby? THAT'S SO COOL! Can I tell Carl? Oh please?"

Daryl sighed, he forgot he had to tell Rick, "Yeah go on kid." Sophia hugged her mom then Daryl and ran to find Carl.

Merle pulled Carol into a hug, "Don't you worry about a thing. Me and the your boy there will take good care of y'all."

Carol hugged him back, "Thank you Uncle Merle."

Merle laughed, "Uncle Merle….damn that sounds good when 'Phia says it now there'll be two of 'em."

**Alright! There you go! Now Athlete Girl will do her thing! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs, Kaye**


	20. Busted

**Chapter 20…..Busted**

**Hi everyone, Athlete Girl again! Another action-packed Meth for you! Thanks for all the great feedback on my chapters on this story and on ****Merle and Beth Connect****. All of you are fantastic for reviewing.**

Busted

Beth was bored and nervous. It wasn't like Hershel to leave without telling anyone. She saw that he had taken his truck and his rifle but none of his clothes or toiletries were missing. She had no idea where he was.

She also didn't like all the secret things that were going on at her farm. _Like the fights. And the fornicating. And locking some stranger in the barn. _She had only seen a glimpse of him and whenever she inquired people spoke to her gruffly with non-answers. She and Maggie had brushed down the horses in preparation for a ride this morning because they wanted to look for Hershel. Rick had told them they couldn't. _Who is he to tell me what to do with my horse on my property?"_ she thought. Glen was guarding the stall with a gun and would not let them through. She ended up riding Fancy in the back pen bareback, cantering in small circles and twirling the reins in frustration. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Merle in two days. _Maybe he's just playing me_, she thought.

And she really didn't like looking out the barn door and seeing Merle hugging Carol with Sophia dancing around them in front of the house. They looked like a perfect little family in front of her home. She hated him and she decided to do some investigating on her own. Maybe this kid could tell her what's going on.

Maggie had taken Champ out the front door to ride on the side of the barn. Beth let Fancy loose in the pen and said to Glen, "Maggie asked if you could go see her." Glen's eyes shifted. "I'm supposed to watch this guy," he said. Beth smiled. "I'll take over for you," she said. "Just shoot if he comes out, right?" Glen laughed. "That's right. OK I'll go see her for a minute," he said. She knew he'd be a while because he loved watching Maggie ride. _It probably makes him want to put his thing in her, _she thought_. Gross. _ _Funny that it never seems gross when I think about Merle's. But that's different._

She wanted to get a look at this captive without him seeing her. She put the gun into a nearby feed pan and shinnied silently into the hayloft. She moved soundlessly among the bales until she was above him. She peered through the seams of the plywood floor. He wasn't much older than her and probably would be cute if he wasn't all beat up. He was sitting chained to the wall.

"What's your name?" she asked. He stirred and looked around the stall. "Um, Randal" he said. "How old are you?" she asked. He looked up, honing in on her voice. "Nineteen." he said. All he could see was a set of eyes through the crack. She continued, "You're not from around here." He shook his head. "No, I'm from south of Athens."

"Why are you here?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. I was travelling trying to find people and these guys grabbed me. They beat the shit out of me and are trying to get me to admit stuff I didn't do." Beth appraised him. He looked innocent enough. She walked to the ladder and dropped lightly from the loft. She peeped out of a window and saw Glen was still watching Maggie. Maggie was showing off and it had taken them farther from the barn.

Beth opened the stall door, entered the stall and reached outside of it to fasten the latch back up. She stood opposite Randal, keeping her distance. "What do they say you did?" she asked. He looked at her pleadingly. "Please help me. They think I was traveling with a bunch of guys who stole and did bad things to women. They've got me confused with something else. I just want to live," he said.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked. He looked at her steadily. "Because I was training to be a minister. If you don't believe me check my pocket, my minister-in-training certification is in there. I was a year from bein' done." Beth had known people that trained as ministers and knew that they had to be certified. _A man of God wouldn't lie_, she thought.

She carefully walked towards him and stopped short of his reach. "Swear on the heart of Jesus," she said. He bent his head in prayer. "God my father, I your humble servant swear on the heart of your only son Jesus that I am telling the truth."

Satisfied, Beth crept gently over the sawdust. "Which pocket?" she asked. "Back left," he replied. She approached him from the side carefully. She reached in and pulled out his wallet. "It's inside. In the picture compartment," he said. She pulled the pictures out and studied them. There were lots of them, most were family pictures...but they were all different families. She frowned.

She screamed in surprise as her legs were swept out from under her and his knee ground into her stomach. "Stupid cunt," he said, panting as he pulled her towards him by the front of her shirt. He managed to pull the slack of the chain around her neck. "You're gonna suck me off real nice and slow with no tricks then I'm gonna fuck ya good. Maybe I'll add your picture to my collection." His hands roughly gripped her breasts, bruising them. "No!" she said, reaching for her knife that wasn't there because she had taken it off to ride.

"Aaargh!" she screamed in fury as he snapped the chain on her neck. He laughed, "We aint got all day now and I wanna see those titties," She kicked back at him and twisted her body to try to squirm away. She was punished with another snap of the chain.

Outside Glen watched Maggie hot walk her horse from a distance. He heard the scream but Maggie was too far away to hear it and her back was to the barn. Glen took off at a run towards the barn door. The second scream ended in a growl and he knew it came from the barn. Outside by the camp Merle saw Glen running full tilt towards the barn. "Daryl," he warned as he took off.

Glen got there first. He skidded through the doorway of the barn and fumbled with the latch on the stall. By the time he swung the door open Daryl and Merle were there. They all ran into the stall to find a hopping mad Beth writhing in Randal's lap. The chain held her head next to his and his hand was up her shirt. She was growling with her teeth clenched, her booted heels slipping on the concrete floor under the sawdust.

"Slow down now. C'mon in guys," Randal said persuasively. "We can all share. I think this one's nice and tight. I don't even need to be first." Merle moved so fast that Randal never saw him coming. He clamped his hand around Randal's neck and pulled him into a standing position then he repeatedly drilled Randal's head into the wall. Beth took advantage of the loosening chain and slid out from Randal's grasp. She wanted to kick him in the balls but Merle was too close to him so she kicked Randal in the knee with the pointy toe of her boot and stalked out of the stall, shaking off Glen's inquiries.

She walked out of the barn into the peaceful early evening air. The sky was just starting to turn rosy colors and the smell of crops and clover blanketed her. She walked around to the side of the barn that faced the woods and leaned with her back against the wall. She looked for Maggie but she was gone. _She must have gone to scout the woods with Glen not watching her._ _I hope she finds Daddy_, she thought then she slid down the side of the barn and sat in the grass. She looked enviously at the ants crawling on the clover. _Nice life_, she thought.

As she sat the shock started to wear off and she could feel her injuries. Her neck felt raw and her breasts were sore. _I used to like men_, she thought. _If no one heard me scream, he would have raped me and probably killed me. I don't know if I belong in this new world. What happened God?_

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Daryl and Glen pulled Merle off of Randal. "He's had enough," said Daryl. "Ya break any more of his face and he won't be able to talk." Merle's biceps and neck corded against the restraint. "I'll just fuckin' kill him then," said Merle. "Problem solved."

"No!" said Glen. "We have to wait for Rick to get back for that kind of decision." Merle spat to the side of him. "I'm beginnin' to think fuck Rick," he said as he moved out of the stall. "Tie him up better," he ordered, gesturing to an unconscious Randal.

He exited the barn and looked for Beth. He found her sitting against the far end staring into the woods with her head leaned back against the warm planks. He stalked to her and stood over her with his arms crossed. She didn't look at him. He heard his heartbeat crashing in his ears as he roared, "The FUCK ya doin' in there with him missy? Ya stupid? Ya know the guy is a rapist and ya go in there unarmed? What the fuck?" He terminated his sentence by punching the wall.

She looked at him and her eyes were oddly detached. "No," she said. "I didn't go in there with someone I knew was a rapist. I went in there to meet the mystery person that your group brought back to my farm without any of our permission and locked up for no reason that's good enough FOR ME TO KNOW." Her voice rose with anger at the end of the sentence and she stood up. She continued, "Our life was just fine until you people came here fighting and killing and God knows what else. I have a right to know why there's a HUMAN BEING locked in the stall next to the horse I ride EVERY DAY, Merle! And since none of your people were going to tell me I was going to find out!"

His eyes blazed and he worked his jaw as he leaned over her and put his hand against the wall behind her head. "And how'd that work for ya?" he said scathingly. She swallowed and looked at him in disbelief. _This is the man I thought I...liked? Loved?_ She walked past him to go to the house but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back firmly.

She clenched her teeth and refused to speak to him but she didn't waver from his eyes. They were blackened and fiery. He tried to tip her chin up and she twisted her head away. "I wanna see if ya hurt," he growled. Her eyes narrowed. "I am hurt. What are you going to do about it? Wave a magic wand and make it go away? It's done."

He pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin to see the bruises swelling around her throat. "Ya hurt anywhere else?" he asked huskily. She sighed. "Nowhere that you get to see." His head snapped back as if he'd been hit. She tried to keep eye contact but felt the tears stinging her eyes. She looked to the woods again.

He couldn't get the image of Randal's hand under Beth's shirt out of his head. What else did he touch? He was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. He turned his attention to her and saw that she was looking out to the farm field opposite of him trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Little girl," he said sternly. She shook her head and refused to look at him.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she struggled not to cry. She looked at the deepening colors of the sky. She asked, "Why were you hugging Carol?" She hated the way her voice broke when she said it. He brushed the scruff of his cheek against hers and quietly said, "Because she's pregnant and I'm gonna be an uncle." Beth clamped her lips together to prevent the sob from coming out.

He stroked his hand across her shoulders then moved back to look at her face. He put his forehead to hers and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm tellin' ya somethin' and I want ya to listen good. This world has gone to shit. I will kill anybody or anything that even thinks about touchin' ya. Ya hear?" She nodded, trying to look down to get control of her tears. He pulled her face up towards his and softly kissed her, first with a brush of the lips then more deeply with his hand on the back of her neck. She melted into him and didn't want it to end, but he pulled her away gently.

"You go up to tha house and wait for Rick to come back. He's lookin' for yer pa. And I don't wanna see you near this asshole again." She nodded and he released her. He watched her walk up to the house.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. He had walked out of the back entrance of the barn to find Merle and gaped at the sight of Beth in Merle's arms. Merle was talking to her quietly with his face close to hers. Daryl's temper flared out of control when he saw Merle draw her into a kiss.

He waited until Beth got to the house then he stalked up behind Merle and sucker punched him in the ear. Merle went down but came back up swinging and caught Daryl in the stomach. They rolled around on the ground for a few minutes swinging and making contact. Daryl stood up first.

"What the fuck are ya doin' Merle? Playin' a little girl while the world is ending? What's wrong with you?" Daryl yelled. Merle spit out blood and wiped his mouth, standing up. "Ain't like that," he complained.

Daryl raged. "I saw you. I saw you kissin' her. You wanna get us kicked outa here for good? Ya can't keep yer hands off the guy's daughter? It's sick. Y'aint no better than that asshole we got locked up in there." Merle stood up and backed a few steps, panting. "Watch what ya sayin', boy. I'm liable ta lose my temper," he said. Daryl sidled, not letting his guard down. "Ya need one more conquest before we all fuckin' die? Is that it?" he hissed.

"It started like that," Merle admitted. "Ain't like that no more," he said soberly. Daryl sneered. "So what Merle? Ya gonna ride in on ya white horse and take her away from all this? That what ya told her?" Merle frowned and met Daryl's eye. "No," he said. "I told her I'm gonna keep her alive."

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Patti had dinner on the table and the three women ate in silence. They were all worried about Hershel. It seemed unnatural not to have him there at the head of the table. Beth's head swam. On the good side of things there was Merle. She was sure that she was truly in love with him. She also really liked Carol and Rick and Carl. She could be friends with them.

But on the bad side...walkers, having to learn to kill walkers, no safety, and seeing what these times were bringing out in people. Struggling for food. And where was God in all this? How could he let this happen? She knew that in the former world some people were not good. Rapists were around us. But with the dawn of the apocalypse there were endless possibilities for their evil minds. And the dead coming to life and killing people? Maybe this was actually Hell. _Could we be in Hell?_

She remained silent after dinner, her mind working. She kissed Maggie and Patti distractedly when they went to bed. She opened the bible and tried to study but she couldn't find anything to fit the situation. Her mind circled and vortexed. _If I'm already in Hell there's only one way to escape - just go to sleep._

Her mind revolved around the thought for hours. She came to a decision and she locked herself in the bathroom. Quietly she broke the mirror with a toweled hand. She picked up a shard. _Forgive me Daddy. Forgive me Maggie. Forgive me Jesus because I'm trying to find you. Forgive me Merle, I think I love you but I'll just drag you down in this world._

She made two cuts on each wrist then sat back against the tub, scared and lonely.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Maggie was worried, not only about her dad but about Beth. When she put Champ back into the barn Glen told her an abbreviated version of what happened and she ran to the house. She found Beth in her room looking at pictures of their childhood. She and Beth had held each other and cried over the attempted rape and at the end Beth looked at her with calm eyes and a bruised neck and assured her that she was OK.

Maggie kept an eye on her at dinner and it was difficult to judge whether Beth's silence was due to Hershel or Randal. Beth stayed downstairs to read scripture when Maggie and Patti went to sleep.

Maggie woke up in the middle of the night. Something didn't seem right. She checked Beth's room and it was empty. Maggie padded downstairs and checked the kitchen, dining room and extra bedroom but there was no sign of Beth. She noticed that the bathroom door was closed and when she tested it she found it was locked.

"Beth," she whispered. "Beth honey, let me in. I need to talk to you." There was no answer. "Beth!" she said louder. "I know you're in there!" She held her ear to the door and thought she could hear soft weeping. "Beth!", she cried, flinging herself against the door. It didn't budge. Maggie threw herself against it five or six times and finally the latch gave way. She turned on the light to find Beth huddled on the bloody floor in a white nightgown that was stained with blood from her slashed wrists.

**Hello All - no smut in this one but you'll all remember that the end of the farm era doesn't contain a lot of smut opportunity. Don't worry, Beth and Merle's story will continue here in SOA's Daylight and in other stories I post. PLEASE review/PM if possible, the feedback really helps! -AG**


	21. Terror and Flight

Chapter 21…..Terror and Flight

**Howdy everyone! Well we are quickly approaching the end of our time on the farm. We plan on expanding the time between leaving the farm and reaching the prison, so you get a good feel for what the characters were doing during the winter as they traveled.**

**I want to thank everyone for your loving reviews and support. I've been getting some really nasty reviews about Merle/Beth and they are always anon, I've said it before I'm sorry if you don't like Merle and Beth. I did give you guys a choice for who to pair him with and I'm sorry if that makes some people mad. But please don't call me a pedophile for putting them together, in my fics Beth is always nineteen, over the age of eighteen. The actress who plays her Emily Kinney is 23 in real life. And honestly one of the reviews threatened to kill me if they ever found out where I lived…..REALLY? Takes a lot of balls to threaten someone while hiding your real identity. It's fan fic folks, we do this for fun. So I feel really bad for someone that would threaten to kill me, you must have a really sad boring life if I'm public enemy number one. That's just crazy.**

**Ok, sorry for the rant, now I'm here to have fun! So here is the next update of Daylight! I adore you all who have supported me and Athlete Girl in this one! Giant hugs! Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Carol had never seen so much blood in life. Maggie had come running out to their camp screaming for help. Carol had been one of the first ones in the house; only beat there by Merle who was up the stairs and staring at Beth who was almost cationic on the bed. Patricia looked at Carol, "Carol we have to sew these up, have you done stitches before?"

Carol shook her head, "No but I learn real fast."

Carol watched as Patricia began sewing up Beth's left wrist, "Carol I need you to give her that injection I have sitting on the table there. It's a sedative, help keep her calm."

Carol nodded, pulling down on Beth's arm, the girl started screaming and thrashing around. Blood was flying around hitting them from her wound. Merle crawled up the bed, pinning Beth down by the shoulders staring deep into her eyes, "STOP THIS SHIT! They're trying to help damn it." Beth whimpered but calmed down. Carol injected her with the sedative and watched as her body relaxed quickly. Merle eased off the bed releasing her as the drugs started working on her. Merle grunted, "Let me know if she needs anything." He left the room; Carol could tell he was struggling with this. Carol knew that Daryl and Merle's momma had killed herself so it hit home hard with him.

After Beth was sewn up and resting, Carol headed outside. Daryl was sitting on the porch waiting for her, "How is she?"

Carol sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Yeah, physically she'll be fine; it's hard adjusting to this life. Hershel has kept her shelter here, even before the end of the world. Did you know she was going to the community college in town; she wasn't even going to college in the city. It was almost like he wanted her close to home."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, that's what Maggie said. Maggie is the wild one I think she got out of here, went to school in Atlanta lived a little. Merle is a fucking mess, he stormed out of the house and headed for the woods, I didn't stop 'im. He needs some time. Reminds him of momma. You know he found her."

Carol gasped putting her hand to her cross necklace, "Jesus Daryl, I'm so sorry."

Daryl nodded, pulling her tighter against him, "Don't know what I would do if you pulled shit like that."

Carol kissed his jaw line softly, "Don't worry about that. I have too much to live for and anyway I'm too afraid of the ass beating you and Sophia would give me."

Daryl chuckled, "Come on woman let's go get some breakfast. Lori is cooking so who the hell knows what that will taste like." They walked hand in hand toward the camp. Sophia running toward them.

Sophia flung her arms around her mother, "Is Beth alright?"

Carol hugged her back tight, "Yes baby she's doing just fine. Just needs some rest."

Daryl looked up just as Rick and Glenn pulled in with Hershel, the old man looking a little worse for wear. Daryl kissed his girls and went to greet the three men. Rick got out and nodded to him, Daryl watched as Hershel got up slowly from the car, "Where'd you find him?"

Rick sighed, "At the bar in town. Had to hold up for the night because we had a small herd move through."

Daryl looked at Hershel, "Beth tried to kill herself last night. Carol and Patricia patched her up but you might want to go check on your daughter."

Hershel had a tear run down his cheek as he walked quickly toward the house. Rick leaned against the car, "Fuck. What else happened while we were gone?"

Daryl sighed, "Randall got a hold of Beth yesterday, if we won't have found her he was going to rape her. We need to kill that fucker."

Rick nodded, looking over at Glenn, "Why don't you go check on Maggie? Daryl and I will handle Randall."

Glenn nodded taking off toward the house. Rick and Daryl walked toward the shed, neither of them saying anything. When they got there, TDog nodded to the two men, Rick pulled his gun, "Go ahead and go back to camp. Daryl and I are going to take care of this, you don't have to stay."

TDog shook his head, "No I'm good to stay. Merle kept watch over him while I got some breakfast, so I'm good. We need to end this guy after what he did yesterday."

Daryl looked at TDog, "Merle was here?" TDog nodded, Daryl pushed past him, "Shit."

When they got into the shed they looked down at the very bloody, very dead body of Randall. Rick sighed, kneeling down, "Well at least he put a bullet in his head, so he won't be coming back."

Daryl nodded, "I better go find my brother. You two got this here?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah TDog and I will take care of the body. Just bring Merle back, he doesn't think but I'm not mad at him for this. We can all see he cares about Beth, not sure how I feel about that, but he does care."

It didn't take long for Daryl to find Merle. He was sitting on the mossy rocks that he had taken Beth too. Daryl could tell his brother was hurting, "Ya alright?"

Merle shrugged, "Why would she do that?"

Daryl sat down next to his brother, "Don't know. Carol thinks it's hard for her because Hershel had kept her sheltered here on the farm for so long. You know she's nineteen right?"

Merle looked at his brother, "She's nineteen? I figured she was younger. Shit baby brother she has so much to live for. Why the hell would she want to end herself?"

Daryl sighed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I don't know. Reminds ya of ma don't it?"

Merle nodded, "This sucks." He wiped at his eyes, "You know I killed that kid right? This was all his damn fault touchin' her like he did and shit."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah we found him. Rick ain't mad, he understands. In fact we were heading to kill the little fucker when you had already done it. Now come on. When she wakes up she's gonna need ya."

Merle nodded, standing up he followed Daryl quietly through the woods toward the farm.

**-Daylight-**

The day progressed and Beth was doing better. Carol noticed that Merle had gone in to talk to her, so she kept everyone else away. There was some yelling at first then everything settled down. Carol knew that Merle had feelings for the young woman and maybe they were just what the other needed. By dinner time, Beth was sitting at the table with everyone else, quietly eating her dinner.

Daryl sat by Carol, with Sophia on the other side of her. They were halfway through their meal when Glenn ran into the dining room, "We got walkers….A HERD."

Everyone took off to the porch watching as more and more of the dead swarmed the farm. Hershel grabbed his shotgun, "This is my farm I'll die here." He started shooting everything he could.

Rick stood next to him, firing, but trying to talk sense into the old man. Glenn had all the women grabbing whatever they could to pack up for the cars. Daryl grabbed Carol, "Get everything you can, but keep 'Phia next to you! We're leaving."

Daryl kept shooting as walkers moved closer and closer to the cars, he kept the path clear. He had just taken down two when a scream pierced the air. Daryl turned and saw Lori go down, walkers all over her. Daryl raised his gun and fired trying to get them off her, but it was too late, they were ripping her apart. Rick came running over killing the walkers that had fallen on his wife.

Daryl made a beeline for the house; he saw Carol and Sophia and grabbed their hands dragging them out toward the truck. He looked up to see Merle on his bike heading toward the field where Beth was running from four walkers. Daryl didn't stop he pushed Carol and Sophia into the truck and ran around the other side getting. He saw Glenn and Maggie leaving, then Hershel and Carl were grabbing Rick pushing him into the SUV.

Daryl pulled away not looking back. Sophia was buried into Carol's chest, as the dead hit the sides of the truck. Once they were on the road heading away from the herd, he pulled over to the side, grabbing his two girls, "You two alright? Any scratches? Bites?"

The both shook their heads no, but Daryl still looked them both over. He sighed , kissing them both on the head, pulling them in close he took a deep breath, glad that he had gotten his family out safe. Carol trembled in his arms, "What do we do now?"

Daryl sighed, "We meet back up at the highway where you ran into the woods. I think that's where Rick will go to regroup. Now come on we need to get on the road again. I love ya both."

Carol had tears running down her face and so did Sophia, "We love you too, more than you'll ever know." He squeezed her hand, smiling at his two girls as they took back off toward the highway.

**-Daylight-**

It didn't take long for them to find TDog in the old blue truck and Glenn and Maggie. TDog had Patricia and Dale with him. Daryl led the way in their truck back to the highway. When they got there and saw Rick, Hershel, and Carl, Sophia blotted from the truck running to her friend. Daryl watched as Sophia hugged Carl.

Rick looked around, "Anyone else?"

Daryl shook his head. Hershel hugged Maggie, "Where's Beth?"

Daryl sighed, "I saw Merle going after her. She was running across the field with walkers hot on her trail."

Maggie sobbed, turning into her father's chest. Glenn put his hand on both of their backs. TDog looked around, "What about Andrea?"

Rick shook his head, "We saw her go down as we were leaving."

Carol gasped, letting Daryl pull her into his side, "Jesus, we got to go back Rick. What if Merle and Beth need help?"

Rick sighed, kneeling down to the ground, "I don't know. That herd was huge. We can't risk it. I think we leave them directions to where we are going and leave it at that. We have to keep the kids safe."

Daryl's breathing was heavy, the thought of losing his brother cutting through his heart like a knife. Sophia came over and hugged his waist, while Carol held onto him. He had a family to protect, he knew that Rick was right, but it didn't make him feel any better knowing that his brother could be out there dying or already dead. Daryl took a deep breath and looked at Hershel and his family, "If she's with Merle she's probably just fine. Merle will protect her with his last breath."

Hershel nodded, tears rolling down the man's face. Rick and Daryl got out a map from one of the cars and went over the best place to retreat to. Once they had a plan, they found a second map and marked it leaving instructions for anyone that came along. As they pulled away from the highway, Daryl felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, he felt Carol squeeze his hand and he squeezed hers back. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever the fuck would listen that his brother was safe.

**Ok, there you go….they are on the run. Now I throw it back to Athlete Girl so she can write what happened to Beth and Merle! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs you all ! Kaye**


	22. No Rest

Chapter 22….No Rest

**Thank you guys so much for all the love. I was really ticked off by those reviews and your kind words helped. I hope that those of you that are still with us, are here to have fun and just enjoy the story. Now we will get to what happened to Merle and Beth, but our favorite METH writer is traveling this weekend so this one is a CARYL chapter! Hope you enjoy! And have a kick ass weekend y'all!**

**I own nothing but if I did Norman Reedus would be cloned so we could all have one at home! **

**-Daylight-**

Carol was exhausted when Daryl finally pulled the truck over. They were trying for a small nature reserve, but with gas being so hard to come by, they were having to stop and camp on the side of the road. Daryl looked at Carol, Sophia was sleeping in her lap, "Stay here, need to talk with Rick." She nodded as he got out and jogged back to Rick's SUV. Carol leaned her head back, closing her eyes, they had lost so many, but she figured that was just the way of this new world. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Daryl opened the truck door.

He hated dragging them all over but they had to keep moving to stay safe. When he opened the door of the truck he stared at her face, she had dark circles under her eyes, and he instantly feared all this running would hurt her or the baby. "We're camping here. Gonna pull the cars and trucks up under those trees, start a fire. Probably sleep in the truck tonight."

Carol nodded, "Alright. Once we get settled I'll start some dinner."

Daryl slid into the truck shutting the door, "Nah, we picked up enough cans, we're just gonna open the cans and eat out of them tonight. Everyone needs to rest, especially you."

Carol sighed softly shaking Sophia, "Sweetheart, we're stopping for the night. I need you to wake up."

Sophia yawned sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "Daddy?"

Daryl bit his thumb nail as he pulled the truck into position, "Yeah peaches."

Sophia looked down at her hands, "Do you think Uncle Merle will meet us at the nature reserve?"

Daryl sighed, his gut twisting with worry for his brother and Beth, "I don't know peaches. But I know that Uncle Merle will do anything to be with us, so if he can he'll be there."

Sophia nodded, hugging into her mother's side. They all worked fast setting up their camp for the night. TDog and Dale took first watch. Rick just sat and held his son, who was sobbing over the loss of his mother. Hershel and Glenn held onto Maggie as she worried and cried over Beth. Patricia and Carol divided the food and water, trying to make sure everyone had enough blankets for the night. Carol had already taken Sophia down to the small stream and gotten her cleaned up and tucked her into the truck telling her she would be there as soon as she cleaned up the tins from dinner.

Once all their trash was picked up and everyone had what they needed for the night, Carol grabbed her knife and headed toward the stream to clean herself up. She was splashing water on her face when she heard his boots coming toward her; she turned and smiled at him, "Are you stalking me now?"

Daryl huffed, "You should have someone with ya."

Carol stood up patting her skin dry with a small towel, "Sorry I just wanted to get cleaned up before we all piled into the truck together."

Daryl walked over to her, "Let me." He intently patted her flawless skin dry, placing a few kisses on her neck making her blush.

Carol pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders, putting a hand on his face, "You doing alright?"

Daryl sighed, handing her back the towel, "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. Just worried, he's my brother after all."

Carol stepped up closer putting her hand on his hard chest, "I know baby. Sophia and I are here for you and the baby."

Daryl smirked at her, placing his hand on her stomach, kissing her lips gently, "You feeling alright?"

Carol nodded, laying her head on his chest, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Worried about you is all."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight into him, kissing the top of her head, "I'm fine, if I have y'all. I miss you."

Carol pulled away looking at him, his eyes were filled with lust; she ran her hand down his cheek and across his lips. He moved his lips, sucking on her finger, "Carol." His voice was filled with lust; he moved his hands down grabbing her ass and kneading the soft flesh.

Carol moaned as he walked her back toward a large tree, he was kissing her everywhere he could find bare skin. He was scared; he never knew fear until he had something to lose and he knew how close they had come at the farm. He just needed to be as close to her as he could.

Carol ran her hands up the front of his shirt, loving the feel of his hard, muscular skin against her delicate hands. Carol moaned as he opened her shirt, kissing her breasts, she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. She moved her hand to his pants unzipping them, freeing his throbbing cock, he groaned burying his head into the crook of her neck as she worked it up and down.

He couldn't take any more; he pushed her pants down in one quick motion, taking her underwear with them. He picked her up by her ass, lowering her onto his cock. They both moaned as he began slamming into her, kissing her neck, "I love ya so fucking much Carol."

Carol moaned pulling at his hair harder, "Yes Daryl….God…yes….Love you …..so much….HARDER!"

He put his mouth over hers to keep her quiet as they both came hard, out of need and desire. He leaned against her as he tried to calm his heart that was beating out of his chest. He kissed her cheek, "Sorry about that, I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol smiled, lowering her legs to the ground, she stumbled a little, but Daryl wrapped his arms around her, "I'm fine, honestly I needed that."

Daryl smirked, letting her lean against his chest, stroking her back, "Woman you're gonna be the fuckin' death of me." She laughed, kissing the center of his chest, "Come on woman we need to get back."

They pulled their clothes back together and headed back to the camp. Daryl did a perimeter walk checking on Dale and TDog and then he slid into the truck. Sophia and Carol were both awake trying to get comfortable. Daryl sat behind the wheel, putting his crossbow on the dash, "Come 'ere peaches."

Sophia smiled, climbing onto his lap and resting her head on his chest. He pulled Carol into his side; Sophia rested her legs on her mother's lap. Sophia smiled at Daryl, "Good night daddy, night mommy. I already prayed for Uncle Merle and Beth."

Carol kissed Sophia's cheek and then Daryl's, setting down next to him. Daryl kissed the top of Sophia's head, "Go to sleep peaches. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**-Daylight-**

They were up and moving at dawn. Carol had tried to get him to let her drive, since he had taken the last watch but he won't hear of it. By lunch time they found the nature reserve, when they pulled in Daryl's heart sank; there was no sign of Beth or Merle. Carol knew he was losing hope, he was in one of the foulest moods she had ever seen him. He even snapped at Sophia which he never did. As soon as they secured the small ranger station for them to stay in for a few days, Daryl took off to hunt.

Sophia came over and sat down next to Carol who was setting up their blankets in a far corner of the small ranger office, "Momma why's daddy so mad at me?"

Carol sighed, looking at her daughter, "Sweetie he's not mad at you, he's just worried about Uncle Merle and he doesn't know what to do. He has trouble showing how he feels. Try to be patient with him, he loves you so much."

Sophia sighed, "He won't love me anymore after the new baby gets here. That baby will be his blood. I'm just Ed's kid."

Carol was getting ready to say something, when Daryl's voice cut across the small office, " 'Phia! Need your help outside right now."

Sophia sighed getting up from the floor, Carol turned to watch her daughter walk outside looking lost and defeated. Daryl give her a quick wink before he shut the door and followed Sophia outside.

When they got to the nature reserve and Merle hadn't been there he was instantly pissed. He was snapping at everyone that got in his way and he knew he needed to go into the woods and find peace in the hunt. When he got back he went inside to get Carol and Sophia to help him skin the squirrels and rabbits he found, but he stopped short when he heard Sophia. He couldn't believe that little girl thought he would love her less than the new baby. She wasn't Ed's kid, she was his god damn it!

He sat down next to her on an old log, handing her one of the squirrels, both of his girls were experts at skinning kills, so Sophia dug right in. Daryl watched her as she worked, "You know 'Phia, I don't know what'd I do without you and your momma. You two are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know I love ya right? If this was the old world, I'd take ya down to the courthouse and give ya my last name and make ya mine all legal and shit. But I can't do that, so you'll have to take my word for it." Sophia stopped cleaning the squirrel and looked at Daryl, he looked her right in the eyes, "Sophia, you're a Dixon through and through, blood be damned and no one will ever take your place in my heart. You're always gonna be my first little girl, ya hear me? I love ya peaches and I'm sorry I was an asshole earlier."

Sophia nodded, happy tears welling up in her eyes, "You mean it?"

Daryl nodded, "When have I said somethin' I don't mean kid?"

Sophia jumped up dropping the squirrel and hugged him. Daryl hugged her hard back, "Damn girls making me all soft and shit."

Sophia laughed, slapping his back, "Language daddy!"

Daryl felt his heart fill up a little bit more when she called him daddy. He was still scared for his brother, but he had his girls to keep him going and for now that was enough.

**Alright hope you enjoyed! Just a little fluffy stuff for tonight! Have a great weekend! Kaye**


	23. Separation

**Chapter 23….Separation**

**Big thanks to my favorite girl Athlete Girl for getting this done! Y'all make sure to PM her! Hugs**

**Hi All - Athlete Girl here. Some more Meth for you! I am uploading it from a truck stop!**

Separation

"Do you want to tell me what that man is doing with my daughter in a closed bedroom in my own house?" Hershel asked Rick in the living room. Rick sighed. He had just gotten the whole story from his camp and wanted to spare Hershel as much worry as possible. Maggie had already told Hershel about Randal's attack on Beth but luckily she had omitted the sexual details.

Rick sighed and peered into Hershel's face. "Merle, Daryl and Glen were the ones that pulled Beth away from Randal. Merle has been working with Beth on self defense, he was a marksman in the Army and wanted her to be able to protect herself. When she cut herself he took it hard. They've become friends."

Rick winced as Merle's voice shook the door from inside the bedroom. Hershel raised partway off the chair and was looking at the door in concern. Rick said with a weak attempt at a joke, "You should hear the way he talks to his enemies." Hershel sat down with caution.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"YA WANNA TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU WAS THINKIN'? I hafta come in here and find you like that?" Merle roared. Beth shank against the pillow and unsuccessfully battled the tears pricking her eyes. Merle seemed to have inflated in size and he looked like a raging bull. He bent over the side of the bed with his straight arms supporting him on the coverlet. His neck and shoulder muscles popped out alarmingly.

Beth tried to explain, "I thought we were in hell. It just felt like our world had really turned into hell. And that maybe if I could die I could find Heaven. Or at least not be a burden on everyone around me." Merle's eyes narrowed. "And exactly what kind of burden would that be?" he rasped. She looked up and searched his eyes. "I can't fight," she said quietly.

"YA LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE DOIN' FINE WHEN YA SUNK YER KNIFE IN THAT WALKER'S EYE," yelled Merle. Beth sat up and moved her face closer to his. Her brow was furrowed in worry. "I can fight the monsters but not the men Merle. They've become worse than the monsters. I thought this must be hell the way human beings are turning on their fellow man when they need each other the most."

Merle fought for control and hissed through gritted teeth, "Dint I tell ya I would protect ya?" She nodded slowly, not moving her eyes from his. "Yes," she said softly. "But what about when you all leave? Daddy's not going to let you stay here forever. I think Maggie is in love with Glen and she'll probably go with him, she's always been stubborn like that. Then I'm left here with Patti who can't defend herself and Daddy who will fight to the death but...he's older now."

"Then yer comin' with me," Merle said, surprising himself with his words. She smiled at him, put her hand on his face and softly kissed him. "And Daddy? He loses both his daughters? It would break him Merle." He saw the turmoil in her eyes. He stood up and shifted around so he could sit on the side of the bed. He thought about Daryl's words and realized that Hershel had probably ingrained into Beth that she would stay on the farm for life.

He held her hand and stroked the bandaged wrist with his fingers. "Sugar yer worryin' about a whole loada shit that may not even happen. Cain't predict nothin' no more. Hear?"

Beth nodded. He nodded at her wrists. "Ya gonna try this shit again?" he asked. She shook her head. He stood up and looked down at her. "Be a whole lotta talkin' goin' on tonight between yer pa and Rick. Do I hafta come in here to make sure ya eat dinner?" She appeared thoughtful. "If I say yes does that mean you'll kiss me more?" she asked. He bent towards her and said softly, "I ain't kissin ya in front of yer dad in his own house. I don't need buckshot in my ass. Ya eat yer dinner and tomorrow we start workin' on how to get yerself out of holds."

She gave him a lopsided smile and he exited, shutting the door behind him. As he walked through the living room he gave Hershel and Rick a curt nod and he let himself out of the front door.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She was finishing dinner with Patti, Hershel and Maggie when the alarm was raised. Glen came to the door and yelled, "Pack what you need and get in a vehicle, we've got a herd of walkers! Now! Follow us!" They looked at each other in alarm. "Girls, go," Hershel gestured at the stairs.

Beth and Maggie bolted up the stairs and shoved clothes into backpacks then came down. Hershel was loading his shotgun near the front door. "I've got food," said Patti, holding up two plastic grocery bags. They could see walkers out the front window so they went to the side entrance in the kitchen. Beth palmed some granola bars on the way out. They snuck their way out. "Come on," said Maggie urgently, dragging Patti towards the camp.

Beth was looking around the back of the house when she heard the screams. In the small pen Champ had gone down and Flashy was cornered by ravenous walkers. Beth screamed "Flashy!" and ran towards the barn but the mare went down before she was even halfway there. Beth stopped and looked around, her chest heaving. People from the camp were pouring into vehicles and moving out.

She ran towards the camp but the activity there had drawn the attention of many of the walkers and she realized that would be suicide. She switched directions to run through the field in front of the house but four of them gave chase. Beth ran as hard as she could, dodging and weaving to try to lose them. Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She sobbed against Merle's back as he skidded around corners on the country road. "Hang on!," he snarled over his shoulder. She tightened her grip and tried to breathe. Sometimes he had to weave his way through walkers. One grabbed onto the side of her backpack as they passed and the speed of the bike pulled its arm off. It dangled off the backpack, flopping back and forth and hitting Beth in the shoulder.

Beth screamed and let go of Merle to pull it off and throw it down. His yells were drowned out by the wind as he reached back and yanked her arm back around him. She grabbed him tighter and hid her face in his back. They rode for what seemed like hours in the dark night.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Fuck," Merle muttered to himself. He had stopped to siphon gas from an abandoned vehicle and he gave Beth a gun. "Blow the head off anything that moves," he instructed. His main problem was that the horde had overrun the road that would get them to the meeting place. He was sure he saw that Daryl had gotten into one of the cars with his family and was pretty sure they were safe.

He spit out a mouthful of gas and fed the line into the bike's tank. "Ya know another way to get to the place where we first lost that girl?" he barked over his shoulder. Beth thought. "Yeah, we need to go back about a half mile and cut through Pearson's property. It borders a connecting road. Their place is about 100 acres. I've done it on a horse but never in a vehicle. There's a stream and a few fences but the fences are all wire."

Merle swore. No way they'd see those fences in the dark and no guarantee that the field wasn't teeming with walkers. They had to do it during the day. He pulled the hose out of the tanks, shaking the excess gas out of them. "There a house there?" he asked. Beth answered, "Yes, at the end of that road back there."

Merle got back on the bike and motioned her to get on. They backtracked through a small crowd of walkers that had been drawn by the sound of the engine. Merle heard Beth grunting as she kicked them away. They found the lane and made the way cautiously. There was a big white farmhouse with its lights on at the end of the lane. Merle cut the engine and they coasted silently to the front. Beth hopped off the bike, her knife drawn. He glanced at her and nodded. "Walk slow to the door," he whispered.

She crept towards the door and felt his shoulder bump her. He had his back to her and was covering the back. "Stay together," he instructed. They made it to the porch and crept to the window. The Pearsons were home but the family of five had turned. Walkers milled around the first floor. Merle quietly turned the front doorknob and opened the door a crack. He put the muzzle of his gun in the crack and took out the two nearest walkers in the house.

He tersely jerked his head at her and she followed him in, locking the door behind her and closing the drapes of the nearest windows.. She followed behind him as he soundlessly pursued and took out the remaining three. He moved soundlessly and needed only one bullet for each. The whole operation took seconds. She looked at him and met the eyes of a trained killer in kill mode.

She gulped and made her way through the first floor, closing all the curtains and locking any doors. She checked anything that had a door to make sure there was nothing hiding. She grabbed dry food and bottled water to get them through the night. He was covering the stairs as she worked. He motioned her to take his place and she raised her gun and kept her eye trained on the stairs while he moved furniture against doors and windows.

He walked swiftly in front of her and walked carefully up the stairs. She followed him sideways, looking down the stairs with her gun raised. They went room by room opening the doors. They found two walkers in the master bedroom. "Save ammo," he said, pulling out his knife. They each stabbed one in the eye. They made their way to the final closed door. He opened the door and stood back.

The corpse of a blonde four-year old girl shuffled towards them. "Emma," Beth cried. Merle struck and Beth's legs went out from under her.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle decided that the teenage boy's room was best for the night because it had a portion of roof that ran underneath the window that could be used as a secondary exit. They inspected carefully, locked the door and moved the dresser against it. They were secure for now.

Beth stood in the middle of the room awaiting orders. She was ghostly pale and her blue eyes seemed black in contrast. She was shivering with her arms straight down at her sides. One hand held a bloody knife. Merle located a battery-operated alarm clock. "Two hour shifts," he said curtly. "You sleep first."

She nodded woodenly and turned to look at the twin bed. Jon Pearson's room. She had always thought he was cute. Now he was dead. She shook her head and moved around the room gently taking all his family pictures off the wall and laying them face down. She did the same on his dresser. She lowered her head and whispered the Lord's Prayer to herself, adding prayers for her own family and the Pearson's.

She sat on the bed. She had forgotten Merle was even there. She thought of her family. Maggie. Daddy. Patti. Did they get out? She heard the screams of their horses as teeth tore through their flesh. She shook harder. Merle opened the closet, pulled out a flannel coat and put it on her shoulders. She automatically shrugged into it and put her hands in the pockets. She felt something in one of the pockets and pulled it out. A Hot Wheels car. It was the last reminder of the normal world that she could handle. She curled up on the bed and sobbed.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The alarm rang and Beth woke up on her feet screaming. Merle's hand went over her mouth. She got her bearings and when her heart slow down she nodded. He handed her his rifle, set the clock for two hours and fell into bed instantly asleep. She moved the curtain a couple inches with the muzzle of the gun. The sun was beginning to rise and she could make out the shapes of the outbuildings around the house. Soon they'd know what the walker situation was. She moved to the door and listened, no sounds.

She walked back to the bed and looked at Merle. His arm was thrown over he eyes and his legs were splayed out, one dropping over the edge of the bed. She put the rifle down and took off the flannel jacket. She gently laid it over his chest and her wrist was caught in a steel grip. She grunted in pain as his fingers dug into her stitches. His eyes warily regarded her. "Just keeping you warm," she whispered, pulling the jacket up to cover him with her opposite hand. He relaxed back into the bed and she sighed in relief. She looked at the alarm clock. She increased the alarm time to four hours and gently stroked the flannel before resuming her watch at the window.

**Please PM or review and let me know how I'm doing. I'll be able to write more, including independent stuff, pretty soon!**


	24. Severance

**Chapter 24….Severance by Athlete Girl**

**Hi All, Athlete Girl again! Our couple is headed for rough times...and Beth will show her strength.**

Severance

Beth sat on the bedside table and peeked through the curtains. In the last four hours she'd seen only three walkers shuffle between the back of the house and the main barn. It took her a while to figure out why the farm seemed so odd this morning. She realized that it was the absence of noise. Usually a farm would be full of the noises of dogs barking, roosters crowing, and machinery running. Instead the farm was surrounded by a surreal landscape of silence.

She had heard nothing from downstairs so likely the house was still secure. She looked over at Merle sleeping. Besides pulling his dangling leg up onto the bed he hadn't moved. She smiled thinking he looked cute and wished she could lie on top of him and bury her face in his chest. She got out a couple granola bars and a water bottle and set them on the nightstand then moved to the bed and sat down near his knees. She rubbed his calf through his pants and quietly said his name. His eyes opened and his pupils constricted instantly taking in the situation.

She smiled at him. "You need to eat," she said. He sat up and she handed him the water bottle and the granola bar. He ate his in two bites so she gave him half of hers. "'S late," he grumbled. "It's 8:30," she said. "I let you sleep a little. If you're going to get us through the field you need to be rested."

She wiped her hands on her pants. "How much storage do you have for food on your bike?" she asked. He got up and walked to the window, pulling the curtain to the side. She anticipated the question forming in his mind and answered it before he could vocalize it, "I've seen three walkers in four hours." He nodded and answered her question in turn, "Packs'll hold mebbe 12 cans, five or six water bottles."

She chewed her lip. "Pearson's were a big family and they have a lot of food. Can we risk cooking anything before we go? They're liable to have meat in the freezer and we can cook it in the microwave so it doesn't let off fumes. This may be the last chance we have it for a while. Also Jon has a backpack in here that I've emptied. I can wear two backpacks to help carry food, one on my front and one on my back."

His cold blue eyes assessed her. _She ain't stupid and she don't panic, _he thought. "We can also clean out their medicine cabinet," she suggested, positive that he thought she was a babbling idiotic kid.

He addressed her questions. "No to the meat. Yes to everythin' else," he said curtly. She nodded and stood in the middle of the room, ready for orders. He took a last look outside and nodded. "Before we move that dresser look under the door and see if anything's movin'," he ordered. He grinned slightly as she complied.

Beth got on all fours on the floor and crawled under the desk. She lowered her chest to the ground to look under the door. This position made it difficult to breathe. "Looks good," she said, panting.

Merle licked his lips as he watched her ass wiggle under the desk and he took a long good look at her curves hiked in the air. "Mmmmmmmmm," he moaned. "Ya damn right it looks good. Ya need to do that every place we go."

Beth looked back to see him salivating at her behind. She blushed and hopped up, self consciously dusting off the seat of her pants. She looked at the floor. "It's clear," she said. He chuckled and approached her, tilted her face up with one hand. "I plan on doin' things to that ass that'll make you scream missy." Her eyes widened and he kissed her deeply, exploring her with his tongue. She felt every single part of her catch on fire when he moved his hands down and kneaded her buttocks. He pulled back and said huskily, "I've got a vested interest in keepin' this little ass safe." Her eyes were half lidded and her face was flushed. "Oh," she said softly.

He grinned and adjusted his pants around his hard on and she smiled. "You ready?" he asked. He stepped back and she saw the coldness come back over his eyes like a shroud. He nodded to her and she nodded back, unsheathing her knife. Time to move.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Luckily the electricity was still running. Beth collected canned foods and made sure she had a can opener. She carefully packed them in Jon's backpack and put six bottles of water in a plastic grocery bag. She and Merle drank the rest of a gallon of milk and ate as much lunchmeat and dairy as they could hold.

She packed baby wipes and supplies from the medicine cabinet into any remaining spaces in both her backpacks. She ended up using one of Mrs. Pearson's purses for the overflow, figuring that she could wrap the strap around her waist. After she got it all together she opened the hallway closet. Mrs. Pearson had a stylish black leather coat with a good lining in it. Beth put it on and zipped it to her chin.

She went out the front door with one load, her knife in her hand. She put the load next to the bike then retrieved the next one. She pocketed the house key and locked the door in case they needed to come back. Merle was coming from the shed with a pair of wire cutters and a tightly folded tarp.

She loaded the water into the saddlebags then wiggled into the purse strap and put Jon's backpack on backwards so it rested on her chest. She picked up her backpack from the farm and started to maneuver into it. "What the hell is that?" Merle asked softly, trying to minimize noise. "It's mine," she said. He snorted and said, "Not on my bike." Beth waddled to the bike and threw her leg over. "No time to repack," she said. She pointed, "That deer trail over there."

Grumbling Merle mounted the bike and kicked it forward. They made a good picture, both in black leather on the tricked out bike and Beth's blonde hair bouncing over her bright pink Hello Kitty backpack.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The ride was rough and took most of the day. Beth couldn't hang onto Merle well with the bulky backpack on her chest and her legs ached from gripping the seat. She covered him with the gun every time he had to cut down fencing. Her back and neck ached from the effort of holding up the weight of the canned goods.

Because she wasn't very mobile he took care of walkers they encountered. He used a knife to conserve ammunition and soon he was covered with gore. Finally they came to a rocky stream. Beth sighed. "OK, we're close," she said as loud as she dared. She pointed at a barely visible trail thickly bordered by trees on the other side of the stream. She warned him that the leaves were so thick that there would be almost no forward visibility until they got the road. She remembered that she and Maggie had thought that was fun when they were on the horses.

Beth would remember the following half hour as one of the most terrifying of her life. They drive slowly on the dirt trail and had to push their way through the leaves in many places. They came upon two walkers on that stretch of trail. One was in the front of them and Merle was able to take it out with a gunshot without dismounting. The second one grabbed Beth from behind as they crept carefully along. Beth screamed, unable to move because the walker had hold of her backpack. "Down," Merle ordered. She ducked her head, he turned and he raised his handgun to blow the walker's head off.

After that she grabbed two handfuls of his vest as tightly as she could, ducked her head into his back and prayed for the road. Finally the trail widened and the dirt road was visible. She pointed to the right and said "When we get to asphalt follow it to the right then over the river. From that we circle back to the meeting place". She hung on as Merle gunned it. A wide smile spread across her face. Safe at last. She prayed the whole way for the safety of her family and thanked God that she would see them soon.

After about forty-five minutes she smelled the river and felt the drop in temperature that usually occurs near a large body of water. She was surprised when Merle slowed. Curious, she craned her head to the side to get a look ahead and her heart dropped into her feet at the sight of the ruined bridge.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

They got off the bike and looked at the bridge. Several recreational boats were wedged against a broken piling and the bridge sagged dangerously to one side. Someone in a large camper had tried accelerate to get over the saggy part and had managed to overturn the vehicle, blocking both lanes. There was no way through. Merle kicked the undercarriage in frustration.

"Merle," Beth squeaked. Six walkers were approaching them. She got her knife out and crouched. Merle took three out with the gun. Beth moved away from Merle to draw them to her, spreading them out. Together they knocked out the remainder with their knives. Merle vigorously stabbed the last one, taking out his frustrations on it as he swore over the destroyed bridge.

He viciously kicked the body aside. "Where does that go?" he growled, pointing the way they came on the paved road. She thought about it and said, "It would be the long way around. We'd have to take a lot of road changes but we'd circle." "How long?" he growled. She moved towards the bike calling over her shoulder, "At least twenty miles, probably thirty." Merle swore again as he watched the sun sinking in the west. "We gotta find a place to stay," he said.

She nodded and they got on the bike. About halfway back she gave him the signal to slow because she remembered a small house in this section. When they found it he pulled into the drive and cut the engine. There were two walkers in the yard that he dispatched quickly. The house was small, a single story with a detached garage. A woodpile was situated in between the two buildings. There was a pickup truck in the driveway.

He motioned for her join him so she shed her packs and unsheathed her knife. Like before they made their way to the front door and entered. She locked the door and tried the lights. No luck. They thoroughly cased the house and found no walkers. She was delighted to find that the gas stove worked due to the propane tank on the far side of the garage.

Merle found two kerosene lanterns and a battery-operated lantern in the house. He got them lit while she closed the curtains. He went to the door with the battery lantern and motioned. She nodded and they proceeded out together to get the packs. Slowly they brought them to the front door and set them down on the porch. He motioned towards the garage. He had found no ammunition in the house and he was dangerously short on cartridges for the night.

The sunlight was waning quickly and the inside of the garage was in shadows. Merle opened the side door to the garage and lifted the lamp just in time to see a walker inside the garage move towards him. Merle was pushed back against Beth and she stumbled in the direction of the woodpile. He stepped backwards in an attempt to regain their formation but another walker came around the woodpile to his side, distracting him. Beth looked frantically around, there was one more coming across the yard probably attracted by the noise.

All the walkers were men considerably taller than Beth. She knew she had to help Merle so she launched herself at the second walker, knocking it down and crouching over it to use the knife. On the first try she glanced the knife off its skull but then succeeded in driving the knife in its eye. She turned to see Merle finishing off the first walker while the third walker approached his side. It was then that another walker shuffled out of the garage and pushed up against Merle while he was half turned. Merle pushed it back to give himself time to kill the one that had now reached him from the side. Beth made it in time to kill the one from the garage and she heard Merle bellow in rage. She wheeled around to se him violently stabbing the walker he had downed. He turned to her with crazed eyes and that's when she saw the bite mark on his hand.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Oh Jesus," she whispered. Merle stood up with his teeth clenched and bared. "Cut it off," he ordered. Beth looked at him, confused. "Cut what off?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of his hand. Merle grabbed her and dragged her by the front of her shirt to a stump near the woodpile. "My fucking hand," he yelled. "Now!" Beth saw a hatchet leaning against the stump. She grabbed it, hesitating. "NOW!" he roared. Beth screamed as she swung the hatchet and Merle's severed hand dropped into the sawdust.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth would never forget his screams. They haunted her in her dreams until her dying day. He was staggering around blindly clutching his arm and squirting blood everywhere. The blood was shooting out in big spurts. _Arterial bleed_, she thought.

She had helped Hershel enough to know how to handle first aid. She took off her belt as she ran to Merle. She caught his hurt arm and he fell to the ground in agony. He fought her so she had to pin it down with her knee while she wrapped the belt above the wrist. She pulled it tight and the bleeding slowed.

"Merle, get up. Get up now, I've got to get you in the house," she ordered, sounding a whole lot braver than she felt. Merle braced himself on her and pulled himself up. "Hold this tight in your mouth. Don't let it slack," she said, putting the end of the belt in his mouth. She grabbed his severed hand so it wouldn't attract more walkers and shoved him towards the door, supporting him as he stumbled through. She locked the door behind and pushed a couch in front if it.

Merle was bent over the kitchen table holding his forearm. He kept the belt tight with his mouth and looked at Beth. "Burn it," he ordered, weakened by blood loss. Hershel had told her about cauterization but she'd never seen it done. It was the only way to save Merle's life in the short term. She spied an iron and heated it on the stove burner. Soon the metal was red and she could smell the plastic handle burning.

She wrapped a kitchen towel around the handle. "Lie down," she ordered. She was shaking and trying to work up the courage to do this to the man she wanted to love someday. She placed one booted foot on the tourniquet and motioned him to look away.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth vomited for hours afterwards. The house was filled with smoke and the smell of burned plastic and seared meat. Every time she thought about the sound of his flesh sizzling under the iron she lost her stomach.

At first touch of the iron he had screamed in agony and violently writhed, knocking her off of him. The second time he passed out and she could work more carefully. She made sure to seal all the exposed flesh. Once she put the iron back on the stove the vomiting began. In between episodes she rifled the house for medical supplies. She painted the burned surface with mercurochrome trying not to notice the way the bones with the cooked meat around them looked like Mama's pork ribs with sauce. She released the tourniquet and was relieved that the cauterization had stopped the bleeding.

She found clean sheets in a linen closet and ripped them into strips. She used them to bind the wound carefully, taking care not to wrap the dressing too tight. She ripped up another sheet and put the strips in a clean ziploc bag for use later. She tried to rouse Merle to give him some expired Vicodin that she found in the bathroom but he was out cold.

She sat down on a kitchen chair and surveyed the room. Her mind raced as it formulated a list of supplies they would need for the road. She went back through the house slowly and forced herself to think. She started to make a pile in the living room of antiseptics, antibiotics and pain medications as well as wound dressings. She found an insulated water cooler and filled it from the tap, setting it by the door.

Merle's bag was by the door so she opened it and pulled out a clean wife beater, sighing. This was not going to be fun. She pulled out her knife and cut him out of the filthy one he was wearing. She gently lifted Merle's head so she could slide her crossed legs under it and she cradled him this way to gently wipe off his face and neck and rub a wet clean cloth through his cropped hair. She worked her way down both his arms as far as she could reach to wipe off zombie slime. She slid out from under him and finished up his arms and chest. _What kind of pervert am I to enjoy rubbing his chest while he's unconscious?_ she thought in disgust.

Carefully she worked him into a clean shirt and set his head in her lap again. She bent over to kiss his forehead. _Please don't die. Please don't turn. Don't make me have to kill you. Please God tell me I saved him._ She began to cry, whispering to him, telling him he had to live so she wouldn't be alone. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his face, praying and whispering until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

He had told her at the farm that people bitten by zombies turn quickly and they usually spike a fever before their body dies. He was hot but not burning up and she didn't know if that was from the grave injury he had suffered or if he was turning. She gently lifted an eyelid and saw that his eye was still blue.

She leaned over to pull his gun out of his pants and checked the clip. There were two bullets left. She dug through his bag and found a box of cartridges to reload the clip. She gently climbed out from under him and curled up in the recliner with the gun wedged between the cushions.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She woke up dreaming about Merle's hand stroking her thighs. She sighed and shifted in the recliner. His hand slid to the side of her hip and squeezed. And it scratched. His fingers were gripping her shirt and the weight of his arm was pulling her shirt down uncomfortably.

Beth woke up and looked down at her side. Merle's severed hand was in between her hip and the chair cushion and it was groping her shirt to climb up. She leaped up in horror but the hand clung to her. She grabbed it with her hand and tried to throw it but it wouldn't let go. _It's like the booger on your finger that won't come off,_ she thought. She shook her hand violently screaming and running in place and it flew off, bouncing off the ceiling fan and falling to the floor. Shaking she ran to it and pumped three bullets into it. She caught her breath then she allowed herself a serious case of the oogies.

Merle groaned and she whipped to face him. Shaking she raised the gun. She stood at his feet. "Wake up!" she quavered. Merle rocked on the floor and groaned. "WAKE UP! SHOW ME YOUR EYES!" she yelled. He didn't respond other than rocking and groaning. She kicked his feet hard with her boots until he responded. "SHOW ME YOUR EYES!" she yelled. Merle rolled on his stomach and his body kinked and writhed.

Beth kicked him in the ribs and he rolled back over and partially sat up. "FUCK YOU!" he roared holding his wounded arm, his eyes hollowed with pain. _Thank God_, she thought. "Oh my God Merle, baby, I'm so sorry, I had to make sure you weren't turned." She went to the table and returned with the vicodin and water. "It's pain meds," she said and he let her put them into his mouth and rinse them down with water.

She checked the dressing as he groaned in pain. "Leave it alone," she said, "Don't unwrap it." She leaped up with purpose, checked outside the window and told him to sit still because she was going to load the supplies. She walked cautiously to the pickup truck and peered inside. No walkers in it and keys were in the ignition. It started up so she drove it up to the front door and loaded the supplies. She also unpacked his saddlebags and threw everything in the back of the truck.

She went back into the house. Merle was curled up on the floor, his wounded arm tucked under him, sweating and growling in pain. She approached him and said, "We have to go Merle. Come on you have to get up, I can't get you in the truck on my own. We gotta get you help."

"The fuck happened to my hand?" he wheezed. She was pulling him up. "Baby you were bit," she said. "Please Merle you have to help me and we gotta get out of here." She pulled on his good arm and he staggered to his feet, wobbling precariously. "Thirsty," he muttered. She grunted trying to stabilize him. "There's water in the truck," she said. He leaned heavily on her. "My bike," he said. She struggled under his weight. "I'm sorry, baby," she said.

Slowly and laboriously they made their way to the truck. The few zombies that had been bothering them last night seemed to have passed. She leaned him against the truck and he tried to brace himself with his missing right hand. His scream of pain of pain echoed through the woods and she braced him as his knees buckled. She got the door open, shoving him in upper body first then his legs then she locked the doors. She ran back to the house and did a final check, grabbing supplies as she could and let herself back into the truck.

It was a five speed manual transmission. _Thank God I learned to drive the tractor,_ she thought. She belted Merle in the best she could and put a water bottle to his lips. At first he spit the water out but then he drank greedily. When he was done Beth propped him up the best she could. He was sweating and mumbling. She exhaled a rattling breath and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby," as she popped it into reverse and peeled out of the driveway.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth was in shock so when she discovered that all routes to the meeting place were blocked the reality hardly even registered. They drove for days. When they got low on gas Beth would either siphon from other vehicles or switch vehicles, dragging Merle as best as she could. She pilfered other cars or stores looking for pain meds and antibiotics. Whatever she found she pushed into Merle. She tried to change his dressing with clean sheet strips once a day. After a few days he wouldn't let her touch it, screaming in pain. He ripped the dressing off at one point and she saw red streaks forming up his forearm. He stopped eating.

When either of them had to go the bathroom she would stop the truck in a place with good visibility. She helped Merle stand up, undo his zipper and aim it out the door. She'd leave him with a handgun and lock the doors then squat behind the back of the truck to take care of her own business. Two nights before their rescue she was rushed by a walker. She was just buttoning her fly when it appeared out of the darkening shadows. By the time she got her knife out it was on her. She screamed and stabbed it cleanly in the eye but in the process of falling got twisted and fell with full body weight onto a large flat rock. The rock struck her in an upward trajectory under the front of her bottom rib, paralyzing her diaphragm.

Beth couldn't exhale. It seemed that her lungs filled for hours but she couldn't push out the stale air. She heard herself laboring to breathe as she became dizzy and blacked out. When she woke she was aware of strong pain on her left side where she fell. She struggled to her feet keeping her left arm straight down to control the pain. As she drove she tried not to fully inflate her lungs.

When Merle was sedated she could drive but when the pain meds wore off he would thrash and she had to stop. She had no destination in mind she was just driving and looking for their group. She slept for two to three hours at a time, always trying to keep moving. At times he was delirious. "Ya so beautiful sugar," he mumbled. "Prettiest thing." Other times he was lucid. "Don't let 'em gimme no morphine," he said hoarsely. "I can't stop."

One day she saw smoke on the horizon. Maybe smoke meant people. She drove down the four-lane highway towards the smoke and came to a blockage. She saw that there was about a half a car's width between the three cars that blocked the road. She was driving an extended cab pickup truck with a half a tank of fuel. She could see zombies dotting the highway on the other side of the blockage. She had to get to that smoke. She had to make the opening wider.

Beth turned the truck around sharply and backtracked about a half mile. She turned it around again and aimed it for the space. She reached 50 miles an hour when she hit the space and the side windows shattered in a shower of glass. Merle had been unconscious but at impact his body hit the limit of the seatbelt and was violently thrown back, smashing his head against the metal door frame. He woke up roaring and thrashing.

Beth downshifted and hit the gas to get through the zombie herd that faced them. Bodies bounced over the hood onto the windshield, cracking it in several places. She cried as she ran over countless bodies, struggling to keep control of the steering wheel.

Merle's fist narrowly missed her and she swerved but was able to recover. When the last zombies were out of sight she stopped and dug into their pack for more drugs. "Tryin' ta fuckin' kill me'" he slurred. She pulled out the last two pills. "Please baby, take these, you'll feel better", she said. He took them obediently and in 20 minutes he relaxed against the seat. "Didn't know ya was a demolition derby type," he drawled, his head lolling to one side.

Beth shotgunned a hot Mountain Dew that she had found in a car earlier in the day. She had to stay awake. She put the beat up truck in gear and drove towards the smoke. An hour later she came across a group of heavily armed men in military grade vehicles. She fell onto her sore side as she got out of the truck. "Please help us!" she shrieked.

**OK Folks, a little twist on how Merle lost his hand. Stay tuned! Athlete Girl**


	25. Small Things

Chapter 25…..Small Things

**Two chapters in a row on Merle and Beth! Poor Beth! Much tougher cookie then we thought, having to cut off Merle's hand. The question was asked how much time had gone on from them leaving the farm to him losing his hand and the answer is just a few days. So the answer to the rest of the questions will be answered in the next Merle/Beth update. **

**Now you get to see what's going on with the others. So here we go! Poor Carol….the joys of pregnancy on the run.**

**-Daylight-**

It had been almost a week since the farm. A week of hardly having anything to eat. A week of getting sleep here and there. A week of sitting in the truck hours on end while Rick and Daryl tried to find somewhere safe for them. Now they were driving down the worse bumpy dirt road that God had seen to put on the earth and Carol was about ready to pull her own damn hair out. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was beating too fast. The heat from them on top of each other and the smell of stale sweat was finally getting to her. She looked over at Daryl who was chewing on his thumb nail; even just looking at him was making her pissed. She slammed her hand on the door, "LET ME OUT!"

Daryl looked over at her, "What?"

Carol glared at him, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT I'M GONNA THROW UP ON YOU!"

Daryl slammed his foot down on the brakes, watching as Carol ran to the side of the road and bent over. Sophia looked at him, "Is momma alright?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah I think. Just wait here."

Daryl saw that Patricia was now rubbing Carol's back, talking softly to her. Daryl walked over to Rick, "Sorry about that. She's going nuts sitting in the truck. Been pissy as all hell all damn day."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah they get that way. Hormones are God's way of letting us experience pregnancy too."

Daryl sighed, folding his arms over his chest, he took a step toward Carol and Patricia, "Ya alright?"

Carol didn't turn; Patricia did holding up her hand and waving him away. Daryl sighed walking back over to Rick who had been joined by Hershel. "I don't know what the hell her problem is. Sophia and me are afraid to open our mouths, she snaps at us."

Hershel chuckled, "We probably need to find some place to hold up for a few days."

Patricia had walked back over toward the men, "She's gonna be fine. She needs a good night's sleep and we all need a some kind of baths. The smell is getting to her."

Daryl wrinkled his nose, "What? Why the hell would the smell be getting to her?"

Patricia laughed, "Well we all smell pretty ripe, but honestly when a woman's pregnant their sense of smell goes crazy and she's having a hard time being stuck in the truck all day. Just need to find someplace to hold up for a day or so. She needs rest and a good cleaning."

Daryl sighed, looking at Rick and Hershel, "Any ideas?"

Hershel sighed, "Well there's a friend of mine's old hunting cabin not far from here. I know there was a stream back behind it. Could be a good place to clean up and get some rest."

Rick nodded, "Sounds as good as any place. Let you lead the way Hershel."

Once they had all gotten back on the road with Hershel in the lead, Daryl looked over at Carol, "We're going to this place Hershel knows of. Got a stream real close to it, so we can all get cleaned up. Get a good night's sleep."

Carol nodded, keeping her eyes on the road; she was doing everything she could not to cry. Sophia took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Momma are you alright?"

Carol nodded, wiping at her cheeks quickly. Daryl sighed, "Sophia switch places with your momma so I can get to her better."

Carol looked up at him, "It's alright. I'm fine."

Daryl growled, "Sophia, now please." Sophia slipped over her mother's lap, Carol moved closer to Daryl. He pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her. He motioned for Sophia to hug up to Carol's side. Daryl kissed Carol's forehead as she sobbed into his shirt, "It's fine. Ya just need some sleep is all. Everything is fine. Come on now stop your crying."

Carol nodded into his shirt, doing her best to get a grip on her hormones, but failing miserably.

**-Daylight-**

Carol couldn't believe how good the cold stream water felt on her body. She scrubbed the small bar of soap across her body enjoying the soft fragrance that floated through the air. Sophia giggled next to her, "Momma, you keep moaning."

Carol blushed, "Sorry baby, I'm so just glad I get to clean up."

Sophia smiled at her mom, "I know. I can't believe daddy took a bath too."

Carol smirked looking at the back of her husband who was facing the woods looking for danger while his two girls cleaned up, "Well I told him if he didn't he had to sleep in the truck."

Sophia laughed as she got out of the stream toweling off the water, "Good one momma. Can I get dressed and head back to the cabin?"

Carol sighed, "Make sure daddy says it alright." Sophia nodded, pulling on her clean change of clothes and heading toward Daryl. Carol turned her attention back to cleaning up, when she looked up Daryl was standing at the edge of the water, holding up her towel. His eyes going up and down her body. Carol blushed as she walked toward him, "What are you looking at sir?"

Daryl wrapped the towel around her, kissing her softly, "Just you woman. Feel better?"

Carol nodded, "Much, sorry I got so upset earlier."

Daryl shrugged, handing her, her shirt, "Don't worry about it. I know it ain't gonna be easy with the little hitchhiker and all. Ya just have to say something when you can't take it any longer. I'll do whatever I have to keep you safe and happy."

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and walked over wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest, "I am happy. No matter what if I'm with you I'm happy."

Daryl snickered, "Unless I smell right?"

Carol smiled biting her lip, "Well it was pretty bad."

Daryl slapped her ass as they walked back toward the small cabin, "Smart mouth."

That night they ate out of cans of soups, sitting on the floor. Patricia and Carol passed out all the blankets they could find. It was a tight fit but they made it work. Daryl took first watch so the others could get some sleep. When he finally came to bed, Sophia and Carol were huddled together. Daryl sighed laying down he wrapped his arm around his girls, hoping that in the morning when they heard his idea to find Merle and Beth, they won't be too angry at him.

The next morning Carol stood there shaking her head in disbelief. During the morning meeting, Daryl said he wanted to go back and look for Beth and Merle. "I think that there's been enough time, the walkers are probably cleared out. They might be hurt and need us."

Glenn nodded his head, "I'll go with him. What if they need help?"

Rick sighed looking down at the floor, "We really can't spare the two of you. What about Maggie Glenn? Daryl what about Carol and Sophia? You both have families."

Daryl looked over at Carol, who was silently pleading with him not to do this, he squared his jaw, "Merle and Beth are family too and we don't leave family behind."

Rick gave up fighting the two men and said they would wait three days before they moved on. As Daryl was packing the truck Sophia sat on the stairs of the cabin with Carol. Neither one of them said anything to him, he knew they were hurt, but he had to do right by his brother. Once the truck was packed Glenn went in search of Maggie who had already screamed at him. Daryl walked over to the stairs and stopped his knee gently bumping into Carol's, trying to get her to look up at him, but she didn't. Daryl sighed, kneeling down his hand going to Sophia's cheek, "Ya be a good girl ya hear and take care of ya momma."

Sophia huffed, crossing her arms, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Like you care." She got up and went into the cabin slamming the door. Daryl sighed looking at Carol who was staring stoically out into woods. He sat down next to her putting an arm around her, kissing her forehead, "I'll be back woman. I swear. I just have to look, if I don't I'll never forgive myself."

Carol nodded, not saying much, she gave him one last kiss, Daryl couldn't believe the urgency in the kiss. She gave it everything she had, figuring it would be the last time she ever saw him. She looked at his face for a minute, her voice soft, "Take care of yourself Daryl." She got up slowly and walked into the cabin, shutting the door softly. The closing of the door sounded like a shotgun blast to him. Glenn came back and the two men got into the truck neither one of them saying much. Both knowing that if they didn't bring back Merle and Beth the women in their lives might never let them near them again.

Daryl and Glenn drove through the farm, watching as random walkers stumbled around. Daryl found the tire marks from the bike in the field and tracked them toward the dirt drive. They drove for several hours until they found the bike sitting outside a small farm house. Daryl could feel his heart beating in his chest as he sprinted through the house, looking for his brother or Beth. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavily in the air. Glenn walked into the kitchen and picked up the iron, "What the hell?"

Daryl looked at the flesh that was burnt to the bottom, "Shit, looks like one of them is hurt. Must be Merle cuz he won't leave that bike. He would've figured out a way to take it with him. SHIT….where the hell did they go?"

Glenn shook his head, "I don't but we can't keep running around blind. We need to head back to the cabin. I'll help you put the bike in the bed of the truck. We really should get back to the others."

Daryl nodded, his head not sure what else there was they could do. They packed the bike into the bed of the truck and ended up at the cabin close to midnight. Rick had been on watch and he came out to greet them. "Find anything?"

Glenn sighed, "Looks like one of them was hurt real bad. We think Merle, because they left the bike. But the trail went cold."

Daryl nodded, "But they were alive when the trail went cold. We could still run into them. How have things been here?"

Rick ran a tired hand over his face, "Well, I'll warn you both, the women are pissed. Maggie is more vocal about it, but Carol has this eerie kind of quiet going on. She hardly said two words all night unless it was to Sophia. And even Sophia is snapping today. Carl finally gave up and headed to bed early. You two leaving was rough, but I understand why you did it. We got watch tonight. TDog is relieving me so you two get some rest."

Glenn and Daryl nodded to him and went inside in search of their women. Maggie was lying with her back against the wall, with her father by her side. Glenn found his sleeping stuff on the opposite side of the cabin. He sighed laying down on his bedroll trying to remember just what he did to get into so much trouble.

Daryl found Carol lying up against the wall too, her body curled around Sophia's. He could tell that Sophia had cried herself to sleep and that just about killed him. He worked his bed roll next to Sophia and sunk to the floor, his arm wrapping around his girls. He looked over and saw Carol's eyes were open; he swallowed hard when she tossed his arm off her and Sophia pulling the girl closer to her. He had hurt her by leaving and not talking to her about it. She was pissed and he understood that he had some work to do when they got up in the morning; he just hoped she would go easy on him.

**Ok, that's what is going on with Daryl and Carol! Poor Daryl all those hormones….LOL….have a great day! Hugs ya all! Kaye**


	26. Rescue

**Chapter 26….Rescue**

**Athlete Girl here! Let's see where our couple ends up...**

Rescue

Martinez held up a hand to signal his men to stop. He moved forward cautiously with his assault rifle drawn to check out the newcomers. The girl was rolling around in the dust coughing and pleading for help. He couldn't make out how many other people were in the truck. The girl managed to stand holding her side. _Tight little piece. Be a shame just to shoot her before I try her out_, he thought.

He motioned her away from the truck. She shook her head crying and pleading. "Please save him. Please." Martinez motioned to her with his gun. "Either of you bit?" he asked. "No," she responded. "I think I broke my rib and I had to cut his hand off to get him out of a fence before they got him. Please help him!" She began to pray out loud. "Please God please save him." Martinez took a step forward. "Either of you armed?" he asked. Beth knelt and unbuckled her knife, tossing it towards him. "There's a handgun in the truck under the front seat. It's loaded. I don't think Merle has anything on him but I don't know. He's probably passed out. I gave him the last of the vicodin an hour ago."

Martinez motioned for backup. Two men approached Beth and pulled her forward with both arms. Her knees buckled and she screamed in pain. "LIft up her shirt," Martinez ordered. He inspected her carefully. Sure enough a large bruise under one rib, no bite marks. Her face and arms were cut all over and there was shattered glass in her hair. He had noticed that the truck was banged up with a cracked windshield and missing side windows.

He nodded at the other two men and they approached the passenger side of the truck. "Please don't hurt him," cried Beth as they drug her toward their vehicle. Merle was limp and was draped forward with his chest on the seat belt and his head dangling. The men approached with drawn guns and ordered him to get out of the truck. He didn't respond. Swiftly they approached, cut the seat belt and grabbed both of his arms. The pulled him out of the truck and dumped him on the ground.

Merle hit the ground with an 'Oof' and his body curled around his hurt arm. Each man grabbed an arm and Martinez frisked him for weapons, finding a knife in his boot. Merle was groaning with his eyes half open. Martinez cut off Merle's shirt and arm dressing and inspected him for bites. It was obvious that the amputated limb had been cauterized and there was no sign of a bite. "Ask her how long his hand's been gone," Martinez ordered. His men relayed her answer of four or five days. He flipped Merle's eyelid to see a clear blue eye then stood back to inspect him. Merle tried to focus on his face. "It's the Frito Bandito," he slurred and smiled, then passed out.

Normally Martinez would have no problem offing a seriously wounded man but this guy had potential. He was a bruiser, he might be valuable. "We're takin' them in," ordered Martinez.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

In the vehicle Beth pleaded incessantly until the men let her sit next to Merle. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his face. "We're going to be OK baby. We're getting help. Thank you God." She kissed Merle's forehead and felt the dry heat blasting off of him. He sagged against her. She held him until they stopped at a makeshift fence made of vehicles and corrugated metal that encircled a small town.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

At the Woodbury infirmary the doctor immediately hooked Merle to an IV. "She can leave," she said dismissively to Martinez's men. Beth looked around in panic. "Please doctor. Please. Let me stay with him. My daddy's a veterinarian and I know how to help. I can't leave him until he's OK." The doctor regarded her. Beth was filthy and her face was bloody. She was gripping her side with her arm. "We can try," the doctor said. You need to clean up first." Beth nodded and was taken to a washroom and given clean scrubs.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified. Her hair was literally knotted and was speckled with shattered glass. She was pale and skinny and bruised. Her eyes were strained and exhausted. She decided that she didn't want to see her ribs.

She filled the sink with hot soapy water (hot water!), filled her hands with it and splashed it over her face until the water was brown. She toweled her face off and bent over the garbage can to shake the glass out of her hair, rubbing it with the towel. She peeled off her torn clothes and sighed in relief when she put on the clean scrubs. She left her dirty clothes folded on the floor and inspected her reflection. It wasn't good but it was a lot better. She took a deep breath and went to help Merle.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The doctor was inspecting the cauterized skin with a bright light. She asked Beth details about the amputation and cauterization while Beth got Merle's boots and socks off. "Overall it was the best you could do," said the doctor. She examined Merle while Beth carefully cleaned him with a cloth and soapy water.

"Would you feel more comfortable leaving the room while I remove your father's pants?" asked the doctor. Beth looked at her questioningly. "My father? My father is missing," she answered, teared up suddenly. The doctor asked, "Then who is this?"

"He's my husband," whispered Beth.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"You have authorization to make medical decisions for him," said the doctor. He's becoming septicemic. We have two alternatives. The first and most reliable is to amputate to the shoulder. He would recover in about six weeks and would likely require standard antibiotics. The second is to leave the limb as it is and treat him with stronger antibiotics. However if the septicemia has already progressed up the limb it will likely spread and will kill him before the drugs can work."

Beth nodded slowly. The doctor continued, "The first option has a high success rate. I estimate that the second option has about 20% chance of success. Either way we need to act quickly. What is your decision?"

Beth closed her eyes and tried to envision Merle with one arm. She thought about what he would do if he were conscious. She looked down at his face and stroked his wounded arm with her fingers. She looked up with clear eyes and said firmly, "Option number 2".

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The drugs were fed into the IV and now it was a waiting game. Beth had survived the removal of Merle's pants and was supremely thankful that he was wearing underwear. She had taken a sidelong glance at his stocky thighs and hoped she wasn't blushing. She busied herself until the doctor finished his chart.

"Your turn Mrs. Dixon," she said. Beth looked up. "Greene," she said, "I kept my name." The doctor started a new chart for Beth with her correct name. Beth undressed and sat for the examination. She saw stars when her bruised rib was pressed. The doctor sighed and said, "Cracked rib. Otherwise you're banged up but nothing serious." Beth sat patiently and held back tears while her ribs were taped.

"You need at least a week of bed rest," said the doctor. "Please," said Beth. "I have to stay with Merle. Don't make me leave him." The doctor looked at her steadily, evaluating her. "You can have a cot next to him until he's out of the woods," she said. Beth couldn't help but hug her.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

When the vicodin wore off Merle started sweating and thrashing. Beth tried to soothe him but he became more frantic. The doctor took his vitals. "I'm going to put him on morphine," she said. Beth leaped up. "NO!" she said. "Please no morphine. He's had...problems. What else can you give him?"

"I'll see what we have left," said the doctor. She came back with oral tablets. "These are non-narcotic but he'll have periods of pain." Beth nodded and leaned over Merle, stroking his hair. "Hi baby," she said. He opened his eyes briefly. "Hey," she said. "I need to give you these pills OK? They'll make you feel better, I promise." His eyelids fluttered open and he trained his eyes on her before they shut.

She helped prop him up and after a couple of tries got him to swallow the pills. She breathed a sigh of relief when he settled back down. _Please God_, she thought.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

During her vigil Martinez entered with a tall handsome man. The man greeted her and welcomed her to Woodbury. "I manage Woodbury and everyone just calls me The Governor. We're mighty proud of our little town," he said genially. "I see you've had a bit of trouble. We hope that after you and your husband have recovered that you'll consider staying here. Our motto here is 'Nothing in Woodbury is Free'. It means that we all work together for the common good which in these times is safety and shelter. I wish your husband the best luck in his recovery." Beth nodded and held his hand with both of hers. "Thank you so much," she murmured.

Other people came in and left but she was focused on Merle. His fever spiked the next morning and she wiped him with cool cloths, calming him when he became frantic. Food appeared for her but she could only eat a few bites of each meal. _You can't leave me_, she thought. _I've got nobody left._ She talked to him softly, telling him that she was there and she wasn't leaving until he got up and walked out of there. She kissed him gently on the soft skin in front of his ear. When he was conscious enough to swallow she fed him pain pills.

That evening Beth lay on her cot exhausted and deeply worried that Merle's temperature wasn't coming down. _I'll just close my eyes a minute_, she thought. She woke up in the dark of the early hours. Merle was moving around. She sat up and felt his forehead and was relieved to feel that it was cooler. She moved her hand to the side of his face. There was a soft light on in the room and she could see that his eyes were open. "Merle?" she whispered. He blinked and looked at her and his eyes seemed clearer. She sat on the side of his bed and stroked his cheek. "Baby, it's OK," she said. "We made it to a town and they have a doctor. I promise you'll be OK." She kissed his mouth tenderly and looked deeply into his eyes. She said, "Go to sleep, I'm right here next to you." He looked at her for a long moment then closed his eyes.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth woke up to Merle's voice. "Get the FUCK off me," Merle growled at the female doctor. He was in pain, he was confused, he didn't know where he was and he didn't want some jungle bunny bitch pokin' at his source of pain. Beth sat up straight out of a dead sleep. It was early morning and she felt like she'd been chewed up and spit out.

She spun around on the cot and moved to sit at the side of his. His eyes trained on her face. "It's OK," she said, bringing her hand to his neck and stroking it with her thumb. "I'm here, it's me Beth. You were hurt. We're in a hospital and we're together. I'll answer all your questions but baby you've got to eat something." She looked at his wounded arm and saw that the red streaks had regressed significantly.

He searched her face. He'd been dreaming for a long time about hell and pain and purgatory and losing Daryl. His dreams always had an angel that he couldn't reach. He was looking at her right now. She made him calmer and it helped to look at her.

The doctor helped her get him into a sitting position. He eyed the doctor warily then turned his eyes back to Beth. She smiled at him and put her hand on his chest. Someone brought them hot oatmeal with milk. Beth mixed it and turned to him with a smile. She said, "You're still groggy with the pain medicine. Let me feed this to you and next time you can do it yourself." He moved his head back in dissent. "Can fuckin' feed myself," he said sluggishly.

"I know you can," she said softly. "I'm helping you this time and that's it." He half nodded and she spooned oatmeal into his mouth. He managed to eat half the bowl before laying back in exhaustion. She put down the bowl and spoon and wiped his face and neck off with a cool wet cloth. His eyes were closed but she thought he was listening. She put her mouth close to his ear. "Baby, you have to remember that we're married and that you caught your arm in a fence and I had to cut your hand off." He gave no visible sign of comprehension and soon was snoring. She ate the rest of the oatmeal and was allowed to take a warm shower and to put on fresh scrubs. Then she lay down in the cot beside him and closed her eyes.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle improved gradually over the next two days. Whenever Beth got the chance she whispered their subterfuge into his ear so he wouldn't give them away. The day he regained lucidity she was sitting by the side of his bed with his hand between the two of hers. She was massaging the hand and the wrist and pouting in concentration. She raised his hand to her face and held it against her cheek with her eyes closed.

"Hey sugar," he rumbled. Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "Merle?" she asked urgently. His eyes moved around the room. He wasn't dreaming, he really was in an infirmary. He frowned and raised his right arm. "The fuck happened to my hand?" he asked. She rubbed his right shoulder. "You got hung up in a wire fence. I had to cut it off to get you out before the walkers got to you," she lied. He looked consternated. He had no memory of this.

"I had to burn it," she continued. "At that small house we found after we saw that the bridge collapsed. I had to cauterize it then we drove for days until we found help." He rested his head on the pillow. "Shoulda let me die," he rasped. She shook her head. "Never," she whispered. "Now please eat."

As he ate she filled him in as best as she could. Soon his eyes started to droop and she knelt by his bed with her head on his chest. She heard a rushing in her ears and she began to cry. She shook uncontrollably and her sobs racked the bed. She was powerless to stop. Her mouth open she gasped for air and she cried until she lost consciousness.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

That afternoon the governor showed her to an apartment. "Now you two use this as long as you need," he said as he opened the door. It was a one-room place on a second story and had its own bathroom. The small living area had a couch, a recliner, and a small table. There were cheerful rugs on the hardwood floor and a neatly made queen-sized bed. A soft breeze blew the curtains in from the sole window. When he left Beth sank to her knees and leaned against the couch. "Thank you my father for thy bounty," she prayed out loud.

She unpacked the backpacks and bags that had been brought from their truck, carefully laying their meager clothes in the dresser - one drawer for his, one for hers. She was delighted to find that the bathroom was stocked with toiletries. She took a long hot shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Combing her hair felt wonderful.

She gave a half smile to her reflection. She looked terrible with sallow skin and marked dark rings under her eyes. The cuts on her face were scabbed over. _Too bad it's not Halloween_, she thought_._ She ate a can of tuna and some crackers and immediately felt a little better. She finished it off with canned fruit then rinsed off her dishes in the bathroom sink. She looked longingly at the bed then shook her head. She needed to get back to Merle.

She heard him before she even opened the infirmary door. Merle was up and he was mean as a rattlesnake. She opened the door to find him sitting upright in bed glaring at the doctor who was regarding him with her arms crossed. Merle snarled, "No matter how much ya want it bitch y'aint puttin yer hands on my crank." Beth sighed. "Merle," she said softly.

He turned his glare to her as she walked towards him. The doctor turned to Beth and said, "He must have two more days on the IV. I can't have him walking around and risking a fall." The inference was clear - she couldn't risk Merle trying to get to the bathroom on his own. "I'll help him," said Beth. She looked at Merle. "Can you stand?" she asked. He snapped, "Yeah I can fuckin' stand."

She walked to the side of the bed and helped him swing his legs over. She slung his arm over his shoulder and grabbing the IV caddy helped him to stand. She helped him steady for a moment then walk to the bathroom. She let him use the bathroom on his own then walked him back. He leaned on her heavily and she tried to still her shaking knees. She was able to get him back into bed without disturbing the IV. The doctor said, "I don't agree with it but if you're willing to do it then fine."

The doctor examined his stump, withstanding a volley of curses from Merle. Beth shushed him. "Merle, she saved your life. Please." Merle glared at Beth and worked his jaw. The doctor finished her examination and said, "Mr. Dixon, you're a lucky man and you seem to be healing well now that the infection is clearing up. You can thank your wife that you kept your arm. If it weren't for her I would have amputated." The doctor nodded curtly at both of them then left.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Two days later Merle was taken off the IV and allowed to move to their new apartment. Beth got him up the stairs and into the recliner that she had positioned next to the window. He was cranky and sweating so she set him up with lunch then busied herself around the apartment. She flinched when an open can of salmon exploded against the wall opposite him. His new life with a single hand was going to be a challenge for both of them.

**Hi All - now we've got them settled and can get them to interact a bit - FINALLY! Signed, Athlete Girl**


	27. Unthinkable

Chapter 27….Unthinkable

**Now we return to our little group as they run around the Georgia countryside trying to figure out the best place to hold up. I want to give Athlete Girl a big thank you for all the hard work she is doing on this one! And thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and just reading the little story we have created. I'm so excited that you guys like this one, I know working with Athlete Girl has been a blast! **

**Ok, same thing as normal, don't own anything but I wish I did! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Carol woke the next morning to warm arms wrapped around her, she sighed unwrapping herself quietly she headed outside. The worse thing about being pregnant was your bladder was no longer your own. She did her business and then walked down to the stream to splash some cold water on her face so she was ready for her day. As she was kneeling by the water she heard his boots coming down the path. She sighed standing up she hugged her sweater close to her.

Daryl stopped short looking into her face, she was still pissed he could tell. He swallowed and took a few more steps toward her, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, just wanted to splash some water on my face. I have to get breakfast started. Glad you're back in one piece."

Daryl nodded, toeing the ground with his boot, "Yeah, we lost their trail. It looked like they were alive at least a few days ago."

Carol sighed, "Well that's good. Maybe they'll find us."

Daryl shrugged, "I don't know. The bridge we took to get here, well it's gone."

Carol looked at him, "How? We just took it three days ago. How could it be gone?"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "I don't fucking now. It looked like there was an explosion of some kind. But the bridge was gone. That's why we got back so late."

Carol stared into his face; she took the last few steps closing the distance between them. She lightly put her hand on his hard chest, "What else happened?"

Daryl felt tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't look at her, "I found his hand."

Carol gasped, "My God Daryl are you sure it was his?"

Daryl nodded, his voice cracking, "Yeah. Merle had an old scar across his wrist from punching out a window one night when he was drunk. Carol there was a bite mark on the hand and three gunshot wounds. What if he turned and tried to kill Beth? What if he did and their both out there now mindless fucking freaks? I SHOULD'VE WAITED FOR HIM!"

Daryl crumbled to the ground sobbing, Carol followed sitting behind him, she cradled him as he cried. Carol heard movement behind them. When she looked up she saw Rick looking at her with sympathy, she waved him away. Rick nodded and headed back toward the cabin. Carol just held onto Daryl trying to help him through his grief and guilt. Silently she sent up a prayer that Merle and Beth were alright or at least at peace. They had all lost so much already.

**-Daylight-**

They all stood around the main room of the cabin talking back and forth about their next move. Hershel thought it was smart to stick to the smaller towns and farms. Rick and Daryl seemed to agree with that. They had maps all over the floor trying to find a place that would offer some kind of security and at least some kind of access to fresh water and the woods so Daryl could hunt.

Glenn sighed, stepping forward, "What about a storage facility for the winter? I know it won't be the Ritz but I know they usually have high fences all around them and I'm sure we could find enough furniture in there to make everyone comfortable. We could get some indoor fireplaces from a home and improvement store for warmth and we could get a big grill for outside to make our meals on. I mean those places our usually out away from the towns."

Rick nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, "Yeah, that's a real good idea. A fence would be great for the kids so they can run and be outside a little. Hershel do you know of any place like that?"

Hershel smiled, "As a matter of fact I do. There is one about thirty minutes from here. A pretty large sized one."

Daryl looked at the map where Hershel was pointing, "Looks like it's got a stream near it and plenty of woods for huntin'. As long as we can keep everyone warm for the winter I don't see a problem with it."

Rick looked around the room, "Alright everybody. We'll leave at first light. So enjoy tonight because we probably won't have much done time when we get there."

After the meeting everyone took off in different directions. Maggie and Glenn headed into the woods for some 'alone time', Patricia and Hershel sat on the front porch of the little cabin talking quietly to each other. Rick and Carl went to take watch together; TDog was sacked out on the couch of the cabin since he had taken night watch. Daryl walked into the kitchen and found his girls cleaning up from breakfast. He leaned against the wall, smirking to himself. When Sophia turned around she smiled at him, "Hey daddy."

Daryl moved to kiss her forehead, "Hey peaches. What do you two want to do with the rest of our day?"

Carol laughed, "Well I think we should go shopping, then have lunch somewhere nice, and then maybe a movie."

Sophia laughed at her mother's joke, "Yeah a movie."

Daryl lightly smacked Carol on the butt, "Ok smart ass. What do you really want to do?"

Sophia's face beamed, "Can we go fishing? Please daddy?"

Daryl looked at Carol, Carol shrugged, "I don't care if you don't care. But I think I'll stay back here and work on some sewing, me and fish don't get along too well right now."

Daryl walked over and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her, his hands landing on her now growing baby bump, "You sure you don't want to come?"

Carol turned kissing his cheek, "I'm sure. I'll be fine here."

Daryl nodded, looking over at Sophia, "Alright kid, let's go." Sophia let out a squeal of happiness and went off to get the fishing rods her and Carl had found in the basement. Daryl kissed Carol again, resting his forehead to hers, "You get some rest don't want you over doing it."

Carol nodded, hugging him tight, "I promise."

**-Daylight-**

That night Daryl got put on watch duty with Glenn the two men walking the same tight perimeter around the old hunting cabin. It was getting close to dark when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They both turned to see Maggie and Carol standing there. Daryl lowered his bow, "Jesus Christ give us a fucking heart attack why don't ya."

Maggie giggled, "WE thought you two might want some company tonight. You know spilt up cover more ground." She wiggled her eyebrows at Glenn who smiled right away.

Daryl sighed, "Keep at least one eye open short round. Don't want a herd comin' up on us while you're gettin' laid."

Glenn blushed and nodded, putting an arm around Maggie, "Don't worry at least one eye open, I swear." Carol laughed as the two young people walked away together.

Daryl sighed, "Where's 'Phia?"

Carol smiled, "Patricia and Hershel are keeping an eye on her and Carl. They fell asleep together on the floor after dinner. She's fine. I asked Patricia before I left if she would keep an eye on her and she said it was no problem. Rick and TDog are asleep already. How about a walk?"

Daryl nodded, taking her hand as they made their way deeper into the woods. Daryl kept his eyes on the horizon, his ears listening for anything that might pose a danger to them. Carol however kept her eyes on him, checking for any sign of the sadness she saw earlier. When they got to the stream, Daryl knelt down killing his canteen with water. Carol stood keeping an eye on their surroundings, her voice quiet, "Are you doing alright?"

Daryl gave her a curt nod as he stood up taking a drink of the cool water, "I'm fine."

Carol put her hand on his back, "I know you are not fine."

Daryl shrugged, "Fishin' with 'Phia helped. That kid has a way about her that makes everything seem better." He handed Carol the canteen and she took a drink handing it back to him.

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried about them. Is there something we can do?"

Daryl shook his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward the way they came, "Nah, nothing can kill Merle but Merle you know that. Just hate not knowing where the fuck he is, but I have you and 'Phia to take care of I don't have time to waste worrying about him right now."

Carol nodded, stepping in front of him, putting her arms around his waist she leaned against his chest, "I love you, thank you for taking care of us."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "Ain't no thankin' needed. You're my woman and that kid is mine so it's my job to keep you two safe."

Carol looked up at him, wiggling her eyebrows, "You know something about pregnant women?"

Daryl smirked, "What?"

Carol ran her hand down the front of his pants cupping him, "They are horny all the time."

Daryl snorted, blushing that she was being so forward out there where anyone could see them, "Really? Well whose idea was it for you and Maggie to come out here?"

Carol squeezed him a little tighter in her hand, leaning up she kissed his lips softly, "Mine."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Here?"

Carol laughed, "Why not? IT's dark and we don't have to get totally undressed. I just need you close."

Daryl ran his knuckles over her cheek, "Ain't gonna be much and it'll be fast."

Carol sighed, kissing his chest where his shirt was open just a little, "I don't mind."

Daryl groaned, backing her up against a tree, "You better keep your damn eyes open then."

Carol giggled as he unbuttoned her pants pushing them down, she stepped out of them. He unzipped his pants, not taking the crossbow from his back. He growled as he lifted her up, her ass digging into the bark of the tree, but she didn't care. When he thrust into her, she was already wet and ready for him. Daryl growled sucking hard on her neck, "Damn woman, the things ya do to me."

Carol moaned, forcing herself to keep her eyes open as he pounded into her, his hands on her ass to keep her steady. They moved together each thrust more powerful than the last. She felt herself getting closer, she leaned down biting his ear, "I'm gonna cum."

Daryl grunted, "Then cum, I ain't gonna last much longer." Carol braced herself against his shoulder as the heat built in her stomach until it exploded; she threw back her head and bit her lip trying to keep quiet as she rode out the wave of ecstasy. Daryl followed her a few thrusts later, grunting and groaning as he pulsed his seed into her. They stayed like that both of them kissing the other, whispering things to each other that they only said when they were alone.

By the time they made it back to the spot where they had last seen Maggie and Glenn the young couple was already there. Carol smiled as she walked toward Maggie, "Well Maggie we should get some sleep since we're driving in the morning."

Maggie grinned ear to ear, "Yup, good night boys." Maggie leaned over kissing Glenn.

Carol smiled at Daryl, "Night. Make sure you stay safe."

Daryl nodded, but as Carol turned to go, he grabbed her wrist and brought her in for a proper kiss that left her breathless. He smirked at her when he released her, "Get some rest woman."

Carol nodded, walking away with Maggie she felt her cheeks burning with redness. Maggie chuckled, "I guess you had as much fun as we did."

Carol blushed harder, "Oh Maggie, a lady never kisses and tells." She looked over her shoulder to the outline of her man, his angel wing vest almost glowing in the dark. With him around her and Sophia were going to be just fine, just fine.

**Alright so they are moving to the storage place next chapter! And Lord knows what's in store for Merle and Beth! Two updates in one day! I know right! Have a great day you guys! Hugs, Kaye**


	28. Bed Rest

Chapter 28….Bed Rest

**Well! I'm so glad you all enjoy this story so much, Athlete Girl and I are enjoying writing this for you guys. Now it's time for the storage unit! This should be good! LOL**

**-Daylight-**

The first night at the storage facility had been crazy. They found a few units that were empty and set their things down. The women started dragging everything they could into the empty units they could use. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and TDog went through the rest of the units checking for walkers and cutting locks off units so the women could get things they needed.

By the time they all made it back to the units the women already had a few mattresses pulled onto the floor and they were struggling with a third. Daryl growled when he saw Carol pushing a large mattress by herself, "What the hell are ya doin'?"

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Hey hun, Maggie and I found this a few rows down, thought we could use it tonight."

Daryl growled handing his crossbow to Carol and lifting the mattress up carrying it toward the units they would be staying in. He was afraid to talk to her; he knew he would snap at her, he stopped at the open door of the unit, glaring at Maggie, "Make sure she ain't liftin' nothin' I'll be back." He stormed away heading toward the woods, hoping to bring back something for their dinner.

Carol sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Come on Maggie help me get the beds set up."

Maggie nodded, not knowing what to do. She kept her head down and helped Carol, though she was sure the older woman was crying a little while she wiped her eyes spreading out the bedding.

Carol knew he was mad, but she had to do her part, being pregnant didn't mean she was disabled. She sighed, finishing up making one of the beds. She stood up and the unit started to spin, she went to grab for Maggie, but it was too late, the last thing she saw was black.

Maggie screamed calling for her father when Carol passed out, she held the woman's head in her lap. A small drip of blood running down her head, Maggie looked up as her father came to her, "She was fine then she grabbed my arm and just passed out."

Hershel sighed, kneeling down next to Carol; he gently slapped her cheeks, "Carol? Carol can you hear me sweetie?"

Carol moaned her head moving from side to side, "What …. Where am I?"

Hershel looked up at Maggie, "Go get Rick and the others we need to get her into bed. Bring me my bag when you come back."

Rick, Glenn, and TDog appeared a few minutes later, Rick rushed over to Hershel and Carol. Hershel had her sitting up drinking some water, "What the hell happened?"

Hershel looked up at Rick, "She's over doing it. I'm guessing her blood pressure is through the roof. Maggie hurry up with my bag."

Rick sighed, bending down to scoop up Carol laying her on one of the beds she had already fixed up, "Carol, he's gonna go ape shit when he gets back."

Carol groaned, letting her head hit the pillow, "Please don't tell him."

Before Rick could say anything, Daryl appeared at the door, "Don't tell who what?"

TDog and Glenn inched toward the door pulling Maggie with them, they were dumb. Rick backed up biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Hershel knelt down putting the blood pressure cuff on Carol's arm, he didn't bother to look at Daryl, "She just passed out, it happens. I'm checking her out now; try not to yell just this minute I need a good read on her blood pressure."

Daryl walked closer to the bed where Carol was laying, his eyes were on fire as he stared at her, he told her not to overdo it, but NOOOO she had to act like she was the only person in the group who could work.

Sophia came running into the unit, "Carl said momma was sick, is she alright?"

Daryl groaned, "She's alright peaches. Doc here is just looking her over. Why don't you go and get your momma some water."

Sophia nodded, looking over at her mother who gave her a weak smile. Once she was out of ear shot, Daryl looked at Hershel, "Well doc?"

Hershel wiped the blood from Carol's face, "Well her blood pressure is too high and she took a pretty hard hit to the head when she fell. She needs to rest for a few days until her blood pressure is down. Carol I think you should lay on your left side, it's better for the baby. Also we need to take turns waking her up tonight, when we change guards that person should come in and wake her up, make sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything."

Daryl waved the doctor off, "Nah, I got it, she's my responsibility. Rick do you think someone could cover my watch for just tonight so I can take care of hard head here?"

Rick chuckled, when he saw Carol roll her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure we can cover it."

Carol sighed, "I'm really alright. I just stood up too quickly. I need to stay busy help."

Daryl growled, gritting his teeth, "You don't have a say right now woman. Just lay your ass right there. Got plenty of other people around here to take care of shit."

Carol rolled onto her left side, staring at the wall, trying to swallow back tears. She hated being a burden on the group, she hated Daryl being mad at her, and worse yet she knew she was going to go nuts sitting there all day while the others were busy.

Patricia came into the unit holding a large bag; she walked around to the side of the bed that Carol was facing. Patricia sat down ignoring Daryl, Rick, and Hershel, she smiled sweetly at Carol, "Well I guess it's a good thing I found this bag."

Carol wiped at her eyes, "What did you find?"

Patricia smiled pulling out several rolls of yarn, "Knitting supplies! There's needles and plenty of yarn. Do you know how to knit sweetheart?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes, my ma taught me when I was young, but I haven't done it in years."

Patricia smiled placing her hand on Carol's, "Don't forget that there is always more than enough sewing to do. I promise you won't be bored; I won't let you be bored. It's just a few days sugar and then you'll be up and moving again."

Hershel chuckled, putting his supplies away, "Carol don't you worry about a thing. This baby is going to be just fine, just need to keep an eye on your blood pressure. Daryl will you follow me outside we need to talk for a minute."

Daryl nodded, looking at Carol who was going through the bag with Patricia, "Don't move woman I'll be right back." He leaned down putting a soft kiss to her cheek, he followed Hershel outside.

Hershel placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "She's gonna be just fine son, with her age and the way we live we just need to keep a close eye on her. I will monitor her blood pressure to make sure it keeps going down. We all need to make sure she's not lifting too much or working for long periods on her feet. Also she needs to eat more, we need to plan a run, maybe pick up some protein drinks for her, it will help us all, but she really needs it."

Daryl sighed, "I got a few rabbits I'll skin them up and make sure she eats good tonight. Anything else?"

Hershel smirked, "No son, we just need to keep her calm the next few days and she should be just fine. I'll check her over better tomorrow when we have more privacy, but she just over did it today." Daryl nodded and started to walk away to skin the rabbits, "Oh and Daryl, no sex for a few days."

Daryl looked at the kind doc and turned ten shades of red, but nodded his head. They really had no privacy anymore, as he started skinning the rabbits he started to wonder if anyone saw them out in the woods the night before, he shook the thoughts from his head and focused on his work, damn people.

**-Daylight-**

Carl and Sophia had a blast exploring the storage units trying to find anything that might be of use. They hit pay dirt when they found a ton of toys in one unit. Carl laughed as Sophia opened a large storage container filled with match box cars, "CARL! Look at this! There has to be a hundred cars in here in the packages."

Glenn and Maggie were walking by and Glenn made a strange squealing noise, "Holy shit! Do you know how much these would be in the old world? Oh MY GOD! This is a rare one, a 67' Mustang GT."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Come on Sophia let's leave the guys to their toys."

Sophia giggled as Carl and Glenn both glared at Maggie, but returned to their found. Maggie put her arm around Sophia, "I found a unit you might really like."

Sophia beamed at her, "Really?"

Maggie nodded, stopping them in front of the unit she pulled the door up and Sophia gasped, inside were clothing racks, that had bagged ball gowns. Maggie looked at her, "Want to play dress up?"

Sophia nodded, jumping up and down, "Oh yes, can we?"

Over the next hour Maggie dressed her in several different gowns, all of them too big for Sophia, but she couldn't remember having so much fun. Maggie had just put her into a large white ball gown, when Daryl found them. He smirked leaning against the doorway, "What are you doin'?"

Sophia giggled whirling around in the dress, "Daddy, Maggie found all these dresses! Do I look like a princess?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yes peaches you look just like a princess." He looked at Maggie, "Thank you for doing this, she looks like she's had a great time."

Maggie shrugged, "It was really fun. Figured her and Carl needed a little fun today."

Daryl nodded, kneeling down in front of her Sophia, "Ok peaches, dinner is done. I'll leave Maggie to help you out of this. You can play more tomorrow after you finish your chores."

Sophia nodded, throwing her arms around Daryl, "Thank you daddy, this was really fun. Ed never let me do something like this, I knew as soon as I saw you, that you weren't mad at me."

Daryl hugged her tight, "Nope, never mad at you peaches. Come on now, back to the units with both of you. Momma is knitting, maybe she can teach ya."

Sophia smiled at him as he walked out of the unit and headed back toward the one that Carol and the rest of the group were at. When he walked in, Carol was pushing around food on her plate. Patricia gave him a little smile as he took his plate and sat down next to Carol, "You better be eatin' that woman."

Carol sighed, "I'm working on it."

Daryl tapped her plate with his fork, "Don't work on it, just do it. Tomorrow Rick and I are going to head toward town to pick up some things. Glenn and Dog are going to set up some units to give us more privacy. This one is going to be ours so that you don't have to be moved."

Carol looked around, "So we're staying here for the winter?"

Daryl nodded, "Well at least until we get chased out of here. Gonna try to find some portable fireplaces tomorrow too. But Patricia said y'all found a ton of blankets so we should be good for the winter."

Carol sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I worried you today."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah well you won't be doing too much anymore you hear me? Your main job now is to bake that kid and that's it. The rest me and 'Phia will take care of. Now eat up, my kid needs fed." He kissed her cheek, chuckling when he got rabbit juice on her cheek and she made a face.

**-Daylight-**

The next day Daryl and Rick made their way into town stopping by the pharmacy they picked up the ensure protein drinks for Carol and some vitamins. They also grabbed whatever they thought they could use. They were just finishing up loading the truck when they heard several vehicles approaching, Rick and Daryl ducked back behind the truck, watching as four large armed vehicles buzzed passed them. Once they were out of sight Rick looked at Daryl, "That doesn't look like army to me."

Daryl nodded, "Nope, that looked like some of that group that Randall talked about. Didn't see a woman in the bunch."

Rick sighed, "Come on let's get back. We can look for the portable fireplaces another day."

Daryl shook his head, "Best do it today, get it over with that way we won't have to go back out for at least a week. The hardware store was toward the edge of town, you stay with the truck and I'll run in and look."

Rick nodded, "Alright let's go."

They lucked out at the hardware store and picked up four of the portable fireplaces. Daryl chuckled loading them into the truck, "Do you think Carl's ready to learn how to chop wood?"

Rick smirked, "Won't kill him." The two men laughed as they got in the truck. By the time they got back to the storage units the sun was setting. Rick and Daryl helped the others unload the truck.

Daryl walked into the unit that Carol was in and smiled, she was curled up on her left side, a large pillow tucked into her arms and she was sound asleep. Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Patricia smiled at him, "She was real good all day, didn't move unless she needed to use the bathroom. Hershel said her blood pressure was better today. She had one crying fit when her pants won't fit over her belly. I got her settled down and found her some sweat pants in one of the other storage units."

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "Why the hell was she cryin'?"

Patricia chuckled, "Oh you poor man, it's called hormones sugar. All pregnant women go through it. Just be careful with her, they're really sensitive."

Daryl nodded, not sure what to say, so on top of the walking dead, evil assholes with guns, he now had to deal with a crazy hormonal woman. Daryl sighed, walking toward the bed; he lay down behind her wrapping his arm around her. He kissed the side of her face and snuggled in next to her, closing his eyes, he tried to image a place where he could keep his girls safe and prayed for a little boy. Jesus let there be a boy in his future because he was for sure out numbered.

**Alright there you go! I hope you guys liked it! So they are settled into the storage unit. Hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29….Domestication**

**Another Athlete Girl Meth Chapter**

Domestication

A shy man named Milton was in charge of job assignments at Woodbury. He visited Beth and Merle in their apartment shortly after Merle was moved. He sat in their living space and explained that everyone worked forty-hour weeks in Woodbury to earn credits. Credits were used to buy items such as clothes, extra food and non-essentials. They used a standard Monday through Friday workweek to give people a sense of normalcy. There was even a chapel for church on Sunday. Beth made a mental note to check that out as soon as possible.

Milton checked his paperwork. "Merle, you'll start on security the week after next provided you think you can hold a weapon," he said. Merle was standing with his back against the wall. He gave a slight nod with his eyes. Milton explained, "You will work half time with light duty the first two weeks to allow for your recovery. Also security often has irregular hours and on some occasions you may be expected leave the compound for a day or possibly longer than that." Merle didn't react so Milton turned to Beth. "Beth, we've got you in the daycare, is that all right?" he asked. Beth nodded her head and smiled. "Perfect," she said.

He continued, "Now most people arrive here with nothing but the clothes on their backs so we give everyone a couple changes of new clothes and set them up with toiletries to get them on their feet. You can pick yours up at the store. After that you are responsible for buying your own." Beth nodded solemnly. "And food is rationed," finished Milton. "You pick up your weekly allotment at the store. Special items such as sweets are often handed out on a stricter basis." He looked at them both. "Any questions?" he asked. Hearing none he said, "We're pleased that you are staying and we look forward to having you as neighbors. Just remember our motto. 'Nothing in Woodbury is free'.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth did her best to care for Merle at home. He still needed frequent sleep and ample water and she kept a close eye on his temperature. Several times a day she'd feel his forehead and cheek. His pain was becoming more manageable and the periods between pills were getting less agonizing. He no longer needed her help getting out of bed and he spent a lot of the day in the living area looking at books or out of the window.

She still got up at night to check on him. She had insisted that he take the bed so he could stretch out. She set herself up a little nest of blankets on the couch. He wanted her to sleep with him but she couldn't bear the thought of unintentionally hurting his arm. She still woke a couple times per night to check his temperature and give him pills, often putting a small pillow under his arm. Consequently she was still exhausted and she looked it. Her eyes were dull and she had dark rings under her eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to sleep until she woke up.

Her first week of work was exciting but tiring. There were several women that worked at the day care and the one she liked the best was Franca. Franca was in her thirties and had two kids of her own. She never mentioned her husband and Beth assumed he was lost. People didn't usually mention the lost in Woodbury. Beth came home each day to fix lunch for Merle and to check on him.

On Thursday night of her first week she came home to get dinner ready. Merle was looking out of the window flexing his hurt arm. She could see that he was in a bad mood from being cooped up so she smiled and lifted up to kiss him. Automatically her hand went to his forehead and he raised his arm to block her motion. His eyes burned into hers aggressively and he roared, "Get the FUCK off me! Ya always in my face - I'm tired of ya touchin' me all the time! "

Beth stepped back shocked. Her face got hot and tears filled her eyes. Something in her teenaged brain snapped. _How dare he? After all I've done for him?_ She stalked to the cupboard and pulled out a can of food then she walked to the small end table where they ate. "Enjoy your dinner," she spat slapping the can down loudly. She turned on her heel and walked out of the apartment. She slammed the door for good measure and smiled through her tears as she descended the stairs. She knew that he couldn't work the can opener with one hand.

She walked down the street towards the building that Milton said contained the chapel. She did her best to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. She found that the chapel door was unlocked and she entered. She turned on the lights and saw that it was a modest space with a stage and real pews. She sat at one of them and let herself cry. Luckily there were tissues at the end of each pew. When she calmed down she knelt and prayed for her family. She pictured their faces and softly sobbed against the pew. _Will I ever see them again on this earth?_

She sat back and let exhaustion seep in. She wasn't sure that she could fight anymore. She saw that there was a hymnal on the pew and she opened it. Many of the songs of her childhood were there. She reveled in the sight of the musical scores feeling like she was reuniting with long lost friends. She touched the notes with her fingers, feeling their sounds. She sang softly at first then with more confidence as her body tapped into the energy of the music. She sang song after song feeling the pain in her heart release and she forgot about the world.

She looked up at the clock and found that she had been there for two hours. It was getting dark out and there was no way she was going back to him tonight. _Let him take care of himself, see how easy it is._ She went to the day care and unlocked the door. She locked it behind her and quietly walked to the crib room without turning on any lights. She grabbed some crib blankets and covered herself in the rocking chair. She was just dropping off to sleep when she heard banging on the front door and muffled yelling. _Merle. Tough. He wants to be left alone and he got it._ When the banging stopped she dropped off.

Beth slept fitfully. She woke up several times during the night thinking that she heard voices in the basement. Just before dawn she finally fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to the touch of Franca's hand on her shoulder. "Beth?" asked Franca, concern in her voice. Beth smiled at her. "Good morning," she said back. Franca frowned, "Why are you sleeping here?" Beth's smile disappeared and she looked down, shrugging one shoulder. Franca rubbed her arm. "Lover's quarrel?" she asked. Beth wiped her nose willing the tears back and said defiantly, "Let him take care of himself for a while and see how he likes it."

Franca smiled. "Do you mind if I ask? How old are you Beth?" she asked. Beth answered, "Nineteen". Franca said comfortingly, "I guess you're starting to figure out that men aren't the best communicators." Beth said, "My daddy was!" Franca held out her hand to help Beth out of the chair. She said, "Well, boyfriends and husbands are a lot different than daddies. It takes a while to break them in and there's usually a few trials like this. It's how they become daddies." Beth gave her a small smile and rubbed her eyes.

There was movement in the doorway and they both looked into the icy stare of Merle Dixon. He moved to the side to let Franca out then returned to the doorway to stand with his arms crossed staring down at Beth. What he saw did not please him. She was skinny, battered, pale and sad. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with black and her hair was tangled. _She looks like a fuckin' walker_, he thought. "Yer comin' home tonight," he stated. "Yer sleepin' in my bed and yer sleepin' til y'aint tired no more. Hear?" She wrapped her arms around her middle and nodded. He approached her and took her into his arms. She hadn't felt this safe since he got hurt. _And he's warm and he smells good. For a jerk._

"You don't have to pretend to like me when there's no one around," she said petulantly, still hurt. His chest rumbled with a soft laugh and he tipped her head back to give her a long kiss. When he pulled back he was glad to see the flush in her cheeks. He said, "I'm bringin' yer lunch here, cain't stand to be holed up no more."

When she got home that night she was glad that things worked out, though she couldn't help feeling smug when she saw the can opener-shaped hole in the wall.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth spent the entire weekend in her pajamas. She slept on Merle's left side with her face pressed into the hollow of his shoulder. Friday night they kissed until she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face and she slept until early afternoon. He started security detail Saturday and therefore was in a better mood for the weekend. They spent their leisure time eating, reading, talking and kissing (Merle did get a few feels in). When Beth woke up for work on Monday she looked and felt like a new woman.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Gradually life settled into a pattern. Both of them gained weight and regained their color and Merle adapted quickly to life with one hand. She could tell he was thinking about Daryl when he brooded at the window. Sometimes she'd leave him alone, sometimes she'd hug him, sometimes she'd absently rub his neck while staring out of the same window wondering about her family. She had found a bottle of rye tucked in a cabinet and when he came home at night she tried to have a glass out for him next to the recliner for no other reason than he liked it.

He liked making her laugh with deadpan statements or filthy jokes that made her blush and cover her mouth. Sometimes she turned to find him studying her but the expression on his face was indistinguishable. Merle wasn't a tender man and he wasn't touchy-feely but he was smart and intuitive and in his own way seemed to want her to be happy. He didn't mind that she played the CD player or sang at all hours and he answered most of her questions about his life when he was in the mood. When she looked up at him adoringly his heart gave an unwanted lurch. He marveled at how easily she smiled.

As in every relationship, problems came up. Neither of them was used to having a romantic relationship and was therefore not well equipped when problems arose. Not long after the sleep weekend Beth moved back to the couch because she was waking up with a very randy Merle who had worked up a full head of steam rubbing on her all night. She was dismayed not at his actions but at her reactions. As familiarity and desire increased between them she relished his closeness and comfort but when things got serious she pulled away and she didn't know why. When she was at the farm she had been ready to give all herself to him but now some internal force burned in her to push him away when his hand slid south.

On one such occasion she woke up first thing in the morning with Merle's head under her tank top. He was sucking and playing with her nipples and it felt wonderful. As his hand slid into her boxers she stiffened and jammed her legs together unconsciously. Every molecule in her said 'push him away.' She lay stiffly under him and he sighed. From under her shirt he grumbled, "Guess ya shoulda cut my dick off too."

Beth was on her feet before she even realized she had moved. "Do you think that's funny?" she quavered. Her chest was heaving with emotion and her arms were wrapped around her middle. She backed up a little, meeting his eyes. "Having to do that, having to hear you scream? Having to chase you and hold you down to put on the tourniquet? Do you know that I CARRIED you to the truck? That you tried to prop yourself with the hand that wasn't there and you SCREAMED so that I'll never get it from my mind? I had to smell your flesh...cooking, Merle and it was me that was giving you all that pain. And you want to JOKE about it?"

She backed up until her shoulders met the door. He was sitting up in bed studying her silently. She took one of his button-up shirts off the hook, put it on and left. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up and down the street. Nothing but a short straight patch of city street with a blockade at each end. She sunk down to sit on the porch. She felt like she was on an alien planet with no tether to planet earth, she had lost the connection to her world. She surveyed the scene in despair and she felt him sitting next to her. She turned to bury her head in his lap and her hands clutched his pants. "There's no woods," she sobbed. "There's no woods."

**Hi there, Athlete Girl here. Please review and comment, we're getting close to smut I promise!**


	30. Party's Over

**Chapter 30….The Party's Over**

**Hi! Athlete Girl here. I've got to be true to these characters and let's face it, Merle is Merle. Life with him is not going to be bluebirds and picnics. So let's get started...**

The party's over

Merle had settled easily into security detail. He started with standing on watch and was rapidly progressing up the ranks. He didn't trust Martinez so he always kept him close.

The night it happened he and Martinez had finished their shifts and were worked together to build a metal apparatus that Merle could wear over his stump as a weapon. "Wanna party?" Martinez had asked. Martinez pulled a bottle of whiskey out of a locker, looked around surreptitiously and handed Merle two pills from his pocket. "Hell yeah", Merle said. After a quarter bottle Merle started feeling good. Numb and giddy. "Keep the bottle," said Martinez as he left. "I've got more at home."

_That beaner's all right_, thought Merle. God, life without drugs had sucked. He was back.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

He hung out until half of the whiskey was gone then walked home. _Feels like I'm walkin' on cotton,_ he thought euphorically. He made his way up the stairs and entered the apartment to find Beth home. "Hey," she smiled, rising on her toes to kiss him. He pulled her into a rough kiss and jammed his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, tasting whiskey. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were strange. They were glassy and bloodshot. His face was cold and seemed cruel.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "I've got dinner out," she said. She walked to the small living area and said, "salmon again I'm afraid." His eyes followed her as she moved around putting plates and silverware on the small table in front of the recliner. Her lithe body moved without effort and he imagined her on top of him. He approached her and loomed in front of her with heavy lidded eyes.

He took a swig of whiskey and raked her body with his eyes. "You got somethin' I need girlie," he growled. He pulled the top of her blouse down to leer down the front of her shirt. "Let's get a look at those sweet little titties." He pulled her towards him by the collar of her shirt. Beth was scared. His eyes were cold and hard and he stank of liquor. "I've had enough of this waitin' around shit. Time for you to put out or get out." He put the bottle down on the table and gripped her around the waist with his bad arm.

Beth desperately thought, _Don't panic. Don't show him you're scared._ He popped the button to her cutoff shorts. "Please," she said. "I need to go to the bathroom first. To...get ready." She looked at him with pleading eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sardonic grin. "You do that sugar," he said. "But in five minutes I want you on the bed and spread."

She smiled at him and went into the bathroom, gently closing the door. As soon as she was inside she pulled the key out of her pocket and locked it. She was sure that this was the only bathroom key in the apartment. She moved to the farthest corner of the room and sat down on the tile, hugging her knees close.

Merle had heard the key turn in the lock. "I know yer comin' back out sugar tits because if you ain't I'm knockin' the door down," he growled. Beth was sure that this door would be safe because it was solid oak. She didn't make a sound. Soon Merle was banging on the door and bellowing.

"Uptight cunt," he growled. "I didn't drag your bible bangin' ass across Georgia to get cock teased every night. Plenty of ass around here. In fact I caught a nice piece lookin' at me today. You ain't the only pussy in the world darlin'. I'm gonna set right here and finish this bottle then I'm gonna kick in this door 'cause I'm feeling like somethin' tight tonight."

Beth rested her forehead on her knees and concentrated on breathing. _Oh Maggie, I need you so bad_, she thought. _What am I going to do?_

Beth sat in the bathroom for over two hours. She could hear Merle staggering around the room and occasionally laughing or talking to himself or throwing things. A couple of times he approached the door and tapped on it with the bottle, laughing. Eventually the noises stopped. Beth swallowed and listened hard. She waited another thirty minutes to be sure then she silently walked to the door and unlocked it.

Merle was sprawled on the bed with the nearly empty whiskey bottle in his hand. He was snoring like a freight train. She silently packed toiletries and her clothes in her backpack and walked out the door.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Thanks so much for opening your home to me," said Beth. Franca smiled at her and walked her to the guest room. "It's no problem Beth. Lovers spats happen," Franca said reassuringly. "This is your room, you treat it like your own."

Beth felt her eyes tearing up and she nodded as she walked through the door. Franca inquired as to whether Beth needed anything then wished her good night and shut the door.

Beth put her backpack on the bed and looked around despondently. There was a small dresser in the corner so she unpacked her backpack and laid out her toiletries. She put her bible next to them. _This is what's left of my life, all laid out in this little space_, she thought.

She turned out the light and sat on the floor on the side of the bed that was farthest to the door. _Oh Maggie. Oh Daddy. I need you so bad_. She laid her head on her knees and began to cry. When the sobs racked her she lay down and curled up on the floor.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle woke up at two in the afternoon. He spent the next three hours vomiting in the bathroom. His head was splitting. _Whatever that shit was that Martinez gave me was fucked up_, he thought. He remembered taking the drugs and starting a whiskey bottle with Martinez and he remembered walking home. The rest was a void. He fell asleep with his head on the toilet rim.

He woke up again at seven o'clock that night. His head didn't feel any better but he wasn't puking anymore. He scrubbed his face with cold water and took off his crusty shirt then he staggered into the apartment and opened the window to clear the whiskey fumes. He threw the partial bottle out the window while dry heaving.

He looked at the clock and wondered why Beth wasn't home. He looked around the room for clues and noticed her backpack was gone as was her toothbrush and hairbrushes. Her clothes were gone from her drawer. He looked at the bathroom door and slowly closed it. He remembered looking at that door last night. It had been locked. He remembered trying to open it forcefully. But he didn't remember anything else.

He had a bad feeling about this one.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth was helping Franca clean the kids up after dinner. Franca looked at her pleadingly. "Hey, if you're going to stay here do you think you could watch the kids some night so I can spend time with my boyfriend?" Beth smiled at her. "Of course," she said. "I love your kids." Franca hesitated. "What about tonight?" she asked sheepishly. Beth smiled and said yes.

Franca left and Beth tucked the kids into bed. She read them bedtime stories and they went down easily. She wandered into her room and lay on her stomach on the bed in the dark. The hot tears prickled her eyes again and she let the sobs move through her body, making no effort to slow them. She recalled Merle's words and she felt like someone had pushed a hot branding iron into her stomach.

She was startled out of her reverie by swift knocking at the door. She softly walked into the dimly lit living room and looked through the eyehole. It was Merle. Her throat swelled and she backed away from the door. She softly went back to her room, shut the door and hugged herself until the knocking stopped.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Franca came home late that night. Beth was in her pajamas and was in the kitchen putting the kids lunches together for day care the next day. _Might as well be useful, I can't sleep anyway,_ Beth thought.

"Beth," said Franca nervously. Beth walked out of the kitchen to see Franca looking at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was following me. He knows you're here and he's on the porch." Beth nodded sadly. Woodbury was way too small for anyone to hide for more than a day. She gave Franca a small smile and assured her it was OK.

Beth walked out onto the porch and softly shut the door. Merle was there, his face was drawn and his eyes hollow. Beth wrapped her arms around her middle and looked at him silently. "Ya comin' back?" he asked. He looked slightly uncomfortable or as much as Merle Dixon could. She dropped her eyes and shook her head no.

He took a step towards her and she moved back nervously. "I don't remember nothin'," he admitted. She looked at him steadily. "You're lucky," she said softly. He looked at this little girl that had become a part of his life and his insides went cold. He knew what he was capable of.

"I'd like to go to bed," said Beth. Merle shuffled his feet. "Come home," he rasped. She looked at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. "I don't have a home," she said, and walked back into the house.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

_Guess I put a good scare inta her. That girl aint nuthin. Aint no skirt ever been important as family. I'll get along fine just like I always done. _

_Screw her if she can't let a man have some fun once in a while. Bible bangin' bitch, let 'er become somebody else's problem._ _Plenty of men here'd fuck 'er. Heard Martinez talkin' about it the other day when he thought I wasn't close by._

Merle told himself this over and over again and he willed his rage mechanism to kick in and block the pain. It had always saved him when he needed it.

Days passed while Merle tried to relish his freedom. _Nobody hoverin' over me, askin' questions, touchin' me, laughin'. Hated that shit. Nice and quiet here. Don't have to go round pickin' up candy wrappers, no clutter in the bathroom. It's all mine._

_Still don't remember nothin of what I did to her. Normally bitches come runnin' back to get more of ole Merle. _

_But we supposed to be 'married', best go and get her back to keep appearances._

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The following week Beth went to work, attended church and went home to Franca's following her normal schedule. Merle spent every free minute watching her. After a few days the women in the daycare began to get nervous with him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed during his lunch break. His eyes never left Beth. She did her best to ignore him.

One night when Franca was gone Beth answered his knock at the door. She stepped out onto the porch and looked at him soberly. "I know you was locked in the bathroom and it was cuz of me," he said. "That's all." His eyes were grim.

She dug her nails in her palms so she wouldn't cry. _Fine, he wants to know and he should. _She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes to recite his words. "I'm an uptight cunt," she said in a clear voice. "You're tired of being cock teased and you wanted something tight, so you tried to take my clothes off. I locked myself in the bathroom." She started to shake against her will. Her jaw started to chatter. "You gave me five minutes to be on the bed and spread or you were going to find another piece of ass because I'm not the only pussy in the world and there's plenty around here."

She looked up at him. "You said there was someone else you saw. I guess she may be in your bed right now waiting to give you what you really want."

Merle's jaw bunched and he slowly sank into a squat, rubbing his bristly face with his hand. She continued, "I waited until you passed out and I left. Please stop following me." She turned and went back into the house.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Chunks of wood flew around Merle's head. The only sounds in the Woodbury city garage were of his labored breathing and the splintering of wooden pallets. As soon as he destroyed one with the metal rod he set up another. Spit flew out of his mouth as he drew the rod back with his hand and violently brought it down again and again.

Her voice ran over and over in his head, repeating his words from that night. He envisioned her fear as he forced her clothes off. _So I'm a fucking rapist now? Gotta force my woman? She had to hide from me to be safe?_

Before he knew it he was out of pallets. He dropped the rod and sat down on the concrete floor, winded. _Two people in the universe I been close to. One I lost and one I drove away._ He could hear Daryl's voice in his head. _How'd you fuck THAT up bro?_

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth had a rough night reliving the conversation she had with Merle. She believed him when he said that he didn't remember because his reaction to his own words could not have been faked. His eyes had reflected shame and self-loathing before he covered his face. Her heart broke for him. He clearly had a monster living inside him. She was smart enough to know that this did not excuse him for hurting her so badly. But it did shed some light on the situation. Overall she was angry with herself for missing him so badly.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle sat in the recliner nursing a glass of rye. _Never thought silence could be so damned loud._ He turned on the CD player and put in a CD. After half a song he shut it off. _Must be broken. Don't sound the same without her here singin'. _

_Awright, enough of this. I need ta man up, won't hurt after a while. She and I'll go our separate ways and forget we was even with each other. No more damned neck rubs or any of that shit ta make me soft. Back to bangin' it and leavin' it._

Merle went into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at his toothbrush. _Same place I left it_, he thought. It had been her little game. Every morning he put his toothbrush in the same place on the sink. At first he hadn't even noticed that his toothbrush had been moved daily. Then he picked up little changes such as subtle angling or placement on a different part of the sink. Then it started traveling farther. He got to where he looked for it when he came home at night. He was always casual about looking for it and they never discussed it though he did catch her smiling a couple times while he circled the apartment. Once the handle was stuck into a potted plant with the brush sticking up like a flower. Another time the brush was standing up in between his pillows. He snorted at the memory, smiling a little.

He looked at his reflection. _Who ya think yer kiddin'? You love her._

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The next morning Beth headed out to work with Franca. There was a bunch of wildflowers hanging on the doorknob. Franca held them out to Beth. "They're not for me," she said. The next day there were three chocolate chip cookies in a bag hanging on the doorknob. In Woodbury the cookies were rationed and each person received one every other day. He had been saving his for her.

The third day the CD player and her favorite CDs were delivered to her at the daycare. Franca looked inside the box. "I think you should cut him some slack," she said gently. Beth pressed her lips together and nodded. "I can take your kids home," said Beth. "Could you please find him and tell him to come over tonight to talk?" Franca hugged her for support. "Of course I can", she said.

Merle appeared at Franca's door just after dinner. He was freshly shaven and had on new clothes from the Woodbury reserves. Beth gave him a small smile and walked through the door. It was a beautiful evening and the sun would set soon. She sat on the front step and he moved to stand in front of her.

Beth looked up at him. "I can't live with that person," she said quietly. Merle crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You won't have to," he said stiffly. Beth continued, looking into his steely eyes. "That was more than alcohol," she stated. He nodded briefly. "Why?" she asked genuinely.

Merle worked his jaw. The simple answer was that he didn't have an answer. Drugs were such a part of his pre-apocalypse life that he really hadn't thought about it. "Little vacation after goin' through hell," he replied. Beth studied him. "Did you enjoy it?" He looked at her delicate face framed by wisps of curly blonde hair. "No," he said hoarsely. Before all this he hadn't given a fuck about the impact of his tweaked-out cruelty. Now the pain she suffered was given back to him tenfold.

They looked at each other for a moment and she could see the tension building in him. She said, "You're a grown man and capable of making your own decisions. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I won't live with the drugs. This is not an ultimatum- this is one adult telling another what their limits are. I'd rather live alone than to live in fear of the person I love the most."

She stood up and met his gaze. Her heart ached to see him and she could see the turmoil in his eyes. She turned to move towards the door. "Stop," he ordered. She turned to look at him. His face was grim and his eyes were tortured. "Ah love you," he said. "Ain't never said it to nobody before and never will again. I loved ya since we was on yer daddy's farm. Don't want nothin' else but you."

Beth was shocked. She knew that it had taken a superhuman effort for someone as damaged as Merle to say those words. She winced as the tears stung her eyes and she nodded at him. He jumped the step and pulled her into his arms. She nestled her face into his chest and wrapped her hands around his broad back. They stood for a long time in the peaceful evening air. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her deeply. Parts of her body that she didn't even know she had responded. "Let's go home," he said against her mouth and she nodded.

**OK, making up may be the best part. Stay tuned!**


	31. Dixon Tough

Chapter 31….Dixon Tough

**Well, I hope everyone had a great Mother's Day! I know I did! I took the weekend off to be with the family. Sometimes I feel as if I chain myself to the computer to get as much writing done as I can, so I took the weekend to enjoy just being a mom and it was wonderful! I can't thank Athlete Girl enough for giving us an update on what Merle and Beth are doing. Now we move back to the small storage unit that now houses the rest of our group! **

**I watch the AMC video about the start of filming today and it got me in a really good TWD mood. So hopefully this chapter will make y'all happy! We will pick up the pace after AG's next METH update and we will move on to the prison and the upcoming delivery of the newest Dixon! But for now let's check in with one of our favorite couples! **

**-Daylight-**

Carol smiled stretching her arms over her head, she was finally free to get up and after a week of looking at nothing but the grey concrete of the storage unit she was glad. Daryl had gone out with Rick making her swear on Sophia's life that she wouldn't over do anything. Hershel had been keeping track her blood pressure everyday and he was happy to tell her the night before that she was free to get up and moving. Daryl wanted her to wait a few more days before she got back into the thick of things but one look from her told him this was one battle he wasn't going to win. So he had made her promise that she would go slow while he was gone.

Reluctantly she agreed, but she was secretly glad he would be too busy with Rick to pay her much mind. She loved how he cared, but honestly after a week of him and Sophia hovering around her and waiting on her hand and foot she was ready to be up and helping the group that she looked at as family.

Rick wanted to head back into town to grab a few of those free standing wood burning fireplaces. The nights had been dipping lower and the blankets just weren't cutting the cold that crept into the units at night. So Daryl had left, but not till he had a private conversation with Sophia. Carol had sighed, knowing that her daughter was now being instructed by her father to keep a close eye on her. But to her surprise when Daryl and Rick were gone, Carl had drug Sophia off in the direction of some of the units they hadn't been through yet, so Carol was free at least for a few hours to dig into work.

She and Patricia started on the growing mounds of laundry hanging them on a clothes line they had TDog rig for them. They were almost finished when they heard TDog yell down to them, "GET INSIDE WE GOT WALKERS."

**-Daylight-**

Carl couldn't wait to show Sophia what he found. That morning he and his dad had finished cutting off the locks on the last few storage units on the back end of the fenced in lot. They stumbled across one unit that had a large pool table in it and Carl knew he and Sophia could really enjoy hanging out there. So as soon as his dad and Daryl left he drug her behind him to the unit.

Sophia sighed, "What is so important? My dad said I needed to keep an eye on my mom today."

Carl smiled, "But this is so cool! We could make it our clubhouse!" He yanked the door up and watched as Sophia covered her mouth.

Sophia couldn't believe it, a pool table with all the balls and sticks, "Oh My Gosh Carl. This is the coolest thing EVER!" She flung her arms around the boy's neck, making him blush a deep red color.

Carl nodded, pushing her off gently, walking toward the pool table, "I told you it was cool. We could drag a few chairs in here; maybe find our own cooler to put snacks in. It will be fun!"

Sophia nodded her head, "This is awesome! When do you want to start?"

Carl smiled, "Now! My dad and I opened all the locks on the other storage units in this row, we could check them out. You never know we might find some more stuff to bring in here."

Sophia smiled, "Let's do it. I just have to check in on mom from time to time if that's alright?"

Carl nodded, "Ok, let's go!" The two of them started walking down the row opening the units one at a time. In the first one they found an old bean bag chair, which the two of them carried into their little clubhouse. They were almost at the end of the row when they came to one that looked a little bigger than the others. Carl pulled up the door and the stench of death hit them both. Before either one of them could say anything two walkers turned and looked at them. Sophia screamed and Carl grabbed her hand running at full force toward where the others were. Carl could hear TDog yelling to the others but he didn't slow down he could hear the walkers gaining on them as they ran. When they turned they saw Carol standing there braced for anything her knife in her hand.

Carl didn't slow down until he was behind Carol, then he and Sophia turned to watch as Carol brought her knife down hard on the first walker. Sophia hugged him tightly sobbing as she watched her mother.

Carol had never felt such a mixture of fear and anger as she did in that moment watching her daughter and Carl come running toward her. Once the kids were safely behind her with Patricia she took down the first walker quickly. The second walker was much bigger, a man by the looks of it. She knew TDog was scrambling to get down from the roof of the unit, but she didn't have time to stop and think. She charged the bigger walker, knocking him down. She straddled his waist ramming the knife down into his skull. She was panting as she looked up to see the kids both safe and in Patricia's arms.

Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel had been cutting wood when they heard the shouting. They rounded the corner of their unit just in time to see Carol knock down the walker and kill it. Hershel ran to Carol's side helping her up, "Young lady that isn't taking it easy."

Carol nodded, looking down at the black blood on her hands. She was panting hard, as she walked toward Sophia, who ran to her, hugging her waist, "Momma! I was so scared." Carol just nodded, sinking to her knees, holding her daughter, her heart still beating hard in her chest.

Carol pulled away looking all over Sophia's arms, "Were you bit or scratched?"

Sophia shook her head, "No momma."

Carol nodded, pulling the girl back to her chest, just being glad she got to hold her. TDog heard the horn of Rick's truck and sighed hard, "They're back." As he passed Carol he squeezed her shoulder, knowing that the woman was in a world of trouble when her old man got there and saw the walkers that now littered the small path between units.

Carol nodded to him, turning back to Sophia, "Where did they come from?"

Carl swallowed hard, stepping away from Patricia, "Dad and me cut the locks off the other units and Sophia and I were looking for things to go in our clubhouse we are making. We had no idea that there were walkers in the units. I'm sorry."

Glenn stepped forward, motioning to Carl, "Come on show me and Maggie. We'll do a quick check of the last few units to make sure and we'll double check the fence."

Carol nodded, "Yeah it's best if I go clean up. We should get the bodies out of here too."

Patricia shook her head, "Hershel and I will see to that. You go get cleaned up. You sure you're alright Carol?"

Carol stood up shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on Sophia. I have a feeling that your dad will be spitting mad. I'd rather he yell where no one can see."

Sophia frowned, falling into step with her mother, "Momma for what it's worth that was really cool what you did back there."

Carol chuckled, pulling her daughter closer, "Well at least you think that sweet heart."

**-Daylight-**

TDog opened the gate and let Daryl and Rick in, he eyed the two men wishing someone else was there to tell the two that their children had been in danger. Once he got the gate shut, Rick and Daryl stopped the truck hopping out. Rick smiled, "We really lucked out, found five fireplaces and some extra supplies."

TDog nodded, looking at the fireplaces, "Well we had a little incident while you were gone."

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "What kind of little 'incident'?"

TDog sighed, "Carl and Sophia stumbled across a few walkers in those units you opened today." Both men started walking fast toward TDog, fear and anger etched on their faces. TDog held up his hands, "Everyone is fine! I saw them and raised the alarm and Carol took them out." The last part almost a whisper as he looked at Daryl.

Daryl glared at him, "You tellin' me that my woman had to kill fucking walkers while you were supposed to be on watch?"

TDog started backing up, not wanting to fight with the now angry redneck, "Hey I tried to get there, but she was on the ground and she did just fine. Took both of them down within seconds. The kids were fine, Patricia had them."

Rick stepped between the two men, knowing that Daryl was one step away from clocking the other man, "Alright now we need to settle down here. TDog what the hell happened and go slow this time."

Daryl stood and listened as TDog went over again where everyone was and how the walkers were discovered. Daryl threw his hands up grabbing his crossbow he walked at a fast pace toward the unit that he knew his wife and daughter were, they had a lot to explain.

**-Daylight-**

When Daryl got to their unit, the door was down. He huffed as he opened it up. Sophia was standing there handing her mother a clean shirt. Carol looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "You're back early how'd it go?"

Daryl growled, slamming the door back down behind him, "You two want to tell me what the hell happened while I was gone?"

Sophia shifted nervously on her feet, "Daddy it was my fault. I wasn't watching momma. Carl wanted to show me the pool table that him and Mr. Rick found. We decided to make that unit our clubhouse, so we had somewhere to hang out away from y'all. We were looking for stuff for our clubhouse when we found the walkers. I'm sorry daddy."

Daryl nodded, motioning to her little bed on the floor, "SIT!" Sophia sat down hard, pulling her knees into her chest, knowing that he was not in the mood for an argument. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his woman, "Now you want to tell me what the fuck you were thinking going over after two walkers when you were just taken off bed rest this morning?"

Carol squared her shoulders, crossing her arms in front of her, "I thought you said I was a Dixon now. I thought you said me and I Sophia were?"

Daryl squinted, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Carol pointed at him, "Aren't you the one who said nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon?"

Daryl walked over shouting in her face, "Yeah! That includes doin' stupid ass shit that you shouldn't be! You got a fucking death wish or somethin'? Cuz I'll be damned if you're gonna put my baby or 'Phia in danger! You need to learn to keep your ass still and wait for someone else to take care of those fucking things."

Before Carol could say anything he turned and stormed out of the unit, letting the door bang loudly behind him. Carol swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. Sophia got up and came over wrapping her arms around her mother, "Thank you for saving me today momma. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Carol hugged her daughter close to her, "It's alright baby, I'd do it the same way again if it meant you were safe."

**-Daylight-**

Everyone gave Daryl a wide berth the rest of the day. He kept his eye on Sophia and Carol where ever they went, but he didn't say a word to anyone. He and Rick set up the fireplaces in the units and started them up. Rick noticed that Daryl didn't even eat with his family that night; Patricia had brought the man his bowl. When everyone started settling in for the night, Daryl volunteered for first watch. Rick watched as Carol softly guided Sophia into their unit, pulling the door closed slowly. Rick had enough; he headed up to the roof after getting Carl settled in with TDog for the night.

Daryl looked up at Rick as the man climbed onto the roof; he nodded, turning his attention back to the horizon. Rick walked over to him, scanning the horizon too, "Quiet out tonight."

Daryl nodded, "I think it's gonna snow or ice at least. Good thing we found those fireplaces when we did."

Rick nodded, "You know she's fine right? From what Patricia said TDog wouldn't have made it in time and one of them would've been bitten."

Daryl stared down at his very worn looking boots, "I know. TDog kept tellin' me how sorry he was. I just don't know how to do all this shit. Ya know me and Carol were only together for five months before all this shit."

Rick looked at him, "So what you don't want to be with her?"

Daryl snapped his head up, "NO! What the fuck?"

Rick held his hands up, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to know where you stood. She did what she had to do to protect your family. Nothing more nothing less."

Daryl looked down at the ground, "I wasn't here to protect them. That's the problem."

Rick sighed, "Let me keep watch, just go be with them. Carol looked real upset when she went to bed. Maybe you should go talk to her."

Daryl groaned, nodding his head, he knew he had been really hard on her, but when he saw Hershel and Patricia carrying away the walkers he was instantly pissed that his little tiny woman had to take down two walkers. One of them twice the size of her. He sighed, shouldering his crossbow as he made his way to their unit. When he pulled up the door he felt the warmth from the fireplace, then he heard the soft sounds of sniffles. He sighed, walking over he checked Sophia who was already sound asleep cuddling up to the little doll he had bought for her birthday. He covered her up and walked toward their bed, setting the crossbow on the floor. He sighed toeing off his boots and laying his jacket on the floor. He slipped into the bed, snaking his arms around Carol bringing her up against his chest.

He knew she was crying and he hated himself a little more. He gently rolled her over, his hand stroking her wet cheeks, "I'm sorry I lost my shit. I was scared. I AM SCARED. I don't know what I'd do if somethin' happened to you or 'Phia."

Carol cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers, the kiss started off soft, just the two of them enjoying the feel of the other. When Carol opened her mouth to greet his tongue, Daryl groaned, his hands going up her shirt and ghosting over her hard peaks. They were lost in each other when they heard Sophia clear her throat.

Both Carol and Daryl looked over at her little body, which hadn't moved, but her voice let them know she was very much awake, "If you two don't mind, I'm trying to sleep over here."

Carol giggled, hiding her face in Daryl's chest. Daryl sighed, "Yeah we know, so why don't ya close your little eyes and go there again."

Sophia sat up and glared at him, "I would if someone wasn't making out like two teenagers!"

Daryl sighed falling back on the bed, "Night 'Phia."

Sophia smiled to herself as she laid down, "Night daddy, night momma."

Daryl looked at Carol who was still grinning, he huffed, pulling her to his chest, "Go to sleep woman, getting' me in trouble."

Carol sighed, smiling into his chest, "I love you, you big asshole."

Daryl was shocked; he just stared at her little head on his chest, what the hell? She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips, "And I don't have a death wish, I'm just tough. Dixon Tough now."

Daryl smirked, his hand stroking her cheek, "I guess ya are."

Sophia sighed loudly, "Still here! Still trying to sleep! Too young to hear all this!"

Daryl growled at her and Carol laughed again, "Alright Sophia we're going to sleep."

Daryl pulled Carol tight against him, whispering in her ear, "Maybe she can stay with Carl tomorrow night."

Sophia groaned, "STILL AWAKE!"

Daryl smirked, "Good maybe ya can stay with Carl tomorrow night and I can love on your momma."

Sophia threw the pillow over her head, screaming into it. Daryl and Carol laughed, as they settled down for the night. Sophia grumbled as she punched her pillow, "Therapy! I need freaking therapy after being with you two so long."

That night Daryl and Carol slept soundly, while Sophia tossed and turned, having sexually active parents at the end of the world was a very disgusting thought. Every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing them kiss and that was too much for her. She just hoped she never caught them doing it! She shook her head and stared at the ceiling, wondering what kissing Carl would be like. She grinned as she finally fell asleep, at least at the end of the world there was one boy her age.

**Ok, I hoped you liked it! Enjoy! And get ready for some METH smut from AG. I'm working on the next chapter for this one, where poor Sophia will be finding her parents in some not too pleasant positions and might even try out kissing Carl. Have a good night! Hugs, Kaye**


	32. Relinquish

**Chapter 32…Relinquish**

**The best part of fighting is making up! Enjoy, Athlete Girl**

Relinquish

They walked home in the twilight, Merle with the Hello Kitty backpack hoisted over his shoulder. "Who's the girl?" Beth asked quietly. He stared resolutely ahead and answered, "Some bitch named Karen. The town pump," he said. Beth swallowed, "She wants you?" He said, "She checked me out. Made it clear she was interested." They walked in silence for a few more steps. "Do you want her?" Beth asked quietly. Merle's step didn't break. "Nope," he answered. They walked in silence until they got to their door. He opened the door for her and saw tears in her eyes. She lifted her chin and met his gaze. "Is she pretty?" she asked. Merle stroked her chin and said, "No angel." She nodded and walked up the stairs.

It didn't take long for Beth to put away her things when they got home. Merle sat on the recliner and patted his knee. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she was drowsy. It felt so good to share his warmth and to smell him again.

She kissed his neck and he covered her mouth with his. They kissed for a very long time and let their hands wandered at will. She broke the kiss and looked at him building her nerve. There was no expectation in his eyes, only desire.

She said, "I've had a lot of time to think lately. About how badly I wanted the physical at the farm but not here. I've been scared that there is something wrong with me like I'm not normal." His eyes were guarded as she gazed at him. "I think I know now. It's not being scared of the first time or because we can't find our families. It's fear of losing you. That if I lost you right now I may not be able to live through it. And if we were physical we'd be even closer it would be even worse. Can you understand that?"

Merle nodded with his eyes and a slight tilt of his head. "Hang on," she said and walked to a hidden little cubby that she had found upon detailed inspection of the room while Merle was sick. She pulled out a small box and stood in front of him.

She softly cleared her throat and her eyes flickered between his and the ground. She was clearly nervous and rocked back and forth on the edges of her feet. "Um," she said. "When we first got here and the doctor was taping my ribs she asked me about birth control." She chewed her bottom lip. "I've been on the pill for three weeks but it will be a couple more weeks before we're safe." She fluttered the hand holding the box of condoms. "So...", she trailed off, swallowing audibly.

Merle stood up and suddenly was very close to her. His flinty blue eyes studied hers making her more nervous. She gave him a small half smile and her hand unconsciously fluttered again so she handed the box to him. He put it in his pants pocket then with a grunt smoothly swooped down and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed "Merle!" then laughed as he walked towards the bed. He sank his teeth into her ass provoking another gale of laughter from her.

He dumped her on the bed and pulled his shirt off. "Well then Missy," he rumbled. He pulled off her boots then grabbed her jeans one cuff at a time and scooched her out of them. She laughed at how well he could work with one hand. Soon he was nude and his desire was evident. "Get that shirt and bra off," he ordered. She did so a little self-consciously. He had seen a lot of her parts but he'd never seen all of her at once and she pulled her knees up to cover herself.

He stood at the foot of the bed and ordered, "Put them legs down. I wanna see ya." She complied timidly and looked up at him not knowing what to do with her hands. She settled on clutching the blanket at her sides. She looked up at him, her blonde forelock spilling over one eye and her mouth slightly open. His eyes didn't miss a detail as he studied her pale skin, pink upturned nipples, softly rounded hips and pink panties with the little bow. She had gained weight since arriving and he greatly appreciated everywhere it went. He was awed. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Jesus Christ," he said as he pulled on his stiff cock. This wasn't going to last long.

He moved over her quickly and captured her mouth roughly this time. His bent arms framed her head then slid downward as he investigated all of her with his mouth. His mouth became gentler as it met her breasts and his tongue circled her nipples. She tried to relax and concentrate on what he was doing which wasn't hard because it felt wonderful. _I'm his_, she thought to quell her fear. _I'm just his._

She felt his hardness prodding her through her underwear and she wanted to know. She hooked her thumbs into her panties and began to pull them down. Merle grabbed them with his free hand and pulled her legs out of them without moving his mouth from her nipple. Her hands moved all over him.

He stopped to unwrap and apply the condom, which gave her time to look down. She saw his engorged penis and fear flared in her. "Merle, it's too big. I can't," she said in a scared voice. Merle lowered his body so it was out of her line of sight and kissed her until her tongue met his. He said softly with his lips almost touching hers, "Next time ya gonna want every bit of me missy. Ya'll want me to fill ya up and spread you out. I'll go slow this time then it'll be over and it'll never hurt again. Ya trust me?" She nodded biting her lip and when she felt him touch her she shut her eyes tightly.

He tried to push in as gently as he could but it was so exquisitely tight that he couldn't hold back a thrust. All the women he had fucked had been experienced. This was his first virgin and he was in love with her so the pressure was on. He moaned and breathed explosively through his teeth forcing himself to stop. She stiffened under him and emitted a sharp cry when he pushed in. Now she was trembling and she pressed her forehead into his collarbone. She cried softly hoping he couldn't hear her. The first pain was sharp but now that he moved it was burning.

Merle began to rock slowly and fought valiantly but he soon lost the battle and buried himself into her. He couldn't remember ever shooting as hard as he did in just a few thrusts. He lifted himself off of her and tried to withdraw gently, falling onto his back beside her. He removed the blood-smeared condom and tossed it over the side of the bed then turned to her. She was pulling the blanket up and curling her body around the pain with her back to him.

He turned towards her and pulled her back against his chest. She reached back to his damaged arm and pulled it around her kissing his forearm. He held her and kissed her shoulder until she relaxed. He rumbled, "Ain't never gonna hurt like that again, angel. I promise." She nodded and sniffled pulling his arm tighter around her. After a few minutes she gingerly flipped over and tightly pressed the front of her body against his. He rested his chin on her head and trailed his fingers over her back until she fell asleep.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

When she woke up at dawn she used the bathroom and was surprised by the burning she felt upon urination. She looked down at her thighs and saw the blood smears then remembered what had happened the night before. When she was done she soaked a washcloth with warm water and cleaned herself. She held the warm compress against herself and it felt good. She wondered what he would feel like now. She wondered if she'd ever be good at this, it was so...weird.

When she opened the door he was standing outside it with morning wood. She looked down and giggled. He grumbled something about peeing through morning wood then proceeded to the toilet without shutting the door. _TMI_, she thought, closing it. She crawled back into bed and waited for him. He wasn't long.

He grinned like an alligator when he reached the foot of the bed and she ducked her head and smiled. He moved slowly and slid his body up against hers. He rubbed against her and worked her neck with his mouth. He rasped, "Whatcha thinkin' about little girl?" in his first thing in the morning voice. She answered truthfully, "Doing it again."

"Mmmmmm," he moaned, "Already want some more of ole Merle." She nodded hesitantly. He captured her mouth and kissed her until she was panting. She pulled away slightly, "What do I do?" she whispered. He guided her hand to his stiffened cock and put his hand over hers to teach her how he liked to be stroked. She frowned in concentration and marveled at how the skin slid over his hardness when she pulled. He feasted on her breasts and soon she found it very hard to concentrate on what she was doing. "Sweetest little titties," Merle murmured against her flesh and she felt a rush of wetness in her pussy.

He moved down and her contact with him was broken. He trailed his tongue down past her navel and began to softly tongue her clit. Beth didn't know what to think, it was so...dirty. What if she smelled bad? She wanted to snap her legs shut and fought herself not to. Then Merle started sucking on the little nub of tissue and Beth felt a wave of pleasure followed by another rush of warmth down there. It made her want to open her legs more so she did and soon was rewarded with another wave. Her legs shook slightly and she could feel his tongue entering her. She moaned and Merle gave her one last long suck then he came up and put on the condom.

He was right she did want him in her. He gently entered and she sucked in air as the head of his cock passed the torn tissue. It burned but the discomfort was very minor compared to last night. "Relax," Merle whispered in her ear and she realized that her legs had stiffened. She consciously relaxed her body. "Good girl," he whispered moving slowly inside her. It was such a foreign feeling to be sharing the inside of her body with someone. She closed her eyes to concentrate on what was going on down there. Her hands found his legs and she stroked them unconsciously.

Merle picked up speed. "I ain't gonna last Sugar, you so tight," he grunted. Soon his stroke lengthened and it felt like he was touching the very top of her. Whenever that happened another wave of pleasure tingled her down there. He growled as he came and she marveled that she could feel him stiffen inside her and that she could feel his heart hammering against her chest before he rolled off of her. She thought of God's design for the union of man and woman and was awed. This was truly the most intimate thing she had ever done with another person and she silently thanked God for this gift. She was Merle's for life.

**Please review - I haven't been getting many reviews lately and don't know if people like where my stories are going. Please do check my page for 'Anniversaries' for some enjoyable Meth.**


	33. Hormones in the Spring

Chapter 33…Hormones in the Spring

**Aww….I'm skipping ahead and now it's spring and you know what spring means…love is in the air. This chapter should be a nice funny, fluffy bit. I wanted to give you some fun before we head off into the drama of the prison and Woodbury. So I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Big giant thanks as always to my sister in crime Athlete Girl who makes this story so fun to write and to all of you who review and give us so much wonderful support! We're almost to season three now! **

**I own nothing, but my love of CARYL and Sophia! **

**-Daylight-**

Daryl stopped the truck behind Rick's car and squinted into the dark. Once the night's got warmer they figured the best thing to do was move from the storage facility. Daryl glanced over at his woman as she rubbed her seven month pregnant belly. Sophia was curled up next to her sound asleep. Daryl reached over Sophia and touched Carol's belly smiling at her, "It's gonna be fine. You two stay here and we'll scout this place."

Carol nodded; she knew they were trying for a house because of her. It had been two weeks since they left the storage unit. More and more walkers were coming around with the warm weather and it won't be long before a herd took the fence down, so it was best to move along. She had been holding up good, resting when she could, but food was scarce and Hershel was worried she wasn't eating enough. So he started taking her blood pressure again everyday and he noticed that it was rising a little every day that they were on the run. Carol had begged him to hold off telling Daryl, but after she passed out today Hershel had spilled her secret making her husband throw a huge fit demanding that they find a place to hold up in for a few days.

Rick had agreed though he wasn't happy, so now they sat outside a small run down house waiting for the men to come back and tell them if it was clear or not. Carol stroked Sophia's hair as her eyes were glued on the house. She saw movement in the back and saw Daryl and TDog carry a body outside. Rick appeared on the front porch waving everyone in.

Carol sighed, shaking Sophia gently, "Sweetie, we have a place for the night."

Sophia sat up and stretched, yawning, "Where are we?"

Carol shrugged as she opened the door to the truck, "I have no idea sweetie, but dad wants us to head inside."

Sophia nodded, picking up their few bags and following her mother inside. Her father walked past them ruffling her hair, "Keep an eye on mom, put our stuff in the small bedroom in the front. Rick will show ya." Sophia nodded, knowing that they were at least a good hour away from sleeping.

Daryl helped the others bring in supplies and frowned when he found his wife handing out food in the kitchen, "WOMAN!" Carol jumped a little, giving him a sideways smirk, "You need to get your ass into that bedroom and put your damn feet up. NOW!"

Carol sighed, grabbing a can of cold soup and a bottle of water she walked toward the small bedroom that Rick had showed her and Sophia. She sat down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and swinging her feet up on the bed. She had to admit, it was nice to have her feet up. She took a few bites of the cold soup and set it back down, not really hungry. Carol closed her eyes and leaned back against the old headboard her hands rubbing across her belly, lost in her own world.

Daryl had finished up what needed to be done, so he made sure Sophia took a tin of food and some water. She retreated toward Carl to eat and he rolled his eyes, he was going to have to keep a close eye on that little fucker. He grabbed his own meal and headed down the hall to check on his wife. When he saw her sitting there looking so peaceful he just stood there taking her in. She was beautiful.

Carol opened her eyes and smiled at him, patting the bed next to her, "Come sit with me."

Daryl nodded, coming over and sitting down he swung his legs onto the bed, mimicking her position. He took a large spoonful of food and glared at her, "You need to be eatin'."

Carol nodded, picking up the tin and taking a few more bites, "I'm not that hungry tonight."

Daryl shrugged, "Don't much care if you're hungry ya need to feed my kid in there."

Carol sighed, pushing several more spoonfuls into her mouth. Once Daryl seemed happy with her progress she set the half empty tin down and took a long drink of water. "Do you think we could find a stream or lake so we can all clean up tomorrow?"

Daryl huffed, leaning in more toward her, smirking, "What ya sayin' I'm smelly or something?"

Carol laughed, "I didn't say that, though I do miss the days of deodorant. But I think it would help with the swelling in my ankles."

Daryl frowned, looking down at her ankles, they were swelled. He set down his dinner and moved so he was lying across the bottom of the bed, he motioned to her, "Give me your feet."

Carol sighed, "No tickling. I don't want to pee my pants."

Daryl chuckled, rubbing her ankles, "Won't want that, but at least it would be on your side of the bed."

Carol rolled her eyes, leaning back closing her eyes, just enjoying the feel of his hands on her skin. The door opened slowly and Rick stepped in, smiling at them, "How's everyone doin' in here?"

Carol opened her eyes and smiled, "Doing great. Do you need any help tonight?"

Rick shook his head, "Nah, Patricia and Maggie have things covered. Hershel said you need to be resting so TDog, Glenn, and I talked and we have watch tonight Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, "Don't need no special treatment, I can take watch."

Rick sighed, knowing this was going to be a hard fight to win with the man, "Well the thing is we all know how tired you are too and we need you to be strong for her. So you two are both on rest duty tonight. If you want Daryl you can take over at first light."

Daryl sighed hard, "Alright, but when I get up, whoever is on watch needs to let me take over."

Rick smirked holding up his hands in defeat, "I hear ya, no problem."

Sophia came running into their room, pushing past Rick, "Momma, Patricia asked me to sleep with her and Hershel and Carl tonight. Can I? PLEAAAASSSSEEE?"

Carol chuckled, "I guess you can if it's alright with your daddy."

Daryl nodded, knowing saying no was a lost cause, "Yeah, but ya keep close to Patricia after that kissing shit this winter, don't need you and Carl to get confused again."

Sophia turned ten shades of red. Daryl had found them in their storage unit with the pool table, kissing and her dad wasn't letting that go. It was only a few kisses, but Daryl had seen red and since then he won't let her and Carl go anywhere alone. Rick thought it was really funny, but Daryl warned him that if Sophia ended up knocked up he was taking it out of his ass.

Sophia groaned, rolling her eyes, "Yes daddy."

Daryl snapped up off the bed, "Don't you yes daddy me and roll your damn eyes. I swear to god the world goes to shit and kids get all fucking lippy."

Carol chuckled from the bed, watching the two hard heads, "Ok, enough. Sophia come kiss your momma goodnight." Sophia walked over kissing Carol's belly first then her cheek. Carol smiled at her, "Now go kiss your daddy and tell him you're sorry."

Sophia stomped to her feet to come to stand in front of Daryl. Rick couldn't help but chuckle at how the two were mirroring each other, Daryl shot him a look and Rick retreated from the room. Sophia looked up at her dad, "Sorry I rolled my eyes and I'll be good for Patricia."

Daryl nodded, "Alright then, that's all I ask." He pulled Sophia into a hug lifting her off the floor and tickling her sides making her squeal with laughter. Daryl kissed her cheek, whispering into her ear, "You're still my little girl remember that."

Sophia smiled, Ed had never treated her like that and she loved how Daryl called her his little girl. She smiled at her parents and left the room closing the door behind her. Daryl looked over at Carol, "SOoooo we have the whole room to ourselves."

Carol smirked sitting up on the bed, "Well I guess we do. Whatever should we do with our night?"

Daryl shrugged toeing off his boots and pulling his shirt over his head, "Get naked."

Carol blushed, even though they had been together in serial different positions and several different creative places she still felt a hot surge of blood to her cheeks when he looked at her like that. She never thought a man would want her let alone a very pregnant her. But as she got bigger he seemed to enjoy her more.

Carol giggled as he pounced on the bed, crawling toward her like a wolf almost, "Daryl?"

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows as he brought his lips to hers; he took her breath away as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He sat back on his knees helping her take her sun dress off and smirked at the movement he saw in her belly. He gently put his hand on the side of her stomach looking at her in awe, "Is he awake?"

Carol laughed, putting her hand over his, "Yes, but I've told you a million times, this might be a girl."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't no Dixon male in history ever had a daughter before Sophia came along. This here is a boy woman, just you wait and see." He lowered himself onto the bed, kissing the area that the baby was kicking, "Alright there little man, time for you to go to sleep. Me and your momma need some alone time and I don't think you want to know what I have planned for her."

He inched up beside her kissing her softly, worshipping her body. When he got to her breast he groaned his tongue flicked out across her dusty pink peaks, when he clamped his mouth down on the nipple. Carol grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him in closer. Even at seven months pregnant she couldn't get enough of this man and the things he did to her body.

He moved up her neck, sucking on the crook of her neck, his hands still massaging her now much larger breasts, "Damn woman." He kissed her hard, tasting every inch of her as he did, his cock now painfully hard against his zipper.

Carol reached down and unzipped his pants freeing him from his fabric prison. As her hand moved up and down his shaft, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, panting as she worked him up to full mass.

Daryl shifted, his weight back on his knees, pulling her so she was leaning facing the head board, from behind was much better for both of them now and honestly Daryl loved grabbing her ass as he slammed into her from behind. When he entered her, she mewled looking over her shoulder at him. He ran his tongue down her bare skin, loving the taste of her. He grunted as she began rocking back to meet his thrusts. He loved it when she looked at him; he could see everything she wanted to say right there in her eyes and when she came it was intense that way. Carol started panting harder so he increased his speed, grunting, "Cum for me." Carol nodded, her head feeling herself build up, when she came he gripped her ass tighter slamming into her growling.

As soon as Daryl came the door banged open, Sophia and Carl stood there, "Mom, dad…..OH MY GOD!" Carl ran for cover while Sophia covered her eyes, "I can't believe….you are so gross…..JESUS she's already pregnant." She slammed the door close and they heard the two of them running down the hallway.

Daryl leaned his head against his wife's back, "SHIT." His face was bright red, he couldn't believe the kids walked in on them, how stupid was he that he hadn't locked the fucking door. He slowly pulled away from Carol. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled Carol into his arms, "Sorry, forgot to lock the fucking door."

Carol looked up at him and giggled. Daryl frowned, "What the hell are ya laughin' for?"

Carol kissed him, "It's alright. They should've knocked. Besides what's the worst thing they saw? Your ass? They will live. I'll go talk to them, but you can tell Rick that Carl walked in on us."

Daryl shook his head, "No fucking way! Ain't gonna happen."

Carol pulled her sundress back on and crossed her arms at her husband, "Daryl Matthew Dixon, I asked you to tell Rick. I'll talk to the kids. Now it's either one or the other."

Daryl swallowed hard, "I'll fucking talk to Rick. FUCK!" He yelled as he pulled his shirt on and stomping out onto the porch to talk to Rick.

He found the man standing against one of the porch pillars staring out into the night. Rick smirked at him, "I thought I told you to take the night."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Yeah, well about that….we had an incident…."

Rick stood up straight, "What happen? Anyone hurt? Carol and the baby alright?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, it's fine. It's just me and Carol….well….we were…..and then I forgot to lock the door…..and Carl and Sophia…..I swear I'm sorry as hell."

Rick stared at the man knowing how hard this must be for him, but he couldn't help but chuckle, "The kids didn't knock did they?"

Daryl shook his head looking more like a toddler whose hand was found in the cookie jar than the harden survivor he really was. Rick laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, "I'll talk to Carl about knocking on doors when they're closed. It's fine."

Daryl slowly looked up at him, "Yeah sure."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Married folks have every right to do that Daryl. You didn't do anything wrong. Just maybe double check the lock next time."

Daryl nodded heading back into the house, "Ain't that the fucking truth." Once Daryl was inside, Rick laughed till his sides hurt; it was nice to have something to laugh about for a change.

**Awwww Sophia and Carl…..poor things! This chapter brought back scary things from my childhood. Who among us hasn't heard or walked in on things that we wish we hadn't…..thanks mom sending you that therapy bill! Well I hope you laughed! Next up is an update from Athlete Girl! Night ya all! Kaye**


	34. Force

**Chapter 34….Force**

**Hi all, Athlete Girl here. Sorry for the delay, work has been crazy, I've been traveling AND I have HATED writing this chapter. I kept avoiding it. I guess that's your foreshadowing...**

Force

"C'mon little girl," rasped Merle. "I'm close." She was lying back on the bed concentrating with her arms behind her head. He was standing next to the bed with her ankles around his neck. "You feel good," she said with a smile. Merle sweated and held his orgasm back. "Play with yerself," he ordered. She sighed with pleasure and moved her hands to her breasts to pull at her nipples.

Merle's plan backfired because she looked so hot that he lost control and came with a fierce grunt. She relaxed her legs as he fell onto her twitching and swearing. She pulled his ass into her, wanting him inside of her as long as possible but soon he was limp and slipped out. Merle raised his head panting. "Was ya close?" he asked. She kissed is mouth. "I guess," she said, with a small shrug.

Merle was a man on a mission. For the last two months he had been plugging a very willing Beth twice a day to get her to orgasm. She thoroughly enjoyed the exercises but didn't understand his consternation. "I love what we do," she said to him. "I can't imagine anything better." She began to wonder what was wrong with her. _I guess I disappoint him_, she thought.

One day she watched Franca's kids for her and when Franca returned home they relaxed on the couch and talked. Franca could tell that there was something on Beth's mind. "What's up," she asked. Beth frowned. "I don't think I'm very good at sex. I feel like Merle is disappointed." Franca looked at her incredulously and said, "Honey, I see the way that man looks at you and I can tell you that he's not disappointed."

Beth smiled at her friend's comment and said shyly, "We haven't been married that long and he was my first. He's disappointed because I can't...finish," she gulped. Franca laughed and Beth looked up at her. "You mean orgasm?" she asked incredulously. "Girl it took me a YEAR after my first time. Don't you be worried, you're just learning and it's completely normal." Beth's shoulders dropped in relief. "Really?" she breathed. "I thought there was something wrong with me." Franca put her hand on Beth's shoulder. "Honey, when the time's right it will happen. Do you love him?" Beth nodded vigorously. Franca continued, "Then it will probably happen sooner rather than later. You stop being hard on yourself."

Beth walked home feeling light. She wasn't a freak. She smiled when she came in and saw Merle in the recliner with his feet propped up on the table. She casually eyed the doorframe above the bathroom door - he had found his toothbrush when he got home. She poured a glass of bourbon and delivered it to him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her firmly, slowly introducing his tongue. She trailed her fingers down his neck and sighed. He squeezed her ass and his cock jumped in his pants. "Hey there sugar," he said, his voice gravelly.

She rested her head against him and slipped her hand under his shirt. While he drank his bourbon she entertained herself by playing with his chest hair and running her nails over his stomach. His body fascinated her. "I learned something new today," she said. "Franca didn't have her first orgasm until a year after her first time." Merle put his drink down and looked at her. "Why the fuck would she tell ya that?" he asked suspiciously. Beth's hand made it's way towards his waistband and she shrugged. "We were just talking," she said. Merle's shoulders tensed under her. "About us?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

Beth was silent. She relaxed into his neck. She hadn't meant to make him angry. His eyes were steely. "Ya tellin' her I ain't no good in bed?" he barked. She frowned. "No," she said breathily. Against her will her eyes filled with tears. This was going all wrong. He felt wetness on his chest. _Why the fuck she cryin' now?_ he thought. She pushed herself up so she was sitting straight on his lap with her hands in her lap. A few wayward tears spilled over and she pressed her lips together to calm herself. "I told her that I thought there was something wrong with me. That I keep disappointing you."

Merle's eyes raked her. "What the fuck ya talkin' bout girlie?" he asked in surprise. She answered, "Well you always want me to and I never can..." she trailed off uncertainly. He tugged her ponytail gently forcing her chin up. "You's perfect," he said. "Ain't a thang about you that disappoints me. I just want ta make ya feel good." Her violet eyes met his. She answered, "Every day I rush home because I want you inside me so much. You make me feel good all of the time."

Merle appraised her for a few moments. "A year, huh?" he grunted. She nodded slowly and said, "Franca said it would probably be faster for me because I'm in love with you." Merle picked up his drink. "Hmph," he answered.

That night they made love slowly. He didn't pressure her and when they were done she beamed at him. She had his warm fluid inside her and she had discovered that when she gently stroked him just behind his balls that she could make him jerk and moan. She never thought she could be so happy. _This is my honeymoon_, she thought blissfully.

Beth was enjoying life in Woodbury. She liked her job and tolerated Merle's irregular schedule with good humor. She was asked to be a soloist at church and spent part of her day there on Sundays. She quickly got used to managing their household and often used her lunch break to shop at the Woodbury store. In a few months she had built up enough clothes for both of them to fill two dresser drawers.

She slowly got out of the habit of asking permission to do things. Once Merle complained that the plastic razors he used gave him razor burn so she saved a couple weeks of her hours and surprised him with a shaving kit. "Well missy," he had said. "Whadja get yerself?" She bit her lip and looked up at him with trepidation. She retrieved a bottle of salon shampoo and dug a sucker out of her pocket. Last she pulled a sparkly pink scrunchie out of her hair. She held them up for his inspection, rocking back and forward on her feet. "They said I could take them back if I didn't use them," she said softly, looking at the floor. Merle put his hand on the wall behind her and leaned in close. She looked up at him and he said, "You buy whatever you want. Ya don't need to ask me, hear?" She smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek, a move that led to him taking her against the wall. She made sure that on the next shopping trip that she bought herself a blue bra and panty set that they could both enjoy.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle had started out with security paperwork when he was recovering from his injury but had quickly moved up the ranks to do sentry duty then advanced security. Soon he was part of the governor's inner circle along with Martinez. The day their bubble broke he was asked to meet the governor for a private meeting. Martinez was already there smiling. "Merle, today we're going to ask you to demonstrate your loyalty to us. I've got reason to believe that the hitchhiker our men picked up a couple days ago is a threat to us. I want you to eliminate that threat." Merle's eyes slowly flicked between the governor and Martinez. "Why dontcha just turn 'im loose?" he asked. "Let him face the walkers?"

The governor smiled and tented his fingers while he leaned back in his chair. "Because Merle, this person could find other people and raise a force against us. I feel that elimination of the threat is the only option at this point. And I want you to carry it out. Now that your arm is healed," he added pointedly. Merle narrowed his eyes. The implication that he owed the governor his life did not escape him.

Merle carried out the order and started sliding down the slippery slope that ended with him losing Beth.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth frowned as she rocked the baby to sleep. Merle had been distant the last few days and she didn't know what she was doing wrong. Instead of bantering with her he answered her in grunts. At night after they made love he turned over and went to sleep. Was it that he was missing Daryl? She tried to give him the space she knew he sometimes craved. Maybe he was getting tired of living together? She made sure the apartment was extra clean and tried not to talk too much.

She thought about talking to Franca but if it got back to Merle he'd be furious. She didn't know what to do. The other women that worked at the daycare noticed that Beth was subdued and that Merle didn't visit her during the day. They tried to keep the work atmosphere upbeat as if nothing were happening. But, there was one woman in particular who took notice. Joan worked half time and was usually quiet and somewhat surly. She often kept to herself. Beth looked up to see Joan staring at her with a semblance of a sneer.

"I'm sorry," said Beth when she found herself alone with Joan. "Have I done something to offend you?" Joan met her eyes and asked, "Did he come visit you yet?" Beth looked at her, confused. "Did he come visit you?" Joan repeated. Beth answered, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." Joan appraised her. "You will," she promised. "Nothing in Woodbury is free." Just then the others entered and Joan looked down at the children. Beth did her best to push the strange incident out of her mind.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Gentlemen we'll be running reconnaissance the next few days. Prepare to overnight outside of Woodbury," announced the governor to the security crew. Merle stood off to the side, arms crossed. He had no visible reaction to his orders. He went home that night and prepared for the next morning's departure. Beth watched him from her seat on the bed. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" she asked. Merle didn't look up. "Don't know," he answered. She waited in silence. "I'll miss you," she said. Merle didn't acknowledge her.

The silence continued. "Will you miss me?" she asked. The silence oppressed her and her teenaged mind reacted in defiance. She got up off the bed and walked over to him. He was standing with his bag in his hand facing the direction of the door. She growled and shoved her hands into his chest forcing him to take a step back. "ME MERLE," she yelled. "REMEMBER ME? YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE? THE PERSON YOU LIVE WITH?" Merle looked at her with surprise then rage. "Careful missy," he threatened. "I'm liable to lose my temper."

She stared at him with her mouth open. "And that would be so much worse than the way you've been the last few days? What is UP with you?" He worked his jaw and his eyes flicked to the floor then back to her. "Nothin'", he murmured. She put her hands on her hips. "Nothing," she repeated. He met her eyes and she saw a glimmer of sadness before his shields descended. "Yeah," he said as he moved past her with his bag. Beth elected to sleep on the couch that night.

The next morning he woke early but she heard him and got up too. She stood by the door so he had to look at her on the way out. He pulled her into a long deep kiss and she whimpered, pressing against him and trailing her hands in his hair and over his back. "No time angel," he said hoarsely. She kissed him again and kept her lips against his as she said, "I love you. Please come back". He answered, "Ain't never gonna leave ya." She nodded and let him go. She smiled.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Rumor is we got some National Guard activity about thirty miles out. I want you to investigate," said the governor to Merle and Martinez. "I don't want them coming anywhere close to Woodbury. Do what you have to do." Merle bristled. "I ain't killin' military," he stated. The governor smiled and stood up, walking around his desk to stand in front of Merle.

"You and your...wife...are pretty comfortable here, aren't you Merle? You're healthy, working, part of society again. I've noticed that Beth in particular is benefitting from regular meals. She's almost glows, your pretty young wife. It's safe to say that she's caught a lot of eyes since she's arrived," he said, gesturing grandly. Merle was as still as a statue and he stared at the governor balefully. "I assure you we all have her best interests at heart. In fact should anything happen to you in the line of duty I promise you that I will meet her...needs... in every way. As a gesture of good faith I guarantee that while you're gone I'll look in on her personally. Do we understand each other?"

Merle understood perfectly - Beth as hostage. And if he didn't comply he'd be taken out of the picture and Beth would become property of this asshole. _He ain't gettin' my little girl_ he thought as doors slammed inside himself. He put the knife attachment on his prosthetic.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The look of shock and fear in those boys' eyes would haunt Merle's dreams for the rest of his life. He and the others gunned them down in cold blood and left the remains for the walkers while they pilfered the weaponry and vehicles. Merle never turned his back to his comrades because he knew there could easily be an order out on him.

Merle was in military mode. He was a cold efficient predator. He felt nothing.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth answered the knock on the door to find the governor there. She smiled and said, "Hello! What a surprise! Please come on in." The governor smiled and sauntered in. He saw that the bed was neatly made, the floors were clean and the windows were open to let in the fresh breeze. She had been in the process of folding clothes. _Nice little homemaker_, he thought. He looked at Beth's back and heart-shaped ass. _Nice little bedwarmer too_.

She turned around quickly with fear registering on her features. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Merle?" The governor laughed gently and put his hands up in mock defense. "Everything's fine Ms. Greene. I just came over to check on you since your husband's been called to serve outside the compound." Beth visibly relaxed and smiled. _She loves that big mean son of a bitch. If she can love that piece of redneck shit she can definitely learn to love me._

"Do you need any help around here?" he continued. 'Perhaps getting things up and down the stairs or lifting anything? I seem to remember that your ribs were cracked." Beth laughed. "No, all healed up, but thank you for thinking of me." He nodded. "Fair enough. You're happy with the apartment?" Beth smiled softly and glanced at the bed. "It's our home," she said gratefully.

He paused, looking around the apartment. "It must be quite an adjustment being married so young then to set out in the world the way it is. I imagine without Merle here you're pretty lonely, maybe even scared. Are you sleeping well?" Beth didn't know how to answer this personal question. "Um, I'm OK," she lied. She had lay awake most of the night clutching Merle's pillow to her so she could smell him.

The governor walked to the window and looked outside. "Unfortunately security detail is often perilous. There is a chance that Merle won't return," he said, turning back around to look at her from across the room. "I want you to know that if something happens all your needs will be met and you will have a home in Woodbury. I'll see to it personally." His eyes unintentionally took her in, pausing at her full hips and pert breasts. The hair on Beth's arms stood up and she twisted her hands then crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you for thinking of me," she said politely.

He made his way out once again exuding Southern male charm. Beth locked and chained the door behind him. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Now she knew who Joan was talking about.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle stood in the shower washing three days of filth off of him. They had found no more potential intruders and had happened across an untapped convenience store on a minor route that yielded batteries, canned goods, gasoline, large bags of coffee, cigarettes, hard liquor and titty magazines. That night on the road had been one hell of a party.

When he came out Beth was home and laying out dinner. "Hi," she said jumping into his arms. "I missed you so much," she said as she squeezed him. She kissed him and he returned her kiss. When they parted he avoided her eyes. "Eat," she said. "Did you see anyone? Any sign of our group?" Merle inhaled his food. "Nope," he answered curtly. Beth ate in silence. "Did you find supplies?" she tried. "Yeah," he answered.

Beth looked into his eyes. They were flat and guarded. He returned her gaze unblinkingly. She felt a stab of pain in her heart and looked down. She hadn't gotten him back at all.

They finished in silence. "I'm goin' for watch," he stated. She frowned. "Tonight? You just got back." He grunted in reply, took up his gun and left.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

When he returned it was late at night. She was in her sleep clothes, a tank top and flannel boxers. _Maybe he was just on edge after being out there. Maybe now he'll be happy to be home_, she thought.

He used the bathroom and came out, stripping off his shirt. She was sitting on the end of the bed cross-legged in the soft light of the bedside lamp. She smiled as he came near and stood up to embrace him. "I want you," she whispered. His body was stiff in her arms and his prosthetic was still on, which was strange - he usually took it off before bed. "I'm tired," he said. She couldn't believe her ears. The Merle she knew could lose his three remaining limbs and still want it.

She hazarded a kiss on his neck and ran her tongue to his collarbone. That usually turned him on. He grunted and stepped back from her. The shock was evident in her voice when she demanded "What's wrong?" His eyes blazed at her. "Go to bed," he ordered. She stared at him, concern written all over her. She raised her hand to his face and said, "What happened out there?" Merle grabbed her hand and held it away from him. His eyes flashed and he lowered his face to hers. "Shut your fucking mouth and go ta bed. Now."

She remembered the other day when she stood up to him. He had eventually come around. "No," she said defiantly. A switched flipped inside of Merle and the corner of his mouth turned up. "You want it little girl?" he asked. His voice was soft and dangerous. He pulled her towards him crushed his mouth on hers. She returned his kiss with heat, rubbing her body against him. She needed him badly. He had kissed her like this before and always softened when she yielded. She relaxed and he pressed on, bruising her. She couldn't breathe and pulled her head back. He was rock hard against her stomach and his eyes were as emotionless as a snake's.

She tried to take her tank top off slowly to slow things down but within seconds he had yanked it over her head and pulled her boxers off. He turned her around and bent her over the bed. "Merle," she said with trepidation. He was too strong and she was helpless and confused. She heard the sound of his zipper then he was in her thrusting roughly. In seconds it was over. He put a hand on her ass and pushed her into the bed then zipped his pants up. "You got it," he sneered and made his way to the door. Beth clutched at the blankets to cover her nakedness, her mouth open in nameless horror. He had degraded her, humiliated her. The door slammed and he was gone.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She spent the night wrapped in a blanket in between the sink and the wall in the bathroom. It was the farthest place from the bed. She was consumed with shock and disbelief. Had this really happened to her? Did he really do this to her? Can a husband rape a wife? _I'm nothing but...a pussy. That's what men see. They see what's between my legs and nothing else. This is what Daddy hid me from. The truth._

By first light she had formulated a plan. She wasn't sure she'd live to see it through but she'd rather die than experience this humiliation.

She showered him off of her and packed her things. Franca had given her a key so she temporarily stashed everything in Franca's living room. Her belongings were enough to fill the Hello Kitty bag and a grocery sack. She went to Milton's office and knocked on the door. When he answered she tried to smile. "What can I do for you Beth," he asked. He was always nice to everybody. She put her apartment key on the table. "I'd like to apply for single housing please."

She was happy to see that her new cramped apartment was at the opposite end of Woodbury from the one she and Merle had shared. Her window overlooked the woods that bordered the town. _I can take peace from them_, she thought.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She had only seen Merle once this morning and that's when she was making her way to the governor's office. She felt his stare on her and looked down. She would never look at him again.

"I want a vehicle," she said, her voice clear. "I want to look for my family and bring them back here. My daddy is a veterinarian he can help with medical stuff. My sister Maggie is good with a gun and would be a good sentry. Her boyfriend Glen is an expert in evading walkers, he'd be good on security and getting supplies. And Patti," her eyes dropped. "I admit she may not be much help but she's a great cook and sews a lot."

He noticed that her eyes were strained and she was pale. "Anything wrong between you and Merle?" he questioned. "We're divorced," she said with a catch in her throat. She had never in her life thought she'd say those words. He appraised her carefully. "You don't think I'm going to just send you out in a car to get attacked by walkers do you?" he asked. She raised her eyes to his. "Send someone with me," she said. "Not Merle."

He sat in silence for a long time looking at her. Her large blue eyes filled with tears and she looked at the floor thinking of Joan's warning. "I'll do anything," she whispered. He smiled.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She scrubbed her teeth three times with strong toothpaste to get the taste of his semen out of her mouth. She had spit it all out but could still taste it. She cried hysterically for half an hour then got hold of herself. _I'll find them and I'll forget about this_, she promised herself. Except she'd never forget that he made her sing 'I Will Follow Him' by Peggy March before the blow job as if she were singing that creepy love song for him. She'd never sing it again.

There was a knock at the door. He had sent Jacobs, a medium sized guy who never talked much. He was armed to the teeth. She nodded at him and grabbed the pistol that the governor had loaned her. They got in the armored truck and drove out of Woodbury.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle looked at the morning's security reports with bleary eyes. He hadn't slept much in the garage and he was in such a foul mood that the others gave him a wide berth. He slugged a cup of coffee and something caught his eye in the paperwork.

_Greene, Beth. Moved from couples dwelling (215 Grove Street) to single dwelling (16 Grove Street) in light of recent divorce._

His lip curled and he narrowed his eyes. As he left the garage he spied her walking towards the governor's apartment. He followed. In the cell below the governor's apartment he could hear her sing a 50's song, her voice quavering. Then silence for about ten minutes followed by slamming of a door. When he saw her leave the compound with Jacobs he had a good idea the price she paid to leave him. The fury that bloomed in his chest battled against the ice that had frozen him solid.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Take me to where you first found us," she said to Jacobs. When they reached the place she recognized the crashed truck that she had been driving. She turned to Jacobs. "Please let me drive", she said. "It's the only way I'll be able to find the house." Jacobs looked at her suspiciously without speaking. She handed her pistol to him. "Here, you've got all the guns," she said. "I'm not trying anything." He nodded and they switched. She talked to herself as she backtracked.

Once again she ran over all the zombies that had been on the other side of the obstruction they had crashed through. Some of them were still alive but stuck to the pavement. She tried to crush as many heads as possible. She eased the armored truck through the impact site, talking to herself softly. "That's my Mountain Dew can. And that's where I broke my ribs. That's where Merle fell out of the truck and I had to lift him. We're close, we're close," she murmured. It had taken them days to reach Woodbury and she and Jacobs had prepared to overnight it. They were making good progress and Jacobs had been marking their positions using a GPS. They took turns watching through the night so the other could sleep. At first light they got on their way.

She hit the steering wheel when she realized that she took a wrong turn after a bridge and it cost them precious time to backtrack and reroute. "This is it, this is it," she said. "That truck there, that's where we switched vehicles because I was running low on gas." Just after lunchtime she found the house.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The bike was gone. Merle's bike was gone. Who had been here? She didn't say anything to Jacobs as she searched the garage and the woodpile. The bloody hatchet still lay next to the stump and it made her vomit. He saw her reaction and put two and two together. "You OK?" he asked. Spitting, she nodded. She made her way to the front porch her pistol out and Jacobs covering her. That's when she saw the piece of paper in the window.

Her hands trembled as she opened the door. It was clear inside. The iron with burnt on flesh was still on the stove. She heaved again and mumbled an apology to Jacobs. She went to the window and tore off the note. It was in Daryl's sloppy handwriting:

_Took bike, will come back. Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Herschel, Maggie, Glen, Patti, Rick, Carl_

She felt faint and had trouble breathing. Jacobs approached her from behind and read the note over her shoulder. "Know them?" he asked. She tried to make her voice sound disappointed. "No," she said. "It's somebody else's family. We should put it back up in case they find each other." He nodded and checked out the pantry for canned goods. She grabbed a pencil from the table and wrote lightly:

_Merle and Beth, Woodbury_

She put it in the window then went outside to check it. The writing was only visible up close, Jacobs wouldn't see it. She went back in. "Look for car keys," she said. "There's a Dodge charger in the garage. A classic one." Jacobs looked up sharply. "Really?" he asked. Beth knew that the Y chromosome wouldn't allow him to leave without taking a look.

He searched and came up with a Dodge key ring. "We have to be careful," she said. Last time I was here there were a couple walkers in the garage. They must have been working on the car when they turned." They approached the garage carefully and cleared the remaining walker. Jacobs turned to look at the car. Red with a black hardtop, shined to perfection. He had to drive it. Beth smiled and said, "I'll open the garage door and you can back it out." He got in and turned it on, reveling in the rumble of the muscle car.

When she left she locked the side door. And she ran like hell.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

It took him a while to realize she was gone. Really gone. Jacobs had no tracking skills and had no idea which direction she'd gone. He called for her as loudly as he dared as he circled. He checked the sun, it was mid afternoon. He had to get back to the place they had spent the night to be in radio range of Woodbury. He had lost the governor's new plaything. He was in no hurry to make that call. He drove through the night using his GPS and got to Woodbury the following afternoon.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

She sat in the house looking at the note again and again. _Daddy, Maggie, Patti. Alive. Please come back, please come back._

She threw the iron out the window and fixed herself hot meals on the stove. She slept in the house that night full of hope. She knew she only had a day or two before the Woodbury search party came. She bided her time playing solitaire and reading magazines but never really saw the words. She knew that she would have to go into hiding tomorrow. She found everything in the house that could be used as a weapon. She had the .22 from Woodbury that had a ten round clip. It was easily the most portable and powerful weapon at her disposal. She also found a sharp knife in a scabbard and fixed it onto her belt to replace the one Merle had given her long ago. She found a hairbrush in the bathroom and tied her hair back tight. She shoved beef jerky in her pockets. She had nothing to carry water, she'd have to drink from the stream.

The next morning she calculated that the earliest anyone could possibly get there from Woodbury was late this afternoon. This would be highly unlikely because it would require night driving. However it was likely that the governor was pretty pissed. She chanced it and stayed in the house overnight. Touching that paper was the closest thing to being near her family. She arose at first light and made her way into the forest north of the house. She took out three walkers on the way to the stream that she sought. She walked into the middle of and headed east for about a half mile. She found a rocky spot where her heels wouldn't leave prints in the muddy bank and hopped onto land.

Nice thick trees. She scaled one easily. Monkey bars had always been her favorite playground activity because of all the trees she climbed as a kid. When she reached the top of one she looked around. Daddy had forbidden her to do this long ago but she had done it anyway and become fearless. She jumped lightly from the tree and grabbed a neighboring branch. She was about twenty feet up. She repeated the process as far as she could go, twisting and turning. This way her tracks would end and they wouldn't find her. She took a leather belt she had found in the house and strapped herself to the top of this one. The cover was thick and she was not visible from a distance. She was set for the night.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle and Martinez escorted Jacobs to his cell after they had worked him over. The governor handed them the GPS. "Now," he ordered.

**Our Bethy did what she had to do but it was painful! Now you know why I hated writing this one. She and Merle both learned that nothing is free in Woodbury.**


	35. Bars That Protect

Chapter 35…..Bars that Protect

**WOW! Well Merle is a dick! I hope Beth beats his ass when she runs into him again. I love writing with Athlete Girl because I have no idea what she is going to write! I love her! Good job sister! Now on to the prison with Carol and Daryl and Sophia. We are working on a sequel that will be set twenty years in the future at the end of this one, that will show what happened to our favorite group of survivors. Let me and Athlete Girl know if you think that would interest you guys! **

**Ok, on with the chapter! We don't own anything but if we did, METH WOULD HAPPEN and CARYL would rule the universe.**

**-Daylight-**

Carol groaned running her hand over her eight month pregnant belly, the hot Georgia sun was beating down on her and her back was aching. She looked over at Sophia who stood there with a crowbar in her hands, "You ready for this sweetie?"

Sophia nodded, grabbing her mother's hand, "I'm scared momma, if we clear the yard, then daddy and the others will have to take out the ones inside. What if something happens to him?"

Carol squeezed her daughter's hand, "I'm here with you honey. We're a team right?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Yeah, we're a team momma."

Daryl walked over looking at his two girls, "Y'all ready?"

Carol smiled, "As ready as we'll ever be. Sophia stay close to Glenn you hear?"

Sophia nodded, letting her mother kiss her on the head and then took off toward Glen, Maggie, and Patricia. Dale, Hershel, and Carl were to use the far West guard tower to take out walkers, while Daryl and Carol were in the far south guard tower. Carol had to open the gate for Rick then run as fast as her pregnant body will let her to the guard tower to help take down walkers.

Rick smiled at her when she got to the fence, "You ready?"

Carol nodded, "As I'll ever be, be safe out there." Rick nodded to her as he drew his gun and nodded her head. Carol opened the gate and closed it fast behind him as Rick slipped across the yard. Carol was already running to the guard tower. When she got to the top she grabbed her rifle next to the door and started shooting. When they saw Rick on top of the far North tower firing, Carol looked at Daryl, "He made it."

Daryl grinned at her and signaled to the others to take out the rest of the walkers. After forty minutes, there wasn't a walker moving in the large prison yard. As Carol made her way down the stairs, Daryl leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Good shooting woman."

Carol huffed, "I swear this baby kicked the whole time, I think he wanted to do the shooting."

Daryl rubbed her belly, "That's my little ass kicker, gonna come walkin' out of that belly with a crossbow on your back."

Carol laughed as she he pushed the door open. Sophia came running toward them, throwing her arms around her parents, "Did you see me momma? Daddy? I did real good, Glenn said so!"

Glenn walked up putting his arm around Sophia, "Yup, she's a Dixon alright."

Daryl beamed as they walked into the yard, slapping at Glenn's shoulder playfully, "Was there a doubt? That girl's got my blood running through her!"

Sophia beamed at them, she was so glad that no one in the group ever doubted that Daryl was her dad. She liked it that way. Carl came over and bumped her hip, "Did you see me shooting up there? Pretty cool huh?"

Sophia nodded, throwing her arm around her friend, "I saw you! You were so good! I can't wait till daddy let's me shot like that."

**-Daylight-**

Carol had never felt so sick in her life as she watched Daryl, TDog, Rick, Glenn, and Maggie go back to back in the middle of hundreds of walkers. Patricia stood next to her gripping her hand tight, "They're gonna be fine. Come on we have a job to do too." Carol gave the man she called her husband one last look before joining the others in killing walkers through the fence.

There were so many and they just kept coming, as they started stacking up they moved down the fence trying to distract them away from their group that was slowly making their way inside the prison. Carol held her breath when they were out of her sight; she just hoped that everything would be alright. Patricia pulled her back from the fence, "You need to sit and rest, we got this."

Carol nodded her head, sitting in the middle of the fences, rubbing her belly, silently praying that all of them would make it through this day.

What seemed like hours passed and then TDog and Glenn came walking into the yard opening the fence for them. TDog beamed, "We did it, everyone whole out here?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Yup, we're all good."

Glenn came over helping Carol off the ground, "Come on Daryl's inside cleaning out some cells, he found a larger one on the bottom level for you guys and Sophia. He's words to me were, 'short round go round up my girls and get their asses in here."

Carol laughed at the boy's impression of Daryl; he really had been spending too much time with him because it was right on the money.

As they walked into the prison, Carol felt sick for the men that had died in there; bodies were being drug out as they walked into their new home. Rick and Daryl were beaming. Daryl came down the stairs, steering her and Sophia to a cell at the end, "Well it ain't the Ritz but it'll do. I figure 'Phia can take the top, you on the bottom and I can pull a mattress on the floor until the baby comes give ya more room."

Carol nodded, grabbing his hands and looking him over, "You didn't get bit or scratched did you?"

Daryl smiled, putting his hand on the back of her neck, "No woman, I'm just fine." He pulled her into a kiss, glad to have them somewhere safe, somewhere he could protect them.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Ewww I'm having flash backs! Please stop! I think I should bunk with Patricia, you guys are so gross."

Daryl laughed, turning around to his daughter who was sitting on her bunk, he slapped at her leg, "Knock it off lips! I seem to remember…."

Sophia covered her ears with her hands, "DAD! I thought we weren't going to talk about that again."

Daryl chuckled, pulling Carol onto her bunk to sit down. They sat there smiling at each other, their hands intertwined, "Welcome home woman."

Carol felt tears in her eyes, no more running, no more worrying about having the baby on the side of the road, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you baby."

**-Daylight-**

They had been at the prison for a week and hell had fallen on them. While looking for supplies and trying to clear the prison, Hershel had been bitten. Rick had cut off his leg to save his life and somehow Patricia and Carol were keeping him alive, but in the process they had found five inmates that were held up in the old cafeteria. While the others were all busy trying to sort out the prisoners and help Hershel, Sophia saw Carl head to his cell. She followed him, "Where are you going?"

Carl sighed, "There's got to be a clinic around here somewhere. He'll die without medicine."

Sophia looked around, "We should tell one of the adults."

Carl rolled his eyes, "What makes a person an adult in this world 'Phia?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Ok, but you can't go alone, I'll go with you. Let me get my knife."

Carl nodded, following her to her cell; she grabbed her knife and nodded to him. He grabbed her hand and the two of them disappeared in the opposite direction of the others. They walked slowly down the dark hallways, staying close together. They turned the corner and two walkers appeared, walking toward them. Carl shot the first one, while Sophia swallowed hard; shoving the knife into the things eye socket like her dad had taught her. By the time they got to the second hallway, they saw a door marked 'clinic', Sophia let out a sigh of relief when they got inside, but to her horror the bed were filled with walkers that were tied to the beds.

Carl sighed, "Damn, that's just wrong. Give me your knife."

Sophia handed him the knife and watched as he walked over stabbing the four walkers, to put them out of their misery. Carl wiped the knife off on his pants and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we need to move before they see we're gone."

They worked fast loading up all the bandages they could find. Sophia jumped for joy when she found a large cabinet that had glass doors on it, inside were tons of medication. After they broke the glass they pulled whatever they could and stuffed it into the two bags they had found in the clinic. When they were done, Carl looked at her, "You alright?"

Sophia nodded her head, "I'm fine." Carl started to open the door, but then he leaned over putting his lips against Sophia's, his face bright red, "Be careful and stay behind me."

Sophia was bright red, she couldn't believe he kissed her; he grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway. The two of them worked quickly back toward Cell Block C where they were staying. When they got there, they ran to the cell where her mom and Patricia were working on Hershel.

Carl slammed his bag on the floor, Carol looked up at him, "What is that?"

Carl didn't look at her, "We got supplies, found them in the clinic."

Patricia looked at Carl, "You two went out there alone?"

Carl swallowed hard seeing the stern looks on both women's faces, "Yeah, we did. You two were busy with Hershel and the others are busy with the prisoners. Sophia and I took care of things."

Carol glanced at Sophia, as she started wrapping Hershel's leg, "We will talk to your father about this later young lady. Now the two of you stay put or I'll beat both your asses. Now GET!"

Sophia swallowed hard; her mother was pissed, which meant that Daryl would be a nuclear meltdown. She sighed sitting down on the cold steel stairs, Carl sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Sophia shrugged, "It's alright, hopefully Hershel will be alright." The two kids just sat there listening to the raised voices in the common room. It was going to be a very long day.

When they finally got things sorted out with the prisoners, Daryl came storming in their cell grabbing a few things to go out on watch. Sophia was sitting on her bunk reading a book that Glenn had found in the prison library, "Everything alright daddy?"

Daryl shook his head, glaring at her, "I ain't even gonna talk about the shit you pulled today, I'm too pissed. But ya better keep your ass in this cell block or with one of us at all times. I don't like those fuckers but Rick seems to think we can work together. Pfft, what the hell does he know? You stay away from those inmates you hear me?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Yes daddy."

Daryl nodded, looking around, "Your momma been in yet?"

Sophia shook her head, "No she's sitting with Hershel, he woke up earlier."

Daryl sighed, leaning over to kiss his daughter, "I got watch I'll just be in the common room; try to get your momma to bed will ya?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes daddy, love you."

Daryl stopped at the cell door, turning he gave her a small smirk, "Love ya too 'Phia."

Sophia sank back down on her bunk smiling, she was glad her daddy didn't yell too much at her, she knew she still wasn't off the hook, but at least they were all safe tonight. Her mind started playing over the little kiss that Carl had given her and she felt a funny fluttering in her chest, maybe she had a little crush on Carl Grimmes. She giggled, as she snuggled under her blanket, her daddy was really going to hate that.

**-Daylight-**

Carol couldn't believe it had been a week since Hershel had almost died. They had run into trouble with the prisoners, but Daryl said it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. They now just had Axel and Oscar and they didn't seem too bad. The two men were staying in cell block D, but shared meals with them every day, though Daryl still didn't like them.

Carol walked slowly behind Hershel on his new crutches; the man said he needed some sunlight so they were headed to the yard. When the door opened Hershel held up his hand to blink against the sun, but he smiled, "Never thought I would see a day so pretty again."

Carol helped him down the few steps, smiling at him, "I know, me too. It's beautiful out. Maybe our luck is finally turning."

As they made their way across the yard, Carol smiled seeing Carl and Sophia playing with an old basket ball. Both of them were laughing and she felt herself fill with happiness at the sight. Rick and Daryl were working on the fences with Glenn. TDog and Dale were cleaning up the yard and Maggie and Patricia stopped hanging their laundry to come over and talk with Hershel.

They were all so happy to be safe and together, but then the unthinkable happened. Carol heard moans coming from behind her, when she turned a whole herd of walkers was making it's way toward them. She pulled her gun and screamed to Dale and TDog who were working near them. Gun fire erupted; Carol grabbed both kids and made her way inside with them, hoping that everyone else was safe wherever they were. As she started shooting walkers that came out of the darkness at them, she felt her water break, she looked over and Sophia was staring at her wide eyed, "Momma?"

Carol nodded her head, "It's going to be fine. We just need a safe place to hold up till your daddy comes. Follow me."

Carl covered them as Carol doubled over with a hard contraction, this couldn't be happening now. Daryl wasn't with them. She cursed herself for mistaking her contractions for a bad back ache earlier. By the time they got to the boiler room, her and Carl were down to one clip left a piece. Sophia helped her mother to the floor, while Carl barricaded the door and checked the boiler room.

Carol bit her lip, working herself through the contractions. Sophia was panicking, "Momma, what do I do? I don't know what to do."

Carol grabbed her daughter's face in her hands, "Come on baby, you can do this. You have to be strong right now for me. We can do this. Carl, come over here and stay by my head….Ooohhh….I need you to watch for walkers."

Carl stared at Carol as he sat down by her head, "You can't have the baby here!"

Carol chuckled, "Sweetie, baby don't wait for the right time, they just come. Sophia help me get these pants off. You're gonna have to help me. Ok, baby?"

Sophia nodded, doing what her mother said. As soon as she got her mother's pants off, she saw her new brother or sister's head, "Oh momma, I can see the top of the head."

Carol was panting, through the pain, "I know sweetie. I have to push. I need you to help the baby. Once the head's out you need to make sure there isn't a cord wrapped around it's neck. Ok, baby girl?"

Sophia nodded, watching in awe as her mother pulled on her knees, pushing with all her might. She pushed for what seemed like ever and the baby's head came out. Sophia looked up at her mother wide eyed, "It's out, momma it's out." She ran her fingers gently around the baby's neck and smiled at her mother, "No cord momma. Go on, I'll catch it."

Carl took off his coat handing it to Sophia, "Wrap it in this." She nodded taking the coat, her eyes focused on the baby. Carol screamed as she pushed the shoulders out, her whole body jerking as the baby came out. Sophia grabbed the baby, wrapping it up quickly.

Carol had never felt so exhausted in her life, Sophia smiled as the baby started screaming, "It's a boy momma, a boy!"

Carol smiled, tears streaming down her face, "Oh hello you."

Sophia put the baby onto her mother's stomach, "What do I do now?"

Carol was still panting, her body on fire from the birth, "I need the shoe laces off my boots. I need you to tie one here and the other here." She showed the kids where to tie the umbilical cord off her eyes never leaving the little boy in her arms. He was screaming and mad, which meant he was fine.

Carl grabbed her boots taking the shoelaces off, him and Sophia worked together to tie off the cord. Carol smiled at the two of them, "You two are doing great. Now Carl hand me your knife, I have to cut the cord." She reached up with a shaking hand.

Carl shook his head, "I can do it Carol. Between the shoes laces?" Carol nodded, to him, her body exhausted from all the work. Carl cut the cord and smiled, "What else?"

Carol sighed, "Sophia I need to deliver the placenta. I need you to look sweetie. Carl you stay by the door and keep an ear out for the others." Carl nodded going to stand guard, his ear pushed against the door.

Sophia gagged as a large blob of after birth was pushed from her mother's body, "Oh momma are you dying?"

Carol chuckled, the little boy now nursing from her breast, "No sweetie, that's all normal. Are you alright?"

Sophia nodded, grabbing a roll of paper towels, she tried to clean up her mother the best she could. Throwing what she could away in a trash can, once she was done she helped her mother sit up, covering her bare bottom half with an old tarp. "He's so pretty momma. Is he alright?"

Carol had tears rolling down her face, "He seems to be. Just have to keep him warm till the others get here."

Just then Carl shouted at the door, "WE'RE HERE! HERE!"

Daryl and Rick came blotting around the corner and ran into the boiler room, both men covered in black walker blood. Daryl felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw them. Carol was sitting up against the wall, Sophia by her side, with a small bundle curled up against her. Carol looked up at him and smiled, tears still falling from her eyes, "About time you got here daddy. Someone is dying to meet you."

Daryl felt the air go from his lungs, "Is it alright?"

Carol nodded, "It's a boy."

Daryl nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, "A boy."

Rick clapped him on the back, "A boy." Rick was beaming, grabbing his son giving him a hug, "Glad your safe son. I love you."

Carl smiled at his dad, "Carol saved us, pulled us down here and me and Sophia helped deliver him. Pretty cool huh dad?"

Rick nodded, watching as Daryl knelt down next to his wife, "Yeah son it's pretty cool."

Daryl was in awe of his son as Carol handed him over. He stared at his little red face, his light chestnut colored hair and his little fists balled up next to his face, "He's perfect woman."

Carol let out a small sob, her hand shaking as she reached for Daryl, he kissed her, pulling her to his chest, "Did damn good, all of ya. Damn good." Sophia hugged into her mother's side as Daryl leaned over kissing her too, "You want to hold your brother 'Phia?"

Sophia nodded, "Oh yes more than anything in the world."

Daryl nodded, handing the baby boy over to her carefully; he turned to Carol, "I guess I best carry your ass back with me, seeing as you've had a big day and all."

Carol nodded; he scooped her up making sure she was covered in the tarp. Sophia walked in front of them with Carl and the baby, while Rick took the lead for the new family. Carol leaned against his shoulder, hot tears hitting his neck, "I was so scared."

Daryl nodded, holding her tighter, "I know woman, I was too. But ya know I was comin' for ya, I'll always come for ya." Carol nodded, closing her eyes; she hung onto her husband, knowing that no matter what everything was going to be alright, as long as they stayed together.

**WOW! What a chapter! I need sleep now! I hope you loved the arrival of baby boy Dixon. I'm sure most of you know his name, but I'll wait till next chapter to announce it and let you know what happened to the rest of the group. I have soooo many feeeeels right now….I wish this was the way that scene had played out on the show. Any who….do your thing! Tell me what you thought! Hugs and night, Kaye**


	36. Fear of the Unknown

Chapter 36….Fear of the Unknown

**Well since everyone loved the birth of our littlest Dixon I couldn't help but update today to give you all a nice taste of the little guy that will be the main figure in the sequel. Hope you know how much all the reviews, reads, favorites, and follows mean to me. You make my day! **

**Just a small warning, there is smut, a little something freaky that might upset some….but it involves the fact that Carol is breast feeding, I personally don't find it that crazy, but I wanted to warn you! **

**Me and Athlete Girl we own nothing….if we did METH would be alive and well and CARYL would rock our socks every week! **

**-Daylight-**

Daryl sat her down gingerly on the cot, his eyes going to Rick. Carol could tell that both men had one hell of a fight on their hands out in the yard. Carol grabbed Daryl's wrist, "Is everyone alright?"

Daryl sighed, taking his son from his daughter's arms, "We think TDog maybe Dale, we're not sure. We still have to find them, but it sure looked like Dog got bitten. Hershel and Patricia are fine so are Glenn and Maggie. I'm going to leave you in Patricia's hands, she gonna get you two cleaned up baby and then I'll be back." He kissed her forehead setting the baby in her arms, "I love you woman, did real fucking good. Damn proud of ya."

Carol beamed up at him, hoping that he would be safe, but hoping also that their friends were safe. Carol eased back on the bed as he guided Sophia out into the hall. Patricia came in smilng at her, "So he just couldn't wait a few more weeks I see?"

Carol smiled as she handed her son over to Patricia; she realized that she didn't even know her son's name. Carol yelled out for him, "DARYL?"

Daryl was back in a flash, "What's the matter?"

Carol looked up at Patricia pointing to the baby, "What's his name? You said you had the name picked if it was a boy."

Daryl blushed, "Tanner. Tanner Gregory Dixon. Tanner was my best friend in grade school and Gregory for Dale's middle name."

Carol felt her eyes well up, "Tanner, that's a handsome name for a handsome boy. You go on now, we'll be fine."

Daryl leaned down giving her one last kiss, "Love you woman, I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded watching him leave the room.

Patricia smiled at her, "Well let's get you two cleaned up. Maggie is already making lunch and Hershel is just itching to give this little man a check up."

**-Daylight-**

Daryl, Glenn, and Rick stood over what was left of their friend, none of them said anything. TDog had been their back bone, the one that was silently in the background, ready to help anyone. Rick slammed his fist against the wall, "DAMN IT!"

Daryl sighed, looking out the nearby door, "We need to keep moving….look for Dale." Rick nodded following the two men down the dark hallways. Once they clear out a large hallway near Cell block B they started opening all the doors along the hall looking for any trace of Dale. Glenn had asked Oscar and Axel to start digging a hole for TDog and had returned helping Rick and Daryl.

Daryl was about to give up all hope when he opened a supply closet knife at the ready. He was overjoyed to see the familiar hat. Dale looked up at him tears running down his face, "Theodore ran at them…..there was nothing I could do."

Daryl nodded helping the man to his feet, "There was nothin' you could've done. I saw him get bit."

Dale bowed his head, "I know, but….I loved that boy."

Daryl sighed, "Come on Carol's got somethin' to show you, old man."

Dale nodded letting the three men lead him back to the prison after getting hugs from Rick and Glenn, but he didn't miss the look of relief in Daryl's face when he opened that door, it was worth more to Dale than a hug.

As they walked into the cell block, Dale was greeted by the group. Everyone was saddened by the loss of TDog, but they were glad to still have Dale with them. Daryl waited till everyone backed off a little and he nodded to Dale, "Come with me, want you to meet someone."

Dale followed behind Daryl as he walked into his cell. Carol smiled up at him as he took Tanner from her arms, he turned grinning at Dale, "This here's Tanner Gregory, see here Tanner this is your grampy Dale."

Carol sat up watching as Dale sobbed looking down at the face of their son, "Daryl, Carol, I don't know what to say…..I'm honored."

Daryl handed the boy over to Dale and then sat down on the bunk next to Carol; putting his arm around her he kissed the side of her head. Dale stood there beaming; he looked around at the others who were smiling at the scene in front of them. Sophia came up and hugged Dale around the waist, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Dale nodded his head, "I'm glad too sweetie, I'm glad too."

**-Daylight-**

Daryl was just coming in from watch when he heard his wife singing quietly in the common room. When she came into view he saw that she was sitting at the table, Tanner was nursing at her breast, she had him covered up with a small blanket and she was singing to him. Daryl smiled, when she looked up, coming over he kissed her gently on the head, "Hey you two night owls."

Carol smiled, "Hey back. How was it?"

Daryl shrugged, "It was quiet. Just me and the drooling idiots."

Daryl sat down inching toward them, he loved watching her nurse, he knew it was a little creepy, but there was something so hot about watching his wife, feed their child from her body. He pulled the blanket down slowly, wiggling his eyebrows at the sight of her now swollen breasts, "Looking pretty good there Mrs. Dixon."

Carol slapped at his hand, "Daryl?! Will you behave?"

Daryl sighed, "Come on woman, I know you can't do 'THAT' but what about other things. You don't even have to do anything, but move your hand up and down."

Carol rolled her eyes, looking down at their now sleeping son, "Pfft, I've heard that before. You are awful Mr. Dixon. Now stay there, I'll lay him down and then I'll come back and get your dinner."

Daryl sighed, letting his forehead fall to the table, he went for years without getting sex on a regular basis and now with her, he couldn't go a month. One month that's how long it had been since he took her against that tree, for a five minute quickie. He groaned as she came back into the common room. She quietly got together his dinner and sat with him in quiet silence as he ate. When he was done, he pushed the plate away and sighed, "Time for bed woman."

Carol looked at him nervously, "Don't you want a drink first?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "What? I got some water already."

Carol pulled her arm out of the neck hole of her tee shirt, pulling her breast out for him. Daryl swallowed hard, "You don't….I know you….It's alright."

Carol leaned in kissing him slow, her hand on his jaw, stroking his cheek, she pulled away, "We have to be careful, but I miss you."

Daryl took a deep breath, "I missed you too." He crushed his lips to hers, tasting every inch of her tongue, he had missed her, she was like a drug and he was the addict looking for his next itch to be scratched. He pulled away looking at her hesitantly, "You sure?"

Carol smiled at him, watching as he took her breast into his hands and gently began sucking at her nipple. Carol moaned lacing her hands through his hair. Daryl felt her milk flood his mouth and he smirked; it was sweet almost sickly sweet, just like his woman. He broke away kissing her again, her hand snaking down to unzip his pants. When she took him in her hand, he leaned back against the back of the chair, loving the feel of her mouth against his cock. He needed this so much, the things his girl could do with her mouth. Her hand wrapped around the base working him up and down, while her mouth sucked at him, her tongue licking the back of his shaft. He felt himself getting closer, so he reached down cupping her breast in his hand; he was fascinated with how they had changed. He loved the new weight of them, he almost chuckled thinking that it took the end of the world to figure out he was a boob man. He felt his balls tighten and he came hard, kneading her breast in his hand.

Carol sat up smirking at him, pushing him back into his pants, "Feel better baby?"

Daryl nodded, feeling sleepy all of a sudden, "That was fucking hot as hell. Why don't you let me make you feel good?"

Carol shook her head, "No, it's too soon."

Daryl inched toward her, "I won't touch you there, I swear. Let me try, I want to make you feel good now. Come on baby." His lips brushing against her neck, he knew she wanted to, she was just afraid.

Carol nodded, her head, as he worked at her neck, his hand going down the front of her sleep pants. He felt his finger find her hard throbbing center. Carol moaned burying her head in his neck as he worked her clit, he whispered to her, "Cum for me baby….cum for me."

Carol nodded her head, panting into his shoulder as he increased his speed on her clit. She came hard biting into his shirt, to hold in the moans. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as she came down. Daryl was getting ready to start again when they both heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Dale blushing bright red, "Kids, we can hear you."

Carol felt sick, she covered her face and Daryl quickly pulled his hand from her pants. When he went to cover his face with his hands, he realized where that hand had been so he just put his head down on the table. Not looking up, he waved to Dale, "Sorry old man, won't happen again."

Carol just giggled, "Sorry Dale."

Dale laughed, "Maybe the guard room up there on the perch might be a better play, I'm just suggesting. Night kids."

Carol groaned, resting her head on his back, "I'm so embarrassed."

Daryl snickered, sitting up to pull her into his arms, "I'm not, just doing what any man wants to do his hot ass wife."

Carol smirked at him, putting a soft kiss on his neck; she got up and took his dishes over to the little sink. When she turned around Daryl had his finger in his mouth, innocently sucking her taste from his hand. Carol hissed, "DARYL DIXON!"

Daryl smiled smugly as he got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Oh shush, you love that I'm a dirty bastard."

Carol leaned her head on his chest, "I do that everything about you, that included."

**-Daylight-**

It had been a week since the birth of Tanner and Hershel was getting more and more concerned about the boy. He was growing just fine, but there was something off about his eyes. His left pupil was shaped funny, there was something off, but with an infant's sight being off the first few weeks it was hard to tell and after all he didn't have much experience with doctoring children. He approached Rick carefully, "I need to talk with you about a few things."

Rick looked up wiping his hands and forehead off, "What's going on?"

Hershel sighed, "I'm coming to you first, because I'm just an old vet, not really good with doctoring humans. But I think there might be something wrong with Tanner's eye sight in his left eye. I didn't want to upset Daryl and Carol until I knew for sure. I'm going to need a few things. I was hoping you and Glenn could make a stop at the library in town. I know they have a very small medical book section, but I need it, to study up before I say anything to them."

Rick sighed, "Shit, you've got to be kidding me."

Hershel shook his head, "I know, but we have to be sure before we tell them. I could be wrong."

Rick nodded, "This is one time I hope you are."

**Well there you go! I even added a little smut for you! Hope you enjoyed….coming up from the prison, what is wrong with poor baby Tanner? Hugs, Kaye**


	37. Smoke

**Chapter 37…Smoke**

**Two updates in one day…..your welcome**

**Bleak days for our Meth. Let's see how they handle it. Athlete Girl**

Smoke

Merle's numbness kept him insulated as he drank bourbon in the parking garage. He didn't want to remember what he had done to Beth just hours ago or to the National Guard boys the other day or all the other crappy shit - so he didn't think about any of it. He sat splay legged on the floor in the pitch black and focused his thoughts on killing. Killing Martinez, killing the governor, killing every fucking person in this place. Then he would get in a car to look for Daryl. Daryl was the only thing that mattered. Gradually he dropped off to a tortured sleep.

He was awoken by a kick to the boot. Martinez grinned sardonically at him and said, "Rise and shine redneck princess". Merle growled and leaped to his feet still holding the bourbon bottle. He poured a generous amount in his coffee and started his day by overseeing the switching of the guard at both ends of town. It was midmorning when he saw the housing report. _Divorce._ The word cut through his stupor. _Beth Greene, moved in light of recent divorce._ He blinked at the sharp pain that tore through him. _Not twelve hours since I left the apartment. _He walked swiftly to their apartment. The only trace of her left was her sleeping clothes. They were on the floor near the foot of the bed where he had thrown them. The bed was still mussed. Seeing it made him sick. He knew that she couldn't bear to touch those clothes when she packed.

He paced the apartment, his chest heaving with the pain that consumed him. He couldn't stop thinking about how he hurt her and how beautiful and gentle and innocent she was. He squatted and put his arms along side his head trying to battle the memories that sickened him. He only saw her eyes looking at with horror and shame after he violated her. Forced her. His lungs felt paralyzed. He rocked back and forth holding his head and wishing he could crush it to make the memories stop.

He staggered down the stairs to walk to her apartment. He stopped short when he saw her across the street walking hollow-eyed to the governor's apartment. She looked down when she saw him so she wouldn't meet his eyes. She stopped at the door, straightened her shoulders and entered. Merle snarled and ran to the basement of the building knowing that the door to the Governor's chamber was guarded and that he would not be allowed access while she was in there. He listened to the sounds coming through the air ducts. It was only when there was silence that his heart shattered.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle hadn't left her apartment since she drove away. Two and a half days later Martinez came to tell him that Beth was missing in the woods.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

"We have a missing townsperson," the governor instructed the four men. "it's a good thing we have an expert tracker." He smiled at Merle who stared back at him with the corner of his lip twitching into a barely concealed snarl. Merle's eyes were deadly. _After I find her he gonna die first_, he thought.

"But just to be safe I'm sending all of you,' continued the governor. "It's sad that in today's world I have to protect us from the threat of others' schemes. While I don't think you planned this as an escape strategy Merle, I'm sure you'll understand why I'm sending guards with you." Merle remained motionless and unblinking. He would find her and make sure she was safe.

They set out that night.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

The night had been long and beautiful and she was exuberant. She had outwitted Jacobs. She was safe in the canopy and she could see for miles. She looked for a bike with ape hanger handlebars and tried not to think of water or bathrooms. She knew the Woodbury guys would be back. She reveled in her hiding spot because she had been able to jump five trees over. She thought about her progress. One of the jumps had been foolish and she had accomplished it on adrenaline. She wouldn't be able to do it again today.

It wasn't long before she spotted an armored vehicle racing towards the cabin. She climbed higher and precariously peeked through the leaves. She was now about forty feet up. Four men. She saw them enter the cabin then exit then walk the perimeter in wider circles. One of them was Merle. Another by his walk looked like Martinez. The other two kept behind Merle, their guns drawn. _Let him try to track me_, she thought. She gripped the branches tightly with her thighs as she adjusted branches to watch them in their widening circles.

Soon Martinez approached the tree where she hid. She held her breath and stayed still. He walked right past the tree. She breathed a sigh of relief as he spread his circle wider. Presently Merle's circle overlapped his and she watched him as he tried to track. From the look of it he was growling at the two behind him probably because they were stomping on her tracks. He was much more observant than Martinez and if anyone was going to find her it would be him. She imagined that he could smell her.

Something caught his eye and he walked back to the original tree she climbed. He squatted and looked at the trail then looked at the tree. _Oh no_, she thought. _Oh God_. He looked up the tree that she originally climbed, slowly circling around it. _He saw me climb trees at the farm,_ she thought. He started a new perimeter around that tree and slowly circled around, looking up. When he moved opposite her she scurried higher, hoping she'd be high enough that the branches would block his vision. She did it again when he repeated the circle. She was as high as she could go and the branches were bending under her shaking weight

_Oh please God hide me_, she thought. He approached her tree slowly looking thoughtful. She gripped the branches tightly with her arms and legs and looked down at him. He was perusing the lower branches and she saw his eyes look up to the branches just below her. She held her breath and willed herself to be motionless. She saw him move as if he was going to the next tree then he turned around to get a different angle on the tree. Then she was staring into the eyes of Merle Dixon.

_Jesus Fuck_, he thought. _She's awright_. His shoulders dropped as he exhaled. _Gonna break her goddamned neck up there and it's on me._

"Get down sugar," he said. She stared at him, silent. He motioned the other two guys back and glared at her. "Now," he said. She continued to stare. She wasn't going to move. By this time Martinez had heard Merle talking and joined him. "Fuck," Martinez said. "Shoot her out." Merle growled, "We're bringin' her back alive. Unhurt." Martinez glared at her. "Come down now or I'm comin' to get you," Martinez threatened knowing that Merle couldn't climb the tree one-handed. She continued to stare silently at both of them. "Cunt," said Martinez, propping his gun against the trunk.

"Watch how ya talk to my wife," growled Merle. "Girlie come down, " he ordered. _Doesn't she see she's about to get her ass kicked?_ Martinez heaved himself up the tree a branch at a time. He weighed more than Beth but had good upper body strength and he got really high. She began to get worried when he got halfway up. She tested the branches around her. She looked around and saw that there was only one taller tree touching this one. By now he was about two thirds to her. She moved out to the side gingerly, feeling her way with her boots. His hands were close now. When his hand got in striking range she stomped on it with her heel.

"I'm gonna shoot your ass out of this fuckin' tree," he said. He tried grabbing her heel with his other hand and she kicked at it. Merle was swearing and yelling from down below but she tuned him out. All that mattered was the sound of her breath and the rustle of the leaves. Martinez got one branch closer and she looked frantically. The opposing branch was in reach, but it was awfully thin.

_I'd rather die than have either of them touch me_, she thought. And she jumped.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" bellowed Merle as she leaped. He ran to the neighboring tree and stood under her as if to catch her. He pointed at the other two men and roared at them to stay back. Her hands grasped the branch on the fly but the green wood split slowly. She dangled and searched frantically for a foothold. She heard her breath coming out in strangled grasps as she tucked her chin into her chest to look down.

_Father help me_, she prayed and dropped diagonally to a thicker branch. Her boots slipped off of it but as she fell she hooked it with a bent leg and an arm and hung on for dear life. Merle sounded furious and as she pulled herself up she saw Martinez shinny down the other tree and start climbing the one she was in. She pulled herself up so her belly was on the branch and scooted herself towards the trunk for stability. Once there she hopped up to the tallest branches that would hold her. She surveyed the area around her. It didn't look good. She couldn't make the next jump, it was too far and the branches were too thin. She looked down and saw a determined Martinez hot on her trail.

She thought about jumping back to the tree she had just vacated but she was too high. There were no sturdy branches close enough at this height. She had no options but to fight. She climbed up one last branch, this was as far as she could go. And she waited. While she waited she looked around for movement but saw none on the roads. She could see smoke in the distance and it wasn't the direction of Woodbury. Her heart filled with hope.

Martinez grunted as he got closer. His knife was in his teeth. _I'll cut that little cunt down_, he thought. Soon he could reach her boots but the branches were sagging dangerously with his weight. His hand came up with the knife and she kicked at it. The knife glanced off of her boot. She moved to the other side of the trunk and tried to kick his other hand. He was busy sawing off the branch that she had been standing on. _Two can play at that game_, she thought. She cut the branch off above her head. It was long enough to reach him so she jammed it in his face, temporarily knocking him off balance.

She kicked at his hand and he released and slid down a couple branches. Now he was livid. She kicked at him again when he reached her but he swung the knife and connected with her ankle. She screamed when she felt the knife penetrate her skin. She kicked harder but he was quicker and grabbed her ankle. She tried to pull her foot from her boot but his grip was too tight. He yanked her down and she fell into him.

He put a strangle hold on her and choked her into submission. She saw stars and her grip loosened. He was panting harshly in her ear as he moved them down together. She clung tightly to the tree, carefully holding each branch with her hand. Soon they were about 15 feet from the ground and Merle was ominously silent. The other two men were on the opposite side of the tree as the house was. Their guns were pointed not at her but at Merle. My last chance, she thought. She clung tightly to the branch and when Martinez guided her to the next one below she planted her hands and feet on the trunk and pushed back as hard as she could. Together they fell through space.

Martinez's back hit the ground with a resounding thump and the air in his lungs violently escaped when Beth landed on his chest. Before he or Merle could do anything she was up and gone at a full run. Normally Beth was lightning fast but she hadn't had food or water for a day and had a cut ankle. She pushed it as hard as she could and lost her pistol in the process. At one point she literally ran into a walker, bounced off and kept running. Soon the house was in sight. _The truck! I can take their truck! _She dug down and pushed it. She could hear footsteps behind her. She skidded to a stop at the side of the truck. No keys. She could see them coming so she took back off again maintaining her direction. If she could make it to a main road she could hijack a vehicle.

Merle and the other two men got hung up with walkers so she chanced entering the garage. The car inside did not have keys in it. She exited the garage and saw Merle approaching quickly so she turned around and ran past the garage in her original direction. She darted into thick woods and slowed. Plenty of places here to hide. She proceeded quietly for some time but so did Merle. He was no stranger to the woods. A deer sprung up and bounded past her so she took the opportunity to run while it made noise. She was well ahead of him. She veered towards the road and ran right into Martinez who had circled her.

He grabbed her by the ponytail and forced her to her knees. "You fucking little cunt," he panted in her ear. "My cock is going to feel so good in your mouth when we get back." She growled loudly and swung at him and he kicked her behind the knees. She fell chest first into the leaves wheezing and gasping for air. By then Merle was there. "Get the fuck offa her," he growled. Martinez put his knee in her back and tied her hands together then laced his fingers into her hair more tightly. He jerked her head up. "Get up," he said. She relaxed completely so he couldn't pick her up. He knelt down and hissed in her ear, "I know you are split up. If you don't get up I'll rape you right here." She grunted and turned her face to the side, spitting at him.

"How 'bout this? Sugar?" Martinez said mimicking Merle's accent. She looked up to see his gun pointed straight at Merle. "Merle's about to have a little hunting accident. Unless you get up and get in the truck." She dropped her forehead into the leaves, her head spinning. Just because she hated Merle didn't mean she didn't still love him. She was screwed.

She sobbed in frustration and wriggled to get traction on the ground. He helped her stand up by yanking her hair. She refused to look at Merle. Merle walked up to Martinez and looked down at him with eyes blazing. Martinez's gun was still aimed at his chest. "When we're done with this I'm gonna slit ya from ear to ear," he growled. Merle grabbed Beth's forearm gently and guided her back to the truck. She hated his closeness and turned her head to face as far away from him as possible.

She stood next to the truck held by Merle and covered by the other two men. Martinez walked to the house and opened the door. She saw him stop at the window. He yanked the sign down then he came outside and tore it up in front of her. "Nobody gives a shit where you are," he said looking at Beth. "No," she keened.

_Daddy. Maggie. Patti._ _Gone._ Her knees buckled and everything went black.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

She woke up in the back seat of the moving truck. Her head was in Merle's lap and he was stroking her hair. She jumped and his hand moved to firmly hold the back of her neck. "Settle down," said Merle softly. _He's touching me._ An animal sound of rage rose out of her throat as she thrashed to get away from him. "Goddamn it stop fightin'," he ordered. She thrashed harder, kicking at the windows, at the seat, at the back of Martinez's head. His hand clamped harder and she growled and bit his leg. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed through her teeth. Martinez was laughing. "You got some marital bliss going on there," he said.

Merle let her go and she shot to the other side of the bench seat so fast that her head bounced against the doorframe. Her hands were still tied. The other two men were in the seat behind them, their guns trained on her and Merle. She rested her head against the window and caught her breath. She looked for the faint column of smoke in the sky but it was gone. She closed her eyes and slipped underwater.

The next day she stood in front of the governor's desk, Merle's hand on her arm. She focused on a spot above the governor's shoulder. His voice was above the water but she was safely below. "Can't have you runnin' away on us every time we turn our backs now can we?" the governor was saying genially. Beth's eyes were unfocused and she didn't respond. It was all just vibration under water. _Stripes in the paneling_, she thought. _I wonder what kind of tree it's from?_

He looked at Merle. "She was moving into her own place when she left and she told me she'd do anything for permission to search for her family. Doesn't sound to me like you're still together." Merle stood with military straightness. "We're fine," he said. The governor took a minute to look at Beth, his eyes dropping to check out her tits. He returned to Merle's blazing blue eyes and smiled. "Fine. You'll be responsible for her?" Merle nodded curtly, his jaw set. The governor shifted in his chair. "You know there will be repercussions if she pulls this again?" Merle's eyes nodded.

Merle took the restraints off of her arms and she dropped her hands limply to her sides. Her expression didn't change. "Looks a little shell shocked to me," said the governor. "Have the doc sedate her," he ordered.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth woke up in bed. It was dark and Merle was beside her. Her ankle was bandaged and she was in her sleeping clothes. She could tell by his deep breathing that he was asleep. Her skin crawled to be so close to him and she quickly rolled out of bed and hugged herself with her arms. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She walked to the door and checked it. He had done something to it so she couldn't open it.

She walked dully to the couch and lay down with her arms wrapped around herself. She turned her head towards the back cushions and fell asleep. Underwater.

He opened one eye as he watched her go to the door and rest her forehead against it. She tried the knob then walked to the couch. He wanted to pick her up and bring her back to bed, for her to laugh and kiss him. He wanted to make love to her and sleep with her in his arms. He rolled on his stomach to dull the throbbing pain in his chest.

When he got up for work he saw that she was shivering in her sleep so he covered her with a blanket. He looked at her as he ate his breakfast. _I broke her and threw her away._ He wasn't sure if she'd recover and it ate him alive that he had turned off the light in her eyes. He fastened the padlock on the outside of the door when he left. She wasn't going anywhere.

When he left she sat up on the couch. She didn't move for a couple hours. She was living underwater not in this apartment. Flashy was underwater and they cantered through the fields switching leads and jumping logs. Hershel and Maggie and Mama were there too along with Patti and Otis. They were a family again and every day was sunny and warm.

She eventually got up to use the toilet. She looked around the bathroom. _A bathtub. Blood doesn't clot in warm water._ She had her solution. She took her time and filled the bathtub to the rim with hot water. Once it was full and steaming she kneeled beside it and dropped her arms in up to the elbow. She rested her chin on the ledge and closed her eyes. The water was painfully hot but she didn't move. Pain was dull underwater.

When it cooled enough to get in she stood and made her way to the silverware drawer. All the knives were gone. She searched for the scissors. They were gone too. She made her way slowly through the apartment. Every sharp object and potential weapon had been removed while she was sedated. She sat on the couch. _What else could I use?_ _Thoughts move slowly underwater too_.

She got a fork out of the drawer and slipped into the bathtub without taking off her clothes. It was pleasantly warm and her body displaced some of the water onto the floor. She lightly dragged the tines of the fork over the scars of her non-dominant hand. This would be more difficult than she anticipated. She stabbed the fork at her wrist half-heartedly and it bounced off. _Neptune_, she thought dreamily. _Neptune has a trident like a fork. Neptune could do this. Will I see mermaids and naiads? Maybe they'll give me a ride to where I'm going._

She steadied her wrist against the ledge of the tub and stabbed it hard with the fork. Her skin bled superficially. She stabbed again and again. Soon it gushed but not as much as she needed. She dropped the fork in the tub and put her forehead on her knees, arms around her legs. She sat in the water for hours, her mind running scenes of the farm in the background.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

It's hard to ignore Merle's voice underwater. It carries better than other peoples' for some reason. His arm was holding her underneath her arms. She was being lifted and stripped and dried. Clothes were put on her and she was put into bed with extra blankets. She supposed she was shivering. She didn't feel it in the deep. She didn't feel anything.

Merle had gone to the store on his way home from work. He bought her favorite candies and some cookies he knew she liked. _Maybe this'll snap 'er out of it, get her ta talk_, he thought.

He unlocked the door and scanned the room. She wasn't there but the bathroom door was closed. He tried it but it was locked. Sighing, he used the duplicate key he had had made. There was a quarter inch of water on the floor. She was sitting in red-tinted water up to her armpits in her pajamas. She was slightly blue and shivering. He stuck his hand in the water. It was cold.

"What the FUCK missy?" he cried as he grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her out. She didn't fight him as he changed her into dry clothes and dried her hair with a towel. He swore when he saw her wrist and put bandages over the worst of it. She was still shivering so he picked her up and placed her on the bed, heaping blankets on top of her. He kicked his boots off and crawled in next to her. He tried to take her into his arms to warm her but she jerked away. He ground his teeth and glared at the ceiling.

"I just want to warm you up," he said quietly. Her back was to him. He slowly moved back to her and put his arms around her. She struggled then went limp because it was the best way to fight underwater. _Thrashing leads to drowning_.

They stayed like this for a long time. Merle scooted over gradually until his chest was pressed against her back. He held her gently as if she would break. She felt herself rising slowly from the deep and fought to stay down.

She eventually realized that he was softly talking, his cheek pressed to the back of her head. The words carried beneath the waves. "Been doin' bad things all my life. Stealin', druggin', drinkin', fightin' Figured I was a lost cause anyhow. But that shit was nothin' compared to the thangs he got us doin'." he rasped.

He paused. "Sent us out to investigate a National Guard group drivin' down one of the secondary roads because they couldn't get through the highway. They stopped and wanted to know if we needed help. We mowed them boys down like they was rats. Took their shit and made them disappear like they never existed. Ain't never killed nobody before I came here. And there's more besides those boys." He rested in silence for a few moments.

"He said I was provin' my loyalty. The Governor, he finds out who yer closest to and uses their safety as leverage. In my case that's you." He momentarily rested his forehead against the back of her head, absorbing her. "I know ya hate me and ya should. He knows I love ya and he knows I'll do anything to keep ya safe - from the dead and from him."

Merle couldn't tell if she heard him or not because she was motionless. He couldn't see the tears building in her unblinking eyes.

"The day we killed them boys I shut off...shut off whatever is in me that feels. The part a me that let you in." His voice became strained. "And I come home and I kilt us."

She felt his chest tighten against her back as he dealt with the tidal wave of emotion rising in him. He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth to push the wave down. "I'll get ya to yer daddy or I'll die tryin'," he vowed. "Then I'll get outta ya life. Until then you're mine to protect and yer staying in this apartment so I can do that."

The bubbles around her head danced in the sunlight and she surfaced. She saw a lifebuoy in the distance.

Merle's head was on the pillow and he stared grimly at the wall across from Beth. _She can't even stand bein' in the same room with my worthless ass._

She shifted in his arms and he thought she wanted to escape. He uncoiled his arms to let her go and he watched her as she sat up. Beth turned without looking at him and buried her head into his chest. She scooted over to press the front of her body on his and clutched at him. She needed his love and his strength and warmth. Slowly he put his arms around her and gradually tightened them. He was afraid that if he moved he'd break the spell so he stayed absolutely still. She positioned her face against his neck and breathed softly against him.

Soon she was shaking. He tightened his grip and whispered, "Shhh" in her ear. She shook until her teeth rattled and he stroked her back shushing her. "Don't leave me," she said against his throat. He replied, "I ain't gonna leave." She continued to vibrate. "When we find them. Don't leave me," she said with a sob. "Please don't leave me. I love you. Don't hurt me anymore."

**Beth is going to learn a valuable lesson in the next chapter. I hope to have it out soon. Please review!**


	38. Blind To It

Chapter 38….Blind to It

**So there's LOTS of drama going on in Woodbury, so we flash over to the prison where drama is really kicking up for our wonderful CARYL. Also some new faces are heading to the prison**** Ok, hope you guys are ready. The disease that Tanner has was given to me by the wonderful DarkAngelsShadow, thank you for helping me! As always the idea for Tanner came from Braztek, my sister in crime!**

**We don't own anything, but if we did….well Athlete Girl and I would have a really big freaking party and invite you all!**

**-Daylight-**

Andrea pushed the group fast, "COME ON!" She stopped long enough to see Michonne put her katana sword through the head of a walker. Tryese and Sasha were picking up the rear as they worked through the small herd of walkers.

Andrea grabbed a hold of Sasha's hand, "Come on, I can see something up in front of us."

As they came through the trees they saw the back side of what looked like a prison. Andrea pushed them on, "Come on one of these gates has to be opened." Andrea scanned the prison yard and then she saw it, a familiar crossbow was trained on her, next to the crossbow was that awful fishing hat of Dale's. She had found them. She waved her arms, "DARYL! DALE! IT'S ME! LET US IN!"

Daryl looked over at Dale who had his binoculars trained on the small group of people, "It's her Daryl I don't freaking believe it."

Daryl nodded, heading down the stairs of the guard tower, "Get Rick."

Daryl ran across the yard, once he got the gate unlocked he watched as Andrea herded in her group. By the time Daryl got the gate closed Rick had joined them hugging Andrea, "Jesus Andrea we thought we lost you."

Andrea hugged him tight, "I know. I know, but Michonne saved me."

Dale came jogging up to them, "Andrea." Dale had tears in his eyes as Andrea hugged him, "Oh my God it's so good to see you. I can't believe it's you."

Andrea pulled away, wiping at her own face, "It's me. I can't believe I found you guys."

Rick nodded to the others, "Who are your friends?"

Andrea wiped her cheeks again, "Oh, sorry. This is Michonne she rescued me from the woods. We made it most of the winter and we stumbled upon Tryese and his sister Sasha."

Rick nodded shaking Tryese's hand, "Good to meet you. Welcome, we have food and water inside. Cots are uncomfortable but it's home."

Tryese laughed, "Hey at this point we'll take what we can get."

Andrea walked passed Daryl, slapping his arm, "Thanks for getting the gate." He nodded, giving her a half smirk.

When they got into the prison, the first thing Andrea saw was Carol holding Tanner, Carol stood up smiling from ear to ear, "Oh my God, Andrea." The two women hugged, poor Tanner in-between them, he whimpered and they both pulled away giggling through their tears.

Andrea stared down at him, "Oh Carol, is this yours?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, this is Tanner Gregory Dixon. He's a week and half old now. Looks just like his daddy."

Carol handed the baby over to Andrea who laughed, looking up at Daryl who was beaming with pride, "I'd know that pissed off scowl anywhere. Are you a little bad ass? Huh? You are too cute!"

That night after everyone had caught up and fell fast asleep Hershel retired to his cell pouring over the books that Rick had brought him. He sighed when he found what he was looking for; he leaned back closing his eyes, "Father in heaven give me the wisdom to help them through this."

**-Daylight-**

That morning Hershel made his way out of his cell, he stood watching the small family sitting in the common room. Daryl was holding Tanner talking sweetly to his son, while Sophia sat next to him laughing at her father. Carol sat next to Daryl her hand on his thigh, smiling at her family. He took a deep breath, stepping toward them, "Daryl, Carol, could I speak with the two of you in private a moment?"

Daryl looked up at him, "Sure, 'Phia would ya watch out for your brother for me?"

Sophia smiled, as her father handed her Tanner. Daryl and Carol followed Hershel outside into the yard. Daryl nodded to the man, "What do you want to talk about?"

Hershel took a deep breath, "There's something wrong with Tanner, it's nothing life threatening, just something you should know."

Carol saw Daryl ball up his fist, so she moved toward him, putting a hand on his back and one on his arm, "Is it his eyes?"

Daryl snapped his head at her, "What? You knew somethin' was wrong with him and ya didn't say shit to me about it?"

Carol swallowed back the lump in her throat, "Daryl, if you look into his eyes, his left one looks a little different. I thought I was just being paranoid."

Hershel sighed, "Daryl it's going to be fine, I noticed the same thing and asked Rick to pick up some books for me from the last run. From what I can tell he has Colobama, what that is his pupil is like a cat's eye, sometimes it just effects one eye, in Tanner's case it's just the left eye. There's no way for me to test it, we just have to watch him. As far as I can tell he sees fine out of the right eye, this isn't a death sentence Daryl."

Daryl pushed away from Carol, pacing back and forth, "You just told me my boy is probably blind and you don't think it's a death sentence in this world? Look around ya! LOOK AT THOSE THINGS!" Daryl motioned toward the fence where walkers were moaning, "He could get one come up on him on the left side and he won't know it! How did this happen?"

Hershel looked over at Carol and then back to Daryl, "Sometimes it comes from hereditary, but it could've come from lack of nutrition or Carol's age."

Carol's hand went to her mouth, choking on the sob, her eyes filling with tears, "So I did this? I didn't eat enough and I was too old to get pregnant. This is my fault. Oh God."

Hershel went to her side to comfort her, pulling her into his chest, rubbing her back, "Carol, come on now. You and Daryl did everything you could. That boy is as healthy as a horse, he just can't see out of one eye. He'll grow and adjust, he'll be just fine. He has all of us to watch out for him."

Daryl stood there, his veins were pumped full of rage, this was his fault, he got her pregnant , he was the one that couldn't provide for his family not getting her enough to keep her and the baby well. He turned on his heel and disappeared back into the prison. Heading to the tombs, he needed to kill something before his rage spilled out on Carol.

Carol sobbed into Hershel's chest, "How will he every look at me again? I did this to our son."

Hershel pulled away from her, "Carol Ann Dixon, now I won't have any more of that! You hear me? You didn't do this; you did everything you could to bring that little boy into this world. I'm just a vet sweetheart, I don't know all there is to know, but I will tell you this. That boy is a gift from God, a result of your love for Daryl, and if anyone can help that boy through his disability it's you two. Now come on, let's go see that little boy of yours and I'll send Rick to check on Daryl."

Carol nodded; helping Hershel back inside, but inside her heart was breaking a little bit at a time. But she had to be strong for Daryl and especially for Tanner.

**-Daylight-**

Rick found Daryl in the middle of the boiler room; he was covered in black walker blood and looked like he'd been through a one man war. He had his knees pulled up, resting his elbows on them. Rick sighed, walking to crouch down in front of him, "Daryl, Carol is really worried about you."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just sat there staring at the floor, chewing on his thumb nail. Rick sighed, sitting down next to him, "I know it ain't easy, being a dad is hard. When things go wrong you blame yourself, because you should be able to do something, help the people you love, but Daryl sometimes it's just in God's hands."

Daryl pushed to his feet pacing, "YEAH? WELL I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT GOD THINKS! THAT MOTHER FUCKER HAS SCREWED ME EVERY CHANCE HE GETS! They deserve better than me, all of them do, they deserve a man that provide for them, protect them, everything I touch turns to SHIT!"

Rick stood up watching as Daryl pulled everything he could off the tool bench throwing it across the room. When he had worn himself out he stood with his hands flat on the tool bench palm down, panting. Rick walked up next to him, "You done now? Because the only way you're gonna fail them now is if you keep acting this way. Carol thinks this is her fault, are you going to let her think that?"

Daryl looked up at Rick, "NO! This isn't her fault."

Rick crossed his arms, "Well don't you think she's doing the same thing right now? Beating herself up? Because she is, but she's up there with your son, taking care of him, with no support from you right now. Daryl you didn't do anything to make him that way, it just happened. Now you can chose to push her away and push away your family, but they really need you now. That boy is lucky he has the best damn tracker and hunter in the world as his daddy, because you'll be able to teach him how to overcome this, to take care of himself. But you're not going to do it by tearing up the boiler room and hiding from your family!"

Rick turned on his heel and left, he knew he had to let Daryl work out things in his own head. But right now as their friend he knew that Carol needed support, because it sure as hell didn't look like Daryl could give it to her at the moment.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl walked into the common room; no one was there except for Dale, who was sitting drinking coffee and reading from a book. The older man looked up and nodded to him, getting up Dale walked over and grabbed a covered plate and poured Daryl a cup of coffee, sitting it down at the table near him, he nodded to the food and picked up his book.

Daryl went over and sat with a grunt, eating in silence. He finally pushed back the plate and sighed, "I know what're doin' old man and it ain't gonna work."

Dale sat down his book, "What am I doing Daryl?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, you're waiting up to give me some god damn pep talk I don't need it."

Dale nodded, looking down at his folded hands thoughtfully, "No I don't think I do need to give you one. You're a good man Daryl and not everything that happens is your fault. I think you're smart enough to know that because you were smart enough to choose that woman you have there. You know she worried herself sick when you didn't come back. I stayed up to let you know that Hershel had to give her a sedative, she worked herself up into a state."

Daryl squinted, "What?"

Dale nodded his head, "Yeah, she made dinner and made sure that Tanner and Sophia were all set then she asked Beth to help Sophia with Tanner and she went to your cell telling everybody she had a headache. Well that woman cried herself so hard she gave herself a migraine. Hershel gave her some pain killers and Benadryl I guess that helps, but it didn't calm her down and she started throwing up with grief. So he ended up giving her a sedative to knock her out. I put YOUR kids to bed and I'm sitting up so I can hear them if they wake up and give you a little piece of my mind. This isn't a pep talk Daryl." Dale stood up slamming his book on the table making Daryl flinch a little, "This is a man the heck up buddy and stop blaming yourself and take care of your family!"

Daryl sighed as he watched Dale storm off to his cell. He ran his hands through his hair and pushed up from the table. He walked into their cell and covered up Sophia who had kicked off her blankets. He sat down on the cot next to Carol and ran his hand over her face; he had really hit the jackpot with her. He never thought a woman so beautiful and smart and kind would want a man like him, but she did. Not only did she love him but she gave him two beautiful kids. He leaned down and kissed her temple, whispering, "I love ya woman, nothing will ever change that, I'm sorry I'm an ass."

Daryl's head snapped up when he heard a soft whimpering from the little makeshift crib in the corner. He got up and peeked into the mail box. Tanner stared up at him with his cobalt blue eyes, his little legs and feet kicking when he saw his daddy. Daryl smirked, reaching in to pick him up, "What's all this about little man? You want to spend some time with daddy? Just us guys? Well let's go for a walk and get daddy cleaned up a bit before your momma sees me."

Sophia watched her father as he tried one handed to grab some clean clothes from their bags. She yawned, "Here daddy I can help."

Daryl watched as she got out of her bed and pulled the clothes out of his bag, when she handed them to him he smiled at her, "Sorry I wasn't here to help your momma peaches."

Sophia sighed, crossing her little arms hugging herself, "Daddy I love you to the moon and back, but if you ever freak out and leave momma to handle something like that again, I'll put an arrow in your ass."

Daryl looked at her in shock, he nodded his head, totally convinced that she would indeed 'put an arrow in his ass' if he screwed up that big again, he pulled her close to him, "I won't ever do that again. Do you think you can watch him a minute while I go clean up?"

By the time Daryl got back from the shower, Sophia had laid his mattress out on the floor, changed Tanner, and was now feeding him. Daryl motioned for her to get up, "Give him here; I'll finish up from here." Sophia nodded handing over Tanner and went to get into bed. When she was settled in for the night, Daryl tapped her shoulder, "Forgetting something peaches?"

Sophia sighed, leaning up she kissed his cheek, "Night daddy love you. Night Tanner love you."

Daryl kissed her cheek, "Night peaches, thanks for taking such good care of your momma and brother."

Before he settled onto the floor he pulled the little mailbox down next to his head, but Tanner never made it there. In the morning, Carol found Daryl on his back, with Tanner nestled on his bare chest; the two Dixon men were fast asleep.

**Alright! Hope you liked it! Hugs you guys! Kaye**


	39. Woman's Fury

Chapter 39…..A Woman's Fury

**Well…..I'm so happy you guys all loved the last chapter, but I think it's time for a little Carol payback to Daryl for acting like a brat last chapter. So I'm hoping you enjoy watching Daryl squirm while in the doghouse. Athlete Girl is working on the METH chapter, but I thought I would get this out to all of you!**

**I'm also reminding you if you like METH, check out Athlete Girl's new METH story, Mar My Path….very good! Also GreenOwl has a really cool Meth story too. So check those out.**

**I don't own anything if I did I would have a huge Memorial Day picnic and fly you all to my house! Hugs and enjoy the long weekend, Kaye and Athlete Girl:)**

**-Daylight-**

When Daryl woke up the next morning he was alone in their cell. He pulled himself from the floor groaning as his body cracked and popped. He was going to have to sweet talk his way into his woman's bunk because sleeping on the floor was fucking killing his back. He grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on, grabbing his crossbow as he made his way out of the cell and into the common room.

Carol had smirked when she found her husband holding their son that morning for about a second. Then she started thinking about all the things he had said and then the fact that he took off for the whole day to have his little temper tantrum. Carol was angry, she never let herself get angry at Ed, that wasn't allowed, but with Daryl, well he was different. She was different since leaving Ed and meeting him. Daryl gave her the strength to allow herself to be angry at herself and at him. She knew that he would let her be angry.

Carol took Tanner and changed him quietly. She slipped out of the cell and went into the common room to feed him and start breakfast. By the time Daryl came in most of the others were up eating. She same him out of the corner of her eye as he walked in, he stopped and talked to Sophia who was sitting with Carl. Carol made his plate and slammed it on the table by Sophia and Carl.

Daryl looked up at her and as soon as he saw her face, he wished he was staring down a hundred walkers, because that he could handle, but a pissed off woman, well he had no clue what to do. He heard Sophia and Carl snicker which made him snap his head to look at them. The two kids put their heads down and focused on their meals. Daryl sat down eating his food, trying to think of something that might get him out of hot water.

Tanner started fussing and Daryl jumped up when he saw Carol head toward the boy that was in Dale's arms. Daryl gave her a small smile, "I got 'im. You need to eat woman."

Carol grumbled under her breath but didn't say anything. She went to fix herself some breakfast. Daryl took Tanner and sat down next to Dale, "What's all this noise about little man?"

Dale smirked, taking a sip of his coffee, "Looks like you're in for a long day son."

Daryl watched as Carol took her plate and headed to the furthest table away from him. He sighed, "Yeah it sure as hell does."

Dale stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Daryl watched as Dale left and he turned his attention back to his son. Tanner's face was bright red, Daryl knew that face, he smelled the results of that face. Daryl sighed, as Carol walked passed him, "Looks like you're changing that one Dixon."

Sophia giggled again; Daryl looked up to see her and Carl both with shit eating grins on their faces. He snarled at them, "Don'cha have something you should both be doing because giving me shit?"

Carl blotted from the room, while Sophia laughed, "Oh Daddy you are in big trouble. Good luck with momma."

Daryl sighed, walking back into their cell to change his son. Daryl laid Tanner on the bed and grabbed one of the disposable diapers that Glenn and Maggie had brought back from the last run. Daryl had changed Tanner's diapers before, hell he had changed other diapers before. Usually it was a kid of a woman that Merle was screwing, but he had experience with diapers. But he was distracted by Carol being upset with him and he caught the stream of urine right to the face. "Damn it boy, come on!"

Tanner looked as please as he could, he just laid there kicking his feet, right into the poop in his diaper. Daryl tried to catch his foot but he didn't get there soon enough, "Oh come on kid!"

Daryl started gagging as he wiped the poop of his son's foot, "Jesus boy what is your momma feeding ya?" By the time they were done with their diaper change, Tanner had a fresh diaper and a totally new outfit as did Daryl.

Tanner started fussing and Carol appeared at the cell door, holding her hands out, "I need to feed him."

Daryl nodded handing over their son. After he got back from getting rid of the smelly ass thing his son had created, he stood and watched his wife nurse their son. She looked so peaceful as she cooed and talked to him. Daryl smirked leaning against the cell bars, "You're really good with 'im ya know?"

Carol looked up at him and her face went hard again, "Is there something you want Daryl? Because after yesterday you made it pretty clear you can't handle this."

Daryl stood up straight, his fists clenched at his side, "I'm sorry about that, but I'm fine. I got this shit."

Carol huffed, "Sure, whatever, I have washing to do."

Daryl stood there and watched her as she and Tanner disappeared. He sighed running a tired hand over his face. He had no fucking clue what to do to help get his ass out of hot water. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see Rick and Dale grinning like idiots. Rick smiled, "Do you want some help?"

Daryl sighed, he hated that he sucked at this whole thing, "Yeah."

Dale smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "Come on son the three of us are gonna go on a run."

**-Daylight-**

Sophia was helping Patricia and her mom with laundry. They were hanging clothes on the lines that Rick and her dad had set up outside. Tanner was snuggled up in a little sling that her mother had made and he was sound asleep. As Sophia pinned up one of her own shirts, she saw Carl pop his head out from the tower. He made a silly face at her and she laughed. Carol saw him and then looked at her daughter, "Sophia, why don't you go keep Carl company on watch?"

Sophia's face lit up, "Are you sure momma?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, your dad and the others won't be back for awhile, you two might as well have some fun."

Sophia squealed, running toward the tower, she called over her shoulder, "Thanks momma!"

Patricia laughed, "Oh to be young again."

Carol nodded, glad to be able to give her daughter a small amount of normalcy.

When Sophia got to the tower Carl smirked at her, "Want to see what I found up here?"

Sophia nodded, watching as Carl opened the small supply closet and stepped aside. There inside was several candles, a bottle of wine, and a pair of women's panties. Sophia laughed, "Oh MY GOD! Who's do you think those are?"

Carl shrugged grinning ear to ear, "I think it's Maggie and Glenn's stuff. I got bored so I picked the lock they had on it. I think I know what they do on watch."

Sophia raised her eyebrow at him, crossing her arms and smirking, "Oh really, well what DO they do?"

Carl blushed kicking at the ground, "Well, you know…what people do….they…well."

Sophia busted out laughing, "Oh my God, please stop it's too painful to watch! I know what they do Carl, they have sex." She walked passed him and sat on the edge of the observation deck, letting her legs dangle.

Carl sat down hard next to her, they could still see Carol and Patricia hanging laundry, "Well…what do you know….I mean about ….you know….sex?"

Sophia smirked, looking over at Carl's super red face, "What you mean your dad never told you about sex?"

Carl looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I'm not stupid. I just wondered what you knew about it."

Sophia sighed, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes enjoying the sun on her face, "I know that it's between a man and woman when they love each other. I know that it starts with kissing and once you get really good at kissing then you move on from that."

Carl cocked his eyebrow, "You mean like we kissed?"

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think so. I've seen Momma and daddy kiss before, when they thought I was asleep and they do it with their tongues."

Carl groaned, "It's a French kiss, they use their tongues."

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, a French kiss."

Carl was quiet for a few minutes, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like?"

Sophia blushed, "Yeah I have."

Carl scooted a little closer, his eyes scanned the yard and he saw Carol and Patricia head inside. His face was so red it felt hot, he turned to Sophia, "Would you like to….well you know ….we could….practice?"

Sophia smiled sheepishly, "I guess we could, BUT YOU CAN'T LET MY DADDY KNOW."

Carl shook his head, "No way! Your dad would put an arrow through my guy junk."

Sophia laughed, scooting closer to him, "Ok, maybe we could just do a simple kiss first, just to get ready."

Carl nodded his head, the two of them leaning in closer; before their lips could touch they heard the sound of a vehicle getting closer. They jumped apart looking up to see their fathers and Dale sitting at the gate. Sophia blushed, "I better go help unload."

Carl nodded his head fast, watching her go. He smiled to himself as he watched her run across the yard, he talked out loud to no one but himself, "I'm going to marry that girl someday."

**-Daylight-**

Carol had just put Tanner down, when she looked up to see Daryl standing there at the cell door, a big smirk on his face. "I brought ya some stuff, come see."

Carol sighed, falling in behind him. When she got to the common room, she gasped. There still in the boxes was a baby swing and a portable playpen. Carol turned around smiling at him, "Oh Daryl, I really needed these things."

Daryl nodded, "I know, was hoping it would make up for yesterday and all." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry woman and I love ya. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you and our kids safe. I won't take off when ya need me."

Carol nodded her head, slowly turning around in his arms, "You can't cut and run Daryl. Being a parent is hard, there will always be things that come up and we have to deal with them together."

Daryl sighed, leaning his forehead to hers, "I know woman. I'll do anything to help make this up to ya."

Carol smirked wrapping her arms around his neck, "Ok, you have diaper patrol for the next week."

Daryl groaned and she laughed, "Alright Jesus woman, why don't you just cut my nuts off and keep them in a jar."

Carol reached between them and cupped him, "I like them just where they are, where I can grab a hold of them if I need too."

Carol pulled away leaving Daryl with a very noticeable hard on and a dumb look on his face. Carol turned around and clapped her hands, "Come on Dixon, these things are going to set themselves up."

She laughed as she heard him mumble, "Damn bossy ass woman, thinkin' she can tell me what to do."

Carol smirked, starting dinner; she looked over her shoulder, "What was that dear? You know I have excellent hearing."

Daryl swallowed hard, "I just said damn it's nice to have such a forgivin' woman." He quickly grabbed the boxes and set to putting together the swing and playpen.

Carol couldn't fight the smile on her face through dinner as she watched Daryl in the corner of the room setting up the baby stuff. She had been the one that told Rick and Dale what she needed for Tanner. She also knew from years of experience with baby stuff, there wasn't a more fitting punishment then watching Daryl try to read the instructions for putting them together. Carol sighed and couldn't help but hum a little, in the background, she heard Daryl cuss at the swing. Learning patience was something Carol just knew Daryl would find, even if it took till the end of the world.

**Ok, so evil Carol….LOL…I know this was fluffy, but I could help with the fluff today. Hugs y'all Kaye**


	40. Together

Chapter 40…..Together

**Sorry we didn't post much over the long holiday weekend. Both Athlete Girl and I were knee deep in family and picnics! We do hope your weekend was kick ass…..Now on to some METH! **

Beth pressed herself as close as possible to Merle and hung on for dear life. "I need you," she said against him. "I just need you." He held her as tightly as he dared and threaded his fingers through her hair. When he closed his eyes he saw her high in the tree looking down at him with mistrust. He shook the image away and slid his top leg between hers. She wrapped her legs around it and buried her face into the hollow of his neck. "I thought you was gone," he said, pressing his face into her hair to regain control of his emotions.

They held each other for a very long time and whenever the fear of his leaving came upon her she clutched his back and pressed even closer. Gradually she began to relax and her arms loosened. "Please don't leave me," she repeated, grimacing in pain and rubbing her nose and forehead on his chin. He untangled his arm from hers and brushed the side of her face with his thumb. "I ain't," he said softly. He kissed her forehead then pressed his face to hers and gently rubbed the bristles of his beard against her soft cheek. Her hands moved to the front of his chest, resting outside of his shirt.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. He watched as shame leapt into her eyes and her chin trembled. She shook her head and he put his forehead against hers stroking her face. She thought about Merle's confession but she just couldn't tell him what she had done. It was too horrible. "I had to prove my loyalty," she choked refusing to meet his eyes. "Do you hate me?" she asked, tensing. He frowned and replied, "No angel. I did this to ya and ya oughta be hatin' me." He pulled her close once again and they held each other tightly. Eventually he asked, "You gonna leave me?" Beth burst into tears and cried, "No!" as she wrapped her arms tightly around him again.

When her tears died away he moved his head so that they faced each other with their foreheads and the neighboring sides of their noses touching. They breathed softly against each other and he shuddered with the intimacy of it. Merle's emotions were raw and he was in uncharted territory. He felt naked like all of his protection was stripped away.

It was dusk and the dying light softly illuminated their pale skin giving them a soft glow. His head slowly tilted and pressed forward to barely brush her lips with his. A wave of almost pain raced through her body and pooled in her sex. She stayed absolutely still and he repeated the kiss with agonizing slowness. The touch of her lips on his prickled the hair on the back of his neck and he felt like his heart was being stitched back together without anesthesia. He didn't know when she had become a part of him.

The world dissolved into long sensual moments for both of them anticipating the touch of warm breath and the faint touch of lips together. There was nothing else. Neither noticed the room darkening around them nor the cooling air that moved through the window.

Beth opened her mouth slightly and with the next kiss he responded by opening his. This time his mouth stayed on hers and their pressure deepened. When she slowly introduced the tip of her tongue he jumped as if shocked and exhaled sharply. She raised her hands to either side of his face and concentrated on tasting him. His kisses deepened and she sighed and softly dragged her nails down his back. His hardness dug into her stomach and she pushed her hips into him. She needed him more than ever before.

Her hand reached down to feel his hardness but his hand gripped her wrist midway down. He returned her hand to her side, denying her. They were still kissing with their tongues intertwining and probing. She moved her hand to his side and around to stroke his back and down to his ass then she slipped it between them. He moved away and captured her wrist again. "No," he said. "Merle," she whispered, trying to rub her body on his. She felt him stiffen.

"No," he said. "Not after what I done." His neck muscles were rigid and his jaw was clenched. He stared at her with the eyes of a cornered animal. She blinked at the raw pain and guilt she saw in his face.

Beth was stunned with the sudden realization that he needed her and that he was reaching out to her. Until now she had only really thought of herself. Her whole life she had been on the receiving end; she had always been the one comforted, the one loved, the one protected by people like Hershel, Maggie, Patti and even Merle. Now she knew that the only way to save him from his pain was to shoulder it with him. She realized that the thought of his heart breaking was more painful to her than the breaking of her own.

"Baby," she whispered, "Come here." She gently drew his head in between her breasts and stroked his hair. He moved his arms around her ribs and she rolled onto her back so he could lie on top of her comfortably. She gently kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes to focus her energy on him. "I forgive you," she whispered, "I'm here for you always." She held him and stroked him as he poured his ragged sobs into her stomach. Sometime during the night they each succumbed to emotional exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth awoke in the morning when Merle got up to use the bathroom. She did the same and returned to bed. They were both still in their clothes and when she looked at him she smiled and crawled back under the covers to rest against his side. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and dozed for a bit, immersed in his smell and the warmth of his skin. His hand wound through her loose hair and he closed his eyes.

She woke again when he shifted to his side to look at her. She lazily opened her eyes to look into his and he kissed her softly. She touched him gently on the chest and let him lead her into a protracted make out session. He pulled back to look at her with a serious expression then moved his head down to kiss and nuzzle her chest in between her breasts. She relaxed into the pillow and traced her fingers through his hair then gasped loudly in surprise when his mouth firmly closed over her nipple. He sucked and licked the nipple over her shirt until it was rock hard then he moved to the other, moaning with the pleasure that her warm body gave him.

He lifted her shirt up over her breasts and lost himself in her softness. Her knees clenched around waist and he moved down to lave her stomach. She couldn't prevent the moan from escaping her lips. He felt so good and when his tongue slipped into the warmth of her slit she arched her back and moaned his name. He circled her clit and let her ride the finger he inserted until she trembled and clutched at his arms. He rose on his knees and held out his hand. "C'mere," he said. When she took his hand he pulled her up and led her to stand at the foot of the bed. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

When he turned her to face the bed it dawned on her that he was going to make up for the last time. His arms went around her chest and she grasped them with hers, laying her cheek against his bicep. He placed individual kisses down the exposed side of her neck and gently bit the nape, making her shiver. His arms moved down and his hand gently stroked her breasts, pinching her nipples and causing her to rub her ass against his hardness. He slowly took off her tank top and kissed her back all over, softly nipping at her waist then slid her boxers off so he could gently rub her erect clit.

She stiffened only when she heard the sound of his zipper unzipping. It was a sound that reminded her of that night and she couldn't help it. He pushed his pants down to his ankles and held her around the chest again until she relaxed. "Do ya want me?" he asked, his lips against her ear. She nodded and he lifted her and slid into her tightness. They were both still standing and because she was shorter her body weight pressed down on him. He was deeper in her than ever before and the feeling took her breath away. He splayed his hand across her short blonde curls and softly rubbed her hardened nub while his handless arm wrapped around her ribs to stabilize her. He moved gently and when he pressed into the top of her waves of pleasure made her moan.

She moved her legs farther apart and was rewarded with increased intensity of the waves. Her heart was hammering and she needed more, more of this pleasure. She whimpered and moved to bend over the bed so she could spread her legs further. He let her down and held her hips with one hand and his other arm. Beth was shuddering with each gentle thrust and he fought to keep his rhythm slow. Soon the waves intensified and there was nothing else.

"Oh, so good...keep...(gasp)...keep...Merle, oh God...Merle...Oh! Oh!" she cried as the waves ran together and exploded in ecstasy. She was shuddering and screaming his name as she came in a gush of warm liquid. He was growling and grasping her hip, bruising her and it felt...soo... good. She rode him until the waves ebbed and she collapsed on the bed panting and not caring that she was spread open and fully visible to him. She could feel her pussy twitching and it made her want to rub against the sheets like a cat in heat.

Merle looked at her pussy, the blond hair wet with her juices and the twitching pink flesh glistening. It took all of his effort to push his erect cock back into his pants. He tried to zip it but it would only zip part way. He took a deep breath and forced the zipper up.

Beth partially recovered and turned to look at him with flushed cheeks and mussed hair. He had never seen anything so beautiful and his heart skipped. She frowned and said, "But you didn't..." He shrugged, "Ain't important." Her lips parted and her eyes widened and she said, "It is to me." He shook his head slightly. She rose to her knees at the foot of the bed and put her arms around him kissing his chest. She rested her forehead on him and thought about what she had been forced to do. She needed to heal too.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Please. I need to." His eyes searched hers for a moment and he nodded. She pressed kisses down his chest and unfastened his pants, carefully letting his softening member out. She grasped it and sucked the head gently at first then harder when he got hard. She slid out of bed and kneeled in front of him still holding his cock. She looked up at him and said earnestly, "I love you Merle." She kept his eyes for a few moments while she sucked the head again then she turned her full attention to the job at hand.

Suddenly Merle knew what the governor had made her do. It was in the way she said it, the way she said his name and looked at him, the way she wouldn't let him leave until he had pleasure. His eyes flashed murderously and his hand clenched into a fist. The rage flowed through him and she felt it. She pulled away still holding him and looked up uncertainly. He saw fear in her face, the fear that he would reject her. He exhaled sharply and worked his jaw loose. He hated the uncertainty on her face. "I love you," he answered back and she smiled and resumed her ministrations.

Soon Merle was panting. She swallowed him deeper than she ever had before and his hips were moved softly so that he was fucking her mouth. His hand hovered over the back of her head and he looked down to see her taking all of him. _Jesus Christ_, he though. "I'm gonna come," he grunted. His hips jerked and she loosened her throat to let him all the way down. She was determined to take in all of him and when he tried to pull out she guided his ass in towards her with both hands. "FUCK, Beth!" he barked hoarsely and her mouth was filled with his warm fluid. She drank every drop, her nose buried in his pubic hair and she milked him until he was soft. He stroked her hair and softly swore whenever the tip of her tongue swirled the sensitive glans beneath the head of his penis.

He pulled her up to standing and into bed. She lay on top of him with her head snuggled into his chest and his arms around her. She knew that even marriage couldn't bring them closer than the last twelve hours had. She thanked God profusely for this gift.

He gave a short laugh. "Wish I had a cigarette," he rasped as he played his fingers down her body. She smiled then her head shot up as her memory was triggered by his comment. "Merle!" she said urgently. "I saw smoke!"

**Hope you liked that, our Bethy learned a good lesson on love and loss. And it was a pretty big day for Merle too! I'm out of country until mid-June with uncertain e mail access, will do my best to post. Thanks to SOA Loving Mom for her patience! Athlete Girl**


	41. No Greater Love

Chapter 41….No Greater Love

**Well this direction came from a request from my drabble series from Kia who wrote in under guest. So Kia thank you because I was honestly a little stuck on what to do with Carol and Daryl until Merle and Beth get to the prison, but this idea was too good to not use! I hope you all like it…..don't worry I won't kill our couple until I think their time is up.**

**This chapter deals with something close to this mother's heart, a good mom would lay down her life to protect her children. With that being said, get your tissues ready and enjoy. Have a great weekend and keep Athlete Girl in your prayers as she travels to Central America with work for a few weeks.**

**I own nothing, but if I did all the CARYL haters could bite it! Because they'd be fucking like bunnies all over that prison! **

**-Daylight-**

The day had started like any other day. Tanner was up before dawn just like his father and Carol loved the mornings with her men. She would wake to see Daryl changing their little guy; she would slip out of the bed and wrap her arms around his waist glad to have him. She always smiled as she kissed his back. He would smile at her and then she and Tanner would go with him to the common room. Daryl would make them some breakfast while Carol breast feed their son. Once Tanner was asleep between them on the table, they would eat their breakfast in comfortable silence and then he would kiss her before he left to hunt. Every day was the same and that was what flashed in her mind as the five walkers came toward her and the kids. She thought about those perfect mornings just her and Daryl.

Lunchtime had come and went; Sophia and Carl were sitting at one of the tables working on some school work, while Tanner slept lazily in his swing. Carol was humming to herself as she cleaned up the dishes. She heard the walkers before she saw them, her head snapping up at the sound coming from the hallway to the tombs, "Carl, Sophia, head into the cellblock."

Sophia looked up, "What's going on mom?"

Carol shook her head, as she got Tanner out of his swing, whispering, "Just GO! Now!"

Carl must have heard the moans because he grabbed Sophia's hand and blotted into the cellblock. Carol hugged Tanner to her chest as she followed them, slamming the barred door to the cellblock. When she turned she saw five walkers were in the cellblock. Sophia let out a small scream as Carl and Carol herded them into their cell. Carl pushed Sophia to the back of the cell, Carol pushed Tanner into his arms, pulling her knife out from her belt. She couldn't get the cell door closed; the walkers were already on them. Carol had to fight; she had to save her children. The first walker she got in the eye putting her foot into its chest she used all her strength to push it back. The knife came out and the walker fell back into the others slowly them down so she could get to the second one. She could hear the others working their way toward them, as the knife went into the skull of the second walker. But this one was so much bigger than the other one. She felt its nails bite into her skin as it took her down. She could hear Daryl screaming for her as her knife went into the walker's skull.

**-Daylight-**

Hershel and Maggie had come into the common room and saw the two walkers stumbling around. Hershel grabbed his gun from his waist band, "Maggie, lock the gate to the tombs now!" He fired taking out the two walkers, he looked over to Maggie, "GO GET THE OTHERS! NOW!"

He put his gun back into his waist band and worked his way over to the cellblock door. By then Rick and Daryl came busting in, he turned to them, "HURRY!"

Daryl felt sick as Rick opened the gate; Daryl felt fear rip through his body. There were five walkers trying to get at his family, he saw Carol kill the first walker and he whistled getting the attention of three of them. Rick took down one while Daryl fired his crossbow taking down another one, Hershel got the third. But the world went into slow motion as the largest walker he had ever seen fell onto his wife.

Daryl screamed, "NO!" Running toward her, throwing aside his crossbow he used all his strength to pull it off her. "CAROL! Carol!" He fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her to his chest.

Carol pulled her sweater sleeve down, she couldn't let him see the scratches, she couldn't look into his eyes and see the knowledge that she was going to be leaving him. She sobbed clinging to him, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Their reunion was short lived, because more walkers were streaming into the cellblock. Rick yelled getting ready, now Dale and Glenn had joined them, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE DARYL!"

Daryl yanked her to her feet, pulling the kids along behind them; he put them into the now cleared common room with Maggie. He kissed her hard and fast, "Be right back woman."

Carol nodded as he slammed the gate between the cellblock and the common room. She watched as Daryl picked up his crossbow and headed into the herd of walkers killing along with the others.

Carol pulled Sophia to her hugging her hard, "Are you alright sweetie?"

Sophia nodded, sobbing into her mother's arms, "You saved us momma. You saved us."

Carol nodded taking Tanner from Carl; she sat down holding both of her children. Tears streaming down her face, she just held them both. Maggie stood by the gate watching the men with Carl standing behind her.

Carol handed Tanner to Sophia, the girl's eyes going to the blood that was now soaking through her mother's sweater, her voice a whisper, "Oh no momma."

Carol smiled, her hand shaking as she put her hand to her daughter's cheek, "It's alright baby, it's gonna be alright. I need you to be strong baby. You have to be strong for Tanner and your daddy. Do you hear me?"

Sophia sobbed, "No momma, no not like this…..please no."

Carol nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead, "I'm so sorry baby girl. You make sure you tell your daddy it had to be like this. He couldn't do it and I won't want you to see this. Now you have to be strong. Tell Tanner….." Carol sobbed hard, cupping her daughter's face; Maggie and Carl were now watching them. Maggie saw the blood on her sleeve and she covered her mouth. Carol looked at the girl and shook her head, looking back at her children. Carol kissed Tanner's head, "Remember mommy loves you little man."

Carol stood up and Maggie went to take a step toward her, "CAROL NO!"

Carol picked up a gun that was sitting on a nearby table holding it out in front of her, her hands shaking, "NO, it has to be this way Maggie. Please take care of my family. Tell Daryl I love him." Carol looked back to Sophia who was sobbing uncontrollably, Carl sat down next to her pulling her into his side, "I love you baby girl, don't forget that. I won't change a single minute with you or your brother." Maggie lunged at her again, but Carol was already at the gate to the tombs.

She slammed the door behind her, Maggie touching her hands, "No Carol, wait for Daryl and Rick."

Carol shook her head, smiling sadly at her friend, "Don't waste a minute with Glenn; I'm glad I met you Maggie Green."

With that Carol turned and run into the tombs, heading for her own death.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl was exhausted when they finally took the last of the bodies out into the yard. They found one of the side doors to the tombs had been left open, probably by one of them, they had to be more careful. Daryl wiped his brow as he walked into the common room. When he got there he scanned the room, Carol was nowhere to be seen. He saw Maggie holding Tanner; she was talking low with Rick. The whole group turned and looked at him when he came in. Sophia ran to him, clinging to his waist, "DADDY!"

Daryl hugged her tight, watching Rick come towards him a grim look on his face, "Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, "Where's Carol?"

Rick sighed, putting his hand on his shoulder, "She's was bit."

Daryl shook his head, "No…NO….NO!" He pulled Sophia closer to him, almost shielding her as she sobbed into his chest.

Maggie stepped forward with Tanner, "She left, I tried to stop her, but she didn't want you to see her turn. She ran into the tombs."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm going after her."

Rick sighed, "I'll come too. You shouldn't have to…."

Daryl spun on his heels, his eyes burning into Rick's, "DID YOU SEE THE BITE MARK? ANSWER ME! DID ANY OF YOU SEE IT?"

Everyone shook their heads, NO. Daryl knelt down in front of Sophia, "Baby girl, 'Phia did you see momma's bite mark? Did you or Carl see her get bit?"

Sophia shook her head, "No daddy I didn't but she was bleeding down her arm."

Daryl nodded hugging his daughter, "I'll be back peaches. Watch your brother."

Rick followed him to the gate of the tombs, "Daryl, you should stay here me and Glenn will find her."

Daryl growled at him, "Watch my kids I'll be back with their mother."

Rick sighed as Daryl slammed the gate shut, "But she could already be turned, then what?"

Daryl turned to him, his eyes shining with tears, "Then I'll take care of her, she's my wife, my responsibility. But if she's not bit, if she's just scratched we might be able to save her. I have to try." He didn't wait for Rick to say anything he just took off in search of his wife, praying against all odds that she was still alive. He planned on holding her and making sure she was alright then he was going to kick her ass for thinking that leaving was the answer.

**-Daylight-**

Carol sobbed as sunk to the old cafeteria floor, the gun clicking in her hand. She grabbed the one gun that was empty, how fucking stupid. She screamed as she threw the gun against the wall, the metal echoing into the empty room. She hugged her knees rocking back and forth. This was it, she was going to turn into one of those things, she couldn't let her family found her like that. What if she hurt one of them? She would never forgive herself.

She pushed off the floor and made her way into the kitchen looking for something, anything she could use to end herself. She found a large butcher knife and sobbed as wedged it in-between the sink and the counter. She would just throw herself on the knife, she sobbed as she braced her hands on either side of the knife. She took a deep breath and reared her head back, her voice a whisper, "God please forgive me."

As she pulled her strength together the kitchen door swung open, Daryl stood there with his crossbow raised, he threw it down charging her he knocked her to the ground. Carol struggled against him, "NO, let me go. I have to. Go away!"

Daryl clung to her, his arms and legs wrapped around her, "I ain't lettin' go. Stop fightin' me! Damn it Carol." He felt her relax in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt as he pulled her tight against him, "It's alright woman, I ain't leavin' ya. I'm here baby, I'm right fuckin' here." His own tears falling down his face. He pulled her away staring into her face, "Where are ya bit?"

Carol shook her head, pulling up her sweater sleeve; Daryl looked at the angry scratches on her arm. He nodded, looking into her eyes, "We have to try, ya can't leave us like this."

Carol whimpered as he pulled her to her feet. He walked over to the stove not letting go of her arm, he turned on the stove glad when it lit, the gas was still working. He yanked the knife from the spot she wedged it in. He put it in the fire, not looking at her, "We'll burn it. It might work."

Carol sobbed, "What if it doesn't."

Daryl looked at her, running his hand over her cheek, "Then we'll deal with it. But I ain't quittin' this until I know there ain't no hope. That's what ya gave me woman. For the first time in my miserable life, I have hope in something." He picked her up setting her on the large steel table. "This is gonna hurt like hell baby." He helped her lay down on the table, pulling the sweater from her body. He cleaned the wound with soap and water. Checking on the knife that was heating up on the stove. He caressed her face, leaning down close, kissing her softly, "I love ya so much. Please fight for me, fight for our family. I need to grow old with ya, I need to hold ya for a long time. Just hang on for me."

Carol nodded, tears running down her face, her arms going around his neck, "I'm here. I'm hanging on. I'm so sorry. I love you; I tried to protect the kids."

Daryl nodded, kissing her hard, when he pulled away he wiped at her cheeks, "Ssssh, it's alright. You did good woman, you saved those kids." He looked over and saw the knife blade glowing. He swallowed hard leaning his forehead against hers, "I love ya, just fight for me baby."

Carol nodded watching as he pulled away to grab the knife. He held her arm down tight against the table; he didn't look at her he just lowered the knife down against flesh. Carol screamed and bucked in pain as he burnt into the scratches, he was crying but he kept going. He was grateful when she passed out from the pain. The room was filled with the smell of burning flesh and he gagged when he was done. He tossed the knife into the sink, turning off the stove. He tore off part of his shirt, wrapping it around the burn. He picked up his bow, shouldering it; he picked her limp body up and started their way back to the others. He kissed her forehead, "Stay with me woman. Stay with me."

**There you go….don't worry too much. I have a plan! Ok, do you're thing! Hugs Kaye**


	42. With The Rain

Chapter 42….With The Rain

**Wow! You guys really liked that last one, though a few of you kind of wanted to beat me senseless for leaving you hanging with the cliffhanger, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I made a Merle/Beth video for this story you can find it on Youtube under Reedus Renegades, it's done to the song 'God Love Her', by Toby Keith. So check it out if you're a METH lover.**

**Ok, here we go…tissue alert is still in order. Remember I would never kill either Daryl or Carol, at least not until they are old and lying in each other's arms. So she's safe, it's the getting her there part that tugs at your heartstrings.**

**-Daylight-**

The common room was silent expect for the sound of Sophia's sobs as Daryl carried Carol's lifeless body. He nodded to Hershel and headed straight for their cell where he saw the others had cleared the walkers out already and someone had scrubbed the floor of blood. Daryl sat her down on the bed, looking up at Hershel, his voice breaking, "I….I burnt the scratches….she passed out."

Hershel nodded, "MAGGIE! Bring me my bag and one of those IVs we picked up on the last run. Glenn! I need you to boil some water; I need to clean the burns." Maggie and Glenn retreated while Hershel settled down next to Carol, "Help me get her shirt off, we want to make sure the area is clean."

With shaking hands Daryl took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Hershel unwrapped her wound, where Daryl had covered it with strips of his shirt. Hershel reached up and touched her forehead, "She's not hot, but she's clammy, that could be from the trauma. I'm going to start an IV and we'll need Glenn to head out on a run."

Daryl nodded, Hershel watched as he knelt down next to his wife kissing her forehead, he brushed his hand over her face, "Ya hear that woman, we might've stopped it. Now you have to do your part and fight hard for us. Fight! I need ya here with me, can't do nothin' if ya ain't by my side. Now fight." He kissed her forehead again. When he looked up at Hershel the kind doctor had tears in his eyes. He knew the stubborn rough man loved his wife, but the outpouring of affection was overwhelming to witness.

Hershel got to work cleaning up the wound. Carol woke once, screaming and thrashing all over the bed. It took Daryl, Hershel, and Rick to hold her down as he stripped away the dead skin of the burn to dress it and bandage. By the time they were done, she had passed back out, her face pale and covered with sweat.

Hershel started an IV and made a list of medications they would need to fight off any kind of infection that came along with a burn. When he was done, he patted Daryl on the shoulder, "It's a waiting game now son. I gave her some morphine; luckily we had it in the supplies that you and Glenn got for me at that small clinic. It should help keep her asleep tonight. We just have to wait until morning, see how this plays out." Just as Hershel finished speaking a large clash of thunder echoed through the cell block.

Daryl stared at his wife's face, memorizing every detail, every line, his knuckles caressing her cheek, "Why is it I can't leave ya alone for one second? You yell at me about running right into danger but woman you're crazy. Got a damn death wish, but ya see I got your number. You just do this to get out of working like ya do." Daryl's voice broke, tears falling from his eyes, "If ya just tell me ya need a break, I'll give ya one. There's no need to go scaring everyone like this. Can ya open your eyes for me baby? Please…..just open your eyes."

Daryl heard a small sob from behind him and turned to see Andrea standing there with Sophia. Daryl reached out for his daughter who ran into his arms. Daryl sat down on the floor next to Carol cradling their daughter, "It's alright peaches, it's alright. She's gonna wake up and be just fine. Just fine."

Andrea swallowed back her own tears as she watched the scene in front of her, "Daryl….I'll sit with her for awhile. You need to eat and Sophia won't eat without you. Tanner's been feed, Carol had made sure we had formula just in case she needed it, so he's eaten, he just needs a little time with his daddy. So come on. Just eat, I'll sit with her, I'll come get you if she wakes up."

Daryl nodded, not wanting to leave, but he knew he had to be strong for his children. He pulled himself off the floor stopping to kiss Carol on the cheek, "I'll be right back. Need to see to peaches and the boy. Don't you go nowhere, you hear?"

When Daryl sat down at the table, Sophia curled into his side, clinging to him like he might disappear. Maggie and Glenn brought them some dinner and Daryl was surprised to see Michonne walking the floor with Tanner, who was cooing happily. Rick stood by the wall, where he could keep an eye on Andrea if something changed with Carol.

Daryl closed his eyes and pulled on his strength, he needed to get Sophia to eat; he had to make sure the kids were alright. If he didn't, Carol would kick his ass for sure when she woke up. Daryl pushed her up gently, "Come on 'Phia, need to eat somethin'. Your momma ain't gonna want to hear you were skipping meals when she wakes up."

Sophia looked up at him new tears blooming in her eyes, "I know daddy. I'll eat….for momma."

Daryl nodded, kissing her forehead, "That's my girl." They ate in tension filled silence, no one wanting to say the wrong thing.

Rick finally walked toward Daryl and Sophia. Daryl had finished his food and was sitting staring into Tanner's face, thinking how much the boy looked like his momma. Rick cleared his throat, "Daryl, we need to be cautious with Carol. Just in case, I'd like to handcuff her to the bed so she can't get out and hurt anyone."

Daryl glared at him, "She ain't gonna hurt no one. This is Carol we're talking about. Who the fuck do you think you are talkin' that way in front of our kids? What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Daryl didn't even realize he was standing, Tanner was screaming in his arms and Sophia was pulling on his shirt, "Daddy, it's alright. Daddy you're upsetting Tanner. DADDY!"

Daryl looked down at Sophia and sighed, he bounced Tanner in his arms, "Sorry buddy, Daddy's sorry."

Maggie came over reaching for him, "I'll take him for tonight, me and Glenn. If we have a problem I'll come get ya right away."

Daryl closed his eyes, leaning his forehead to his son's, "I ain't the good one at this shit, Carol is. She always knows how to get him to calm down. I'm sorry buddy, come on now settle down."

As if Tanner knew the gravity of the situation, the little baby boy grew silent, just staring up at his father. Daryl gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and handed him over to Maggie, "Thank ya."

Maggie nodded, smiling down at the little boy in her arms, "Don't worry about it. He's no problem."

Michonne nodded to him, "If she has trouble I'll give her a hand, you just need to focus on Carol tonight."

Daryl nodded, sitting back down putting his arm around his daughter, "Thank ya all."

Rick gave him a sad smile, "Sophia can stay with me and Carl. I'll take watch tonight so I'll be in the cellblock. That way if you need me I'll be there. She's gonna pull through Daryl, we just have to be careful."

Daryl nodded at him, he really didn't know what else to say, his mind was a mess. Pictures of him burying his wife kept flashing in front of his eyes. Before Carol, before Sophia, the only person he ever cared about was Merle, but now that he had them and Tanner he didn't know how he would live without them.

Sophia reached out and wiped a stray tear from her father's cheek, making Daryl look down at her, "Don't cry daddy, it's going to be fine. You're going to go in there and take care of momma and she's gonna be just fine. You know how I know?"

Daryl shook his head, afraid to speak, that he might break down like a total pussy in front of the whole group. Sophia gave him one of her sweet smiles, "Because before you met momma I prayed to God to bring us someone to love us and he sent us you. And now I've prayed to God to help momma, he listens daddy, he really does. He'll bring momma back to us, just you watch."

Daryl nodded, pulling Sophia into him tightly, rubbing her back, his face buried in her hair, "I sure hope so sugar, if he listens to anyone I know he'll listen to you. Now come on you need some rest."

**-Daylight-**

After seeing Sophia and Tanner off to bed, Daryl stood in the doorway of their cell. Rick had handcuffed Carol's good arm to the bunk and Hershel was changing her IV bag. Daryl waited, watching the doctor as he felt her forehead, holding his breath Hershel turned to him and smiled, "No fever, that's a real good sign. You wake me if there's any change."

Daryl gave him a stiff nod and settled down next to Carol. As Daryl sat there he listened to the storm that was raging outside. The rain was slamming against the roof, echoing off the walls, giving the night an eerie back drop. Every once in awhile the whole place would light up as lightening flashed in the sky. Daryl moved closer to Carol, pulling the blanket up to cover her more, "Ya know when I was little, my ma, she was a sweet woman a lot like you, well she would sit with me during storms. I never liked storms; they were loud and angry and reminded me of my pa." Daryl traced a finger down her cheek, "Well my ma use to tell me that storms were God's way of working out something. Of figurin' out a problem he was havin'. That the lightening was his way of lighting up the world so he could get a better look at things. I hope that true, I hope he's lookin' down on us right now and he's seeing how much more ya need to do. I hope he's trying to figure out a way to keep you here with me."

Daryl heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Dale leaning against the bars, "How's our girl doing?"

Daryl sighed, "She ain't woke up yet."

Dale nodded, "You know when I first met you two at the Quarry, I couldn't get over how different you two were. I watched you and Merle with her and Sophia and I was blown away with how loving and gentle you two were. How you and Merle no matter how rough around the edges treated her and Sophia like they might break. Thing is she won't break Daryl, she's a tough woman. Carol shared with me some things about her past. Her marriage to Ed, the way he treated her. That right there should've been enough to break her, but it didn't. If anything it made her heart more ready to love you. I know you don't pray son, but I believe in what Sophia said tonight, if you ask him, he'll listen." Dale reached down and squeezed Daryl's shoulder, Daryl nodded, his eyes never leaving Carol's face.

Dale smiled, looking over at Carol, "I'll see you in morning Carol. You make sure this man of yours gets some sleep will ya; he's worried sick about you. So are all of us." Dale looked back to Daryl, "Patricia and I will keep an ear out for Tanner if Maggie needs help, you just rest for us. She's gonna need you strong in the morning."

Daryl nodded, as Dale left, laying his head down on the bunk next to Carol and cradling her hand in his; he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for her to wake up. He prayed that God won't take her from him. He just prayed that God would listen.

**-Daylight-**

Carl tossed and turned on his upper bunk, listening to Sophia quietly cry beneath him. He hated what had happened. He should've been able to stop Carol from getting hurt, he should've done more, but he hadn't. His only thought in that cell that day was to protect Sophia. He should've done more. He sighed looking over the edge to see his friend curled up with her pillow shoved against her face. He knew Daryl needed to be with Carol, but someone needed to be there for Sophia too. He climbed out of the bunk and sat down gently on Sophia's bunk, his hand going to her back.

Sophia wiped at her tears as she turned over, "What?"

Carl gave her a weak smile, "She's going to be alright. Your dad got to her in time. You heard Hershel; we just have to keep a close on eye on her."

Sophia's bottom lip quivered, "But what if I lose her? What if … I'm not Daryl's …..I'll be all alone."

Carl awkwardly pulled her into his arms holding her, not sure if he was even doing that right. "It's going to be fine. Daryl loves you, you know that. He would never leave you. You're just scared, but you have all of us too. We're your family. Remember that's what you said after my mom left the farm. Please stop crying."

Sophia hiccupped a sob into his chest, clinging to his shirt for dear life, "Will you lay with me and talk to me until I fall asleep?"

Carl swallowed hard, knowing that his dad and Daryl would kill him if they found him in bed with Sophia. Things had been slowly changing between the two of them. When he had asked Glenn about it, the man had laughed a little and told him it was natural and if he had any questions just to ask. He was starting to have feelings for her, he notice the small changes in her body. Changes that maybe even Sophia didn't. He knew she had started wearing a bra and at first the thought had freaked him out and now he found himself looking at her chest and her hips filling out more and more. These were thoughts that almost guaranteed an arrow in the ass or worse the nut sack.

Carl nodded, sending out a silent prayer that he didn't die for what he was able to do. He lay down next to her on the edge of the bunk, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as he could. But Sophia curled right up against his chest, making him almost fall out of the bunk. He sighed moving them further back on the bunk. He wrapped his arm around her, taking a deep breath of her hair. Why was it that even the smell of her hair made him feel funny? He pushed it aside, racking his brain for something to say, "Remember that day back at the quarry that your dad, took us down to the water and we fished?"

Sophia giggled, "I remember we got our lines tangled together and daddy had to go out and get them untangled. Your face was so funny when you heard him cussing."

Carl chuckled, "Yeah I learned a whole new list of words that day. Not to mention how made he was when he fell on his ass and got his vest wet."

Sophia looked up at him, her face finally looking a little peaceful, "Momma laughed so hard, when he came back to camp. She said he looked like a drowned rat. Remember he pulled her up against her and kissed her really hard, making her blush. They really love each other."

Carl sighed, "Yeah they do. If anyone can save your mom it's him."

Sophia got really quiet for a minute, looking intensely at Carl, "Do you think we'll ever have someone to love us like that?"

Carl smiled at her, "Yeah, I think we will."

Sophia smiled at him, reaching up she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "Yeah you're right."

She tucked her head back into his chest and within minutes he felt her breathing even out and she fell asleep. Carl laid there grinning like a fool in the dark, maybe they already found the person they would love. Maybe they were already together in some crazy way.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl wasn't sure how long he had been dozing off. He had his back to the bunk and his hand was on Carol's leg. He heard his son's yells coming from the common room, it must be the mid night feeding. He sighed turning to check on Carol, she was sweating but no fever. He sighed moving to the cell door, he saw Dale sitting on the steps to the perch; Patricia was pacing back and forth singing to Tanner as she feed him his bottle. Daryl walked over, looking down at his son, "How's he doing?"

Patricia smiled at him, "He's just right as rain, just a little wet and hungry. Do you want to take him to his mother? Might do them both some good to be close to each other."

Daryl nodded taking the little boy into his arms, his little lips greedily drinking down the formula, "Hey little man, what are you making all that noise for? You missing your mommy tonight? I know I am. Come on; let's go wake her ass up."

Daryl walked slowly back to the cell, he sighed when he saw Carol hadn't even batted an eyelash since he left. He walked over and knelt down next to the bunk, "Look who came to check on ya woman. Our little man is kicking up all kinds of shit because he misses ya. Look Tanner, can you say hi to momma?"

Patricia and Dale stood at the cell door, a tear falling from Patricia's eye as she watched Daryl sit Tanner next to his mother. The little boy snuggled into her side, calming instantly at his mother's presence, "That's it little man, that's your mommy. Tell her you love her, come on tell mommy."

Tanner made a few cooing noises when he took the now empty bottle from his mouth. Daryl searched his wife's face for any sign of movement, he felt tears welling in his eyes again, "Come on woman. Can't ya wake up for our boy? Please baby, just wake up for me. Don't leave me, don't leave us."

Patricia put her hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, let us take Tanner. Don't give up on her, she's resting. You heard Hershel her body needs to heal. Her sleeping helps her heal. She'll be awake in the morning and probably arguing with you to boot."

Daryl wiped at his eyes, nodding his head. He picked up his son and gave the boy a soft kiss on the cheek, "Alright little man, go with Papa Dale and Auntie Patricia and get some sleep. We'll try to wake up mommy in the morning."

Dale and Patricia took Tanner back to their cell, as Daryl rested his head on her lap. He stared up at her face, "I'm holding on woman, I just need you to do the same thing."

**-Daylight-**

When Carol woke she heard the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the small windows of the cell block. She felt a weight on her leg and when she opened her eyes she saw Daryl. He was laying half on and half off the bunk, his arm thrown across her legs, almost cradling them. She went to move her arm but the pain stopped her, when she went to move her other arm she found it was cuffed to the bed. She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Her head felt foggy and she barely remembered the day before, she knew she had gotten scratched but after Daryl put the hot knife to her skin, she couldn't remember a thing. When a soft sob, escaped her lips, Daryl blotted up his eyes squinted at her, "Carol?"

She nodded her head, "Why am I cuffed to the bunk?"

Daryl felt relief flood his system, he leaned down and kissed her hard, burying his head in the crook of her neck, he sobbed. He felt her bad arm come up and rub his back. He pulled away wiping at his tears, "Hang on, I'm getting Hershel."

Before Carol could even blink, he was back not only with Hershel but with Rick. Rick smiled at her, "Well it's good to see you awake, gave us a big scare."

Carol nodded, looking at the cuff, her eyes full of tears, "You were afraid I would turn? Right?"

Rick nodded sadly, moving to uncuff her, "I'm sorry Carol; it was just a safety measure. Hershel said if you made it through the night without a fever we were probably in the clear."

Carol nodded, flexing her wrist when the cuffs were released. Hershel was next giving her a tried smile; he felt her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Carol shook her head, "Sleepy, like I could sleep for a month, but the pain."

Hershel nodded, "I know, I can give you some more morphine for the pain. The burn is really deep, but Daryl had to do that to make sure the infection was gone. We have to keep your dressing clean and unfortunately it won't feel very good when we change it in the morning, but I'm sending Glenn and Maggie out in the morning to get some more supplies. Do you need anything else while I'm up?"

Carol shook her head and watched as Hershel injected her IV with more morphine. Once Hershel and Rick were gone, Daryl stood there leaning against the wall chewing on the inside of his cheek. Carol looked down at his boots, afraid to look in his face, "I know you're mad, I did what I had to do. I couldn't let you …..You couldn't be the one….what if I hurt one…..the kids…..I had to do it…"

Daryl fell to his knees, his eyes burning with anger, but also love as he cupped her face, "We're in this together god damn it! You don't get to make decisions like that, not now, not without me. If that gun hadn't been empty….GOD DAMN IT CAROL! You'd be fucking dead and for what? A fucking scratch! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, I was trying to do the right thing. Please forgive me….I'm so damn sorry."

Daryl sighed, leaning his forehead to hers, "I love ya woman, but if ya pull a fuckin' stunt like that again I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

Carol nodded, as he pulled her put enough so he could kiss her, she sobbed at how delicate he was with her, loving her like he had the very first time they had kissed. Daryl climbed onto the bunk lying against the wall; he cradled her into him, being careful of her arm. He stayed awake, holding her as she drifted asleep from the medication. One thing was for sure, he was going to make damn sure they had a very long talk and she would have new rules, or they would have new rules to make sure that this kind of shit happened again. He wasn't going to lose anyone from their family, at least no one else. He might've lost Merle, but he won't lose anyone else.

**There you go! Super long….as per a request. I had someone mention they wanted a longer chapter. I hope I did it justice! Hope you enjoyed. Kaye**


	43. The Good With The Bad

Chapter 43….Good With The Bad

**So the last chapter was a roller coaster. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and showed love for that chapter! So this one will be a mixed bag. I kind of love writing poor Carl working on his teenage hormones and Sophia is kind of clueless to it all, until this chapter….LOL. I think I handled it well, but I'm not sure. I'm only touching on it, because it makes me laugh to see Daryl's reaction. Let me know what you think. As having teenagers this is kind of the age where they start having issues, but I might be off. I hope I handled it well, let me just say that. Also our favorite couple will be getting on each other's nerves a bit. Thank you guys so much! **

**I don't own anything you see here…but if I did….oh boy! **

**-Daylight-**

Carol sighed for the hundredth time as her husband paced back and forth in their cell. She was feeding Tanner his morning bottle, after just getting caught up in the common room. It had been a week since her brush with death and Daryl was more protective if that was even possible. Tanner had been cooing softly in his crib, so Carol slipped out of bed and took him into the common room so Daryl could sleep. He had taken to sleeping in the top bunk while she was recovering. Her arm was in a sling and the wound cleanings were horrible, but she was making due.

Her and Tanner had only been in the common room for about five minutes when the sound of angry boots made her look up. He was fuming. So that was why she was now sitting on her bunk being scolded like a child. Her husband was just gearing up too, which really sucked, because he could easily go on and on for hours.

Daryl felt instant panic when he woke up and saw she was gone, it didn't help that he was having that nightmare again where she had turned and he had to shot her. He fucking hated that dream, but to wake up and find her gone, he was on high alert. He had drug her back to their cell, now he was huffing and puffing, grumbling under his breath. He stopped pointing at her, "We already talked about this god damn it! You need to keep your happy ass in bed! Hershel said you need rest to heal up and what happens the first day ya got a little bit of fucking freedom you're wandering around with MY SON alone!"

Carol sighed, putting Tanner over her shoulder to burp him, "Daryl you're being ridiculous, I was feeding our son, right around the corner from where you were sleeping. You can't put me in a bubble!"

Daryl huffed, "Bullshit! That might be the best fucking idea I've heard! God damn it! I swear to God if you don't listen to me I'm gonna lock ya up in here!"

Carol stood up putting Tanner in his crib, her face turning red with anger, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh yeah that's what I'll do! I'll put ya on lockdown if I can't trust ya!"

Carol poked him in the chest, "You have no right!"

Daryl grabbed her wrist, his eyes twisting with anger and fear, "BULLSHIT! You could've off'ed yourself and for what? A scratch! Now that I got ya here I ain't lettin' you go! GOD DAMN IT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE YOU?"

Carol's resolve fell, he was right, she had almost done something really stupid and for what? She sighed, looking down at the floor, her voice breaking, "How many times do you want me to tell you I'm sorry? I didn't want to die; I just didn't think there was anything that could save me."

Daryl raised her chin so she was looking into her eyes, his thumb wiping away the few tears that spilled from her eyes, he grinned softly, "Don't ya see woman, my love for you is so big I was able to pull ya back. I love ya Carol, nothin' will ever keep us apart. Ya hear me?"

Carol nodded, as her husband gently wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead. They stood there for the longest time lost in each other, glad to still be in each other's arms.

**-Daylight- (I know I'm not Athlete Girl, but here's a little METH)**

Merle rolled over and stared at Beth, she had been cuddled into his back for most of the night. Their life in Woodbury had fallen into a settle pattern of fear and waiting. He had to find a way to get them both out of there. She deserved more than this fucking place. On the governor's orders she wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, which was fine by both of them. When he was out, she locked the doors up tight pushing a chair under the door knob. No one had bothered her much since they had brought her back from her failed escape attempt, which he was glad for. He went out and did whatever that crazy fucker asked of him, his only thought was saving Beth. His little angel was his everything and he couldn't stop himself from cringing every time the governor asked about her. He knew it was just a matter of time before the prick came looking for her.

Beth whimpered in her sleep and Merle brushed aside her hair, so he could get a better look at her face. She really was an angel, HIS ANGEL. He pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair. He hoped that Daryl, Carol, and little peaches were safe. He knew his brother was alive out there; nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. He just hoped he and Beth made it out of Woodbury so they could find them. He kissed Beth's cheek, smiling as she snuggled more into his chest. "Real soon angel, we'll find a way, real soon."

**-Daylight-**

Carl and Sophia had been hanging laundry for a good hour now. Patricia and Maggie washed it in big buckets and the kids were tasked with the job of hanging the soaking wet fabric on the lines hung across the yard. Carl grumbled looking at Sophia, "How does your mom do this? This sucks big donkey balls."

Sophia giggled, "Did you seriously just say that? Man, we haven't been around Uncle Merle in almost a year and here you are sounding just like him."

Carl laughed, "Well it made you smile. I like it when you smile."

Sophia felt her face turn red. Over the past few months she had felt herself feeling funny whenever she was around Carl. Sure they had kissed each other innocently on the cheek and once on the lips, that ended badly when her daddy walked in, but she was started to wonder what it would be like to really kiss him. He was getting so tall, she figured he'd be as tall as his dad someday and she loved the way his hair was now hitting his collar, made him look handsome. Sophia's face turned a darker red; Carl smiled at her, "Why are you so red?"

Sophia shook her head, "No reason, I guess it's hot out here today."

Carl laughed flicking a wet shirt at her. Sophia screamed jumping out of the way, but she was too slow and the front of her tee shirt was soaked. When she stood all the way up laughing, Carl fell silent, his eyes going to her small breasts. He swallowed hard staring at them.

Sophia laughed nervously crossing her arms over her chest making him snap his head up to look at her face. It was Carl's turn to blush, "I have too….my dad needed me too….I got a go."

Sophia watched him leave wondering what she did to make her friend take off. She sighed, feeling a little sad she returned to hanging clothes, hoping that he would come back soon and tell her what she did.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl Dixon wasn't a cruel man, ok, maybe he was, but he thought he was at least fair. But what he found when he walked into the boiler room that day had him seeing red. In fact if it wasn't for Rick being with him, he probably would've killed the young boy.

After leaving Sophia, Carl made a bee line for his cell, his dad kept a bag of rags in the corner and he grabbed one and took off for the boiler room. Over the last few weeks, he had been getting painful erections. This was something new for him, a couple of times he even woke up to his sheets being a sticky mess. But the worst part was he was started getting them whenever he was around Sophia. He had no idea what was going on with him. Maybe he had some kind of disease or something. He remembered the guys at school taking about 'boners' and stuff but he had no idea what to do. He just couldn't go talk to his dad about this. His dad had important matters to take care of. He couldn't ask Hershel, Glenn got too nervous, and he'd rather kill himself before he asked Daryl.

So he had taken to going to the boiler room to blow off his steam. He was just finding his release when the door flung open and there stood his dad and Daryl.

Daryl looked at the kid and then looked at the rag in his hand. Daryl saw red, "IS THAT 'PHIA's SHIRT?"

Carl looked down; there in his hand was one of Sophia's old shirts. He shook his head, "Oh NO…I didn't….I just grabbed one…..OH NO."

Daryl was already half way across the room lifting him up by his neck. Rick was pulling him off his son, "DARYL! Carol gave me that shirt; it was in the rag bag in our cell!"

Daryl was breathing hard, his chest heaving. He looked at the young man who was rubbing his neck, looking like he wanted to burst into tears. His pants down around his ankles, "PULL YOUR DAMN PANTS UP!"

Carl nodded, standing to his feet and pulling himself together. Rick felt sick, he couldn't believe that Carl was already old enough for all this to be happening and he knew why the hunter wanted to kill his son. Everyone could tell that Carl was sweet on Sophia and vice versa. Rick sighed, "Daryl, I think I need to talk to my son in private."

Daryl nodded his head, his chest still heaving. He pointed at Carl, "You make sure to keep that THING away from my daughter, ya hear?"

Carl nodded, still not looking at the man. He was pretty sure a person could die of embarrassment; at least he was pretty sure he wanted to right now. Once Daryl was gone, Rick sat down on the boiler room steps and tried to hide the smirk threatening to come out, "So, I guess you're growing up."

Carl nodded, shifting on his feet, "Dad, I didn't realize that was Sophia's shirt."

Rick watched his son slump on the floor, his hands on his head. Rick sighed getting up and walking over sitting down next to Carl. He patted his leg, "I guess we should've had this talk a long time ago. I never think about it but you were eleven when all this started, never had sex ed and I guess I thought your mom would cover that with ya."

Carl huffed, "I just want to die. Daryl thought…..oh dad I would never….I like Sophia. I think I might love her kind of."

Rick smiled, rubbing his son's back, "I get it. She's a pretty girl and she's your age. It's nature son, the way you feel about her. I've notice she's changing, hell Carol and I talked about the changes in both of you the other day."

Carl looked at his dad, "You and Carol?"

Rick nodded laughing, "Yeah if you didn't notice Daryl isn't going to handle his daughter growing up so well. But remember you're only fourteen and Sophia's still thirteen there's plenty of time for any of that."

Carl sighed, "I get it dad. I do, I won't ever hurt her or touch her, I just…well I have some questions."

Rick nodded smiling at his son, "Well hopefully I'll have some answers. But before we start that, how about you don't do that in here again. Maybe the shower would be a better choice and when Daryl's on watch or a run."

Carl nodded his head, his face blushing red, this was one talk he wasn't looking forward too, but at least he knew his dad would have his back if Daryl tried to kill him.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl stormed into the cell block. He made a beeline for his cell where he knew his wife would be. Carol looked up from her book; she had been bored out of her fucking mind all day. If it hadn't been for Dale bringing her the book she probably would have been completely Looney tunes. She looked up as Daryl came in sitting down on the bunk, his chest heaving, he looked really upset. Carol sat up putting a hand on his back, "Baby what's the matter?"

Daryl shook his head, "Do you know what Rick and me found Carl doin'?"

Carol sat up ram rod straight, her heart beating against her chest, she had been waiting for this, "WHAT?"

Daryl looked at her, "He was…well you know….alone…." Daryl got up and started pacing. Carol started chuckling and it turned into a full on laugh that brought tears to her eyes.

Daryl stood there staring at her in shock; he kicked the mattress, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

Carol wiped at her eyes, "Daryl it's natural, poor Carl."

Daryl shook his head, "Poor Carl! What about me? I saw his….and then he had one of 'Phia's old shirts I almost killed him!"

Carol gasped, she remembered giving Rick a bunch of shirts that Sophia had out grown, "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, thanks to Rick. What the hell are we gonna do? Maybe we should leave the group."

Carol glared at her husband, "Really? Leave because of what Daryl?"

Daryl hated it when she looked at him like that, "Well you know….I don't like the way he looks at her! She's a little girl."

Carol sighed standing up, Daryl backed up against the wall trying to put space between them, but she gently put her hands on his arms and smiled at him softly, "She's growing up daddy, she's a young woman. If the world would've kept spinning she'd be going to dances at school with boys. Boys would be walking her home and carrying her books. This is all part of them growing up. Her and Carl don't have that, but they're lucky enough to have each other. Rick and I talked about this….."

Daryl's head snapped up, "You talked to Rick about this shit? Why didn't you talk to me about this? Somethin' going on here with you and Rick?"

Carol backed up, she was afraid SHE might hit him, "Really? You'd asked me that? After everything we've been through. I didn't talk to you because you freaked out when she started her period. And when she started wearing a bra you won't look at her or me for a week! You have a damn thick head when it comes to her and Carl. They're young; they aren't going to have sex for God sakes! They're just learning. They're learning how to be adults, they're both going to make mistakes that piss you off but you can't kill him!"

Daryl sighed slumping down the wall, "Carol I'm doing the best I fucking can!"

Carol sat down next to him, pulling him into her side and lying his head in her lap, "You're doing great. Just remember she loves you so much and she's not trying to hurt you." Carol gently bushed her fingers through his hair, "I love you sweetie. Remember that and you are you the best father and husband a family could have."

Daryl sighed, hugging her legs, "I hope you remember that when you're pulling an arrow from that kid's ass."

Carol laughed, pulling him up into a kiss, "I won't have you any other way."

**Poor Carl…how awful as a young man to have the dad of the girl you like and your father find you in a private moment. I love Daryl as the dad of a teenage daughter; it is SOOO fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gave you some light to the last two heavy chapters. Hugs, Kaye**


	44. Prison

Chapter 44….Prison

**Greetings all! Our favorite METH writer sent this to me via a long way away! Keep our girl Athlete Girl in your thoughts and prayers as her and her daughter continue on their journey in Central America! She loves us all so much so made sure to send us an update! **

**We own nothing but if we did we would for sure own the Dixon Boys! Hugs and love Kaye;)**

**-Daylight-**

Merle knew he was being watched as he followed through with his duties at Woodbury. He was never left alone, he did what he was told and offered input when he was asked but otherwise kept to himself. He was the model soldier.

Luckily he had been a thief much longer than he had been a soldier and was able to steal a map when the opportunity presented itself. Beth pored over the map trying to orient herself to the relative position of Woodbury to the house where Merle had lost his hand. He helped with the GPS coordinates and soon she had a good idea of how they had traveled from the farm to Woodbury. She closed her eyes as she imagined her path through the stream and into the woods that lay behind the house where Merle lost his hand. "Here," she said. "Don't you think that's where I was?" Merle considered the map thinking about the path he had taken to find her. He nodded in agreement pushing out the mental image of her leaping from one tree to another. He could have so easily lost her.

Beth talked to herself as she used a pencil as a straightedge to mimic her line of site from the tree. "Here," she said. "It had to be somewhere in this direction." Merle thought for a while. "Smoke is visible a long way off," he said. "It'd be hard to assign a distance. We'd have to start near the house and drive in that direction, crisscross a little bit to cover the area." She nodded and said, "Or if we're being chased start out far away and work in." He sat back in the chair for a long time. First they'd have to get out of Woodbury, second they'd have to get a vehicle, third..._too many thirds to even think about_.

He looked at Beth who was still poring over the map. Hope lit her face and her eyes darted over the map. Her hair was down and she unconsciously pushed it back. She was chewing on the end of the pencil and she looked like a _fuckin' angel dropped down from heaven_. She looked up to see him regarding her and her eyes softened as she smiled. "You're so cute," she said. "How'd I get you?" One corner of his cruel mouth curled up and he said, "You rubbed your tits all over me in yer daddy's front yard, remember? Said it was a massage." She gaped in false surprise. "Merle! I was being a good Christian and helping my fellow man." Now he laughed. "Well ya coulda helped me later in the woods but ya stood there watchin' instead."

She laughed in fake outrage and leaped into his lap facing him. "I didn't know HOW to help, remember?" she asked with her face close to his. His hand cupped her ass. "Good thing I was there to teach ya," he said in a gravelly voice. She shivered at the sound of his low rasp and leaned in to kiss him, her hand making its way to the front of his pants. She grasped him as she darted her tongue into his mouth. "I may need a refresher," she whispered.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

They each kept a bag packed so they would be ready at a moment's notice. Merle's bag held clothes and weapons and Beth's held clothes, toiletries and nine months worth of birth control pills. They each had canned and dried foods and a rain poncho. Beth secretly wished she could pack the CD player and CDs or a hymnal from the chapel.

They got their chance a couple weeks later. Walker activity had increased and Merle had pulled a triple shift securing the borders of the town. No one would expect him to be awake in the next few hours or that he's be so desperate to leave that he'd run Beth into a herd of walkers.

When he was on duty he saw that the bulk of the walkers were passing. He was certain that they had lightened by now. He walked tiredly home and checked outside the window to make sure he hadn't been followed. He nodded to Beth who had been sitting half crouching on the recliner and she gathered and double checked the bags. He had managed to snag a loaded pistol and ammo for her which she stuffed in her bag. He knew a few places where they could scoot through the fence. He grabbed the map on the way out. She took a last wistful look at the apartment where she had given herself to him and where they had lived a married life. _Finding our families is worth sleeping on the ground. __He and I will always be together,_ she thought resolutely.

She and Merle left the soft bedside light on in the apartment as if he were sleeping and she were reading. Then they snuck out and hugged the fence until they got to a place where he had deliberately weakened it. It was in a surveillance blind spot between the two ends of town. She silently prayed for Franca as she slipped through the hole. _I love you Franca, thank_ _you_, she thought.

The next eight hours passed by in a horrific blur. Beth had forgotten what it was like to battle walkers at every turn. The first quarter of a mile they had to dispatch zombie squads and hide from Woodbury patrols. Beth was on edge and had good reflexes but Merle's rage could only carry him so far against fatigue. They had to find a place to rest. They eventually found an abandoned car that had gas but they had to go miles out of their way to find it. At this time the herd had passed and Beth commanded Merle to sleep while she drove.

She did her best to follow Merle's route but began to question if it left them too visible. She changed her course and headed out as far as she could get from Woodbury and still move in the direction of the smoke. There had been several points of interest on the map - a national forest preserve, a prison and a hospital complex. She could see the pro's and con's of each. She would just have to start at one and work her way through them.

The hospital complex was completely overrun and she almost got the car mired in zombie carcasses before Merle awoke and assessed the scene. There was no way humans could be inhabiting that place. He helped Beth navigate out and when they parked on the side of the road a mile out of the complex she stumbled out of the car and puked on the side of the road out of stress. Merle got her into the passenger seat and took over.

He systematically criss crossed his way through the area and they neared the prison. He knew that the Woodbury crew had not been able to broach this prison and had few hopes that it would pan out, but he wasn't going to leave a stone unturned to get to Daryl.

They pulled into a small fire lane in the woods when it got dark. Merle covered the reflectors of the car with spare clothes and duct tape and they spent a harrowing night taking turns on watch. When they caught the attention of walkers they both slowly sunk under the dashboard keeping the windows closed and the doors locked. The walkers weren't thick enough to damage the car and in the morning Merle was able to rock back and forth out of them. They travelled a couple miles then jumped out and uncovered their reflectors.

It took them hours to reach the prison. At one point Beth noticed the glint of sun off of a windshield and they pulled deep into the woods to hide before an armed convoy from Woodbury passed by, Martinez at the wheel. As soon as they were gone Beth and Merle headed in the opposite direction.

"Two more cans after this," said Beth as they ate a late afternoon lunch of baked beans and oyster crackers. She rested her hand on his truncated forearm as he drove. Soon they would be scavenging.

That night they parked in dense shrubs on a hill and watched the prison. After a while Merle popped his jaw. "Definitely some kind of organized activity goin' on but not enough people there to control it. They still got walker issues." Beth took a deep breath. "So if it's our people we can help but if it's not it could be a situation worse than Woodbury." Merle silently agreed. She looked at him tired and worn with worry. "I say go for it," she said firmly. He looked at her steadily, he was risking her but if it was their families...

He weighed their options. On foot they could disappear into the woods if threatened but they would be more protected in the car. He decided on car. They slept fitfully and were up at first light. He watched the prison where the guard was being changed. He wished he had binoculars. He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Ready?" he asked.

Dale and Carl drank their lukewarm coffee in the tower trying to wake up. Tanner had screamed all night with colic and no one had slept well. A puff of dust beyond the road caught Dale's eye. "Car," he said to Carl in warning. They looked through their gun scopes to get a view. "It's coming slow," observed Carl. "We're going to need your dad," said Dale. "I'll watch you." Carl nodded, descended the tower and ran to the inner gate. There he instructed Maggie and Patti to get Rick and Daryl. By the time he got back the car was within a half mile, still moving cautiously.

Merle knew they were being watched so he played it cautious. Beth's hands dug into the dashboard and she prayed like never before. Soon the tower was in view and both noticed the gun barrels sticking out of the windows. It looked like four of them. She took a deep breath and glanced at Merle whose jaw was set. He was in soldier mode and she knew better to distract him. There was a double gate at the entrance and about thirty walkers milled around the length of the fence that ran along the entrance.

"Down," Merle growled and Beth slid under the dashboard. He wouldn't risk her getting hit if there was gunfire. Merle stopped a couple hundred yards out and slowly got out of the car with his hands up. He slowly approached the fence. Daryl exited the tower squinting with his crossbow trained on the approaching figure. There was something very familiar in the way the driver walked. He looked through his binoculars and his heart stopped. "MERLE?" he yelled. "DARYL," yelled Merle back. Daryl darted back into the tower. "It's Merle," he yelled as he clattered down the stairs.

"Thank God," said Dale. Rick stayed in the tower, his gun trained on the car. "You alone?" he yelled but Merle was busy dispatching walkers with his arm blade. Daryl was taking them out from the other side of the fence with his crossbow. Rick took some out from the tower and soon they were clear enough for Merle to drive the car through the first gate. He got out and he and Daryl shared a man hug with back slapping. "Sight for sore eyes little brother," said Merle. "The fuck happened to you?" asked Daryl nodding at the arm blade. "Walker bite," said Merle curtly. He eyed Rick up in the tower. "Any reason you got that fuckin' gun pointed at me?" he asked. Rick sidled but kept the gun up. "You alone?" asked Rick.

Merle backed slowly to the passenger side and opened the door. "C'mon," he said, and Rick's gun almost fell out of his hands when Beth Greene stood up. "Oh," she said as Dale and Carl hugged her at the same time. She burst into tears. Merle turned to Daryl and asked, 'Her family here?" Daryl nodded and said "All three of 'em. Up there," he hitched his head towards the prison. Merle visibly relaxed and nodded.

He overheard heard Beth ask "Where's Maggie?" Daryl jumped into the back seat of the car. "Let's get her up there." Merle touched Beth's arm. "C'mon sugar, Let's get ya to yer pa." She looked at him, dazed. "They're here," she said in disbelief. Merle got her into the passenger seat and gunned it to the prison gate. Maggie and Glen were standing there watching the proceedings. They were not able to see who had entered. Beth yelled "Maggie!" out of the window. Merle slowed as he approached the gate and Beth flung her door open and hit the ground running while the car was still coasting. Maggie clutched the fence and screamed "Beth!" Glen and Maggie pulled the gate open and the two sisters ran to each other sobbing and hugging. Patti looked out of the door in disbelief and excitedly called for Hershel.

When Hershel entered the prison yard he found a hysterical Maggie hugging a hysterical Beth and both of them were being held by Patti. Daryl was standing with his brother Merle and with Glen watching the scene. Hershel's best preaching voice rang out, "Bethany Josephine!" Maggie separated from Beth and pulled her by the hand to Hershel. "Daddy!" Beth wailed, collapsing into Hershel's arms. He held his youngest as the pain and fear of the last months poured out of her. Maggie had her arms around them. "Oh merciful God," he prayed. "Thank you for restoring our family."

After the Greenes disappeared into the prison. Daryl looked at Merle with a smirk on his face. "Got someone fer ya to meet," he said and Merle slung his arm over Daryl's shoulder. He couldn't wait to see Carol and Sophia, the little girl was probably taller him, Merle thought. They entered the makeshift kitchen and heard the Greens excitedly talking in the cell block. When he entered he saw Carol and Sophia, Carol was holding an infant in her arms. Sophia got up and ran to her Uncle Merle, he caught her burying his nose in her hair, "Hey there peaches, miss me?"

Sophia choked out a sob her smile was almost blinding, "Oh Uncle Merle." The little girl squeezed his neck harder.

Carol beamed at them as they approached. "It's wonderful to have you and Beth back," she said. "We've all been sick over losing you, especially Daryl."

Merle pulled his sister-in-law in for hug, "Missed ya little woman."

Daryl gently took the baby from her and handed it to a confused and shocked Merle. "This is Tanner", he said. "My son." Merle's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Daryl and Carol and Carol laughed. "Tanner meet your Uncle Merle!" she said.

**THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! SIGH….do your thing! Now the fun starts! Kaye and Shel!:)**


	45. IN the Twilight

Chapter 45….In the Twilight

**I know it's been almost a week. Let me explain. I've been kind of waiting till Athlete Girl got home so we could work on the ending. She has been out of country for two weeks and she's doing great, just ready for home. So I've been kind of stuck without any filler. We have to talk a bit to get the ending down and then this puppy will flow! Then the second one 'Dusk', will be written so easy. I will write for the CARYL household and Athlete Girl will write for the Meth household and it will go quick. So thank you guys for your patience, this story has been a joy to write, I thank you for all your support!**

**So here is a little filler before the action comes into play! I hope it's alright. Just something to keep you held over for a wee bit.**

**-Daylight-**

Merle looked up at Carol and Daryl grinning like a fool, "Boy looks just like a Dixon, poor little bastard."

Sophia laughed, "Oh momma Uncle Merle is BACK!"

Carol laughed hugging her daughter, "Yes baby he is."

Daryl looked at his brother, "How'd ya find us?"

Merle sighed, "Best talk to you and Rick alone for a few minutes." Merle walked over handing Tanner back to his mother, Merle kissed Carol on the cheek, "Did real good sis."

Carol blushed, "Thank you, I missed you."

Merle laughed, "I know, can't get enough of your big brother Merle. I know little sis. Alright let's go talk to Officer Friendly." Daryl nodded and they headed out into yard to find Rick.

They were silent as they walked up the stairs to the guard tower. Rick smiled when they came onto the platform; he extended to hand to Merle. Merle stared at it for a second and then shook the man's hand, "God damn good to see ya Merle. I don't think this group will ever be able to thank you for keeping Beth safe."

Merle nodded, "She kept me safe too. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead or worse one of those fucking drooling bastard." He held up his metal stump, "Got bit right after we left the farm. Little angel cut off my hand and sealed it shut with an iron. Then she kept us moving until we came across another group."

Daryl shook his head, "We found the house, found your hand. Can't believe ya got bit."

Merle huffed, "Was savin' the girl's ass, it was her or me and I wasn't gonna let that fuckin' happen."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "You're in love with her."

Rick laughed, looking between the two brothers, "NO…..he's just…oh shit you are."

Merle straightened up, "We've been on the run together for ten months, shit happens."

Daryl sighed looking at Rick who was still stunned into silence, "Ya can't help who ya love."

Rick nodded, running a tired hand over his face, "What are your intentions?"

Merle felt pissed, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Rick took a step toward him, "I ain't trying to fight with you. But I know that Hershel is gonna shit himself when he finds out that you and his daughter are…..what are you?"

Merle stood ram rod straight, "We're married is what we are. Girl had her twenty first birthday in Woodbury and we're married. Not gonna not be with my fuckin' wife. That girl is the reason I'm standin' here and for whatever god damn reason she loves me and I ain't walkin' away from that."

The three men had been so engrossed with their conversation they hadn't heard Hershel come in. The man had been silently listening to Merle's confession about his daughter. "So you married my daughter?"

Merle turned around swallowing hard, "Yes sir. Love that girl."

Hershel sighed as Rick brought him a chair to sit down on, Hershel looked down at the ground then up at Merle, "So you want me to believe that you're in this for the long haul then?"

Merle nodded his head, "That girl is safe with me. I've killed men for that girl. Nothin' and I mean NOTHING is gonna hurt her."

Hershel sighed, "You aren't exactly what I was hopin' for in a son-in-law."

Merle gave him a stiff nod, "I know that. I tried to do the right thing and walk the fuck away but I couldn't. By the time I figured out I loved her it was too damn late; I was in over my head. Now I can't see my life without her."

Hershel sighed, "Bethie told me. She said that this fellow the governor would've killed ya both if you hadn't done what ya done."

Rick looked at Merle, "Who the fuck is the governor?"

Merle sighed, "That's what I wanted to talk to ya about. We might've brought trouble with us."

They all stood in silence listening to Merle tell them about Woodbury and the governor. By the time he was done they all stood there in disbelief. Daryl spoke first, "So is this Randall's group?"

Merle shook his head, "I don't think so, they got women and kids over there. Must have near seventy five folks over there. On the surface it looks like the perfect set up, but the fucker takes out anyone that looks like a threat and he asks shit from the residents in private making threats against their families to get them to do what he needs. He threatened Beth…..I had to keep her safe." Daryl watched as his brother's eyes teared up, "He made me kill people, good people. It was the only way I could keep her safe. So you're right old man, I ain't good enough for that sweet woman, but I'll do whatever I have to, to keep her alive and safe."

Hershel sighed; he pulled himself up on his crutches, limping over to Merle. He put a hand on Merle's shoulder and at first he flinched afraid that the old man was going to hit him, but then Hershel shocked him by pulling Merle into an awkward hug, "I won't ever be able to thank you for saving my Bethie. She's all I have left of her mother. I'll just have to get use to the fact that I'm not the only man in her life. You're family now son, so thank you." Hershel pulled away staring into Merle's eyes, "You did what you had to do. This isn't the old world, things are different. You have to do whatever it takes to keep the people we love alive. I'll let you boys to talk about this. I'll help Beth find a cell. She's sitting with Carol and Tanner right." Hershel stopped at Daryl smiling at him, "Looks like we're family now too son."

Daryl nodded, he liked the old man, if it wasn't for him he would've lost both Tanner and Carol. So he smiled at Hershel as he left.

Rick sighed eyeing the horizon, "We're not giving up this prison. How far away is this Woodbury?"

Merle sighed, "After thirty miles. Give or take. Off to the west, off highway 27. I can show ya on a map. They have a doctor there who's experimenting on walkers. Governor thinks they can be cured."

Rick's head snapped looking at Merle, "What? That's crazy."

Merle's face was grim, "He IS crazy and smart, which makes it worse."

The three men stood there working things out in their minds, none of them spoke for awhile. Then Daryl sighed, "We best keep up the watch."

Rick nodded, "Yeah we best. You had late watch last night so send Michonne up to stay with me. We'll wake you and Merle halfway through the night. You two best get some dinner and head to bed. Merle you don't mind keeping watch do you?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, got a family to protect."

As he and Daryl walked across the yard Daryl chuckled, "So you're like pussy whipped now. Gonna get a dog and shit."

Merle snorted, "Look who's talkin'."

Daryl smiled, "Hey I have a warm bed and two kids I ain't complaining about shit. I'm glad for ya."

Merle gave him a nod, "We ain't gonna talk about our feelings or some shit are we?"

Daryl huffed, "Fuck no. Come on we got venison for dinner."

**-Daylight-**

Carl sat next to Sophia and watched as she hung on every word Merle said. He hated this, why the hell did he feel this way? It was crazy. He knew he was jealous, he had been feeling like that more and more lately. He was jealous of the time she spent with her little brother. Now he was going to have to fight her damn Uncle for time with her. He knew it was silly because they were her family, but he just couldn't help himself.

After dinner was done and the adults were busy, Carl grabbed Sophia's hand. He needed to be alone with her for a minute. Sophia sighed, "What? I want to see my uncle."

Carl sighed, "Just come on, for a minute."

Carl pulled them into his cell, Sophia stood there her arms folded in front of her, she looked so much like her mom. Carl took a deep breath, "Sophia can I kiss ya?" This was a bad idea, she might punch him, but all he thought about all day was how they had slept next to each other and how nice it had been. He knew he was taking his life into his own hands, but he needed to kiss her, he wanted to.

Sophia blushed, "Ok." The words barely a whisper, she knew if her father found out they were both dead, but she liked Carl, really liked Carl and couldn't help that she thought about him so much.

Carl swallowed hard and moved toward her, "I'm going to really kiss you, is that alright?"

Sophia nodded as Carl put his hands awkwardly on her hips, he moved in slowly their lips brushing against each others. He didn't know what he was doing, but he flicked his tongue out and she opened her mouth and wasn't sure what to think about his tongue in her mouth. Neither one of them knew what they were doing, but it didn't matter after what happened next.

Daryl had seen Carl drag off Sophia and he knew the boy was up to something, so he went looking for her. When he walked passed Carl and Rick's cell, he did a double take. Standing there with his tongue shoved down his daughter's throat was CARL FUCKING GRIMES!

Daryl stormed into the cell and picked up Carl by the back of his shirt and threw him into the middle of the cell block, he was going to kill the little fucker. Sophia screamed, "NO DADDY, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt him."

Carol and Merle came running at her screams. There stood Daryl with a scared shitless Carl, one hand holding the boy off the floor while the other was drawn back ready to beat the shit out of him. Sophia was hanging off his arm tears streaming down her face. Carol handed Tanner to Merle and walked into the middle of the cellblock, her voice startling everyone, "DARYL MATTHEW DIXON YOU PUT THAT BOY DOWN! SOPHIA MARIE GO TO OUR CELL! CARL GO FIND YOUR FATHER! NOW!"

Daryl stood there his chest heaving; Sophia ran toward their cell her sobs echoing off the walls. Carl stood there pale, looking at Carol, "I'm sorry it was my idea. I just….well I really like her…."

Carol looked scary; Daryl was fuckin' proud and scared at the same time. Carol glared at Carl, "GO. FIND. YOUR. FATHER!" Carl nodded his head and hightailed it out of the cellblock. Then Carol turned to Daryl, "I WILL TALK WITH YOU LATER!" Daryl swallowed hard, why the fuck was he in trouble? Damn little fucker kissing their daughter like that. He had every right to kill him! But he just nodded, not wanting his wife's anger pointed at him.

Carol climbed the stairs to the second floor and stood in the doorway of their cell, staring at their daughter who was crying lying on her side facing the wall. Carol walked over and put her hand on her back, "What were you thinking?"

Sophia rolled over and sniffled, "I like him mom. I really do. I wanted to know what it was like."

Carol sighed, "You do realize that you're thirteen not twenty right? There was no reason for this tonight Sophia. Uncle Merle and Aunt Beth just got home and there's enough drama with that and now you had to do this. It's not wrong that you kissed him, but you're a little girl. You need to take your time. I know the world is different now, but you need to take your time. Go slow, don't let Carl talk you into things that you don't want to do."

Sophia wiped at her tears, "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it was like. To have someone love you like you and daddy do."

Carol sighed, wiping at her daughter's tears, "Oh honey, you have a long time for that."

Sophia whimper, "But what if I don't. What if me or Carl dies? He's the only boy near my age. What do I do?"

Carol hugged her close, "I know it's a scary world, but you have to wait, we have to enjoy being a kid. You still need to wade through creeks and laugh when daddy passes gases in his sleep."

Sophia laughed into her chest, "Yeah he would die if he knew he did that."

Carol laughed, "I know. Remember we don't tell him."

Sophia pulled away looking into her father's eyes, "Daddy is so mad."

Carol shook her head, "No, honey. He's just scared. He hasn't had you very long and the thought of losing you so soon to someone else, it hurts him. I think you need to talk to him. But for now, you and Carl don't need to go anywhere alone. You understand me? You broke a trust today and you two need to rebuild that trust starting today. Now go on, I love you. Go get daddy and talk to him."

Sophia nodded her head, feeling sick inside as she slipped off her bunk. Talking to her daddy was the last thing she wanted to do. But if she wanted to act like a grown up that was what she needed to do.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl sat there with his head in his hands, what the hell did he do? He almost killed that kid. Though one part of him wanted too, he knew that he would have been no better than Ed in his daughter's eyes. Sophia and Carol appeared at the door of the common room. Carol pushed her daughter slowly towards her father. Carol smiled walking over to Merle and Beth, taking Tanner who was now asleep in Beth's arms, "Come on let's get you two settled. These two need to talk."

Merle and Beth fell in behind Carol. Merle giving Sophia a wink of encouragement as he left. Sophia walked over hugging herself, "Daddy, I'm really sorry."

Daryl looked up at Sophia, he saw the tears staining her face and her little red eyes and he reached out for her, "Come'ere peaches."

Sophia let out a sob as she went to her father hugging him hard, her sobs filling the empty common room, "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

Daryl huffed, stroking her hair, "Pfft, couldn't ever hate ya 'Phia. I love ya. Just don't be in such a fuckin' hurry to grow up. I can't protect ya from all the shit outside of these walls. I know ya gonna grow up fast, but just take your time. I love ya kid."

Sophia sniffled, "I love you too daddy."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! More coming. I know Athlete Girl is working on something too. Hugs you all! Kaye**


	46. Daryl Daddy Dixon

Chapter 46…Daryl Daddy Dixon

**Wanted to say thank you to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. I thank you and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to answer you. I'm moving on today, writing and being a big girl with my big girl pants on! **

**If you get a chance and are looking for me on tumblr I'm caryllover on there! Follow me, drop me a note! **

**Ok on with the fluffy parts. There will be a little of the drama coming up, but mostly just Daryl enjoying making poor Carl as nervous as he can….LOL….oh I love writing this stuff.**

**I don't own anything….but I'm glad Athlete Girl will be home this weekend! Gonna finish this one up and move on to 'Dusk'! **

**-Daylight-**

Carol was surprised when she got up the next morning that Daryl was still wrapped around her, sound asleep. She smiled, kissing his cheek, trying to crawl over him to get to Tanner who was starting to fuss in his makeshift crib. As she lifted over him, his eyes snapped open and his arms gripped her waist tight, "Five more minutes." He muttered in a sleep haze.

Carol giggled, kissing his lips, "Your son is up and your daughter is above us."

Daryl's chest rumbled with laughter, "Serves her right if she hears me givin' it to her momma."

Carol blushed and before she could answer him, they heard Sophia groan above them, "I need MY OWN CELL!"

They both brust into laughter. Daryl hugged Carol to him and punched the bunk above them, "Serves ya right. Lucky your momma is a modest woman."

Sophia just groaned covering her head with her pillow and praying for death. Her parents were so gross, but she was glad they loved each other. Ed had never been like that with her mother.

Carol got up and grabbed Tanner getting him ready for his day while Daryl did the same. Just as she was dressing Tanner she glanced up at him, "Aren't you hunting today?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, figured I'd spend the day with Merle. Workin' on shit around here. I'm gonna take him out in the morning and we'll get some deer. Wanted to stick by home today, keep an eye on things."

Sophia groaned again, "Daddy!"

Daryl laughed, "What?" He winked at Carol as he walked out of the room heading toward the common room.

Sophia looked at her mother, "Please momma don't let him be mean to Carl."

Carol just smirked at her, "Hey you do the crime, you pay the fine. I won't let him hurt him. But that boy could use a little scare if you ask me."

Sophia just knew it was going to be a long ass day.

**-Daylight-**

By the time Sophia got to the common room everybody was up and going. She saw Carl sitting next to his dad, but he didn't look up at her when she walked into the room. She sighed and went to sit with her daddy and Uncle Merle while they ate.

Daryl watched Beth helping Carol with breakfast, "So how's married life?"

Merle shrugged, "You tell me. Hard not to love having a sweet warm thing to love ya. I mean she's got fire to her and that is something rare. Reminds me a lot of Carol in some ways. All quiet and sweet one minute and then ready to kick some ass the next."

Daryl huffed, "Don't I know it. Hate it when she's pissed off at me. Gets all nuts and shit."

Dale sat down with them, "Morning gentlemen, Sophia, what's on the plans for today?"

Daryl swallowed his mouthful, "Gonna check the back fences and see where they need fixed. How about you all? Anything going on in here?"

Dale shook his head, "Nope, figured I teach the kids about some government history and then do some math. Patricia is working on a small science project and she's trying to find a new book for them to read."

Daryl nodded looking at Sophia, "Just make sure ya don't leave those two alone, their lips tend to get to close."

Sophia felt her whole face light up bright red, she whispered, "Daddy! Please."

Merle laughed, "Girl you're lucky your daddy handled that shit. I wanted to kill the little fuck."

Sophia groaned, getting up from the table and going over to stand with her mom to finish up her breakfast, it was going to be a long ass day.

**-Daylight-**

Daryl smirked to himself as he watched Carl head toward the guard tower. He had switched with Michonne earlier so that he and Carl could have some alone time. He was waiting when the door opened, his bow at the ready he had been cleaning it, and wanted to scare the little shit. So when the door opened he made sure the blot flew burying itself into the wall right next to the kid.

Carl stood there holding his breath all fourteen short years of his life flashing before his eyes. Daryl chuckled, "Oh sorry kid, was just cleanin' it and it went off on accident."

Carl nodded, scanning the tower room for Michonne, "I ….I well…I thought….where's Michonne?"

Daryl smiled, "I took her watch thought you and me could get to know each other more."

Carl swallowed hard, moving slowly past Daryl to stand on the observation platform. Once he got out there he realized how far down the drop was and maybe he should've just stayed inside. Daryl came out his long bowie knife in his hand, Carl stood there sweating up a storm, wishing for a herd of walkers to roll through to take the focus off him.

Daryl grinned watching the kid sweat it. He had been trying to get him alone all fucking day but the kid was good at giving him the slip. Daryl pulled out a small sharpening stone and started whistling as he ran the stone over the blade, "You know how much I love my daughter?"

Carl nodded his head, "Yes sir, I do."

Daryl nodded, smirking a little, "Good, then you know I'd kill for her right?"

Carl gulped, "Y…ye….yes sir."

Daryl nodded, patting Carl hard on the shoulder, "Good, Good boy." Daryl leaned real close to Carl his knife running down the kid's shirt, "Let's not have this talk again, ok?"

Carl nodded, afraid to say anything that would piss the man off further. He kept his eyes trained on the horizon and when watch was over and he heard his dad and Glenn come into the tower he had never felt so relived.

Rick eyed Daryl and then Carl, trying not to laugh. Daryl had come to him earlier in the day and asked for permission to scare the kid a little to get the point across that him and Sophia would be slowing the hell down. Rick bit the inside of his cheek seeing the evil glint in the hunter's eyes, "So Carl ya got something to say to Daryl?"

Carl nodded, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry Daryl."

Daryl nodded, trying to keep from laughing himself, "Yeah kid it's good. I think me and you understand each other now."

Carl nodded heading out of the tower, not looking back. Once he closed the door all three men laughed, "You scared the shit out of him Dixon." Glenn's face was red with laughter.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah he about shit himself when I took out the bowie knife. I almost felt bad for him."

Rick laughed, "You're welcome by the way for the idea. Damn boy just wants to be grown so fast."

Daryl nodded, "Well he's not with my daughter. Carol hasn't left her side all day either. I think it's kind of funny."

The three men were stopped by a set of headlights in the distance. Rick squinted, "What the hell is that? Glenn go get Tyreese and Merle, NOW."

Glenn took off, while Rick and Daryl looked through the binoculars into the distance. There they saw two heavy armed vehicles in the distance and a very tall man staring back at them with binoculars of his own. Daryl looked at Rick, "Looks like the governor has found us."

**-Daylight-**

They had found that Merle and Beth were gone that night when Merle never showed up for guard duty. The governor had lost his shit tearing apart their apartment. This won't do, NO ONE gave him the slip. Merle knew too much, not to mention he took the sweet little thing with him. No Merle Dixon would be dealt with.

So that morning he loaded up the men and took off trying to find their trail. They lost it several times and had to double back. But now there they stood looking at the prison. Martinez appeared at his side, "Is it them?"

The governor smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

Martinez shifted uncontrollable on his feet , "What do you want to do?"

The governor laughed, "Well, let's head home and come back tomorrow and introduce ourselves. By end of the day tomorrow, Merle Dixon will be back in Woodbury where he belongs and you men can take whatever spoils you want."

Martinez grinned, "Yes sir."

**I know it's on the short side, but I wanted to give you something to hold you over! Hope you liked Daddy Daryl scaring poor Carl. And now the governor knows where the prison is. Hugs y'all Kaye**


	47. Beth and Merle: Growing Pain

**Chapter 47….Growing Pains**

**HORRARY! SHE'S BACK! Please PM Athlete Girl and let her know how glad we are she's back! Here's a little something to wet your appetite! Hugs y'all Kaye.**

**Thanks everyone for their patience, I'm back from Central America and am tackling a mountain of work and writing! Here's our Methie! -Athlete Girl**

**Growing Pains**

Beth must have hugged her family a hundred times that day. She was thrilled that Maggie and Glen were still together and that Patti and her father were healthy and happy. They told her about settling the prison and the birth of Tanner and she remained wide-eyed throughout. "How did you do it?" she asked in awe. Her father answered, "By the grace of The Lord," and Glen added, "And lots of guns." She relayed to them the horrific story of Merle's hand and their entry into Woodbury, leaving out the details of their cohabitation. She talked about Franca, the chapel, the daycare and The Governor. "He's out there," she warned. "He's not going to stop. We have to be prepared."

While Maggie and Glen discussed their defenses Beth scanned the room for Merle. She saw that he was in the kitchen sitting at a table holding Tanner. Sophia was tucked up under his other arm and Carol sat on his other side. Daryl sat across from him. Her heart gave a tug. She hadn't thought about having to share him with anyone but Daryl before, or the fact that once they were with their families he may not need her anymore. He may not even want her anymore. She swallowed hard and at that moment he looked up and saw her looking at him uncertainly. He winked at her and she smiled feeling better. She turned back to her family to answer their barrage of questions.

After they had eaten and things had calmed down Merle went outside with Rick and Daryl to discuss the threat of the governor. Beth stayed inside to worship and talk with her family and to help with Tanner. She was bouncing the baby and relating a Woodbury daycare story when her father cleared his throat. "What were your living arrangements in Woodbury?" Beth's smile faltered for a moment then she brightened and discussed the general housing plan that was set up there. Her father looked at her seriously. "What I meant was," he continued. "What is the nature of your relationship with Merle?" They were all looking at her expectantly. She straightened and put her free hand on Hershel's face. "Daddy," she said. "We live as man and wife. I love him and we've saved each other a dozen times over." Patti looked down and Maggie said, "Oh," while covering her mouth with both hands. Hershel was close lipped. He looked at Beth for a moment then said, "Excuse me." And he went outside to talk to the man that had claimed his teenaged daughter.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWD

Night fell on the prison and Merle moved their meager belongings into the farthest cell on the upper level for privacy. He looked down at her pink backpack. He wasn't sure that she'd even want to sleep with him anymore. She looked so happy with her family and she had told him breathlessly that she was sleeping with Maggie tonight to catch up. He grimaced and the next time he went downstairs he placed her backpack outside of Maggie's cell.

Beth frowned when she saw it. Was he giving her a hint? There were too many things going on for her to process it now. At nighttime when she saw him she told him she was sleeping with Maggie so they could catch up and she kissed him softly on the cheek. He was trying to talk to Daryl and Sophia at the same time and he seemed distracted so she cleaned up and crawled into bed with Maggie. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning laughing and crying and touching each other's hair. Maggie asked her about Merle and Beth couldn't help smiling. "I love him so much Maggie," she said. Maggie giggled and replied, "And what about...you know! Do you like it?" Beth blushed and breathed "Yes. Almost every night." Maggie laughed and said, "Oh my God, I can't believe my baby sister is doing it! And with that rough guy! He's so mean Beth. Does he make you...?" Beth squealed and said, "Shut up Maggie!" "That's a yes!" taunted Maggie. Beth smacked her on the shoulder. "What about you? Does Glen make you...?" Maggie's eyes became dreamy. "Oh yes," she said. "Most defiinitely."

Then Maggie frowned, "Are you using protection?" she asked. "Yes," said Beth. "I'm on the pill." Maggie sighed. "I'm so jealous. We have to use condoms. Every time we've been to a pharmacy we've gotten chased out before I could get to the back room where the pills are." Beth said, "Somehow they had all that stuff at Woodbury. I've got a nine-month supply but that's it. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." In the back of her mind she hoped Merle would want her long enough to get to that bridge.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW

Merle lay in his bunk alone forcing his mind to calm down so he could sleep. Sleeping in a prison bunk was all too familiar and brought back a lot of memories of who he used to be. He slept fitfully but kept waking up to find himself alone and with all the blankets. He could hear giggling downstairs from Maggie and Glen's cell, the girls were still up. He ground his teeth and shifted to get more comfortable.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW

Beth started to drop off and she woke with a start. "Maggie," she whispered. "I miss Merle. Do you mind if I sleep up there?" Maggie yawned. "No, just as long as I see you first thing in the morning." Beth smiled and kissed her then grabbed her bag and moved up the stairs. She entered the cell quietly. She could tell by Merle's breathing that he wasn't sleeping.

She sat on the side of the bed. "Can I come in?" she asked. He was facing the wall and he answered gruffly, "If ya wanna." Beth bit her lip. She was quiet. "Do you want me to?" she asked in a small voice. He rolled onto his back and she draped her upper body over his chest. He could feel that she was crying. He pulled her into the bed next to him and rolled on top of her, covering her mouth with his roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers into his short curly hair, kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Yeah I want ya, yer ma wife," he growled. Her mouth reached for his again and she wriggled out of her pants as he planted his elbows on either side of her head. One thrust and he was in her and she cried out as he sunk into her center. Her legs wrapped around him and he moved his mouth to her breasts, sucking them roughly. She wanted it harder and moved against him as hard as she could, grunting with the exertion. "Fuck Beth," he groaned as he stiffened and moments later she called his name as she shuddered and bucked against him. He panted hoarsely in her ear, "Who you belong to?" Her heart was hammering and her breasts were slick with sweat. "You," she whispered. "You Merle. Make me come again." He chuckled evilly and bent his head to her slightly bruised breasts.

Daryl sighed. Childhood memories of the sounds of Merle's sexual gymnastics in the room next to his flooded back. He looked over at Carol who was sitting up with her hand over her mouth. _Well, at least Merle says her name_, thought Daryl. _Never heard that before, must be love_. He pulled Carol down next to him. "Merle's back," he stated.

**Please review! I need the love!**


	48. The Deal

Chapter 48…..The Deal

**Well our Athlete Girl is back and everyone rejoiced! I'm so grateful she's here again with us! Here is your next update of Daylight. Shit is gonna move really fast now. So hold on tight you guys! **

**The governor has come to the prison. Not good stuff. Here we go!**

**We own nothing, but if we did, Athlete Girl would write while sitting in Michael Rooker's lap!**

**-Daylight-**

That night the prison was on high alert, Daryl and Rick didn't leave the guard tower, their eyes scanning the horizon. Merle and Glenn worked the fences, while Tyreese and Carl kept watch over the women in the cellblock. Carol stared down at Sophia who was sleeping soundly in her bunk, her dark blonde hair curling around her ears. Carol leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Tanner who was sound asleep in his makeshift crib, sucking his thumb. Carol smiled, brushing her hand gently over his little mane of messy blonde hair, looking so much like his daddy.

Carol stepped out into the cellblock and smiled at Tyreese, "Would you mind keeping an ear on the kids, I'll be right back. I just want to check on Daryl before I head to bed."

Tyreese sighed, "I don't know Carol. Rick and Daryl were real clear everyone stays in the cellblock tonight."

Carol nodded, "I know but I won't be able to go to sleep until I kiss my husband good night. I promise straight to the tower and straight back."

Tyreese groaned, "Alright, but you protect me from your man."

Carol smiled, "Don't worry about him. I got his number."

Tyreese laughed as she left the cellblock. When Carol got outside the wind blew ruffling her now growing hair, she took a deep breath, she really was turning into a Dixon, she loved the outdoors. She saw Daryl come to the door of the tower, his brow already wrinkled, "What the hell ya doin' out here?"

Carol smiled sheepishly at him, "I just wanted a good night kiss and to make sure you were alright."

Daryl huffed as she stopped in front of him, "That right? Get your ass killed for a fuckin' kiss then?"

Carol groaned, "Daryl, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She leaned her head on his chest, cuddling into him, fisting his vest into her hand.

Daryl sighed, wrapping an arm around her, "Damn it. Come on then, I'll walk ya back. But ya have to promise me that ya won't come out here again until we say it's clear."

Carol nodded as he walked her back to the prison, his arm wrapped tight around her. When they got to the door, he kissed her lips softly, "I love ya woman. Now go get some sleep, I'll protect ya, but I need ya to take care of the kids. Now go." He swatted her ass and she smiled over her shoulder at him as she headed back into the prison.

Martinez lowered his night vision goggles, he smirked to himself, he knew what spoil he wanted to take from the prison.

**-Daylight-**

The next morning they were all running low on energy. Daryl and Rick hadn't slept hardly a wink, both of them keeping watch over the horizon. When they saw the tan hummer lead by a tan truck head their way, they high tailed it to the gate. Merle and Glenn took up post in the tower, since they were two of the best shooters. Carl stood guard over the women, while Dale and Tyreese took the other tower, covering Rick and Daryl.

The governor got out of his truck and smiled at the men that were making their way toward the gate. He walked toward them slowly, his men taking their posts nearby, "Well good morning gentlemen. Thought we'd stop by and introduce ourselves. We have a small community not far from here, called Woodbury. I always think it's good to know your neighbors."

Rick huffed, "Yeah, we know who you are governor. Now what can we do for you?"

The governor laughed, "I like a man with bit to him, right to point then it is. I want Merle Dixon. I know he's in there with his little wife."

Rick hook his thumbs on his belt, "Want to tell me why you think we're gonna hand over one of our people?"

The governor took a step closer to the gate, "Because he's a criminal. Killed a few men when he left. I want to take him in and have him tried for his crimes."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah, right, more like string him up to scare your people back into line."

The governor narrowed his eyes at the dirty red neck, "You're his brother. Interesting, so I guess you have a whole little group held up in there. How many of you are there?"

Rick shook his head smiling, "You know I'm not going to tell you that."

The governor nodded, "That's a shame. See I want Dixon handed over to me by noon tomorrow. We'll meet at the grain silos on Rt. 16 at noon tomorrow. If you don't show my men and I will come in here and kill you. But we'll keep the women just for fun. My man Martinez already saw a little pixie he'd like to take home." The governor winked at Daryl which made him jump at the fencing, trying to get at him.

Rick pulled Daryl back, "SETTLE DOWN! We'll take what you've said into advisement, but you need to understand that we don't take too kindly to anyone threatening us."

The governor laughed, "Have it your way. See you tomorrow at noon. I think it'll be fun. COME ON BOYS LET'S ROLL!"

Daryl and Rick stood there watching as they loaded back up and left. Rick sighed, "Let's go talk with the men and figure out what the hell we should do."

Daryl nodded, following in step with Rick, "You're not gonna hand him over are ya?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I might not like Merle all that much but he did right by Beth and he's done right by this group so far. He's family, granted the uncle no one wants to invite to dinner, but he's family."

Daryl nodded, that was good enough for him. Now they need to figure out what to do with the governor.

**-Daylight-**

Rick gathered them all in the old basketball to talk with them. It was far enough away from the women that they won't over hear them, but yet they could keep an eye on the fences. Rick sighed looking at Merle, "He said he wants Merle. If we hand you over he'll leave us alone. I don't believe that. I think no matter what the hell we do he's going to come at us."

Merle felt sick, "Y'all can't fight him, he's got too much fire power. I can't put ya all in danger."

Daryl huffed, "Ya ain't givin' yourself up. Ya got Beth to think about!"

Merle looked at Rick, "This is the best way. I can go with him. If y'all come after me, we might stand a chance if we go at them. I can draw ya a map where they keep the weapons. He's got everything in there, ya get in there ya might be able to save me. I have to do this. For Beth. And y'all can't tell her, just give me one more night with her."

Daryl shook his head, "What if we don't get there in time, GOD DAMN MERLE! YA GOT A FAMILY TO THINK OF!"

Merle grabbed a hold of Daryl's shoulders, "BOY! NOW LISTEN TO ME! I ain't done a whole helluva lot of good in my life, but keepin' our family safe, I got to. Ya know nothin' can kill me but me."

Merle pulled Daryl into a one armed hug, the two brothers shocking the other men, who stood watching them. Merle pulled away, a lump in his throat, "Alright let's go over everything I know about that god damn place. And we'll work out a plan."

**-Daylight-**

That night Michonne and Maggie took watch with Glenn, letting Rick, Merle, and Daryl to get rest. They all agreed on the plan, but Daryl was still unsure about sending his brother off into the arms of the governor. When he got to their cell, Sophia was gone, "Where's 'Phia?"

Carol smiled up at him as she laid Tanner down for the night, "She's sleeping over with Dale and Patricia tonight. Wanted to give us some time alone."

Daryl nodded, standing over Tanner watching him sleep, "It's all upside down woman. The whole fuckin' world is."

Carol leaned her head against his back, "What's going on Daryl?"

Daryl sighed, turning around to hug her, "Just hold me a minute, please, just hold me a minute before hell rains down on us."

Carol nodded, her hands cupping his face, "I love you."

Daryl nodded, leaning down he softly kissed her, his arms wrapping around her body, he forgotten how long it had been since they had been together. His need for her was building as he slowly walked them back toward the bunk. His hands went to her full breasts and they both groaned when he pulled the shirt up over her head. Once her shirt was gone, she started working on the buttons to his, but it was taking too long so he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into the corner, toeing off his boots.

Carol moved onto the bunk, shimming off her pants and panties, lying with her back against the cold wall, with her legs wide open. Daryl growled when he saw her hot wet pussy glistening just for him. He dropped to his knees, burying his face into her warm core. Her taste flooding his mouth as he caressed her clit with his tongue. Carol bit down on her hand to keep from screaming when she came. Her whole body tensed and she bucked her hips off the bed panting and sweaty.

Daryl smirked up at her, as he moved up her body, his mouth going to her nipple. He sucked hard and was rewarded with her sweet milk flooding his mouth. As he moved to her other breast, her hand snaked down between them gripping his hot throbbing member tight. He moaned against her skin as she moved his shaft up and down, "FUUCK! ON ALL FOURS!" He grunted to her.

Carol got up on all fours looking over her shoulder, she whispered into the dark cell, "I'm YOURS. Mark me."

Daryl growled, slamming into her, their bodies becoming one as they marveled at the feel of each other. After months of not being together, it still felt like coming home.

Daryl felt her walls closing around him, so he pulled her back flipping her over, he wanted to mark her, make her his again. Once she was on her back, he slammed into her, Carol let out a loud moan as she felt her climax building back up to a painful peak. Daryl leaned down and bit hard into the side of her breast, Carol screamed out as her second orgasm hit her body. Sending Daryl right along with her.

Afterward they lay in the bunk, Carol on Daryl's chest, both just enjoying the feel of each other and the closeness. Carol runs her hands through his chest hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Daryl sighed, "I need ya to stay close to the cellblock tomorrow. We're meetin' up with the governor. Takin' everybody we can with us. He wants us to hand over Merle."

Carol gasps, "NO, you can't."

Daryl reached out stroking her face, "I know woman, we have a plan. We're gonna follow them, from a distance and get him back and take that fucker down in the process. I just need to know that I won't have to worry about you or the kids while I'm gone."

Carol wiped at her tears, "I'm so scared."

Daryl ran his fingers under her eyes, "I know baby. I'm scared too. More scared for y'all here. Need ya to be careful. One of his men saw us last night together. The governor was sayin' his man is interested in ya, just keep close to Dale and don't let the kids out of your sight. I promise this will be over and we won't ever have to worry about this asshole again."

Carol nodded, sobbing into his chest, "What if something happens to Merle? Beth will be destroyed."

Daryl sighed, kissing her head, "Ain't gonna let anything happen to that bastard. Now come on ya need some sleep, lots going on tomorrow and I want ya on top of your game. I love ya and I promise I'll come back."

Carol nodded kissing him hard, "I love you too, please don't leave me alone here."

Daryl grabbed her face, "Woman I ain't ever lettin' ya go. Now stop worryin' so much. We're gonna win this." Carol nodded letting him kiss her hard again, their hands caressing and saying all the things that they couldn't.

What they didn't know was that Beth had been on her way to her cell and she heard every detail.

**And now it's on to Athlete Girl who will continue on from there! Soooo much going on! I told you guys it would go quick now! Hold on tight! Hugs, Kaye**


	49. Boom

**Chapter 49….Boom**

**Hi All, I'm doing my best to crank out the stories! Thanks for your patience! This one was just really hard to write. Please be gentle. Athlete Girl**

Boom

When Merle walked into their cell he knew there was going to be trouble. Beth was pale and standing with her arms wrapped around her middle. "You're not going," she said before he could react. "I'm not losing you and you're not going." She started to shake. "Angel," he said softly. He crossed the room to hold her. "We ain't got no choice." She spoke forcefully through her teeth, "Yes we do. We run."

"Caint run with no baby," he said looking down at her. "Then just us," she said. "We brought this down on our families and we can take it away." He stroked her ponytail and thought a moment. "He ain't gonna stop," he said. "Now he knows they're at the prison he'll want it and he'll attack whether we're here or not." She put her hands on his chest. "Then he's not going to stop when he gets you either." He appraised her for a moment. _Girl ain't no dummy_, he thought. "He will if he's dead," said Merle.

Beth started to cry. "And what if it's you that's dead?" He pulled her closer and she pushed him away. "What if it's you Merle?" she shouted. "What if it's YOU that's dead? What am I supposed to do?" a sob broke through but she was too angry to care. Downstairs Rick and Hershel stopped their muffled conversation and looked at the floor. They all could feel her pain.

"We gotta plan," he replied. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And are you going to let me in on this plan considering it's my life at stake too Merle?" Merle sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was not how he'd planned their last night together. "Yeah," he said, sitting her down on the bed.

When he finished she said, "I'm going." Merle stiffened. "No you ain't missy, yer stayin here until I get back. Ain't nothin happenin to ya." She looked at him seriously. "And if you get into trouble Merle? I'm the only one that can bargain for you. I'm the only one that has something he wants." Merle's eyes flashed dangerously. "He ain't never touchin you again," he said icily. "Yer stayin' here no matter what happens to me." She moved into his lap and pressed her face into his neck. "I can't live without you. I won't live without you," she whispered.

He ducked his head and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her a long time and she marveled at the softness of his touch. He had never kissed her so gently before. In the same moment she realized what he was doing - _he's saying goodbye_. A furious sob exploded from her chest and he tightened his grip on her. "Shh," he said against her cheek. Eventually her sobs calmed to whimpers and she wound her fingers in his hair roughly wanting him to hurt like she did. He grunted and she cried again, this time for hurting him. She was completely helpless. The governor had already won.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

They made love for the rest of the night and when early morning broke Merle nuzzled her hair and said, "Gotta go sugar." She knew he didn't want to leave with image of her crying so she swallowed her fear and nodded. They went down to the kitchen where the others waited.

Merle had drawn a map of Woodbury and they were poring over it. "This is where the trial'll be," he gestured. "Likely do it at night." Beth studied the map and nodded, agreeing. "If it gets that far," he finished.

Rick solidified their plan. "Merle and I meet him at the dropoff. I'm going to try to get him to talk to let his guard down. Tyreese and Carl stay back here. Maggie, Daryl and Glen will be staked out on the road between the dropoff and Woodbury. Once we get Merle freed up we can finish the job. They're going to be expecting an attack so we've got to have a plan." Dale raised his eyebrows. "What's your exit strategy?" he asked. "What if things go south? What will you do?" Merle put his fist on the table and said, "Ya leave me then ya either hole up or run. Yous outgunned and outmanned."

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why not just take them out at the dropoff? Why wait til their on the road? So they let their guard down? If the governor's group got away and got back to Woodbury Merle was as good as dead. She knew he'd never get out of there alive. She had an exit plan of her own.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

They didn't bother to hide any weapons on Merle because they knew he'd be searched thoroughly. The group fidgeted in the kitchen unsure of how to say goodbye. Beth stood between Hershel and Maggie and Patti was behind her rubbing her back. Daryl was pacing back and forth fuming and Carol hovered nearby with a strained expression on her face. Merle was standing near the map looking across the room at Beth. She was shaking and biting the inside of her lip so as not to cry. His face was unreadable.

Rick looked around and nodded, it was time. Merle could see how hard Beth was fighting for control. He could take just about anything except Beth in pain. It was time for him to flip the switch, to operate without remorse. She walked to him with her eyes never leaving his and she stopped. He moved his hand around her neck to her ponytail and pulled it to lift her chin. "I'm comin' back," he rumbled. She nodded in silence and bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. He pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her deeply and the pent up sob escaped her. Just as quickly he released her, turned on his heel and walked out of the prison.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

The governor licked his lips. It was a warm day and he thought about the bottle of bourbon back in his room. It would go down nicely once Dixon's head was on a stake. He smiled to himself. Dixon was a bruiser and a cheap fighter so tonight's event ought to be entertaining for everyone.

The cop and Dixon entered the silo. The cop was heavily armed but his men found nothing on Dixon. Merle returned his stare with half-lidded eyes. "Well Merle, glad to see you back," said the governor jovially. "Tell me, how's the wife?" Merle's eyes flickered but he said nothing. The governor continued, "I trust everything is fine at home. I know I sure do have fond memories of your little woman." Merle was motionless except for the raising of his lip a fraction of an inch.

Rick spoke up. "I want to make sure he has a fair trial. I'm going to accompany him." The governor looked at him in surprise. "I can assure you Officer...Grimes is it?... that we have a judicial system in place in Woodbury. Mr. Dixon will be fairly represented. Merle, you're going to be tried for the deaths of several National Guards men that allegedly gunned down in cold blood while in my employ." He nodded at the armed guard that stood behind Merle and the guard swung his rifle butt into the back of Merle's head. Merle went down like a rock and stayed there. The governor smiled at Rick. "You see that was his arraignment."

Rick drew his gun and was immediately flanked by two armed guards that had been keeping post at the doors. The governor laughed and said, "No need to get worried Officer, everything's under control here." His walkie-talkie crackled and he turned his back to converse. "Ah, send them in," he said gaily. The governor turned and faced Rick. "Officer, I think you've broken our agreement." He turned to gesture at the main door where Maggie, Glen and Daryl were being led in. All were stripped of their weapons and Daryl was fighting with all he had. When he saw Merle he started thrashing and went down twitching with a Taser shot to the back.

Rick rolled his eyes to the ceiling in despair. The governor toed Daryl's shoulder and flipped him over so he was face up. "Hmmm," said the governor. "Looks like we'll be having all of you over for trial."

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth had met little resistance from the people that remained at the prison. The main objector was Dale who cautioned her that her safest strategy was to remain inside. But no one could refuse her when she climbed into the car and drove away.

Because she arrived much later than the others she was not detected. She parked the car a quarter mile away and carefully made her way to the silo. Woodbury vehicles were still there but no one was keeping guard outside. She walked quietly to a dusty window and peeked in. All of Rick's group was at gunpoint and Merle and Daryl were on the ground. It had gone bad. She took a deep calming breath and called near the side door, "This is Beth, I'm not armed and I'm coming in." She heard Maggie scream, "Beth NO!"

She stood in the side doorway with her hands up and rotated slowly to show that she had no weapon, then she backed in. She looked over her shoulder to see Maggie crying and Rick looking stricken. Her eyes fell to Merle. "Is he alive?" she asked softly. The governor waved her in. "Well come on in princess, wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. Your husband is still breathing but he'll probably have a nice lump on his head."

Beth moved to stand between Merle and the governor. Her wedding ring glinted in the sunlight then she turned her hand around. What actually encircled her finger was the pin on the hand grenade that she clutched in front of her. Her blue eyes contrasted with her pale face. The governor raised his hands and asked, "What are you planning on doing with that sweetie?" The tears began to brim over her eyelids. "Let them go," she whispered. "All of them." He cocked his head and waved his gunmen off of her. He didn't want Rick's group capitalizing on the distraction.

"Now why would I do that?" he answered pleasantly. Her breath rattled in her throat. "We never did anything to you. The crimes he did were because you ordered him to do them. Just leave us alone." He laughed. "You don't even know how to work that thing." She swallowed and pulled the pin. She kept the handle clutched tight. "You're right," she said. "I don't." Everyone took a nervous step back, including the guards. He sized her up. "You'll take all of us out if you let go of that thing. Kind of contradicts your plan." She said, "There's two more of us out there, one at each door. Any of your guys that come out will be shot on sight."

The gunmen eyed her warily but didn't threaten her when she nudged her people into one space. The key still dangled from her ring finger. Rick and Glen were able to haul Merle up by his arms and Maggie was able to help a groggy Daryl to his feet. They helped themselves to the guard's guns and trained them on the Woodbury group. Beth said softly, "We're leaving you alone. Please go in peace. Please leave us in peace. We don't want to fight but we will if we are forced."

Rick cautioned her, "It's time to leave Beth." She nodded and carefully backed to the doorway with her group never taking her eyes off the governor's. As they left his laughter rang out, "Well played my love. Until next time." Beth shakily put the pin back in the hole and released the handle. As they ran Rick said, "I didn't know that you knew how to use those." She answered, "I don't. I read about them in a comic book."

As they traveled back to the prison Beth finally put a finger on what had bothered her most about the scene in the silo. Martinez was missing.

**Back to SOA loving mom!**


	50. Coming Undone

Chapter 50….Coming Undone

**WARNING! WARNING! You might want to skip over this one. This will be as intense as I can make it. I warn you now. This one is going to get at the heart at what makes Daryl tick the most. Carol is in danger in this one in a big way, some of you might hate me. As a English major I encourage you all to read what hells women go through during war time. Even the best of fighters (Michonne in the comic books) go through a hell that men will never know. So if you are mad I'll just hide under a big rock. We have to have Daryl and Merle at the end of their ropes to get them to move the group through this war. And that is what they are at war. So you've been warned. GET THE TISSUES, I don't write graphic scenes about such violence I never have so you need to brace yourself.**

**With that being said I love and adore you all who take time to read, review, and show us support. And lastly my unending friendship to the woman who helps me through this Athlete Girl, so glad I met ya girl! HUGS Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Carol had followed Daryl's instructions to a tee; she didn't want him worrying about them while he was out there putting his life on the line. She kept the kids in the cellblock. The door locked so NO ONE COULD get in. She was working on lunch. They had Axel and Oscar in the tower on watch. Hershel, Patricia, and Dale were in the cellblock with the children.

The only reason she went out into the common room was because she wanted to make sure she feed everyone. She figured she make lunch and have Dale go with her to take it Oscar and Axel. Tanner was sleeping in their cell, while Sophia and Carl were playing checkers quietly on the floor at the foot of the stairs. It was quiet, until she felt the barrel of the gun pressed into her neck.

Martinez and his seven men moved quietly through the prison, taking out the walkers they found. It took them longer than they thought to get through the maze under the prison, but when they finally found cellblock C he smiled sinisterly, she was standing at what looked like a little makeshift kitchen. He felt himself go hard at the sight of her. She was a little mousy looking thing, but that was alright he liked his women small and obedient.

He held his hand up to his men pointing toward the door leading to the yard. Their job was to take out the men in the tower; he would take care of the lot inside. He knew they were probably just old farts, women, and children. But he was more interested in the one standing in front of him. He slipped in behind her, pushing his gun to her neck, he felt her tense and smelt lavender roll off her, "BOO." He whispered into her ear.

Carol tensed, eying her gun which was stupidly sitting on the counter, "What do you want?"

Martinez picked up the gun and she saw her chance she pushed him off balance and ran toward the cellblock door. He was on her pulling her away. Sophia and Carl screamed seeing her shoved up against the bars. Martinez hissed at her, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

Carol had the only set of keys he could get to; she couldn't let them get her family. She looked at Sophia, "It's alright baby, don't look. Momma loves you." She took the keys off her belt and made him think she was going to open the door, but she threw the keys into the cellblock.

Carol looked at Carl, "TAKE THE KEYS AND KEEP THEM SAFE!"

Martinez growled slamming her head against the bars. Carol saw stars as she rocked back and forth, trying to keep her balance. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her up. He saw Hershel and Dale come running. Dale held up his hands, "Whoa son, now you don't want to do this!"

Martinez chuckled, licking the side of Carol's neck, she whimpered, trying to keep strong, "Oh old man, I'm going to do this. If you all don't unlock this door, I'm going to take her apart piece by fucking piece. You best open that door."

Carol looked at Dale, "Don't do it! He'll kill all of us."

Martinez grabbed her breast through her shirt, squeezing hard making her scream out. Dale and Carl both lunged at the door, which made Martinez laughed. They could hear gun fire in the yard, "See if you don't you'll all die. I'll just shoot you like fish in a fucking barrel. Is that what you want?"

Dale pleaded with his eyes at Carol, but shook her head. She knew men like Martinez; she knew that she had to protect them, no matter what the cost to her. This was her family and maybe she could keep alive long enough for Daryl and the others to get back. She shook her head no again to Dale, "HIDE!"

Dale felt sick; he looked at Hershel, "Take them to the fall back spot."

Sophia screamed, holding her little brother to her chest, "NO MOMMA, NO! LET HER GO! SHE HAS A BABY. PLEASE."

Martinez chuckled, "It's alright sweetheart. If your momma is a good girl, I'll let you and your brother live; I'll be your new daddy."

Sophia glared at him, "FUCK YOU! I have a daddy!"

Martinez laughed, looking back at Dale, "You want to watch old man? You want to watch me punish her?"

Dale felt sick, "It's alright Carol, I'm here. I'm here sweetheart, stay strong."

Carol tried to go limp in his arms, after all her years with Ed she learned a long time ago that it made it harder for them to bend you to their will. She whimpered as he slammed her against the table pushing her down on her back. Martinez laughed looking over his shoulder at Dale who was glaring at him, "YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T DO THIS!"

Martinez chuckled, ripping open Carol's shirt. He jammed his legs between her knees pulling her core toward him. He smirked as he set his gun down holding her hands down over her head; his free hand going to his knife as he cut opened her shirt. Her breasts spilling out, he groaned, "Look at that. Look at that. Aren't you fucking beautiful?"

Carol fought as hard as she could then as he lowered his lips to her breast, sucking on her nipple, she screamed with everything she had. Martinez stood up back handing her three times hard, her head felt dizzy and her world was in a daze. She looked toward the door and her heart stopped. Standing there with his crossbow drawn was the very pissed off face of her husband.

**-Winter Heat-**

When they got to the prison gates, they saw all hell breaking lose in the yard. There was seven men spread out firing on the tower. Rick drove his truck through the gate heading toward the yard. They could see Oscar and Axel doing everything they could keep them back. Daryl pulled his bike over and started toward the yard on foot, Merle right behind them. They got to the gate and Daryl took down two men with his bow, the other men were outnumbered and went down fast.

Rick pulled them all together, they could hear screaming coming from the cellblock, "We stay together we don't know what the hell is going on in there. Stay tight!"

Daryl took point with Rick and they advanced fast. What they saw ripped their hearts in half, there laying a bleeding mess on the table; with her shirt ripped opened was Carol. Martinez looked up and smiled, digging his knife into her neck, "Look your husband's here! Now the fun can start!"

Those were the last words Martinez ever said, the blot went through his eye and his body fell on top of Carol. Daryl was on him pulling him off her, his mind had snapped, he pulled Martinez down onto the floor and started kicking in the man's skull, when there was nothing left of his head; he pulled his knife and started stabbing at him. Merle stood over his brother watching as the women gathered up Carol and helped her into the cellblock.

Rick sighed, "We need to stop him."

Merle shook his head, "No, he needs this. You go on and check on the others. I got him."

Once Daryl had worn himself out he fell forward next to what was left of Martinez's body, his whole body shaking. Merle sighed, crouching down next to him, "You done?"

Daryl growled at him and Merle scowled, "Don't lose your shit. Ya got here in time. She's shook up but she's fine. Now pull your ass together and get in there and take care of your wife. I have my fucking hand full with my own pain in the ass."

Daryl sat there staring at Martinez, it didn't seem enough what he did, him being dead wasn't enough. He grunted grabbing the corpse under the arms and started dragging him toward the door. Merle sighed knowing what the hell was going on; he grabbed the legs and helped Daryl take the body out into the yard. When they got there they threw it over the fence to the arms of waiting walkers. Daryl stood there while they pulled apart what was left of Martinez.

Once there was barely anything left he walked toward the cellblock. Merle following him not sure what the hell to do with him.

**-Winter Heat-**

When he got inside the common room, Maggie, Patricia, and Beth were scrubbing Martinez's blood from the ground. Sophia was standing by the cellblock door holding Tanner. When she saw him she ran to him and Daryl hugged his kids hard. He sat down at a table, taking Tanner from Sophia and cradling his son against him, while Sophia crawled on his knee burying her face into the crook of his neck, her hot tears flowing onto his skin. He held her, whispering to her, "It's alright peaches. Daddy got here in time. It's alright, baby girl. Daddy loves ya."

When she finally settled down she looked at him, her blue eyes wide, "She was so brave daddy. She won't let him into the cellblock. Patricia took me and Carl and Tanner and we ran to the solitary cells, but I could hear her screams. She was so strong."

Daryl smiled, brushing his daughter's cheek, "I know baby girl. I fucking now. Now I need ya to get Patricia to help ya feed your brother. Alright?"

Sophia nodded, "Can I come with you?"

Daryl sighed, "I just need to be with momma right now. Just for a little bit."

Sophia nodded, "Because he was hurting her."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Yeah baby girl. I just need your momma to know I love her and I'm not mad. I know your momma too well. I'll be back out for some dinner. Alright peaches?"

Sophia nodded hugging him hard, "I love you daddy."

Daryl nodded, hugging his daughter back, "You know I love ya too kiddo."

**-Winter Heat-**

Daryl stood at the door of their cell watching Hershel clean up her face. Carol winced every time Hershel touched her face, "Well you'll be sore for a few days. Son, you need to wake her up every few hours to make sure there isn't a concussion." Daryl nodded, his eyes trained on his wife, who was still looking at the floor in front of her. Hershel stood up clapping his shoulder as he walked passed Daryl.

Once Hershel was gone Daryl walked over and knelt down in front of her Carol. She flinched when his hands went to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Daryl slowly raised his hand to wipe away her tears, she flinched again, "Whoa, now slow down woman. It's just me." Carol nodded her head, her chin trembling.

Daryl eased in-between her legs slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, he put his head in her lap. Carol could feel his hot tears soaking her leg, his voice was muffled, "I thought I lost ya, I thought….when I came in…..all the blood…..I thought….Jesus Carol….I thought ya was dead…..I can't lose you….I just can't."

Carol sobbed her whole body shaking as she bent down collapsing on top of him sobbing into his back. They stayed like that for the longest time, until Daryl sat up slowly, his hand cupping her face; he smirked as a lone tear fell down his face, "You look awful."

Carol chuckled, "You should've seen the other guy."

Daryl moved slowly brushing his lips against hers, he felt her tense and pulled her to him, brushing her hair, "It's alright, we'll work through it baby. It's fine. I love ya woman, ain't nothin' ever gonna keep us apart. This don't change nothin'. He didn't do anything, he tried but I got here in time. Just relax."

Carol nodded into his neck, "I fought him! I tried…..so hard…..JESUS….I had to keep them safe…till you got back."

Daryl nodded, stroking her hair, "I know. You do just what you had to do and we didn't lose anyone today because of you. You did good. Come on, lay down."

Carol gripped his arms tight, "NO, I don't want to be alone. I'll come with you."

Daryl sighed, setting his bow down next to bed, "Scoot over, Ya think I was plannin' on leavin' ya. Hell no. You're stuck with me woman. Now scoot."

Carol scooted over as he got into the bed. As soon as he was in the bunk, she clung to him for dear life, sobbing into his chest until she fell asleep. He didn't say anything, he just held her, he knew that was what she needed. Rick stopped by and he waved him away, for tonight they would have to do without him. For tonight he was a husband holding his wife, for tonight he was just a man taking care of his woman.

**Alright….there you go! Diving under my rock here. Martinez is dead, VERY DEAD. Now we gear up for the end. About four or five more chapters to go and it's on to the Sequel with lots of little Dixons running around! Athlete Girl and I want to thank HRGHfan35 who had made our icon for the new story! IT'S SOOOO COOL! Hugs y'all Kaye**


	51. Awake

**Chapter 51….Awake**

**Hi all, my last chapter for Daylight. Thanks for your patience with my Meth, and as always (a) don't read if you don't like Meth and (b) I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.**

Awake

Rick and Glen shoved a still unconscious Merle into the back seat of the car. Daryl was close behind. "I'm goin' with him," he said to the others. Glen nodded and ran back to meet Maggie at the car that was posted farther down the road towards Woodbury.

Beth scooted into the back seat and pulled Merle's upper body into her lap. She stroked his face and cried, "Please baby, please be OK. Don't leave me." Daryl looked back from the passenger seat and said, "Merle's head's too fuckin' hard for him to be hurt." He started punching Merle in the arms and legs. "Wake the fuck up Merle! Don't need ya layin' around!"

"Stop it," Beth yelled. Daryl looked at her in surprise. Her arms were around him, shielding him from Daryl's fists. It dawned on Daryl that his brother wasn't his anymore. There was a different person to speak for him and Daryl couldn't compete with her. Just as there was someone else besides Merle that spoke for Daryl now. He pushed out his jaw and turned back around. Merle was groaning and when he started thrashing his arm blade slashed through the back of the front seat and the roof near Beth's head. "Stop," said Beth. "Stop Merle, it's us. Stop fighting, everyone's safe." Merle groaned loudly, convulsing in pain and Beth tried to soothe him.

Merle tried to sit up, his left arm going to the back of his head. He winced and swore, the pain was blinding. He lay back down and squinted his eyes burying his face into a set of legs. Arms were around him and a voice was soothing him. He smelled something soft and feminine and the hands were stroking him. He bellowed in anger at the pain and sat up. A wave of nausea and a blinding headache hit him and he kept his eyes screwed shut while he rubbed the place where the gunstock had connected with his skull.

There was conversation going on around him and one voice was Daryl's. That was a good sign. "What the fuck happened?" Merle asked, opening his eyes. Rick was driving and Daryl was looking back at him from the passenger seat. Beth was sitting next to him. None of them answered Merle's question. "Here," Beth said to Rick. "Here's the car I took. I can take it back." Rick turned to see Merle trying to process what was wrong with this picture. "I'll take it back," said Rick. "Daryl you drive." Rick got out of the car and Daryl slid into the drivers seat. They resumed their path to the prison and Merle, rubbing the back of his neck set his sights on Beth.

"Shut it Merle," said Daryl before Merle even started. Merle's chest was heaving. "What the FUCK are you doin' here?" he asked Beth. She met his gaze and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't answer. Merle looked at the stuffing hanging out of the knife blade marks in the interior, particularly the one near Beth's head. Merle's teeth were bared and his eyes squinty as he glared at her through his pain. "I asked ya a question," he said icily. Beth looked out the window and grimaced and Daryl looked back and said, "She was savin' your fool ass, now shut up. We got bigger problems at the prison."

Merle shifted his eyes back to Beth. She was staring out of the window fixedly and she had a hand grenade in her hand. She had the handle compressed and her arm was shaking. "Gimme that thang," he said, gesturing at the grenade. She looked at him and her eyes were round with fear. "Can I let it go now? With the pin back in?" she asked tremulously. Merle growled and snatched it out of her hand. "What the hell ya doin' with it if'n ya don't know how to use it?" he yelled. "Tryin' to get us all kilt?" The prison gates were in view and Daryl looked back. "Merle, leave it for now. They're here at the prison."

Merle glared at Beth one last time and she returned it unflinchingly. She wasn't going to be sorry even if he didn't forgive her. Merle was alive and with her and she had looked the governor in the eye and walked away with the upper hand.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The next few hours were a nightmare and Beth remembered it as if in a fog. Taking out the governor's men, finding Carol during the process of being raped, watching Daryl lose control on Martinez and then scrubbing the man's blood off of the floor as if he never existed. She and Maggie hugged Hershel for what seemed like forever and he led them in thirty minutes of worship. Afterwards Beth cared for a fussy Tanner who missed the breast. She carefully avoided Merle who had been charged with the cleanup of bodies.

When she made it into the cell she shared with Merle she was exhausted. The shock of the day enveloped her like a cloud and her eyes were closing of their own accord. She couldn't take any more stimuli. She walked past Merle who had been waiting for her, shrugged out of her shirt and pants and crawled into the bunk. She shut her eyes and was immediately asleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When they woke it was late morning and the sun shone down on them through the prison windows. Merle had been awake for longer than Beth, he lay running his hand through her hair and up and down her body. He was softly kissing her shoulders. She sighed softly and relaxed back into him, letting him take charge. His hand came up and he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers. When he gently squeezed she squirmed against him.

He pulled her hips toward him and gently eased his swollen cock into her center. She reached behind her head and cradled his head in both hands as he mounted her from behind, and her hips moved against him in a delicious rhythm. She drew his head to her shoulder and she turned her head to kiss him long and soft. His hand moved to her slit and he gently massaged her as he filled her. Their tongues danced in and out and she closed her eyes. Soon she felt herself taking off and she whispered his name then cried it out loud as the spasms overtook her. He followed soon thereafter grunting filthy things that made a shiver go up her spine.

After they cooled off her drew her up onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The shock of the previous day hit her and tears rolled out of her eyes unbidden. Yesterday Daryl told Merle what had happened while he was unconscious and the thought of what could have happened chilled him to the bone. "I ain't gonna lose ya," he rasped. "Me either," she replied into his chest. She rubbed her face into his chest and he said, "Hey." She looked up at him, her hair tousled from sleep. "I love ya," he said, and she pressed her lips together to hold back the tears and nodded. They lay together gently touching each other for a few more minutes and she thought about how this moment should last for the rest of their lives.

She took her time dressing after he bolted downstairs for breakfast. As she was rifling through her clothes she found her birth control pill packet. She hissed as she looked at the little calendar - how many days since the last pill? It had to be at least three or four. The doctor at Woodbury told her that if she skipped one to take it right away, so she popped four in her mouth and swallowed them down.

The next time she thought about it they were on the run.

**Thanks everyone for giving me a chance with Daylight! I'm in for some guest chapters for Dusk! AG**


	52. The End is Just the Beginning

Chapter 52….The End is Just the Beginning

**Wow, well this has been one hell of a journey! I'm sad to see this one end, but of course it's going to continue in the sequel, 'Dusk'. I want to thank each of you for reading, favoring, following, the PM's everything! I have to say this is truly one of my favorite stories and the main reason is all of you and of course Athlete Girl.**

**Athlete Girl jumped in and never disappointed me with her chapters and her view on the story. The reason this story was so great was because of her and for that I bow to her. No one does METH like she does, that just sounds wrong. But thank you AG, you have a friend for life**

**Alright here we go, again we own nothing. We will be taking the rest of the weekend off from this universe and follow it up the first of the week with the first chapter of Dusk and the video.**

**Hugs, to you all, Kaye**

**-Daylight-**

Carol was up first, no one was really sleeping knowing what was coming, who was coming. Daryl and Merle had taken turns with Glenn and Rick on watch and the whole prison just seemed to seep with the gloom. Tanner didn't know that death might be coming for them, he just knew he wanted to be feed and he wanted to be cuddled. So Carol did what she shouldn't and she walked out and stood by the back door cooing to her son. The sun was just breaking over the trees and the scene was beautiful. Carol smiled down at Tanner, "Look at that my little man, do you see that. I will always remind you of this place, of how you became my miracle. I love you little man and Mommy is going to do everything she can to keep you safe." Tanner cooed at her wiggling his little fists and she chuckled to herself.

The door to the tower slammed opened hard and she looked up to see her husband glaring at her. He didn't even come toward her, he just pointed to the prison and she sighed kissing Tanner's head, "Come on little man not the day to piss off daddy."

Daryl sighed when she was finally inside; the woman was fucking crazy coming out there like that. Even if she was standing right by the door against the building. He grumbled to himself all the way up the stairs and huffed when Merle smirked at him, "They're a handful."

Daryl huffed, "You don't know the half of it, wait till you're a daddy. She just ain't thinkin' straight."

Merle sighed, "She won't be now would she, with all she went through with that fucker yesterday. What ya did holdin' her yesterday made me real proud of ya."

Merle looked uncomfortable scanning the horizon. Daryl smirked to himself, his big brother had never given him a compliment, "Thanks, it's real good what ya did for Beth. Takin' care of her and all."

Merle smirked, "Nah, ain't nothin', I got the best part of that deal. That fuckin' woman looks at me like I'm someone."

Daryl smiled, "Yeah I know the feelin'. Stay safe today, you and Beth."

Merle clapped his brother on the shoulder, "You too boy, and keep my family safe."

Daryl nodded, "Always."

**-Daylight-**

The cars were packed and hidden with the women and children being watched by Hershel and Dale. The others were laying the charges around the base of the prison. The plan was to blow the place sky high when the governor and his men came rolling in, they were in for one hell of a surprise. Sophia watched as her mother, Beth, and Maggie all worried themselves sick, pacing where they had a slight view of the prison.

Sophia sighed looking over at Carl who was standing guard his eyes scanning the woods for any sign of danger. She hadn't even really talked to him since the kiss thing and she felt bad, she missed her friend. She slipped off the hood of the truck and walked over standing next to him, her voice a whisper, "Anything?"

Carl shook his head, "No, nothing. You alright?"

Sophia shrugged, "I'm fine, just nervous. Worried about my dad and Uncle Merle and everyone else. How about you?"

Carl's face was set in stone, "I'm fine. Dad's got this. After this we can find somewhere better, safer. I was gettin' sick of the prison anyway." Carl shifted on his feet, trying to concentrate on his job; he won't let anything happen to Sophia.

Sophia smiled, leaning over she kissed his cheek, "You're a good man Carl Grimmes, I'm glad I know you." Carl blushed ten shades of red as Sophia walked back over to her mother and the other women. Carl smiled, returning to watch; maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**-Daylight-**

The men made their way through the woods quietly, Michonne leading them with her katana sword drawn. Daryl was itching to get to his family, he hated how this went down but after they found the warehouse of old explosives nearby they knew this was the safest way to get rid of the threat. But being away from them was driving him mad. He could tell by the hard look on Merle's face he felt the same way.

When they broke into the small clearing where the vehicles were parked Beth ran to him throwing her arms around his neck, "I was so scared."

Merle hugged her hard, whispering into her neck, "It's all fine angel, back in one piece, well but my hand but that was from before."

Beth looked up at him and laughed, kissing him tenderly, "Smart ass."

Merle huffed as she released him heading toward the others, "Mouthy woman, come back from doin' dangerous shit and ya get lippy."

Beth turned around batting her eye lashes at him, "Guess you'll have to punish me later than."

Merle smiled shaking his head, how the fuck did he get so god damn lucky. He looked over at his brother who was kissing Sophia and Tanner. He knew the boy was still hurting with seeing Carol like that the other day. Maybe tonight him and Beth should take the kids let them be alone for a bit, yeah that sounded like a fuckin' plan.

Daryl was greeted first by his daughter who ran straight into him, wrapping her arms around him, "Oh daddy! I thought we were going to have to come get you."

Daryl chuckled, hugging her hard, "Nah, it was easy, just had to get Glenn, damn short round got lost in the tombs." Sophia laughed walking over with him to her mother who was beaming. Daryl leaned down kissing the top of Tanner's head. Daryl smiled at Carol, "Were ya worryin'?"

Carol laughed, almost leaping into his arms, "YES! God Daryl, I swear if I wasn't already gray."

Daryl hugged her pulling Sophia in with them so they made a big Dixon family sandwich, "I ain't leavin' any of ya." Sophia grabbed Tanner from her mother and headed toward the truck to play with him, so Daryl pulled Carol to him, brushing his hand through her hair, "I love ya, ya know that right."

Carol nodded, her chin quivering, " I know, I love you." He smiled leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Rick motioned to them pointing toward the prison.

Daryl pointed to the truck and Carol nodded getting in with the kids. She took Tanner and stared as the men watched the prison for a long time; she closed her eyes and prayed hoping that God would save them all from this madman.

Rick watched with the others as the governor and his men drove through the main gate blowing up the guard towers. Then they mowed down the walkers that Merle and Daryl had flooded the yard with. When Rick saw they entered the prison, he counted in his head to ten and then he nodded at Merle who had the detonator in his hand. Merle smiled, "Good bye you fuckin' prick." He hit the button and the ground shook as the prison blew, the flashes of yellow and white mixed with smoke filled the air.

Merle nodded to Daryl who nodded back, they got into their vehicles. Merle smiled at Beth pulling her into his side, kissing the side of her head, "Bastard's long dead angel, never hurt ya again."

Beth nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Let's get out of here baby."

Merle grinned kissing her hard, "As you wish my lady."

Daryl jumped into his truck, smiling at his family, "Let's get a move on." Carol nodded her head and smiled when she felt his hand lay to rest on her knee, at least they were all together.

**-Daylight-**

They stopped that night near the border of Tennessee, everyone was exhausted and Tanner had pitched a Dixon size fit the last half hour. Carol swore the boy was like his father, had to have the open air to be happy. Merle had come around and asked if they wanted him and Beth to take the kids, but Carol said no. The night was nice so she and Daryl and Tanner were going to sleep in the bed, while Sophia slept in the cab.

After getting Sophia settled, Carol climbed into the bed where Daryl already had Tanner sound asleep back in his little mail box makeshift crib. Carol smiled as she settled in next to him, "He's asleep."

Daryl gave her a half cocked smile, "Did you doubt it woman? I'm good."

Carol smirked lying on her side facing him; she reached out and touched his cheek, "I know that."

Daryl smiled, leaning in he kissed her softly, then slowly he rolled her onto her back, his hand snaking slowly up her shirt until he felt her bare breast under his hand, he smiled against her lips, "You dirty dirty woman not wearin' a bra."

Carol smiled, looking up at him, running her hands through his hair, "You know me, always the rebel."

Daryl snorted, "Don't I fuckin' know it." His face got serious as his hand brushed her collarbone, "I don't know what I'd do without y'all. You really gave me the best life Carol. Thanks for lettin' me open your apartment door that day in the rain."

Carol teared up, "Thanks for opening it." He kissed her then his tongue hot in her mouth as he shifted above her, her hands pulling at his shirt. He was just getting ready to snake his hand into her panties when they heard someone clear their throat.

They both looked up to see Sophia standing there at the side of the truck, her hand on her hip and her face red, "Momma and Daddy! For Gosh sakes everyone can hear ya suckin' face."

Daryl smirked at her, "So? You do it!"

Carol slapped at his chest, her face red, "Sorry honey, something wrong?"

Sophia smirked looking at her daddy, "I think I started my period, would you mind givin' me a hand."

Daryl felt sick, what the hell? She was just a baby! Carol wanted to die laughing, it looked like she won't be getting anything for the rest of the night, she slipped out from underneath a dumbfounded Daryl and followed her daughter into the woods.

Daryl stared up at the sky, his mouth opening and closing, he really needed to go over and punch Carl in the nuts; he was pretty damn sure this was that little fuckers fault. Daryl groaned rubbing his eyes with his hands, hoping that by the Daylight, things would be a little easier on his heavy Daddy's heart.

**Well that's it! How'd I do? How'd Athlete Girl do? If you have time please PM her and tell her how much you loved this! Hugs Kaye**


End file.
